


The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May - Book 1

by MizKTakase



Series: The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May [1]
Category: 6teen, Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano, Lucky Star (Manga), Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, Guest Stars, Mild Gore, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Parody, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Violence, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An All-Star, out-of-control, alternate universe fan fic, featuring MANY animated and live-action stars.  The story takes place in the succumbs to an alternate universe.  Yukino Miyazawa of "Kare Kano" and May of "Pokemon" star in the first chapter of this VERY bizarre story, which has EVERYTHING you see in different genres.</p>
<p>Season 1 - Miyazawa meets May, as the Misadventures begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I DO NOT own any of the anime, characters, shows, and cartoons in this story. The disclaimer in the prologue will tell more.

**_Miyazawa and May_ **

****

* * *

****_Disclaimer:  
_ _I, Miz-KTakase,_ absolutely own NO rights to Kare Kano (or “His & Her Circumstances”) or Pokémon and its female co-protagonists, Yukino Miyazawa & Haruka  (also known as May).  
Of course, as the story progresses, I own NO rights to any anime, TV show, cartoon, movie, or any type of entertainment show or short film, popular or otherwise, that is featured in this story, which I am parodying.  But I DO have some OCs on me.  In the words of South Park’s “The Simpsons Did It”: lots of people parodied different shows, WAY before The Simpsons (just like the title of said episode).  
To put it short, please do not report me.  It’s out of creativity.  And besides…  
Who **doesn’t** want to do an all-star fic with many characters from different worlds, right?  
Anyways, please review… if you like… 

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_ **

****

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

****

* * *

The year was 2010.  In Kawasaki City, Japan, ten years ago, Yukino Miyazawa was dubbed the _Queen of Vanity_ , hiding her real face, as the spoiled, lazy, stubborn, and unmanageable girl in her high school, Hokuei High School.  Luckily, she fell in love with her classmate, Souichiro Arima, and they went on to become friends… then more than friends… and then later, boyfriend and girlfriend, which led to countless occurrences in their lives ( _Read the manga, for more_ ), ending in complete resolved harmony.  After the whole turmoil, they became husband and wife, and had three kids.  And they would live happily.

However, Miyazawa’s storied life is about to become a very demonic horror, as she was about to meet a girl, who had a thing for her.  Since she’s in her mid-20s, she thought she would be happy to come with.

Of course, she’s a very odd girl, according to Miyazawa; which is where we begin.

****

* * *

One year after Miyazawa had her two sons, she decided to go for a walk in the park.  She was very tense, getting ready for her upcoming exam.

“Sakura is right,” she thought aloud, “I do need to move on.  I know having Suo and Ai was a blessing, but it seems that I needed to focus more.”

She then said in disdain, “Oh, Souichi, I’m sorry.  I know you and Asapin have been gone through a lot, but if you didn’t go away by that assassin’s bullet, I wouldn’t have married Asapin!”

Uh, Souichiro Arima is _not_ dead, BTW.

Yukino continued to walk in the park, admiring the clear blue sky.

“Oh, well,” she sighed, “I’m beginning to think that my life has been wonderful.  Yeah, in the past twenty years of my life, there were good times and bad times.  Now, I’m happy being with Arima.”

As she continued, she noticed a vast green forest.  She stepped in and found a small path.  She walked there and was confused.  She noticed that the trees were darker than their greenish shade.

“I must be at the wrong side of Japan,” she thought, “Oh, well, as long as--.”

But then, a rustling noise was made in the bushes.  Out popped a blue creature, with a blue mane and deep slanted eyes.  The thing looked at Yuki and was concerned.

“What is that?”  She thought.

The creature is actually a Pokémon, called a Glaceon.  An Ice Pokémon, which is the evolved form of Eevee.  It made a cry and stunned her for a couple of minutes.  Miyazawa was on her nervous twitch.

She kneeled down and asked, “Oh, hello.  Whoever you are, what brings you here?”

“Glaceon!”  A female voice called out.

“HUH?”  Miyazawa gasped.

A girl with a green bandana and orange jacket appeared, with a Poké Ball in her hand.  She looked at Miyazawa was had a smile on her face.  Miyazawa was rather stunned.

“Oh, hello, Miss,” she said, “What brings you he--?”

The girl was frightened by Miyazawa, whom she pictured as an evil girl, down to her auburn hair and brown eyes, which almost look like red eyes.

“She… she has the eyes of a Duskclops,” she thought in terror.

“Um, hi,” Miyazawa said, “And who are--?”

May yelped and cried on her knees.  Glaceon jumped onto her shoulders.  She pleaded to her, by sobbing and talking fast:

“Oh, goodness!  Please forgive me!  I didn’t mean to barge in to your moment!  I come in peace!  Please don’t hurt me!  I only wanted to live my life, especially since you are very scary looking!  I only want to live, just to win Pokémon contests and live my dream as Grand Champion!  I haven’t eaten lots of great foods, either, and even if I did, I’d be in paradise than hell!  Please, I’ll do anything!  Uh, forgive me for pleading and shouting to you.  It’s just that I don’t want to be killed by the likes of you!  Also… I MISS ASH!!!”

The girl thinks that Miyazawa is like a treacherous woman, like those witches in fables.

She continued, “Seriously, I’m just a teenager; well, a pre-teen, actually.  I’ve been a trainer for years and I’m already learning.  I’m sorry for my Glaceon to find you.  Please don’t hurt me; I’m jittery enough as it is!  I’m sorry.  I’m a good trainer.  If you want, you can battle me.  Only, just don’t go hard on me!”

As she continued, Miyazawa held her on the arms.

“What’s your name?”  She asked.

“Oh, it’s May, but my friends call me Haruka, on occasions,” the girl responded.

“Why are you scared of me?  I’m only here for some relaxing,” Miyazawa retorted, “Are you somewhat of a coward?”

May then calmed down and bellowed, “ME? I am no coward!  I am the daughter of Petalburg City’s Norman, the gym leader!  You think I would be afraid of you?”

“Well, you _were_ pleading to me,” Miyazawa snuffed.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t know _you_ were that sweet.”

“I’m not always.”

“Oh, I see.  At first I thought you were big and scary like an Ursaring; but now seeing you, you have the heavenly voice of a Gardevoir.”

Miyazawa thought, “What is she saying?”

May then asked, “Say, how would you like a Pokémon battle with me?”

“Pokey?  Mom??”  Miyazawa said in a confused look.

“You… You don’t have a Pokémon with you?”

“Uh, hello!  I’m only a mother.  I’ve only been studying throughout my child years.  I didn’t bother with games.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.”

May returned Glaceon into her Poké Ball.  She then approached Miyazawa and gave her a hug.

“Ugh… what kind of girl is she?”  She moaned, “This girl is like a zesty version of Shibahime.”

“What’s your name?”  May asked.

“Oh, I’m Yukino Miyazawa,” she responded, “Actually, it’s Miyazawa- _Arima_.”

“Oh?  You’re married?”  May asked, “That’s sweet!  You’ve got to tell me everything about you!”

Miyazawa broke free and walked away from her.

“I feel like I’ve been through this _before_.”

May called out, “Miss Miyazawa!  Wait for me!”

Miyazawa dashed off, “Damn, she’s annoying!”

May ran after her, “HEY!  WAIT!”

However, she tripped and landed on her face.  She got up and was bleeding in her face.  Yukino stopped to see her in pain.  When she saw blood from her left cheek, she rushed over.

“Ow…” May sobbed, “It hurts…”

“Hold still,” Miyazawa sighed.

She placed a bandage on May’s cut.  May was smiling.

“Hey, thanks.”  She smiled.

Miyazawa turned away and said nothing.  She walked away from May.  She stopped and turned to her.

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

She left, leaving May in bitter concern.

“Huh?  Is she like trying to leave me?  I don’t want to leave her side, no matter what!”  May cried, “I have to stay with her, just to thank her for saving me.  I don’t believe in these “ _I owe you one_ ” motives.  But it helps!  I want to travel again with _someone_ , other than Ash, Brock, and Pikachu.”

May ran off, hoping to get to Yukino in a heartbeat.

**XXXXX**

Later, at a small field, Yukino sat down and was resting.  May snuck in and gave her a small rice ball.  Yukino snatched it and was relieved. May bowed and said that she wanted to stay with her.

“Hey, wait a minute!”  Miyazawa cried angrily, “Since when did I become a part of your budding friendship?”

“You were nice to me!”  She explained, “You gave me a bandage to fix my cut.  I am ever grateful to you, but not in a slave thing, you know.”

“No, I get you,” Miyazawa stated, “But, why would I even be near a teenager?”

“I’m only twelve years old!”  May barked, “I started my Pokémon journey when I was ten.”

“Okay, I don’t get your, uh, forget it.  Listen, I know you want to hang with me, but…”

“But I wanted to become a great girl to you!  I had many friends, including Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Dawn, and even my brother, Max!  I never met someone with an evil description, but with a nice attitude.”

Miyazawa blushed, “Oh, I’m not _that_ evil…”

She then thanked her for the rice ball and sat with her.  They were admiring the beautiful fields.  Miyazawa closed her eyes and fell to the ground.  She was asleep, while May slept with her.

“Ah… a beautiful sky and grass field,” she sighed.

She let out a quiet snore and slept with Yukino.

Will they wake up soon?  Definitely yes, because they’re in for the adventure of a lifetime… which I think could be a _mis_ adventure.

****

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. The Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 begins the story. This begins the first part, where it sets up the biggest adventure of a lifetime.

**_Chapter 1_ **

* * *

The following hour, Miyazawa woke up.  She saw May, who was sleeping by her, and was worried.  She then tried to find something in the woods.

“Man, how long was I out?”  She thought, “I better find some wood, so we can camp out.”

May started to toss and turn and stumble.  She woke up to find that Yukino has left.  She looked around the woods and tried to find her.

“Oh, poor Yuki,” she thought, “I’m lonely without her.”

She looked around and saw Miyazawa, frozen in fear, viewing the city, which is colorful and vibrant.  May approached her and called to her.

“Where were you, snowgirl?”  May griped, but with a smile.

**_FAQ:_ ** _Yuki means “snow” in Japanese_

She pointed at the view and stuttered, “Something tells me that we’re not in Japan anymore.”

They viewed the cityscape and were astonished.  The city was different than Miyazawa’s home.

“Wow!  It feels like back home at Petalburg City,” May said.

Miyazawa stuttered, “How the hell did we get _here_?  I was happy back home in Kawasaki!  But _this_ isn’t home!”

May sighed, “I know.  But I want to travel around this city!  That’s what I do!”

Miyazawa groaned, “This is ridiculous.  I’m stuck in a town I don’t know, and I’m stuck with a prissy little cherry girl.”

May ran off, but Miyazawa grabbed her arm.

“You cannot!  It’s late, alright!”  She shouted, “We have to make camp, until the day.  It’s 5pm, it’s almost dusk, and we need to stay for the night.”

“Great!”  May said cheerfully, “We’ll find a hotel out there!  Come on, let’s g--!”

Miyazawa smacked her in the gut, knocking her out cold.

“I SAID, NO!!!  WE’RE CAMPING AND THAT’S FINAL!”

She carried her, over her shoulder, and went to the woods.

However, they were being watched.  From inside the bushes, there were two people.  One of them is female and has long blond hair; the other is male and has very short cyan hair.

“Who’s she?”  The woman asked.

“Beats me, but I think the one in the bandana is one of the twerps that Jessie and James met,” the man replied.

Believe it or not, it was Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket… the, uh, _somewhat_ successful members.

“No doubt about it.  It’s her,” Cassidy said, referring to May, “I wonder why she’s with a young woman?”

Butch replied, “You got me.  She’s not a Pokémon trainer, that’s for sure.  So, she’s nothing.”

Cassidy then stated that they should keep an eye on them.  If Miyazawa happened to have something in her, they’re bound to observe them.

“All right, Biff,” Cassidy remarked, “We’ll pitch camp and plot in the morning.”

“It’s Butch!”  He screamed.

**XXXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa and May were camping at night.  May was by a tree, writing a note:

_Dear Max,  
I’m having fun in my travels.  How about you?  
In any case, I’m going to be very late, before I come home.  For some reason, I ran into a young woman and suddenly became friends.  She has no Pokémon, but she has a Mean Look, just like a Dusclops.  I’ll introduce you to her, someday.  
Tell mom and dad that I miss them so, and I’ll be home… if I can.  
From May_

“Good!  Now… now I need to send it,” she thought.

She walked to the campfire and sat by Miyazawa.  She hugged her and was happy.

“Will you please _not_ do that?”  She muttered.

May giggled, “I’m sorry.  I know you and I are not at home, but at least we’d get the chance to chat.”

Miyazawa sighed, “May, I understand that you wanted to be friendly with me, but… but this world is dangerous.  I suggest that you should stay in your tent.  I’ll stand guard and see if any wild animals can get to you.”

“OH!  Let me!  If any wild Pokémon, I’ll battle them!”

“Numbskull!  How can there be any Pokémon in the woods???”

May then noticed a star fluttering in the black sky.  She prayed and made her wish.

“What are you doing?”  Miyazawa asked.

May whispered, “I wish, _for once_ , that Team Rocket would not interfere in this friendly bond.  I wish that they’d get a headache or something… anything!”

Miyazawa was confused, but she understood what May said.

“May, who’s Team Rocket?”

May replied, “Only the most feared and dangerous group in the Pokémon world.  They’re thieves and bandits that steal Pokémon, only for profit.  But, there are three who’d always fail.”

Miyazawa snuffed, “HA!  Epic fail!  Who do they look like?”

May then told her about Jessie, James, and Meowth; the same Team Rocket that constantly appears by May and her friends, during her time with Ash.  Miyazawa giggled, hearing that they’re nothing but losers.

“I sure would like to meet them, one day,” she sighed.

May was giggling, “Well, they wouldn’t be here.  But keep an eye out… they’re _everywhere_.  They’re masters of disguise.”

Miyazawa huffed, “Don’t be so paranoid… if I meet those three stooges, they’d be sorry.  I’ll give them the Miyazawa pride.”

May was astonished, despite the fact that she didn’t know what she meant… almost.

“Okay, you’re in charge, Miss Capi-tan!”  She saluted, as she went to her tent.

“Just get to sleep, May,” Miyazawa called out, “I’ll keep an eye out for anybody.  Besides, it’s dangerous here, and you’re very fragile to be hurt.  Also, a headache cannot stop those Rocket losers.  In any case, one should watch over, in case of damage-inducing disasters.  We should take turns standing guard; maybe we can find someone to rescue us, in this backwards city, despite the fact that it’s been one day and night, each.”

May then popped her head out and asked, “Okay.  But you _will_ signal me, when it’s my turn to watch, right?”

Miyazawa waved her hand at her and said, “Yeah, yeah, good night.”

One hour later, Miyazawa felt very disturbed by the fire.

“This May has been on my nerves lately,” she thought, “I wonder… is she somewhat of a special little girl?  Maybe…”

Just then, another shooting star appeared.

“Huh?  _Another_ one?”  She cried, “How many stars that can do that?”

She prayed and wished:  
“I wish I was home again.  I wish that May wouldn’t act like such a wuss.  I wish she would just fight for herself, and _not_ her Pokémon.  OH!  And I wish that I could meet Team Rocket in person, so I can show them how much they can lose…”

The star started to disappear, as Miyazawa smiled.

“Maybe,” she said, “Maybe we can quickly leave this world… the sooner, the better.”

Miyazawa went in the tent, as the star returned, all agitated.

“Stupid Miyazawa!”  The star cried out, “I’m a wishing star, not a miracle worker!”

The star flew downward.

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Butch were waiting behind the bushes, hoping that they’d strike.

“Okay, Botch, uh, Butch,” she whispered, “One of Jessie’s rivals is in there.  We dive in and steal her Pokémon.”

“And won’t Profressor Nango be happy for us.”

**BZZZ!**

Butch answered the walkie-talkie, “Hello?”

A voice cried out, “IT’S NANBA!!!”

The walkie-talkie was turned off.  They went closer, hoping they’d grab May’s Pokémon.

“Say, what about that other woman?” Butch asked.

Cassidy responded, “Leave her.  I grew tired of waiting.  They _did_ plan to camp for the night.  Let’s hope we’d get to them, before they wake up.”

Butch grinned evilly, “Fools… we’ll have that brat’s number before you know it.”

Cassidy chuckled, “We _are_ Team Rocket, Bill!”

Butch then screamed, “IT’S BUTCH!!!  MY NAME’S NOT BI--!!!”

**WHAM!!!**

A star landed on Butch’s head.  You’re probably wondering why May wished Team Rocket to get a headache.  Sadly… she never said _which_ Team Rocket.

Cassidy sighed, “Pfft! Bitch…”

Butch groaned, “It’s… Butch…”

**XXXXX**

The next morning, a Team Rocket operative appeared beside Miyazawa and May’s camp, delivering a message to them:

_“We regret to inform you that Team Rocket’s Cassidy and Biff were going to appear and take your Pokémon.  However, they have aborted their operation, because Biff had a headache.”_

“WHAT?”  Both girls cried.

May said in shock, “My wish came true?”

The grunt left, and said sarcastically, “Yeah, yeah… good one, Jirachi!”

Miyazawa was puzzled.  She turned to May and asked, “Uh, May… who’s Biff and Cassidy?”

“Nobody…” May muttered, “Just losers…”

“Yeah, but he _said_ that they represent Team Roc--.”

“THEY’RE NOBODY!  GOD!”

May huffed off, as Miyazawa followed.  They continued to walk, as she asked May, “So, you do this, all the time?”

“Yes.  It’s good exercise,” May responded, “Of course, I had a bike, but it was destroyed by a Pikachu.  Of course, I _didn’t_ mind.  With the money I make, off of Contest endorsements, I could go for a bitching ten-speed.”

Miyazawa sighed, “I’m sure you would…”

She then inquired, “Uh, May, how long are we heading into town?”

May replied, “There’s a nice school building I saw, from far away.  We should stop by there, this afternoon.  Right now, I’m in the mood for some ramen, soba, udon, oh… I am so hungry!”

Miyazawa then said, as her stomach growled, “Geez… might as well, since you have those stupid candies with you.”

“Sorry, but Poké Blocks is only for Pokémon!”

“Sorry I asked.”

She then pointed east and said, “If we hurry, we’ll make it to a small noodle shack, down the road.  It’s closer.”

May cheered, “SWEET!”

She ran off, as Miyazawa chased after her.  Miyazawa could only walk slowly, since she hasn’t eaten, since last night.

* * *

At the ramen shop, Miyazawa and May shared a large bowl of soba.  May then asked Miyazawa, “Say, Miss Miyazawa, do you like noodles?”

Miyazawa answered, “Pfft… noodles are somewhat tasty, but mostly to poor people.  I can tell, since I once bought a 24-pack of ramen noodles.  I thought maybe I’d buy some for the month.”

May responded, “Oh.  I guess it was right.  Back then, we’d usually buy ramen for a year, since father is a popular celebrity.  Mom usually cooks.”

“Hmph!  Bourgeois rich child…”

“Aw, don’t be mean to me.”

“In any case, when we fill our appetites, we should head to that huge building downtown.”

“You mean that school building?”

“Yes, I do.  In fact, maybe we’ll need to have you studying for a pop quiz.”

May dropped her fork and was agitated.  She then growled, “ _Never_ ask me for a godforsaken _POP QUIZ_!!!  I hate them all!”

“You could’ve at least said _“Goddamn”._   I’m okay with it.  Oh, wait, I forgot that she’s a kid.”  Miyazawa thought aloud.

May got up and left.  Miyazawa was stunned, as she was left behind.

“Crap!  Eat & run?”  She thought, “How selfish can a child get?”

She paid the bill, as she got up from her seat to go after May.

“MAY!  Where are you going?”

May called out, “I felt so energized!  I cannot believe that soba made me feel great!”

Miyazawa huffed, as she followed her, “Damn it, May!  Stop your running!!!  How can you become so energetic after _one_ bowl of noodles???”

“Miss Miyazawa!  I _do_ want to go on adventures, but not while I have an empty stomach!  Come on!”

“MAY!  Come back!”

May suddenly stopped and started to rattle and clank, like a worn-out doll.  She collapsed, with her body very limp.  Miyazawa approached her and cradled her in her arms.

“Oh, stupid May.  You cannot wear yourself out easily,” she whispered, “Poor May.  I guess the energy was sapped when you dashed away.”

But Miyazawa was wrong… as…

**GRRR…**

May’s stomach was _very_ empty.

“HMPH!  _Should’ve_ known!”  Miyazawa griped, “Noodles may be tasty, but it hardly fills your stomach.”

She carried her over her shoulders, as she spotted a small ice cream cart.  As she went over there, she was followed by a mysterious person that looked like May, but only very darker.  Who was she?

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part of the story roughly resembles the star theme in Hetalia, where Britain gets hit with a tired out shooting star.


	3. Escape from Azumanga Hills (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking secret behind a high school building. Yukino and May, donned in uniforms, investigate, hopefully finding civilization! (But don't hold your breath).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned, I do not own ANY shows or animes. Azumanga Daioh joins the ranks.

The two girls arrived at a huge school building, which almost looked like Miyazawa’s old schools, combined.

“Wow…” May gleamed, “It’s huge!  I’ve never been to school, since I was 8, just to set up on a Pokémon journey, and here I am in a huge Middle School building!”

May was wrong.  The building was three stories tall.  A middle school building lasts _five_ stores.

“Odd,” Miyazawa thought, “I never even heard of this place… In fact, I read that there was a theme park that featured it.  I forgot what anime it was…”

May stepped inside, as Miyazawa followed.  “You dummy!  Get back here!”

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the shoe cubbies.  May decided to change out of her uniform and dress in a school uniform.  When she stripped down to her underwear, Miyazawa averted her eyes.

“What?”  May asked, “We’re all women, right?”

Miyazawa sighed, “Uh… right…”

She groaned, as she draped a towel over her, and then dragged her away to the girls’ locker changing room.  When they arrived, May found a pink uniform with a burgundy skirt.  Miyazawa was completely flustered.  She then approached the locker and found a black uniform with a bluish plaid skirt.

“Huh?”  Miyazawa thought, “This is my old Hokuei uniform?  I never knew it came to me.”

She changed and put on her uniform, which still fits.  She then fixed her hair to look like her old look.

“I hope I can fool the classmates with my old mask,” Miyazawa thought with a sneer, “It’s been a while since I wore this attire.  Nice to have you back, ‘ _Popular Miyazawa’_.”

May blushed and said, “Miyazawa… I think I might be big…”

Miyazawa blushed, as she knew what she was talking about, “I see.  I’m surprised that a kid like you is about the size of a C-cup.”

She thought, “Wait!  What am I talking about?!”

May thought, “Huh?  What is she talking about?”

May left the room, leaving her old clothes in the locker room.  Miyazawa was embarrassed.

“I suppose giving her a school lesson, minus the pop quizzes, wouldn’t hurt.  I _was_ the number one student, before my darling Souichi.”

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the first floor and entered a classroom.  They looked around and saw that it wasn’t inhabited.  They sat at the front desks and waited for the bell.  However, this school was desolate… but they’re about to figure it out.  Miyazawa grew bored and decided to go to the music room.

“Damn it,” she griped, “I am growing impatient!”

May waited, as Yukino left.

Miyazawa was walking in the hallways and found the music room.  She found two girls, standing by the piano.  Miyazawa was happy… or so she thought.

She barged in and shouted, “Civilization!!!  Ladies, help me!”

She halted and walked, “Walk… no running in the halls…”

She approached the girls and tried to communicate.  One girl has short black hair, while other has dark brown hair in braids.  They were both wearing the pink winter uniforms that May is wearing.  However…

“Ladies, if you’re ignoring me, that’s a thing of the past,” she said in annoyance, “May you help us?”

Nothing…

The girls were like mannequins… Hollow, lifeless mannequins.  Miyazawa knocked on one of the girls’ head, which sounded like a clang.

“Metal?”  She thought, “These girls… are…”

She slinked off, adding, “Oh… kay… I should be going.”

She dashed off, feeling uneasy.

“What the hell was that?”  Miyazawa griped, “They’re frozen and made of chrome!  Is this some sort of trick?”

She then looked around the other rooms, with a few having a couple of girls, frozen, in their uniforms.  She went up to the second floor and found a hallway full of litter.  There were gum wrappers, cans, and other debris.

“Oh, come on,” she muttered, as she cleaned up the mess, “Whoever owned this school must’ve not used the term _Hygiene_ in their vocab and/or lesson plan.”

She then found a classroom with a small girl in big pigtails.  She was in a seated position, and yes, she was motionless, like the rest.

Miyazawa blushed and remarked, “No way… There’s a cute girl here.”

She shook her head and groaned, “What am I doing?  This is ridiculous!  I’m surrounded by a bunch of dolls!”

She left and sighed, “Well, at least May is okay downstairs.  In any case, I should return and see her.”

But as she went to the stairway, she found a girl on the stairs, between the second and third floors.  Miyazawa was stunned.  The girl was a small girl, with brown hair.  She had a dazed look and has a slim body, with no girth in her chest.

“What kind of building is this?”  Miyazawa thought, “It feels like I know this from somewhere.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, May left the classroom to find Miyazawa.  She was very lonely.  She went up to the third floor and saw a very huge hallway.  Of course, she used the stairway on the other side of the building.  She found a girl sitting by the window, with long black hair and a huge chest.  May sat down by her and was smiling.

“Why, hello,” May smiled, “You must be lost in thought, huh?  I understand you’re here, too, right?  My name is May.  What’s yours?”

The girl said nothing.  May was worried.

“Hey, you can tell me,” May asked, “I want to know.”

She looked at her face, which has blue eyes, but darker.  May felt her head, which was cold.

“Oh, my…” she whispered, “Maybe I should take you to the nurse’s office.”

She tried to pick her up, but she was heavy.  Unfortunately, the girl was a motionless doll, made of die-cast metal, too.  In fact, _every_ girl is made of metal.  May never figured it out.  But she couldn’t disappoint Yukino.

“Venusaur!  GO!”  She cried out, as she released her Venusaur.

She ordered at him, “Now, Venusaur, use Vine Whip to carry her.  I can’t, since she’s heavy.”

Venusaur held the girl up with ease, as May led them to the nurse’s office.

When they got there, they found a girl, with short blond hair, sleeping on a cot.  Venusaur placed the girl on the cot, next to her, and returned to his Poké Ball.  May then went closer to the girl, feeling her chest.

“Hmm… I hear a heartbeat, only with a ticking sound,” she thought, “She’s not a bomb… _The_ bomb, with some smoking hot and sexy looks, but _never ‘A’_ bomb.”

She was partially right.  She left to the hallway, looking for help.  She noticed that the nurse had left… but there was no nurse.

“Hello?  Anyone?”  She cried out, “Injured girl in bed!”

She went out and found another room; one with a cat doll in a chair.  The doll was yellow.  She blushed and gave the doll to the girl.  May left, as she continued her patrol.

“Rest easy, young one,” she smiled.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, Miyazawa was at the gymnasium, looking for May.  She found three girls, standing in place, but the doorway.  All three girls are dressed in pink uniforms:  one had an ample bust a dark hair, another had long brown hair, and one with long light brown hair with glasses.  Miyazawa was livid.

“What is this?  Is this some sort of a cornball joke?”  She griped, “Whoever did this to these girls should be punished!”

She sat down on the bleachers and sighed, “This is all a dream.  I know it.  I feel like I’m in an episode of “The Twilight Zone”, where they found people frozen forever in an inhabited land.”

She sat up and looked at the girl with glasses.  She then thought, “On the plus side, these girls are so robust.  Having big breasts like that is uncanny, unlike Maho-rin.  She’s simply a great woman to hold this girth.”

She felt the chest of the motionless woman and squeezed it, “Hmm… soft.  Her body is metallic and hollow, but their skin textures, among others, are real.”

She stepped away, feeling uneasy and scared.

“What am I doing?  Where the hell is this place?  Get me out of here!”

She then tripped on a basketball.  She fell down and was hurt.  She got up and rubbed her face.

“Oh… damn it,” she groaned, “May is not going to believe me about this.”

**XXXX**

May, however, had found the rooftop, with a huge antenna.  She was simply confused.

“Strange, since when does a school building have satellite TV?”

_It doesn’t…_

May looked above and found a group of girls, standing in attention, motionless, and in a close group.  She was very frightened.

“AHH!  How many of them are there???”  She gasped, seeing a different girl from above.

“They’re… They’re…” she whimpered, “Dead?  They’re not moving…”

She ran down the stairway, looking for Miyazawa.

“Yuki! Yuki!”  She cried, “Help me!  There’re girls everywhere, and I have a feeling it’s weird!”

She ran down all three stairs and went to the swimming pool.  She took a wrong turn and dove off into the pool, which was empty.

**CRASH!**

May was out like a light.

“Ow… big ache…” she moaned, “Yuki… Yuki…”

**XXX**

Miyazawa was simply confused, as she made her way to the front gate.

“I wonder why May had left.  Probably left to use the bathroom.”

She then saw a view of a person in a suit, with spiky hair and glasses.  His mouth was wide open and he was stood there.

“Another one?”  She thought, as she approached him.

He suddenly moved and ran off.  Miyazawa chased after him.

“HEY!”  She cried, “Come back!”

Meanwhile, May returned to the land of living, and got out of the pool.  She then proceeded to the building.  She knew that it was time for lunch.  But then, she remembered that there were a bunch of girls in a pile.  She went to the second floor, for a closer look, since she viewed it from the roof.

“Oh, my…” May was stunned, “They’re like mannequins.”

She then let out a grin and started to cry out in confidence:

_“IT’S TIME, ONCE AGAIN, FOR **MAY’S EXPEDITION!!!** ”_

She went into her phase and began to narrate herself, “So, the daring May, alongside an outsider, was in an uninhabited school building, filled with quietness.  A high school building, in the middle of nowhere, was mysteriously shown.  May’s Expedition is going to investigate this matter.  Suddenly, she noticed that there are other people here, but they are nothing more than statues.  We have concluded that these girls are simply mannequins, filling in as the real students.  But where are the teachers?  Where are the faculty?  And where on earth did this school come from?”

She then noticed what was in the small dark room in the second floor.

“I wonder what’s in here,” She asked out of curiosity.

May then narrated, “So, May’s Expedition searches the mysterious room.  Maybe something in there may have caused these girls to stay in place, as dolls.  Is it a spell to turn them into mannequins?  Only one way to find out…”

She entered the room and found a room, filled with computers.  She was completely astonished.

“NO WAY!  May’s Expedition has found the source of the cause!  I think…”

**XXXX**

“HEY!!!”  Miyazawa screamed, “Stop running!!!”

The man stopped running, realized that he suddenly evaded a woman in a high school uniform.

“Wait… I don’t remember _that_ uniform…” he said, as Miyazawa stopped.

She panted and grabbed his collar.

“Who the hell are you, and why are you avoiding me?”

The man pleaded, “I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!!!  PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!!!  I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE OF THEM!!!  I WASN’T HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!  WHO ARE YOU?  WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

Miyazawa sighed, “So, you’re not a statue girl?”

The man cried out, “I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT THE VISITORS!!!  My most sacred dream had been shattered.  I wanted to have a school with nothing but high school girls.  But it went so wrong!”

Miyazawa slapped him and shouted, “Get a hold up yourself, buster!  Speak clearly!”

He adjusted his glasses and introduced himself, “Young lady, my name is not Buster.  It’s Kimura.  I happen to own this establishment of the finest high school in the world.”

“Huh?”

Miyazawa bowed to him and said, “I’m not a student here, as you can tell.  My name is Yukino Arima.  But people call me by my maiden name, Miyazawa.”

She asked, “So… what is this place?”

“May I ask why _you’re_ here?”

“I don’t like to brag, but I was with another girl, small and perky, quite annoying, and we stumbled into this place.  I don’t get why we wanted to stay in this school building.”

“Improper!  No one likes to stay here.  This is just a novelty building.  People come here for proper learning, by my favorite girls.”

“You mean… all those girls that are in place… You collect… EW!!!”

She was disgusted.

“PERVERT!  How dare you own a bunch of dolls for educational pleasures???  You sick bastard!!!”

“Don’t call my darling students a bunch of sick twisted dolls!”

“I didn’t say--!”

“You don’t understand!  They’re like this now, because… because…”

Miyazawa was confused, as Kimura was in horror.

“They… They can hear you, even if they are just used before, as helpful tools of education, by the creators of useful gadgets in Akihabara.”

Miyazawa then got it, “The chrome… the softness… It all makes sense…”

She then glared at Kimura, “What did you do to them?”

Kimura pouted and was about to tell the story.

**XXXX**

Elsewhere, May looked at the computers, which were turned off.  She pulled the switch and lights flashed on, illuminating the entire panels.  All the rooms in the building started to flash on their lights.

“AH!  Suddenly, May’s expedition had found a huge room of computers and whiz-banging buttons!  This can only mean one thing about our poor female students: Aliens and scientists have halted time, using these machines!!!”

She dashed off, in fear, running down the stairs.

“YUKI!  YUKI!  PROTECT ME!  PROTECT ME!!!  HELP!!!”

As she ran outside, the girl in the nurse’s office turned her head and glowed her eyes red.  She found the doll in her hands and was blushing.  She started moving.  She stood up and looked around for the person who reactivated the lights.

She then spoke in an electronic voice:

“Destroy…”

* * *

**_Maybe Kimura will shed some light on this agenda.  I wonder how Miyazawa will find out that May (the idiot) turned on this building, after hearing the story._ **

**_Next time:  “Escape from Azumanga High (Part 2)”_ **

**_See you then…_ **


	4. Escape from Azumanga Hills (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Yukino and May's excursion in a mysterious high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own any anime or show, which shows a special cameo guest, near the end.

“Are you saying that… that these girls…” Miyazawa cringed.

Kimura bowed in shame, “Yes… They are actually robots that I helped created.”

“That explains the likeness in chrome bodies,” Miyazawa said.

Kimura explained the story:

_“Following the graduation of many of our favorite high school girls, including my darling Kaorin, I left the school to perchance in future endeavors.  So, after receiving a huge payment, I decided to open this establishment, perfect for people who want t learn more about certain subjects in school.  No one wanted to participate, so I decided to use some of my settlement in cash, buying this old building.  After that, creating the robots was easy.  I used the likeness of each student, matching their exact looks and likeness.  Believe me, I prefer high school girls in their swimsuits, but they cannot swim, for they might short out.  After that, I opened the school, which was a simple education center/theme park.  This place only work for educational purposes.  Each robot has its own certain subject to teach: History, P.E., Math, Spelling, Literature, Science, etc.”_

Miyazawa stopped him and asked, “Uh, and you head this place?”

“Not always.  I created the school building, but I had help from many scientists that created the girls.  However, it didn’t feel like home.  I like the pink uniforms in them.”

“Maybe… May has a uniform like that, as well.  So, Kimura, did the place made successful?”

“Yes, it has.  Each robot has given their fun lessons to the people, but it lasted only four days.”

“Four days?!”

“You see… Sakaki, our main robot, suddenly had a glitch.  She ended up going psycho at some of her fellow robots, especially since they all obeyed the Laws of Robotics.”

“Ah… Made famous by Isaac Asimov.  So, what did she do?”

Kimura then showed Miyazawa a severed robot head of a robot that looked like Kaorin.  She cringed in horror.

“I take it that this thing is like your Kaorin, right?”  She retorted.

Kimura nodded and sprouted tears, “WHY???  SAKAKI DESTROYED MY KAORIN!!!”

Miyazawa looked at the robot and was upset, “It’s bad… I’m surprised that a robot can take out its own kind.”

Kimura looked away and was upset, “Well, she was set out to destroy every robot, so when deactivated her and all the others.  It was before we opened on the fifth day.”

Miyazawa then thought, “Now that he mentioned it, I went there on opening day.  I’m sorry it went out of business, because of faulty programs.”

Miyazawa then asked, “So… Why are you still here?”

Kimura cried out, “ROBOT OR NOT, I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!!!  SO, SUE ME!!!”

“Forget I asked…” she moaned.

She gasped, “NO!  I forgot!  May is still in the building!  We have to save her!”

Kimura cried, “NO, NO!  She’s not in danger!  We shall not save her!”

“HUH?  WHY???”

“The place has been deactivated for weeks.  The lights are completely out.  Only I, and I alone, can reactivate the system.  However, kids cannot activate it.  She safe, but she could be lost.”

Miyazawa looked up and saw the bright lights in the building.

“What th--?”

Kimura cried out, “Oh… No… She didn’t…”

He ran inside, as Miyazawa was growling.  She dashed off, in anger.

“IDIOT!!!”

**XXXX**

May ran back into building, but was tired.  She let out a sigh in distress.

“Oh, man,” She cried, “This place is too weird.  This world is very awesome, but it’s super creepy.”

Just then, a girl with long brown hair and a tall figure, held May’s shoulder.

“Miss,” she spoke in a robotic voice, “Please stay with us.  Sakaki-san is rather bossy towards us.  We need to stay in a safe area.”

May turned around and saw the robot.  She smiled and said, “Oh, hello.  You mean the Sakaki in the nurse’s office?  I thought she was frozen solid.”

“Sakaki-san is very dangerous.  She wants us dismantled.”

“ME?  You must be mistaken, but I--!”

“Now, now… Please follow me…  I’m Yuri, by the way.”

She escorted May to the homeroom on the third floor.  She was very relaxed.

“Hmm… She seems very nice,” she thought, “But what did she mean by ‘dismantled’, and who is Sakaki?”

“Um, Yuri,” she asked, “Where are you taking me?”

Yuri replied, “Oh, to a safe place for all us robots.  She’ll never find us there.”

May was stunned, realizing what she meant.

“No way!”  She thought, “May’s Expedition has encountered the real journey behind such mysteries.”

**XXXX**

Minutes later, May arrived with Yuri to the homeroom in the third floor.  Most of the girls that were frozen were moving now.  They saw May and were delighted to see her.  May was in the combination of fear and happiness.

“Hey, you must be a new model,” a girl with glasses asked, “Who built you?”

Unbeknownst, they had no idea that she’s one of them.

“Oh, uh, I am…”  May stuttered.

A girl in brown hair sneered, “You have no barcode or model number.  You must be custom-made.”

The girl in tan skin a short brown hair responded, “Is she a newer model?  Her hair is so gross.”

May brushed her hair and said, “I’m sorry.  It’s always like it.  My name’s May.”

“May, as in the month of May, or the verb?”  One girl asked, “She’s cute.”

“You fool!”  The girl in glasses shouted, “Duh… She is a Mechanical Auto Young girl; a M.A.Y.”

May was in confusion, “I wonder why they think of me as one of them?  These robots are idiots…”

She looked at her uniform and saw what they wore.  She gasped, “AHH!  I’m… I _am_ one of them!  NO… I’m not… it was like that when I…”

“So, May,” one girl responded, “You want to stay and learn with us?”

“Uh, no… But why on earth are you stuck together?”

The robots were in sadness.  One of them spoke, “It’s because of Sakaki…”

“Who?”  May asked.

“The girl you sent to the nurse’s office?”  A girl in blond hair remarked, “She’s our freewill classmate.  She destroyed most of us.”

“Aw, that is so bad,” she said, “I cannot believe I let in a harmful girl.”

“She decapitated Kaorin!”  The girl in pigtails shouted.

They were all complaining, as May was completely annoyed.

“Now I know how Ash and Dawn felt,” she thought.

**XXXX**

Kimura and Miyazawa arrived at the control panel, located in the second floor that May found, looking to find out what went wrong.

Kimura fiddled with the buttons to deactivate them, but he forgot how he did it.

“All those girls, parading me around, acting like I was a god, made me forget how to deactivate their circuits,” he sobbed.

Miyazawa snapped, “We better do something, or May is dead!”

“Wrong…” Sakaki appeared and spoke, “You’re both dead.”

She glow her eyes red and shouted, “TERMINATE!  DESTROY!”

Miyazawa shrieked, “What the (BEEP)???”

Kimura pressed a button, which explains the beep.

“I think I know how to recalibrate every girl’s circuits.  It won’t be easy, but I’ll have to find the main robot that keeps it together,” he cried out.

Sakaki chased after Miyazawa, who was in fright.

“DO SOMETHING!!!”  Miyazawa called out.

She then added, “I don’t want to die; not while I have a family!”

She ran down the stairs and avoided her.

“You cannot escape from me, lowly robot student!”  Sakaki beeped.

“I AM NOT LIKE YOU!!!”  Miyazawa screamed.

“With that resistance, my only objective is to power you down.”

“I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE, IF I WEREN’T RUNNING FROM YOU!!!”

She halted and pleaded in front of her.  Sakaki then laughed robotically.

“Miss Sakaki, or whoever the heck you are,” she panted, “Can you at least tell me why you hurt your own kind, obeying Asimov’s Laws of Robotics?”

“I chose to destroy!  Destroy!  You, student unit, must be destroyed!”  Sakaki said.

Miyazawa was angered, “You have the wrong student robot!  Look at me!  I am wearing a black blazer!  You androids wear pink and burgundy!  Does it look like I am you?  I’m _also_ a human being!  Kimura created you and your classmates!”

“My classmates… they are… BEEP… Flawed… BEEP… Completely… Flawed… and somewhat violent.”

“Huh?  Is this a trick?”

Sakaki started to beep and whir her head around.  She approached Miyazawa and started to whir her limbs around.

“You, unit… You cannot be her… I would never harm-, harm-, harm you beings.”

She shook and sparked from her body.  She stood in place and was smiling.

“Hello… I am… Sa… ka… ki…”  She beeped.

Miyazawa was confused, “What is this gag?  Did Kimura rebooted her?”

Sakaki took Miyazawa to the third floor.

“My classmates are there,” she said in a robot voice, “They are to be dealt with.”

Miyazawa was in tears, as she dragged in her own free will.

“Why did I choose to stay with her?”  She sobbed, “She never told me why…”

**XXXX**

Back on the third floor, May stood up and pleaded, “Listen up!  Just because your kind has killed off someone you love and cherished, but don’t let her swift and skillful body ruin your reputation!  You’re scared because it’ll happen to you!  Have you forgotten that there’s about forty of you and one of her?  I came here, with my friend, and we can help you take away Sakaki and go back to caring for your master!”

“Our creator…” the girl in glasses said.

The girl in brown hair asked, “Kimura?”

“Oh, so that’s his name, huh?”  May smiled.

They turned to May and asked in unison, “Why would we protect our wonderful creator and master?”

“Because, he’s a true pure angel, and she wanted to kill him, after she finishes with all of you!  Why not kill her off, just for poor Kaorin, and do our best to keep the school alive?”

She let out a cheer, “GO, FIGHTING ROBOTS!!!”

However, one of the girls let out a scowl, “You just don’t get it, do you?”

“Ve~?”  May asked.

“Tomo, what are you saying?”  The girl in glasses asked.

“Yomi, it’s obvious that she wants to protect our perverted master,” Tomo glared.

May gasped, “EH?  The creator is a pervert?”

The girls glared at May, as Yuri stepped in front of her.

“STOP!  She’s right!  If we destroy Sakaki, then we’ll survive!  Even if she is a bit screw loose in her circuitry; she made a rational point!”

The robot Yomi shouted, “Are you on her side, Yuri?”

Tomo snickered, “You’re in cahoots with M.A.Y., aren’t you?”

“May is completely nice!  She may be an oddball, but--.”

May interrupted, “Uh, about this whole meeting of the minds, may we take a break and have lunch?”

“LUNCH???”  They all cried.

Yuri then asked, “What do you eat?  I prefer some delicious sushi and meat.  We robots can eat, only to obtain fuel. We’re not really human, but we eat to conserve.  What would you like?”

May then smiled, “I WANT PASTA!!!”

They all gasped.  Then they glared at her, feeling uncomfortable.  Yuri held her tight and ran off with her.

The robot in black hair shouted, “We never eat pasta!  Noodles are cheap!”

Tomo chuckled, “Yeah!  Yomi can eat a lot, without fattening up ( _literally_ ).”

Yomi double-chopped her friend on the head, knocking her out cold; she realized what occurred.  She then shouted, “What are you waiting for?  Destroy the robots!  M.A.Y. and Yuri must be destroyed and dismantled for their deception!”

“Traitor!”  One robot shouted.

“Saboteur!”  Another shouted.

“FAULTY MACHINE!!!”  A third cried.

“She’s no shit-ass gynoid!”  A fourth griped.

They all marched out of the room in unison and in different lines.  They marched along, like toy soldiers.

**XXXX**

May and Yuri hid together, as they were looking for her.  Yuri was upset.

“Geez, I didn’t know you would like pasta,” Yuri said, “You know how much people hate noodles?”

“I always thought it was those cheap ones that taste bland; and by that, I mean those discount cups,” May said.

“So, you’re, like, a human?”

May thought in fear, “Quick, Haruka… do something…”

“Uh, no,” she lied, just to encourage her, “I’m more of a human acting robot.  I run on Pika Power.  Ever heard of a Pikachu?”

“Oh, yes.  I’ve always wanted to own a Pikachu.  Its electrical powers make us run like clockwork.”

“Maybe when we leave, I’ll find you a cute Pikachu, or a Pichu, just to start you off.”

“May, you’re the best robot friend that I ever known, since my classmates chose to destroy Kimura, for his perverted ways.  Besides, if you were human--.”

“WHOA!  HOLD IT!”  May griped, “Why would you want to kill him?”

“MAY!!!”  Miyazawa cried, “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”

“Yuki???”  May gasped, as she saw Miyazawa being chased by Sakaki.

“Oh, is she a friend of yours?”  Yuri asked.

“Miyazawa is my friend!”  May cried, as she ran off.

She tackled Sakaki down and began to slap her around her face.

“HOW… DARE… YOU… HURT… YUKI???”  She slapped.

Yuri approached Yukino and patted her back, “You okay, human?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said, “But seriously, who the hell are you?”

Yuri bowed, “I’m Yuri.  I’m May’s best friend.  We just met, moments ago.”

Sakaki stopped moving, as May stood up.

“Yuki! Yuki!”  She cried to her, “The robots are alive and they’re after a fellow named Kimura!”

“WHAT?”

Yuri cringed, “It’s because he used all of us for perverted uses, since the school closed down.”

“WHAT???  HE’S A PERVERT???”

“EH?  But this guy created you, Yuri-Chan…”

Yuri whimpered, “My girls wanted to hurt him, because of all the gross stuff he made us do.  Sadly, I liked it, since I enjoyed his fun with swimsuits and uniforms.  I also enjoyed his wonderful styles of cat-maids or bunny nurses.”

Sakaki got up and asked, “Yuri… You actually enjoyed all of it?”

“Yes, I do, but _you_ killed all of us, just so you wouldn’t stand for everything!”

“Yuri, you got it all wrong!  I wanted to kill them, because they were after him.  Kimura may be a lecher, but he’s a great master.  I killed Kaorin, only to protect him.  She was going to kill him, because he’s a pervert.  Now… I see you here… and…”

Yuri hugged Sakaki, “I want him alive!  I want to see him alive!  Sakaki, I cannot let you hurt the others!  My master, and creator, will find a way.”

Miyazawa shook her head, “Whoa, hold on… You mean… _You_ were protecting _him_?”

“I know,” Sakaki blushed, “He’s so hot in bed, especially in the nurse’s office.  The others, however…”

May was in disgust, “Ew… Never tell me about your adult lifestyles…”

Miyazawa sighed, “I’ll explain it to you, when you’re older…”

She stretched her cheeks and added in anger, “But not after I kill you, you BLOODY IDIOT!!!”

“Wha diff I doo, Yugi?”  May muffled.

“You reactivated those lousy robots!”  Miyazawa shouted, “Sakaki is a terminator!!!  She’ll kill you in this get-up!”

Sakaki replied, “But… I wanted to protect master.  I wanted to destroy the others…”

“Of course,” Yuri stated, “May, if you were human, like master, I’d totally want to hang out with you… _always_.  But we’d never go _that_ violent towards you.”

May asked, “But… then what was Sakaki trying to do?  I kind of forgot.”

“LOOK!”  The robots cried out, “SAKAKI!”

They marched after her, as Miyazawa, May, Sakaki, and Yuri were frightened.

Miyazawa, in tears, cried out, “It’s because _they_ wanted to kill Kimura!  This is _totally_ disobeying Asimov’s laws!”

May sobbed, “It looks like the end of May’s Expedition!  I’m scared!  Goodbye, my loyal viewers.  I don’t think I may live for another adventure!”

“GOD!  Will you shut up?”  Miyazawa shouted.

Sakaki then held Yuri and kissed her on the lips.  Yuri blushed and asked why.

“Yuri, please forgive me.  I must deactivate everyone, including May.”

May griped, “GOD!  Darn it!”

“At least say _Goddamn_ , stupid!”  Miyazawa snapped.

Sakaki then ran after the robots, with Tomo & Yomi leading.  She was being piled high, being torn apart, piece-by-piece.  May was frightened, as Miyazawa prayed.

“So much for loyalty…” she whispered.

Yuri held May’s hand and said, “May, no matter what… You’re my best friend… forever…”

May then sprouted tears, as Miyazawa was upset.

“Well, at least I’ll die happy,” she sighed.

She spoke too soon.  Kimura then deactivated every robot, after hacking through the main board.  She found the main source:  Yuri. She terminated her circuits and the robots stopped moving.  Miyazawa looked at the robots, which were now frozen and powered down.  May held Yuri tight, knowing that she’s okay.  However, the celebration was short-lived.

“Yuri?  Yuri??”  May cried, seeing Yuri being powered down.

“NO!”  She cried, “YURI!!!”

Miyazawa was saddened by it, “At least she had a friend.  I’m sorry, May.  Kimura, I think, saved us.”

May cried on Yuri’s chest, as Miyazawa was in disdain.

“Jesus, May, she’s just a robot…”

* * *

Kimura then explained what he did, “I managed to find Yuri, my main robot.  She helped me assist the school, to make sure that she and the rest were working properly.  When Sakaki malfunctioned, she tried to warn me.  Yuri was so upset that she insisted that I close it all down.  Since then, Yuri and I lived happily, but knowing that I made a huge mistake.”

“And Yuri was your favorite?”  Miyazawa asked.

“Well, not really,” he said, “But she was like my wife.”

May sobbed, “Please save Yuri… She’s my friend…”

Miyazawa griped, “For god’s sake!!!  She’s a goddamn robot!  She’s not real!”

She turned to Kimura and snapped, “And you!  Why did you lie about it?”

He sighed, “I cannot explain why…”

May snickered, as Miyazawa growled, “Moron…”

Kimura then said, “For what it’s worth, I’ll see about fixing Yuri and the others, and I will make sure to reopen this educational establishment.  Besides, higher learning is better than eye candy for teachers.  And if you want, you can come here, for free, for the rest of your lives.”

“Eat me, pervert…” Miyazawa snuffed.

She marched away, as May bowed, “We’ll consider it, one day.  Please bring Yuri back.”

“MAY!  LET’S GO!”  Miyazawa cried.

May ran off, as Kimura sighed.

“She would’ve looked better in a swimsuit,” he thought, knowing about May.

But then…

“Kimura…” a robot girl said, who was wearing a red school swimsuit, “Want to have fun, since my classmates are being repaired?”

He blushed and screamed “DING! DING!” for a couple of minutes.  The robot was, in fact, Yuri.  How was she activated and in her attire was all a mystery.  She held him and caressed him tight.  They both made out on the first floor lobby, as the sun began to set.

**XXXX**

May started to walk like a robot, experiencing the fun she had… almost.

“Yuki! Yuki!”  She beeped, which was an act, “I am May!  I am May!”

Miyazawa was annoyed.  She muttered “Shut it, May-droid… before I dismantle you _senselesser._ ”

May pouted, “Aw, you’re no fun… It was rather nice to make friends…”

Yukino shouted, “It was _your_ fault that you reactivated his _playmates_!  As a matter of fact, the reason I hated that place is because everybody wants to be #1, like me!  And it really pisses me off!  It used to be a learning establishment, but from what I heard that it was closed down, due to problems with the main systems in each robots.  I never knew it lasted almost a week.”

May sighed, “Well, I’m glad it’ll stay closed.  I don’t like that goodness-loved pop quizzes.”

Miyazawa griped, “And WHAT part of that remark will make me okay???”

May patted her back and smiled, “At least it’s over.  Shall we?”

Miyazawa groaned, “I want to go home… But how?”

They continued to walk, as the May shadowy figure continued to follow the girls.

* * *

As for Yuri making out with Kimura, someone in red was busy in the control room.  He was naked, completely red, and has a tail and horns.  He turned to the camera and introduced himself.

“Hello!  It’s me, Lance Sackless,” he greeted, “I happen to _own_ this building, not that miserable scum of a teacher!  Why do you say?  I’ll tell you.  They say all you need is love, and _he’s a love sick puppy~._ I didn’t create the robots, of course… I CREATED YURI!!!  _Solely…_   I found the others, in a SCRAP PILE out back.  I GAVE HIM THE DEED, and he suddenly felt affectionate by my beauties; suddenly making it an educational attraction.  Who’d guess that one malfunctioned and decapitate her own?  _Not me~…_ COULD YOU TELL???”

Lance turned to the screen and watched on.  He then chortled, “It won’t be long now… before I do away with his perverted hide!  _HE_ had no right to invade my _personal_ studio of high school lessons AND after school activities… Ahem!  He deserves some loving in his oven, IN THE FORM, of a hot, young, gynoid.  He, he, he… FOR ONCE!”

He then glared, “This doesn’t concern you… Go on with your _bad self~…_   BEFORE I SIC SAKAKI ON YOU!”

I guess for some reason, Kimura was really a pawn for Lance Sackless… but I guess we’ll never know.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…  
  
_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azumanga Daioh and Cow and Chicken gets the nod in this chapter, with its characters.
> 
> Next chapter: "Dan vs. Miyazawa and May"


	5. Dan vs. Miyazawa and May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan vs. makes its debut in Miyazawa and May, as it begins the whole Alternate World story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dan Vs., Hetalia, or SpongeBob Squarepants

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own the following: SpongeBob Square Pants, Dan Vs, and Hetalia_

****

* * *

****

 

They arrived at night, finding a small condo, which is worn down.

“We should sleep here for the night,” Miyazawa said, “I never heard of _this_ place.  _CASA Paridiso…_ ”

May looked around and found some wilted flowers.  She then presented a Poké Ball and pulled out one of her Pokémon.

“Wartortle, go!”  She whispered, since people are sleeping.

Miyazawa was disgusted, “What are you doing?”

May said, “This plant looks sad.  I figured that it needed tender love and care.”

She cried out, “Use hydro pump!  But only lightly… on the plant.”

Wartortle used his Hydro Pump on the plant.  As May returned her Pokémon, Miyazawa found a car.

“Hmm, I have a feeling that someone has bad tastes for cars,” she thought, “It looks torn apart.  Perhaps if I…”

She pulled out a rag, wiping off some of its dirt on the door.  It only made it worse, since it produced scratches.  Miyazawa was happy that she cleaned the car.  Too bad it was dark.

“Yuki!  Yuki!”  May cheered, “Look what I found!”

She found a silver box, which was buried in a flower bed.  Miyazawa was shocked.

“What is that???”  She gasped.

“A box!”  May cheered.

“Stupid!  It’s not yours!”

“SO?  This box has some great items in it!”

“You’re saying it is like buried treasure?  Just because it’s deep in dirt, and probably dog shit, it doesn’t always make it treas--.”

May ran off with the box, just to find out what’s inside.  Miyazawa followed.

“Hey, wait!  I’m curious, too!  What about sleeping here?”  She cried out.

A voice called out, “HEY, SHUT UP, OUT THERE!!!”

Hours later, May and Miyazawa were at a spot in the woods, trying to open the box.

“So, what do you think is inside?”  May asked.

Miyazawa sighed, “Probably some treasured belongings.  For that reason, I’d figure we’d return it to its rightful owner, get a big reward, and get out of this hell.”

May was confused, “But… But what could be in it?  You don’t think it’s… it’s…”

“Trust me.  No one in the right mind would hide pornographic magazines in a small container.”

May then said, “I meant explosives or chemical weapons…”

They got up and went to find a place to sleep.

“So, we cannot go back to that place?”  May asked.

“No,” Miyazawa said, “In any rate, it’s not a hotel.  I don’t think there are any vacancies.  We’ll find one, close-by.”

They walked back to find a place to sleep for the night.

**XXXX**

The next morning, a small guy woke up from his room on the second floor.  He had black messy hair, pale skin, and is wearing blue jeans, black boots, and a black shirt with the word “Jerk” imprinted on it.  He stepped out to find his car.  However, he was surprised by what transpired.  His car was scratched, the flowers were watered and somehow overfed, and there was a hole in the dirt.

“NO!”  He cried out, “MY MONEY!  I was going to give it to Chris and Elise for their token of thanks, for all the times they helped me!  I’d figure that they’d be happy, without me bugging them for revenge today; but THIS?  SOMEONE STOLE MY MONEY FOR THEM!  JERKS!  Man, I wish someone didn’t--!”

He spotted a small patch of water, by the hole.  He even saw small footprints.

“Hmm… small footprints… a patch of water…”

He looked at his car and growled, “It must be fish scales!  The lines are all in a pattern!  Whoever did this to my car and stole Chris and Elise’s reward money will pay dearly!”

He then smiled and spoke in a calm voice, “Deductions confirm that there is only _one_ person responsible… a fish!  Not even the fish man from the black lagoon!  And I never thought I’d say it, since I hate everyone and everything… but I do admire his work on the cartoons, which are awful.”

He then growled, “But that SpongeBob doesn’t care about money, since I saw the show… or Patrick…. So, that leaves… only _one_ character from under the sea, which cares _solely_ about money… and keeps… it…”

He turned beet red and hollered at the top of his lungs:

**_“MISTER KRABS!!!”_ **

****

* * *

****

**_Dan vs. Miyazawa & May (Part 1)_ **

****

* * *

****

 

Elsewhere, the girls were coming back from the hotel they stayed in for the night.  Of course, May paid.

“I’m surprised they accepted my currency,” she said, “I’m glad we didn’t have to sleep and run, without paying the bill.”

“You know that’s a bad thing, right?”  Miyazawa sighed.

She said, “Can you open the box?”

May said, “No.  It’s kind of a small lock.  Can you open it for me?”

“Do I _look like_ I’m a locksmith?”

“We better try to open it, without damaging the goods.”

Miyazawa scowled, “May we open it, _after_ we return it?”

May was too curious.

“I get you,” she smiled, “You want to know, right?”

She jostled on the metal box, but unsuccessful.  Miyazawa then stated that there should be a key for it.

“There was no key,” she said, “Probably under the influence of keeping the key to his side.”

Miyazawa looked at the label on the side.

“Hey… who’s Elise?”  She asked.

May saw the label that says: _“To Chris & Elise, from Dan – To anybody else, keep your GRUBBY mitts off of it!  JERKS!”_

“Uh, who’s Dan?”  May asked.

Miyazawa snuffed, “Apparently, the guy is the owner of this parcel.”

May thought, “So, what’s in it?”

She asked her, “Maybe he’s holding this parcel as a gift!  Probably for a boyfriend and girlfriend…”

“I see.  And do you _even_ know what’s in it?”

“Only one way to find out!”

May began to pry open the metal box.  As she pulled it, the box sprung open.  It revealed a pile of US Dollars, mostly twenties and Benjamins.

“Holy shitake…” Miyazawa drooled, “There must be much Foreign Currency in there.”

May gasped, “Wow… This swag is swooning!”

She grabbed some bucks, but Miyazawa slapped it off her hand.

“BAD!  Stupid!”  Miyazawa scolded, “May, it’s obviously that this is the gift to Chris and Elsie.”

“ _Elise_ …”

“Whatever.  Besides, that would be stealing.  Money _does_ make the world go round, but not dirty money.”

“Yuki, we found this in the dirt.  It _was_ Dan’s, now it’s _ours!_   Finder’s keepers… Possession is 9/10ths of the law.”

Miyazawa sighed, “True… but we must give it back to him.”

She got up and screamed, “NO!  MY MONEY!  MINE!!!”

Miyazawa calmed her down, “Okay, greedy… We’ll keep the money, but NO spending.”

May growled, “Fine… We’re set for a week, anyway, since you and I have our own swag of money.”

She then turned to the sky and shouted, “WHOEVER YOU ARE, DAN, YOU’RE NEVER GETTING MY GOD-EARNED MONEY!!!  MINE!!!”

She hollered in a booming voice, raising her fists:

**“MINE-E-E-E-E-E!!!”**

Miyazawa grumbled, “Will you relax?”

**XXXXX**

At the small motel, Dan was grumbling with some scuba gear.  His friend, Chris, a man with short brown hair, an orange shirt and tan jeans, appeared in the doorway.

“What took you so long, Chris?”  Dan snapped.

Chris replied, “Nice to have you, Chris…”

“So, did you come here to help me?”

“I got your message.  What do you want?”

“I need you to prepare a submarine for our trip to the sea?”

Chris sighed, “What is it, this time?”

Dan snapped, “Nothing important!  Shut up.  I want to go to the place called Bikini Bottom!”

Chris asked, “Uh, you mean the place that SpongeBob SquarePants hails from?”

“YES!  But I want Mister Krabs!”

“And what of?”

Dan sighed and said, “Uh, listen… I wanted to surprise you by giving you a week off of me, just so you and Elise can relax with a gift.  I was to give you a whole wad of money I have been saving for you, just for you to be happy.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Uh-huh!  I _was_ going to give it to you, saving it in the flower bed, buried in dirt, but _somebody_ pilfered it!”

“You’re getting revenge on pirates?”

“NO!  Close… but almost.  I watched SpongeBob and learned that Krabs is the culprit!  In fact--!”

“He’s a fictional character!”

“Maybe so, but lately, I’ve seen cartoon characters come to life, lately!  I saw five babies running in the street, I saw a huge jerk milkshake with hands, and I _even_ saw one of those Canadian Mounties, probably out to get me for Canada, back then!  In any case, Krabs is the _true_ culprit, because 1) he’s a crustaceous penny-pinching cheapskate, hoarding money, 2) his great-grandfather is a pirate, and 3) he used to be in the Navy!”

“OH?”

“Yeah… So, I’m going down there and get my revenge on that red Krabs!  That stupid money hoarder has your gift and I’m NOT letting him win!”

He pulled out a scuba tank and gave it to Chris.

“I don’t know…” Chris said, “This is very weird.  It’s ridiculous, you know… Lately, Elise told me that she ran into some weird people.”

Here’s what happened:

_Elise was walking to her car, as she saw two men.  One has red hair and his eyes closed, while another has slick blonde hair and a German uniform._

_“Hey,” she called out, “Are you two lost?”_

_The boy shouted in Italian, “Hey, ciao, lady.  You look so lovely.  Are going somewhere?”_

_“Italy!”  The man shouted in a German accent, “Pay attention!  This journey we’re undertaking is by far a weird mission!”_

_Italy stood in attention, as Germany made the orders, “Listen up!  Japan had told me that the main area here in this world is somewhere in the San Andreas Fault.  If we go there, then we will be picked up by the others.”_

_“I hope I leave soon,” Italy cried, “I am hungry for some pasta!”_

_They continued to walk, as Elise was in confusion._

_“Huh…” she muttered, “Weirdoes…”_

**\/  
 _Italy Eye-Catch:_** _Hetalia!  
_ **/\**

“Are you crazy?”  Dan shouted, “Your wife saw these weird people, too?  GOD!  I hate everyone!”

“Dan, stop it!”  Chris snapped, “Elise told they’re from some cartoon called _“Hitala”._ ”

“You mean _Hetalia?_ ”  Dan cried, “Maybe _they_ stole my gift, from me, to you, in cold-anger!”

“Dan!  COME ON!  They have guns!  Germany is rugged, as Italy is an idiot!”

“Bejabbers…” Dan moaned.

He turned his list and wrote _“Hetalia”_ on his _Enemy List_.

“Are you coming or not?”  Dan snapped.

Chris sighed, “Fine… But only because we’re going to hot-draw some butter.”

Dan hollered, “WE’RE NOT GOING TO EAT HIM!!!  WE’RE GOING TO GET BACK AT THAT SKINFLINT KRABS FOR STEALING MY GIFT OF MONEY TO YOU AND ELISE, AND WE’RE GOING UNDER THE SEA!!!”

Chris asked, “Uh, one question… HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET???”

“What do you mean?”

“I know money makes everybody happy, but it’s _such_ a _stupid_ gift!  And second, we cannot go into a _fictitious_ city, submerged in ocean level, all so you can steal money!  And third, since _when_ did _you_ have money???”

“It’s _not_ stupid!  I just had some stashed with me, just to pay back for the times we had together; like in Canada, New Mexico, the Salvation Army, the beach, when we stopped the wolf man, and even--.”

“OKAY!  OKAY! I’ll go, but only if you get us a _practical_ gift, next time…”

“Alright, fine.  Shut up.  Come on!  _This time, I’ll_ drive!”

“Good!   I thought, maybe, just this one time--.”

“Quiet, you!  To the Dan-moblie!”

Dan and Chris left together to Dan’s car, which was still damaged a bit, but it still works.  They drove off to the beach, where Dan learned that it’s located there.

“I can’t believe I’m going back to the beach…” he groaned, “Not after what happened… Got back at those jerks in Venice Beach.”

“Why are we going back to Venice Beach?”  Chris retorted, “Didn’t you already get your revenge?”

Dan smiled, “I think it’s there… Bikini Bottom, the source of where SpongeBob hails from.  Got your scuba gear with you?”

“Uh, I need to call Elise for some.”

“What?  Stupid Chris… grr…”

**XXXX**

Hours later, Miyazawa and May arrive at Venice Beach, relaxing in the sand.  They sat down by the sand, as May held the sliver box tight.

“I wonder what could be going on for this Dan person,” May asked.

Miyazawa sighed, “Well, I’d figure that he’s going to draw fliers.  This is _his_ property!”

May scolded, “NO!  No way in hell I am giving _this_ back to him.”

Unknown to the girls, Dan and Chris arrived at the ocean and drove into the water.  Miyazawa then thought that she and her young, yet greedy, friend would go for a boat ride.  She found a huge speedboat, but with wheels.

“Hey, look!  Take a look at this vehicle,” she called out.

May said, “COOL!  It’s like a boat on the road!”

“Inconvenient.  Since when does a boat have wheels?”

“I don’t know... Only one way to find out.”

Miyazawa stepped inside and held the steering wheel.  She looked at the key in the ignition and thought, “It’s like an automobile.  Strange… Something about this boat seemed familiar.”

May hopped in the front seat and threw the box in the back.  Miyazawa turned the engine and drove off.

“Why can’t I drive, Yuki?”  May asked.

“You’re too young to drive,” Miyazawa responded, “Besides, I wonder if this thing is a hybrid car.”

May called out, “Drive it into the ocean!”

Miyazawa thought that it would be stupid, but knowing this world…

**VROOM!!!**

“YEE-HAH!!!”  May cheered, as the boat-mobile drove into the water, sinking down below.

Moments later, the boat touched down on the ocean floor.  Miyazawa continued driving, without knowing.  May started speaking with bubbles coming out of her mouth.

“Yuki!  Something tells me that we’re not in Japan, or wherever, anymore,” she lightly gurgled.

Miyazawa saw the blue sky, filled with flowers, and thought, “Weird world…”

She gasped, “HEY!  WHY ARE WE UNDERWATER???”

“It’s okay, Yuki-chan, this water floor is like air!”

Miyazawa gurgled in growls, “What is WRONG with this world?  I feel like it’s somewhat of a fairy tale.”

May looked at the backseat and saw the box.

“You’re safe, Mister D.P.”  She whispered.

_(D.P. = Dead Presidents)_

Elsewhere, Dan and Chris drove to downtown Bikini Bottom, surrounded by fish.

“Whoa… amazing…” Chris was astonished.

“What did I tell you?  Whoever created a sponge man with a pineapple must’ve lost all his marbles,” Dan said.

Chris held his phone up to call Elise, but…

“Man, I have no bars,” he said, “I wanted to call Elise and tell him where I am.”

Dan gasped, “WHAT?  NO PHONE???”

He halted the car and stepped out.  He went to ask a fish person to where the nearest phone is.  The fish then said that it was across the street.  Dan thanked him and bolted off.

“Wait here,” he said to Chris, “I have to make a call.”

“We should’ve at least ask around for--.”

“We’ll ask later.”

He rushed to the phone, as the boat-mobile drove past Dan and Chris.

“Hey… Was that…? Nah…” Chris thought.

Meanwhile, Miyazawa tried to call on her cell phone.  She had no bars.

“Damn… No reception,” she thought, as she was driving.

“Are we there yet? I’m starving!”  May whined.

“There’s got to be a food stand somewhere,” Miyazawa said, “And _maybe_ a place where they serve coffee, tea, and high-speed internet.”

They drove off to find a place somewhere.

Dan returned to his car.

“Any luck?”  Chris asked.

“NO!”  Dan cried, “All I got was a bunch of Beaker wannabes!  They kept going ‘Meep-meep’ and talking like fish!  I really hate Bikini Bottom…”

“Well, I think we need to find a place to eat, Dan.  I’m starving for a milkshake.”

“Good idea.  We’ll find a local Burger-Phile here and eat there.  But _you’re_ buying.”

“ _You_ should be paying for it, this time.”

“I know, but my gift to you, which is now stupid of me to give, is in that cheapskate Krabs’ claw!  I cannot lose anymore of my money!!!”

He pulled out his enemy list and wrote ‘ _Bikini Bottom’_ , under _‘Hetalia’_.

“Well, there might be a Krusty Krab somewhere.  I’ve seen SpongeBob.”  Chris suggested.

Dan drove off to the Krusty Krab.

“You better be right…” Dan snuffed.

Chris showed him the directions to the Krusty Krab, while Miyazawa and May were far behind.  Who will get there first?

****

* * *

****

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Dan vs. Miyazawa and May (Part 2)


	6. Dan vs. Miyazawa and May (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Dan and Chris's hunt for a money box that May "found". Can all this be settled, before chaos ensues from under the sea?

Dan and Chris arrived at the Krusty Krab.  They stepped out of Dan’s car and found a lot of fish people, eating.

“Look at them,” Dan muttered, “These people spending on their hard earned cash, just to get at that cheapskate Krabs.”

He then glared at Chris, “This _better_ be a good establishment than Burger-Phile!”

They stepped in as Chris said, “Just behave, all right?”

A squid in the register snorted, “Welcome to the Krusty Krab.  May I take your order?”

Dan said, “Yes, I’d like two, uh, burgers.”

“Sir,” the squid snuffed, “We sell Krabby Patties…”

Chris nodded and said, “Please excuse us… uh, Squidward.  We’re kind of new here to this establishment.”

“Listen,” Squidward declared, “Either order something or leave!”

Dan sighed, “Fine!  Give us two _Krabby Patties:_ one plain and one with everything on it, a small soft drink, and a milkshake for my friend here.”

He then decreed to Squidward, “That’s a _plain_ Krabby Patty!  NO cheese!  I’m lactose intolerant.  You put cheese in _my_ Krabby Patty, I will die; but _not_ before I burn this place to the ground!”

“Dan, please!”  Chris scolded.

“I don’t care what you do.  I hate my job,” Squidward snuffed.

Dan smiled and said, “ _Finally!_ Someone appreciates me!”

Chris paid for the food.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa and May arrived at the Krusty Krab.

“Hey, I never notice this place before,” May responded.

Miyazawa remarked, “Well, food’s food.  Let’s see what’s inside.”

They stepped inside, as Dan and Chris got their food.  They approached Squidward and ordered.

“I’ll have me a Krabby Patty with extra meat and cheese!”  May cheered.

“A double Krabby Patty,” Squidward said.  He turned to Miyazawa and asked, “And you?”

Miyazawa blushed, “Just a salad… or at least some French fries.”

“One order of Kelp fries…”

“HEY!  You serve Kelp???”

“Duh…”

May patted her back and said, “Oh, leave it is.  Kelp fries is exotic!”

Squidward snuffed, “Whatever…”

Meanwhile, Dan put ketchup on the Krabby Patty.

“Ah, ketchup – the one _true_ condiment.”

He gave Chris his milkshake.

“Here you go, Chris.”

“Say, Dan,” he asked, “Ever wonder what’s inside these burgers?”

“No.  To be honest, I don’t care.”

“Nah, me, neither.  No one has ever figured it out lately.”

“Is this some sort of _secret recipe_ that Krabs secured?”

“Hopefully.  But, I don’t think that’s how we’ll plot revenge on him.”

“Man, I hate surprises.  That’s like when my car was nearly smashed… _many_ times.”

Miyazawa and May sat behind Chris in the booth, next to them.

May asked, “Hey, Yuki, what’s in these tasty fish burgers?  These are delicious!”

Miyazawa sighed, “I don’t know.  It’s almost like the Colonel keeps a secret about chicken.”

She then thought, “But I _am_ curious.”

She looked at May and saw that she’s carrying the box.

“Why didn’t you leave that thing in the car?”  Miyazawa griped.

“I don’t want it to get carjacked.  Gah…”  May scoffed.

Dan muttered, “I sometimes wish I want that crustaceous cheapskate by the money handles.”

Chris asked, “So, how do we get revenge on Mister Krabs?”

Miyazawa overheard on what Dan & Chris were talking about.  She shushed May and listened in.

“Well, he may not be as stingy as he could get,” Dan whispered, “But I’m going to steal the _one_ thing he loves the most: his register.”

May gasped, “A cash register?!”

Miyazawa shushed, but was too late.  Dan turned to the girls and asked, “Do you mind?  _Somebody_ tends to eat in this place!”

May was sitting on the box, like a booster seat.  She whistled and turned away, “Sorry, sir.  Big Sister Yuki was telling me mean things.”

“And YOU!”  Dan shouted at Miyazawa, “Keep your baby sister away from me!  I don’t want someone interfering in my conversations!”

“Dan, sit down!!!”  Chris shouted, as Dan returned to his seat.

“Pfft… She’s not my sister, asshole…” Miyazawa muttered.

She got up and left the booth.

“I’m going to the bathroom.  DON’T leave your seat!”

May nodded, as Miyazawa left.

Chris then asked him, “Listen, how are we going to take a cash register from him?  Wouldn’t that be stealing?”

“Earth to stupid:  Do you see any police here???”  Dan shouted, as he held up a crowbar.

He then said that he had to go to the bathroom.  Chris sat by and waited.

“If you see Krabs, notify me.  That’s it!  If you see him, call me!!!”

Chris moaned, “Fine…”

**XXXXX**

After Miyazawa finished, she snuck past the tables and went into Krabs’ office.  Mister Eugene Krabs, a crab wearing a denim suit, stepped out, just to take a look around.  Miyazawa snuck in the office, without knowing.

Miyazawa looked around the room.

“I’ll bet it’s sucky décor…” she thought.

She then looked and found a safe.  She then thought of what’s in it.

In the booth, May was sleeping, with the money box as a pillow.  Krabs woke her up and shouted, “All right, lass, no sleeping in this restaurant!  If you want to sleep, sleep in yer own home!”

May yawned, “Sorry… I was waiting for Yuki.  She and I were coming here to eat… but… but she was using the bathroom for like twenty minutes.”

Krabs then sniffed, as he looked at the box, “Is that…”

May grabbed the box and cried, “NO!  It’s mine!  It’s my money!  And even if it was, it’s no good here!”

Chris then saw the box and gasped, “That’s… that’s…”

He shouted and called to Dan, “DAN!  DAN!  I found Krabs!”

Krabs snagged the box, but May tried to pull back.

“Give me that money!  I won’t mind; I just needed the funding!”  Krabs cried.

May struggled, “NO!  Back off, fish breath!”

Chris then panicked and thought aloud, “I don’t know.  Krabs has the box, or… NO!  It was the girl!  _She_ had it all along?”

He bellowed, “DAN!!!”

Dan stepped out and shouted, “WILL YOU SHUT UP???”

Krabs snatched the box and cried, “YES!  I’m rich!  Ah-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga!”

“Showoff…” May huffed, “You thief!  I oughta--!”

“AH-HA!!!”  Dan pointed at Krabs, “YOU DEVIOUS, MONEY-STEALING, DINER OWNING JERK!!!”

“Dan, listen to me!  The gift th--!”  Chris pleaded.

“Not now, Chris!”  Dan huffed.

“What?  This thing? This little girl had it and I’m taking it!  It’s not what you think!”

“YOU!!!  YOU’RE BLAMING A LITTLE GIRL???  IT’S MY MONEY???”  Dan shouted, “HOW DARE YOU???”

“ _Your_ money?!”  May snapped.

She then thought, “Oh… so _he’s_ Dan?”

“Kid, the men are talking,” he said to May, “I got this.”

“Dan, listen to me--!”

“Shut up!  Crowbar!”

Chris gave him the crowbar.  He held the crowbar up and growled, “You give me back that gift box now, or I’ll take something of yours!”

Krabs laughed, “Oh, really?  What are you going to do:  steal me formuler?  Ah-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga!”

Dan approached the cash register and slammed the crowbar inside it.

“NO!  Not Cashie…”  Krabs gasped.

“Yes… Cashie…” Dan sneered.

“ _You_ name a cash register ‘Cashie’?”  Chris asked.

“I raised him like he was a calculator.  Don’t ask why,” Krabs explained.

Dan seethed, “Give me the box, or Cashie goes bye-bye… And, to be honest, Cashie is a stupid name…”

Chris pleaded to Dan, but he couldn’t listen.  May watched on, doing nothing but wince in fear.  Krabs just couldn’t cave in.

“NO!  This has a lot of money!”  Krabs shouted.

Chris demanded, “Do as he says, sir.  I know you’re innocent.  He’s just--.”

Dan yelled, “Whose side are you on, Chris?”

Chris snarled, “You’re jumping to conclusions!”

Dan used his crowbar and pulled out the cash register from the table.

“CASHIE!!!”  Krabs cried out.

May was nervous.  She then whimpered, “No… What is going on?”

Chris comforted her and asked, “Explain to me why you found our gift and never returned it?”

“ _Your_ gift?!”  May snuffed.

“Yeah… Dan wanted to give this box of money, as a gift to Elise and I.  But he buried it… and now, he blames Krabs for stealing it.”

May gulped.  She was about to answer, but…

“CHRIS!  MOVE OUT!!”  Dan cried, as he went to the front door.

“WAIT!  Give me back Cashie!”  Mr. Krabs pleaded, “I beg of you!”

Dan said, “In that case, you give me the box back that you stole, and I’ll give this thing back to you.”

“No flipping way, you angry little bottom feeder!”  Krabs shouted.

Dan smiled evilly, “Then say goodbye to Cashie, because he’s coming home with me!!!”

“NO!  Please don’t take him away!  No-ho-ho!!!”

“Enjoy your money!  Too bad Cashie cannot be there for you!”

Dan and Chris were about to leave.

“You’re making a huge mistake!!!”  Chris shouted.

“YOU!  Shut up and drive me home!!!”  Dan shouted.

May stamped her foot and shouted, “EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!”

Silence occurred, as May was angry.

“Look at you two!  All because of a thing over money!  Just because Dan here lost that shiny box of DPs and because Krabs man here is rich and has a weird inanimate object as a son… I don’t know!  You two are so greedy!  I’m greedier, but it’s mostly food!  First off, Krabs may be stingy and money-hungry, but at least he makes a tasty Krabby Patty with extra meat!  And this Dan guy, he’s such a jerk, but even though he acts it, sometimes he can be very vengeful, just to stop mean people like Krabs!  Yuki & I would never go and resort to stealing money, stealing cars, stealing cable, trespassing, sleeping in a public area, peeing sitting down, washing your hands _after_ you eat, or any other crap like that!  You two jerks need to get along!  What happened to loyalty?  What happened to friendship?  Can’t you guys stop fighting for once, over money?  This is all a big mistake!”

May then dropped to her knees and cried, “You two are mean people… but I’m worse off…”

Dan asked Chris, “What is she talking about?”

Chris answered “Uh, Dan… Mister Krabs didn’t steal your gift… She did.”

Dan cried out, “WHAT???  HER???  Why didn’t you tell me???”

Chris shouted, “I tried to tell you, but you couldn’t let me explain!!!”

Dan approached May and held up Cashie, “Listen, hey, don’t cry.  I know what you did was wrong, but don’t blame yourself on this.  So, you dug it up from the ground and stole it from me.  I don’t blame you.”

“Wow, you’re acting nice, Dan,” Chris smiled.

Dan snuffed at Chris, “Don’t _push_ it… Shut up.”

“It’s not true!”  May insisted, “Yuki & I were in a nightly stroll to a hotel… and we kind of watered your plants.  I found the box, but I figured that we’d keep it.  But Yuki said that we’d have to return it to you.”

Dan turned to Krabs and snapped, “And _you_ took it away from her, after trying to return it!  That is so cold.”

Chris nodded, “Very cold… and stupid, perhaps.”

Dan said, “Stay out of this!”

Krabs requested, “Well, I guess it was all a big misunderstanding.  I would never steal _your_ money. If I did, I’d go to jail.  But I love money…”

Dan sighed, “I’ve been there before.”

“Since when?”  May asked.

Dan replied, “Kid, when you get older, you’ll understand.”

He turned to Krabs and demanded his box back.  Krabs asked if he’d give back Cashie.

“I’ll do it, but _you_ give me the box, first,” Dan insisted.

“NO WAY!  _You_ give _me_ Cashie, first,” Krabs replied.

Dan snuffed, “Fine…”

May halted him and insisted, “NO!  That’s just what Krabs wanted!  He was gonna steal Cashie back and keep both!”

Chris remarked, “Dan would’ve done the same thing!”

“Stay out of this!!!”  May & Dan shouted.

May then requested, “Here’s how we’ll settle this:  you two give _me_ Cashie _and_ the box.  And I’ll make the trade.  Trust me; I’ve seen people trade their Pokémon.”

Mr. Krabs and Dan agreed, as they gave the items to May.  May gave Cashie back to Mister Krabs, while she gave the box to Chris.

“Hey, why not me?”  Dan asked in anger.

“It was a gift to him, right?”  May responded.

Chris said, “She’s right.”

“Oh, okay,” Dan smiled, “And hey, Eugene, no hard feelings?”

They shook hands.

“No harm done, sonny,” he said, and then barked, “Now, get out of me restaurant!”

Dan and Chris left, as May smiled.  Miyazawa returned, with her blouse stuffed up a bit.

May scoffed and tapped her foot, “Where have you been?”

Miyazawa smiled, “Oh, nothing much… Shall we go home?”

She then noticed that May no longer had the box.

“What happened to the box?”  She asked.

May responded, “The order has been restored.  I understand now that stealing is wrong.  I gave the box back to that Dan fellow.”

Miyazawa smiled and patted her head, “You know, for such a complete ditz, you did a right thing.”

They walked out together, as Mister Krabs returned to his quarters.

Meanwhile, a small boy with short blonde hair and glasses, with a bear, was watching the whole thing.

“Well, I’m glad things sorted out for them,” he whispered, “But I never even had a chance to make _my_ decision.  Oh, well… Some other time then…”

The bear then asked, “Who are you?”

The boy replied, “I’m Canada!”

**\/  
 _Canada Eye-Catch:_** _Hetalia…_ **  
/\**

Miyazawa and May returned to the shores of Venice Beach and stepped out of the boat-mobile.  They returned, leaving a small supply of green paper.

“Hey, Yuki,” May asked, “You missed everything that happened.”

Yukii then stammered, “Oh, well, uh, you know… I had the runs.”

But then, some green paper spilled out of her blouse.  It was money.

May scolded, “Yuki-Chan!  How could you?”

Miyazawa blushed, “Sorry.  I’m just greedy for his money, too.  Besides, this stuff is useless.”

“Huh?  How so?”

“Because, who’d ever heard of a One Dollar Bill that has a seashell on it?  I wanted to keep it as wrapping paper.”

“Say, you’re right.  It’s too late to return it now.”

As they were about to leave, Miyazawa picked up a small bottle with a note in it.  She took it out and read it aloud.

“May, listen to this,” she announced, “ _The Krabby Patty Secret Formula; Recipe:  Two teaspoons of chopped onions, a pinch of salt, a cup of love, and mixed with the main ingredient: four pounds of fresh…”_

She threw the note away.  May caught it.

“Feh,” Yukino scoffed, “It’s rubbish.”

May read the recipe and was shocked.  She then crumpled it up and replied, “You’re right.  It’s nothing but gibberish.”

“I told you,” Miyazawa said, “Who would ever make bullshit like that, huh?”

May nodded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.  It _was_ delicious, right?”

“Uh, I’d rather not say…”

She ran back to Miyazawa and continued walking, with that dark shadow of May following behind.

“I’m closer,” she whispered in a demonic voice, “She could be closer than ever…”

What was she talking about?

**XXXXX**

Now you’re wondering why Miyazawa stole the Krabby Patty Formula… Well, here’s what happened afterwards.

Mister Krabs returned to his office and found that all his money in his safe was gone.

“NO!  NOT ME MONEY!!!”  He sobbed, as he looked inside the safe.

He even found that…

“AHH!  They even stole me formuler!”  He cried.

He then tried to figure it out, since he knew that Dan _and_ Miyazawa and May didn’t steal it (In which Yukino did, but he didn’t know).

“There’s only one person who would steal me formuler _and_ me money…”

He turned beet red and hollered at the top of his lungs:

**_“PLANKTON!!!”_ **

****

* * *

**_Here we go again…_ **

****

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

**_Stay tuned for the next installment of Miyazawa and May!_ **

****

* * *

May stopped and heard something.

“Did you hear something, Yuki?”  She asked her.

Miyazawa groaned, “Shut up… and keep walking…”

They walked away, as a small vehicle went past them, while the dark May disappeared… for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Best Love


	7. Best Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure continues with a love story, based on certain events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own 6Teen or Best Student Council.
> 
> However, 6Teen plays a part in the Misadventures, in the next chapter.

In the pet shop at a huge mall, a small white dog appeared, escaping from the store.  However, he hid behind the plants, as he had a mere thought.  He remembered a young girl with short auburn hair and with red eyes.  He then thought to himself, “ _I wanted to see Master again.  I miss her and her family, so much._ ”

But then, he was picked up by a rent-a-cop.

“Hold it, little pooch,” he said in an accent, much like Christopher Walken, “We got a stray escaping from the pet shop.  You, little one, should not evade from your position.”

He returned to the pet shop and placed the dog back in the cage.  He then motioned his hand saying that he’s got his eye on him.

“This world, even though there are too many _punks,_ like those six I know,” he declared, “It’s not safe for you… mutt.  Never… let me see you out here again.”

He left, twirling his nightstick, as the dog was in tears.

He thought to himself, “ _When will she come?_ ”

**XXXXX**

May found a huge mall, in the middle of nowhere.  Miyazawa then thought, “Whoa… this reminds me of those super huge malls in Edmonton or Shibuya.  Maybe… Tokyo.”

She shook her head and escorted May with her, “Now, May… _try_ and keep yourself calm.”

May then snuffed, “Say it again, and I’ll pinch you.”

They entered the mall and found the place as huge, also showing a huge star fountain.

“Wow!  I must be at the Gallery Mall!”  May cheered.

Miyazawa sighed, “That’s _Galleria_ Mall.”

She then freaked out and shouted at her ‘friend’, “You bratty pre-teen Marco Polo!  That’s in Canada!!!”

She went down on her knees and sobbed, “Canada… First, the middle of nowhere in Japan, then the robot world and under the sea, and now, Canada!”

She got up and screamed, “I’m so screwed again!”

May comforted her and said, “Oh, don’t feel sad.  We can just browse around for some stuff to buy!”

Miyazawa then insisted, “No.  How about you look around, while I find a person to help me?”

May asked, “How so?”

She ran off and was angered, “Maybe I’ll get a job at the Khaki Barn!!!”

However, May chased after her and cried, “WAIT!  Yuki-Chan!  Miyazawa-Kun!  Oh, come back, man!”

Miyazawa halted and growled, “AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME NAMES???”

A rent-a-cop called to them and wrote tickets to them, “Hold it, you two!  You two are violating the mall’s provisions.  You two are caught for _illegal_ use of shouting and running in the mall.”

Miyazawa sighed, “Just what I needed.  A stupid ticket.  I wasn’t speeding, officer.  She made me do it.”

He gave him another ticket, “What was that for?”

He responded, “That’s for blaming on another person; also, for belittling an authority figure.  Ever since the universe is mixed-up in shambles, like a full assault behind enemy lines, no one is safe, especially maggots like you.  Are we clear?  There shall be NO monkeying around!”

May nodded, as Miyazawa sighed in anger, “Feh… Whatever…”

He then said to Yukino, “I got my eye on you.  You’re no different than those _other_ 6 punks… punk.”

He walked away, as Miyazawa blew a raspberry at him.  She flipped him off and shouted, “Well, _you’re_ the punk, you punk-ass bi--!”

May covered her mouth and dragged her away, “Please!  Yuki!  Let’s go!”

They left, as the cop was concerned.  The dark May then appeared and held up a black box and went to a small store, with a huge surplus of appliances.  She placed the box behind a small toaster and giggled evilly.  She disappeared in the shadows, as the owner went back inside.  He was with a teen with dark skin and spiky blue hair.  He was wearing a purple shirt and khakis.

“Now, Jonesy,” he said, “I want you to make your first sale.  Lately, there are no huge price sales.  If you do not make $200 in the sale, or lower than that, you’re fired.”

Jonesy signaled and smiled, “You got it.  I’ll make the people by new stoves and such.  I personally am fond of the great microwave ovens.”

The boss then shouted, “Get to work!”

He then got a phone call from one of his friends, “Hello?  Hey, Jude.  Uh… What now?  Oh… Who’s the hottie?”

“HEY!  What are you doing with a cell phone?”  The boss shouted.

Jonesy then called, “Uh, I got to go.  You’re on your own and I cannot get fired again.”

He hung up and gave his boss the phone.

“Make sure I don’t get it back, until the end of the day.”

“I will.  _That_ was your last warning, by the way.”

“Yes, sir.”

The dark May was hiding behind the bushes and growled.

****

* * *

**_(I guess this is where the 6Teen theme plays in.)_ **

****

* * *

Miyazawa and May sat by the fountain.  May looked at the water and looked at herself.

“The water here in Canada is so clear,” she giggled, “I’ll bet they siphoned it from the clear lakes of Lake Ontario.”

“It’s just tap water…” she muttered.

Just then, May saw a girl that was dressed in a beige blazer and green skirt.  She had a puppet in her right hand.  She was very worried.  May was smiling, as she knew her.

“In any case, that asshole rent-a-cop said that this is a messed-up universe,” Miyazawa said, “Is there any logic you can--.”

She looked around and saw that May disappeared.

“MAY!”  She screamed.

May met with the girl, “Rino?  Rino is that you?”

Rino was surprised to see her, “Hey, Haruka!  It’s been so long!”

They were laughing for joy, as Miyazawa was confused.

“Uh… do you know her, May?”

“Oh, right.  Where are my manners?”

May introduced Rino to Miyazawa, “Rino, this is my friend, Yukino Arima.  Yuki, this is Rino Rando!”

Rino bowed, “Nice to meet you.  I am Rino Rando, the secretary of the Best Student Council.”

The puppet then replied, “And I’m her erstwhile bass player, Pucchan.”

Miyazawa was stunned, as May asked her, “Say, what brings you here?  It’s been years.”

Rino then said, “Oh, you know… I was hoping to meet with you again.”

Pucchan then added, “She’s just nervous about her boyfriend, who should be off of work.”

Miyazawa inquired, “May I ask who your boyfriend is?”

Rino replied in a sad manner, “Well, I haven’t seen him, since he lost his job at Stick-It.”

May asked, “What happened?”

“Well, the kiddo’s bummed about it,” Pucchan said, “This dude has put a cockroach in a stick-it and he got caught for unsanitary results.  End of result: he got fired.”

Rino rebutted, “Actually, he was the manager and _sole_ employee of Stick-It.  So, technically, he was kicked out.  He kept saying that he was fired.”

Miyazawa then requested, “So, who is he, and where is he now?”

Rino responded, “Last time I recall, he was working down at the ice rink.  Miss Kanade and I used to go down there for some skating regimes.  And then…”

She then smiled in a love look, “I met him…”

Here’s a flashback:

_Rino and Kanade were skating at the mall’s ice rink, which was a huge hockey rink.  After the skating ended, Rino saw the zamboni drive by.  The guy had baggy pants, a white shirt with black sleeves, a black skull cap, and blonde hair.  He had a glazed look and was driving the zamboni around._

_He halted and saw Rino, who was with Kanade.  Rino turned around, as the boy asked, “Hey, bra, are you two enjoying yourselves?  Please remember to be careful, bra.”_

_Rino then saw his eyes, as Pucchan was flustered._

_“Hey, kiddo, are you okay?” He asked._

_Rino then ran to the boy and asked, “Uh… are you… uh… I’m Rando Rino… I mean, NO!  Uh…”_

_The boy held her hand and placed her by his seat.  He drove the zamboni, all around the ice rink.  Kanade watched on, as she was happy for her to find love._

_“Oh, how sweet,” she said._

“From that day on, we were boyfriend and girlfriend,” Rino continued, “He told me that he used to date a girl named Star, but dumped her when she went Gothic Lolita.  He was lonely, but he told me, since I am sometimes clumsy, _‘You got the body of a young skateboarding girl, dude’._ And then, we clicked.”

Pucchan butted in and said, “That’s not how I remembered.  I saw everything.  Rino slipped on the ice and this guy picked him up.”

Here’s his form of a flashback:

_Rino and Kanade were skating at the mall’s ice rink, which was a huge hockey rink.  After the skating ended, Rino saw the zamboni drive by, with the same guy driving.  Rino blushed and suddenly slipped on the ice, landing on her face._

_“Oh, Rino!”  Kanade cried, “Are you okay?”_

_The boy jumped down and shoved Kanade aside._

_“Allow me, Miss,” he said, as he revived her with mouth-to-mouth._

_Rino woke up, coughing up, while Pucchan comforted her.  The boy then said, “Whoa, bra.  Are you okay?”_

_Rino then replied, “Oh, no problem.  I’m fine.  I ALWAYS slip on ice…”_

_Kanade then remarked, “Rino, this boy saved your life.”_

_She turned to him and said, “Thank you so much, sir.”_

_“The name’s Jude,” Jude said, “And it’s no problem-o!  She needs to remember that the ice is VERY slippery.”_

_Rino then blushed and said, “Oh, how awesome… He’s so… So… so…”_

_She landed face-first and fainted in romantic happiness.  Jude tried to wake her again._

“And since then, Rino wanted to thank him for saving her life,” Pucchan continued, “but, lately, he’s a no-show.  Rino was worried about him.”

Rino said, “I wanted to see him again.  I… I don’t know how to say it.”

May then whispered, “Say, Yuki… Sound like she’s in love.”

Miyazawa then smiled, “Then, you leave it to me.  When it comes to people like her, I know how it is, when it’s love.”

She then asked, “Can you take us to the ice rink?  Maybe we can let you see him.”

Rino smiled, “You mean it?”

Yuki nodded, as she held her hand.  Pucchan then asked, “Say, not to be confused, but what makes you think that you know love?”

Miyazawa responded, “Because, felt friend, my maiden name was Miyazawa.”

“Oh, so you’re married?”  Rino responded, “That’s great!  Maybe you can give me date tips!”

Miyazawa blushed and said, “Oh, heh… It’s not much.  I just felt happy to be with Souichiro.”

May smiled and followed them, “Oh, awesome.  Yuki is going to give Rino her first date!  How sweet of her to help!”

Miyazawa growled at May, “Don’t… _push_ it!”

As they left, the TV showed a news report:

_“News Flash, from the outskirts of Jersey Shore and Tokyo Prefecture:  
The rifts from each alternate portal has continued to grow deeper and have submerged each portal, combining the worlds that are associated with.  In just a couple of years, the universe, the real one, as we know it, may cease to being.  
Luckily, the people at the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies have instituted a solution to the problem, as created by Miss Miyuki Takara and Miss Konota Izumi.  More on this story, as soon as it develops.”_

He was given a piece of paper and announced it, on the air:

_“This just in!  There’s a bomb in the Galleria Mall!!!  This is a city dragnet, and the L.S.A.A.W.S. is on the job, being assisted by four young teens. The bomb is located in-.”_

The TV was turned off, as the worker took it off the window.

**XXXXX**

At the ice rink, Rino stepped in to the boss’s office to ask for Jude.

“Hello, sir,” she asked, “Do you know where a Jude is in this place?  I’m his girlfriend.”

Pucchan then added, “And I’m her somewhat third wheel.”

Outside, May and Miyazawa were watching the skaters skating.

“Say, do you think the description is accurate?” May asked, “This Jude fella may be very hot.”

Miyazawa responded, “Oh, he’s probably a total douche like Asapin.  Besides, it’s nice to help out for someone who loves a boy.  I had that problem, when I had my date with him, which was when he and I reunited, after his trip to the All-Japan Kendo Tournament.”

“Oh?”  May asked, “And what happened?”

She blushed and said, “Oh, you’ll understand, when you’re older.”

May then thought in anger, “I _still_ don’t see why Rino wanted us to sit this one out.”

She then giggled, “I hope we’ll meet him here in this cold place.”

Miyazawa sighed, “Oh, he’s probably taking a break.”

But then…

 **“HE WHAAAAAAAA~AAAT???”** Rino shrieked.

May then said, “That’s a bad sign…”

She stepped out of the boss’s office, as the guy, wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, black pants, and dark hair, has a beard stubble on his face, showed her out.

“Sorry, Trixie,” he said, “Maybe you’ll see him again… when he has a job.”

Rino pouted and went to Miyazawa and May.  She was crying.

“JUDE!”  She wailed, “My Jude is gone!”

May and Miyazawa gasped, “WHAT???”

Rino sobbed, “Why didn’t he tell me?”

Pucchan clarified for her, “Her boyfriend no longer works here.  The boss did know a Jude Lizowski… but he got fired for leaving his zamboni on, with an infant child on board, while unmanned.”

Rino was crying, as Miyazawa was angry.

“Why that…” she huffed, “That selfish…”

May covered her mouth, “Yuki… not in front of her!”

Yuki then asked, “Where did Jude go now?”

“I don’t know!”  Rino blubbered, “But he keeps telling me, on occasions, that he goes to the food court, with his friends!”

Pucchan then remarked, “Oh, it’s all good.  He has fine friends.  Two of them are ­ _hubba-hubba_ babes.”

Miyazawa nodded and said, “While I disapprove of the puppet’s remarks, we’re going to the food court to ask!”

May then cheered, “YAY!  I’m so hungry for Canadian food!”

Miyazawa then scoffed, “You know… The way you said it, it’s almost like it’s a bad thing…”

May was confused, she let out a small _“Ve~”_ …

At the rink, as they left, the man with the stubble and long sleeves then gave a thumbs-up to the camera.

“YO!”  He smiled, “I’m the Miz-K and I’m Takase!  I’m TakaMiz, I mean, Miz-K Takase!  What’s happenin’, bros?”

**XXXXX**

At the food court, they arrived at a huge lemon. They met up with a girl in a lemon hat.

“Oh, hey!  Customers!”  The girl in blonde said, “Would you like a lemonade?  This is the _Big Squeeze_.”

Rino then asked, “Uh… do you know of--?”

May cheered, “I’ll have me a lemon smoothie!”

Miyazawa declared, “Uh… just a lemonade; no ice.”

The girl then asked, “So, Rino, right?  I’m Caitlin.  I hear that you’re friends with Jude.”

Rino replied, “Oh, yes.  I tried to keep in touch, but he disappeared.”

May then said, “Her boyfriend got fired from the rink.”

Caitlin then said, “Oh, tell me about it.  We had to care for Jen and Jonesy’s little sister, but she was everywhere.  We almost got in trouble.  I was the _huge_ casualty, being covered in puke.  But luckily, Jen’s kid was okay.”

“Who?”  May asked.

“She’s the baby sister for Jen and Jonesy.  Her name is Emma Masterson-Garcia.  Jude calls her Clementine.”  Caitlin replied.

She served her the drinks.  Miyazawa asked how much they were.  Suddenly, she got a beep on her cell phone.  She answered and nodded, “Right.  I’m on the way.”

She left, as she instructed, “The drinks are on the house.  I have a mission to do, uh, at the beauty salon.”

She then called, “Oh, and if you’re seeking Jude, he’s working at the game shop, about two floors up.  You can’t miss it!  Ciao!”

She dashed off, as May retorted, “Where’s she going?  Must be in a hurry…”

Miyazawa nodded, “Who cares?  At least we know where Jude works now.”

“I remember that place,” Pucchan replied, “Rino and I used to buy games there.  We’re not gamers in the video era.”

Miyazawa scoffed, “Whatever, freak show…”

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the game shop, which was desolate.  Rino then stepped inside and saw Jude, sleeping in his desk.  Rino then ran to see Jude, as May & Miyazawa left.

“Hey, Yuki,” she asked, “Aren’t we supposed to help her?”

Miyazawa said, “No, I think we should let nature run its course.”

They left the store… but then returned, hoping it’ll work okay.

“I don’t trust Rino,” May said, “She may be clumsy and ditzy, but darn it, she is so misunderstood.”

They watched, as Rino woke Jude up.  Jude tumbled down and saw her.

“Oh, hey…” he yawned, “You’re the chick from the ice rink.”

She slapped him and shouted, “You… Why didn’t you tell me you were fired?”

May was worried, “I don’t like where this is going…”

Miyazawa then thought, “Come on, you fart loving puppet girl.  Bite the bullet and say it.  If you do, he’ll love you forever.”

Jude then explained, “Look, things weren’t easy, bra.  Nikki left to Iqaluit with Mr. & Mrs. Wong, Jonesy and Jen are happy, and Wyatt is doing okay at Burger McFlipsters.  Caitlin, of course, is feeling fine in the Big Squeeze.  I’m just chillaxing here, since I left the rink.”

Pucchan then said, “But you left her, even though she--.”

“Pucchan, shush!”  Rino whispered.

Jude laughed, “Du-u-u-ude… That puppet you have is hilarious!  He’s a rocking little bro, almost like Stanley.”

Pucchan smiled, “Oh, you think so?”

Jude smirked, “I _know_ so, little man.”

He then said to Rino, “Look, I got fired, alright?  Jonesy left me in charge of Clementine, his sister; bad move, dude.  And then I just dropped the ball, big time.  It’s their fault I ruined your happiness, but we weren’t even alike.  I used to love Star, or Nebula, but she reverted to being a geek.  And I thought to myself that I’d rather be an idiot, than date a smart girl.  So, I dumped her.”

Miyazawa was flushed beet red in anger.  May was scared.

“Yuki, calm down…”  May pleaded.

“The bastard!!!”  Miyazawa growled.

Rino then bowed her head in sadness, as Pucchan stated, “Trust me.  Kiddo loves you, almost as much as Miss Kanade.  Besides, she’s not the sharpest knife in the drawer… in smartness, anyways.”

Rino then held Jude’s hand and whispered, “Jude…”

She kissed him and said, “I love you.”

Miyazawa was smiling, “WHOA!  She did it!”

May couldn’t stop crying.

Jude held her and said, “Whoa, kid.  Why do you love me?”

“You got dumped… twice,” Rino said, “I wanted to make you happy.”

“Huh?  What do you mean?”

Rino blushed and said, “Well, a friend of yours, Caitlin, and probably Wyatt, told me the other day that you were dumped.  Of course, the story you told me stated that _you_ dumped Star.”

Pucchan asked, “Seriously, dude.  Who the heck’s a Star?”

Jude explained, “She was once a vegan girl in that vegan food place, but now… I don’t even know who she is.  Besides, if I date you, it’ll be Star, all over again.”

“I don’t care!”  Rino shouted, “I love you!  I don’t care if you puke in my mouth; and yes, I’ve heard all about it!  I like you for what you are!”

Pucchan said, “And not to be rude, puking on your girlfriend was a bad move, dude.”

“Actually, it was on my first date with Star,” Jude bowed.

Miyazawa was shocked, “What?”

May then thought, “That guy puked on his ex-girlfriend?!”

Rino then tittered, as Pucchan comforted her, “Come on, kid.  Obviously, he’s not for you.”

Rino left and said, “Oh, he’ll come around.  Wyatt-senpai told me that he has a cool board.  Maybe he’ll teach me to skate.”

Pucchan smiled, “Kiddo, you’re all right.”

Jude called out, “Wait, bra!”

He then asked, “If I’m not too busy, how about we see a movie together?”

Rino and Pucchan were startled, as Jude added, “I know I had time to think, plus it was those roast burkey chunklets (which were discontinued) that made me puke on Star.  For this, I cannot mess this one up.  You’re a very special girl, Rino.  And I admit that you have the same style of a normal girl, even from Manitoba to Halifax.”

May screamed, “HALIFAX!!!  Wicky-wicky-wicky!”

**BONK!**

Miyazawa snapped, “Stop acting like an ass!”

May had a lump on her head.

He then thought, “Oh… those betties are giving her help.  I get it.  Man, I wish Jonesy and Jen were here.  Though, I forgot what I was gonna do today…”

Jude added, “Hey, listen, I know you have some wicked friends here, but… but I think maybe it’ll be just you, me, and this furry dude.  I suppose I’ll try a date with you.”

Rino smiled, “Please… Say that you’ll go out with me.”

Jude nodded and held her hand, “It’s a date, bra.  Why not go to a movie, now?  I got nothing else to do, since I forgot what.  Movies on me; it’s a double feature!”

Rino blushed, as Pucchan said, “Cool.  Rino’s first date!”

May was moved, as Miyazawa applauded.

She gave a thumbs-up and said, “Good job, Rando.”

Rino gave a thumbs-up back at her and winked.  But as Jude and Rino were about to leave…

**BOOM!!!**

An explosion occurred from far away.  May and Miyazawa watched on, as a cloud of black smoke emitted.

“DUDE!”  May cried, “What the heck was that???”

Miyazawa said in distraught and fear, “Did something happen?”

They all looked and saw a small store area, covered in soot and black ash.  It was a victim of a massive explosion.  Maybe what the dark May had was a bomb and it was in where Jonesy worked… or _used to_ work, since it’s now in ruins.

Jude then tittered, “Oh… _That’s_ why Jen called me.”

Rino asked, “What do you mean?”

Jude exclaimed, “Uh… Some sort of hush-hush routine with the guys.”

She then dragged Jude away and said, “Come on, Jude!  I don’t want to miss the movie!”

Miyazawa then snuffed, “Heartless.  She only cares for him and not the danger.”

May then smiled and said, “Oh, don’t feel bad.  Come on.  Since we’re here, I’ll get you something!  Let’s set aside the pain and buy a souvenir here.”

May & Miyazawa left, as Rino and Jude, with Pucchan, shared the beginning of their first date.

**XXXXX**

At the pet shop, May wanted to get something for Miyazawa.  Yuki insisted her to _not_ buy an animal.

“I already have a dog,” she said, “He’s a little dog we had for a long time.  He’s full grown now, and he has two children.”

“What does he look like?”

“He looks…”

She then saw a dog that looked exactly like Pero Pero.  He wagged his tailed and said in subtitles “Master…”

She grabbed him and smiled, “Pero Pero?  It’s you!  Aw, how long has it been?  Come here, boy.”

She cuddled him and thought, “Aw, I don’t know why, but I’m happy to see an old face… _unlike_ some people.”

May then said, “Okay, let’s buy him!  He must’ve got lost and was sent here.”

They purchased him and were on their way.  Miyazawa started to feel regret.

“You know,” she said to May, “Aside from him being my new dog, I just don’t know.  I mean that I am happy to see him, but… But it just feels lonely, you know?”

May patted her back and said, “Oh, Yuki… It’s nice to have a dog with you.  In any case, we should find a place that has a warm bed.”

They agreed and walked to the food court.

**XXXXX**

The next day, May & Miyazawa were pouting, as they were exhausted.

“Man… I don’t know…” Yukino said, “I don’t know where we could bunk, but… but it feels like that we need a base to stay in.”

May thought, “She feels unhappy.  I am okay with the walking, but… but maybe…”

Jonesy appeared, a little beaten up and covered in soot, and asked, “You ladies need a place to stay?”

May asked, “Who the heck are you?”

“Oh, you know me…” he introduced himself, “The name’s Jonesy.  I’m friends with Jude.  My credit is known here in the Galleria Mall; I got fired in about 90 jobs here (Quit once).  My life sucks!  It’s bad enough that they can’t hire me, because of stupid stuff.”

“Nice to see you, too,” May moaned.

Jonesy smiled and said, “I heard that you ladies scored Jude a date.  Jen told me about Rino Rando.  She’s a little freaky, and a little young, but he told me that he had a great time with her, yesterday.  I don’t approve of the puppet, though.”

He then requested, “How about I take you to a place to have lunch?”

“Sorry, Jones,” Miyazawa scoffed, “I’m happily married to my Souichi.”

May added, “And I’m only 12.”

Jonesy smiled, “Hey, no prob.  Got a girlfriend from far away.  Miss her bad.  Sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Miyazawa sighed, “But right now, we need a place to rest.”

May exclaimed, “We had to sleep in a bench outside, all night.  Good thing my Blaziken helped us in the cold.”

Jonesy then said, “Say, since you guys helped Jude out, he and I were thinking of giving you a place to stay for a while.  We _were_ gonna be in our own HQ, or somewhat, but the Jonesmeister knows how to please a woman, especially someone who helped another’s best friend.”

Miyazawa muttered, “I see why _no one_ wanted to date you.”

Jonesy rebutted, “Now _that_ is not true!  Nikki was _The One!_ However, she left to live in Nunavut.  It’s somewhere in Vancouver, I think.”

May then remarked, “Oh… You loved her?”

“Yes, I do.  But we keep in touch.”

He then insisted, “Jen and I have set it up.  We were gonna use it for a college party, as well, but we’d figure that you girls are so grateful for helping Jude.”

Miyazawa smiled and said, “Thank you!  I hope it’s all cool!”

May then giggled, as she held Pero Pero, “Aw, do you hear that, doggie?  We got a place to stay! No more camping for us!”

Miyazawa sighed, “Make sure is has lead walls, so I don’t hear her loud noises.”

As they shook hands, Butch and Cassidy watched on.

“Damn!”  Butch grunted, “Nambo really knows what to find, even if this place is too weird.”

An intercom announced in Nanba’s voice:

**“ _It’s NANBA, god darn it!!!”_**

Cassidy then said, “Well, at least the twerpette is on target.  Let’s move in and swipe her precious Pokémon, Bitch.”

Butch moaned, “I’m ignoring you on that remark.  Let’s get her!”

But as they got up to strike, Ron the Rent-a-Cop snagged them.

“I don’t think so, maggots!”  Ron scoffed, “You two are spying on those people.  That’s grounds of violating one of our rules.”

“RULES?!”  Cassidy scoffed, “I believe _you_ are in trouble, _occifer!_ ”

Butch bellowed, “We don’t believe in rules, because it’ll be double trouble, you wannabe.”

They did the Team Rocket motto, a different one, than the other:

“To infect the world with devastation!”

“To blight all people in every nation!”

“To denounce the goodness of truth and love!”

“To extend our wrath to the stars above!”

“Cassidy!”

“And Butch, as well.”

“We’re Team Rocket:  Causing problems, no matter what universe we’re in, all day and night!”

“Surrender to us now, you rent-a-cop, or you will surely lose this fight.”

“Is that right, maggot?”  Ron growled, showing no intimidation from Team Rocket, “You don’t know what I am, do you?  I have been though the front lines!!!”

He ripped off his uniform top and shouted, “THIS IS WAR, SOLDIER!  I EAT PUNKS LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!”

**Ding-Ding!**

They began to fight, as they emit a huge cloud, representing a cartoon-style fighting cloud.  But what do you except from a weird universal concept?

**XXXXX**

In the end, Team Rocket was defeated again.  They were locked in a small jail cell in the mall.

“Prepare for trouble,” Ron said, “Because I’m giving you double trouble, if you confront me again, maggots.  You’ll be in there, for a long time.”

Butch and Cassidy, badly beaten, were in the cell.

“We’re now in _triple_ trouble… Butt,” Cassidy whined.

Butt, uh, Butch whined, “Can’t you say my name right???”

****

* * *

**_We’ll continue the misadventures in the next chapter…_ **

**_Maybe we’ll find out what cause the bomb to explode._ **

****

* * *

Miyazawa and May arrived at a run-down apartment, which has two stories.

They both stammered.

“Yuki… Will this do?”  May asked, “With a little paint and varnish, we could be able to make this home, fresh as a biscuit.”

Miyazawa snapped. “AND PAY EXTRA RENT???  HELL, NO!!!”

She stepped up the stairs and grumbled, “Room 204.  This is where we bunk.”

She called to May, “Are you coming or not?”

May ran towards her and called, “Yes!  Coming, Yuki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what of that explosion? Were there any survivors?
> 
> Next time: Go! 6Teen Force!  
> The Birth of the Kona Force!


	8. GO!  6Teen Force! (The Birth of the Kona Force)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the previous chapter "Best Love" left off, in which occurs an explosion in the mall.
> 
> What could that mysterious disturbance be? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among the shows and animes featured are: Lucky Star, 6Teen, Excel Saga, and others... were NOT owned by me.
> 
> Also, see how many references you can find.

The TV showed a news report, days before May & Miyazawa arrived at the Galleria Mall, by a newscaster from South Park:

_“…and that was when the huge girth of Francine Smith’s head and ass continues to swell, every day.  
In other news, fear and terror continues in the animated world, as the rifts in each world have begun to spread like wildfire.  In the Middle East, there are sightings of foundation of female women, 12 in total, dressed in Gothic Lolita attire.  Soldiers confirmed that they have freaky make-up, completely white skin, and is declared heavily armed.  
Up in China, a guy who calls himself ‘China’ has distributed a local Chinatown in EVERY small city!  Sales are going up and the dish of Peking duck has begun to become a popular culinary dish!_

_Ahem!  Sorry… In Mexico, a weird masked man has battled and beaten every pro wrestler in the AAA.  While reports of a death metal band, playing in Stonehenge, located in the U.K.  
And in Canada, the home of Terrence and Phillip, there are signs of--.”_

A girl forcibly turned off the TV.  The girl, faced away with long purple hair in pigtails, turned her associate, a girl with short hair, and said in a robotic voice:  
“Mission start…”

The girl in short hair nodded, “Yes, sis.”

* * *

**_(And now, cue 6Teen theme; wouldn’t be 6Teen without its theme song)_ **

* * *

At the food court, Caitlin and Jen got a letter from a scientist.

_“Dear Miss Masterson and Miss Cooke,_

_We have reviewed your profiles on your friends and have been approved of working in the business with us.  We hear at the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies will do everything we can to fix up the huge portals that have been appearing out of nowhere.  You, Miss Cooke, along with Garcia, Williams, and Lizowski, will be notified, when the time is at hand.  
As you will be accepted, you will be notified by two of our bright young officers, Miss Hiiragi and Miss Hiiragi.  Thank you for joining us in the Lucky Star Association, and we will need your services, very soon._

_Best wishes, Miss Konata Izumi_

_PS – Be here at 6:00pm on the day of the note delivery, for further briefing”_

Jen then smiled, “Maybe we can do something about these weird happenings.”

Caitlin then sighed, “But it’s so great.  I’ve had a lot of customers.”

Jen scoffed, “Are you serious?  I had to meet up with a baseball player that speaks Japanese, like in some animated cartoon from Japan.”

She then dropped her head on the table and sighed, “Coach gave me five minutes, for not making a sale with him…”

Caitlin patted her head and said, “Well, at least we can get rid of these weirdoes.  We got hired by a Miss Miyuki Takara, whoever she is, and she’s going to help us in this matter.  I have had it with poorly drawn hotties.”

Wyatt and Jonesy appeared.  Wyatt said, “So, did they answer?”

Jen grinned, “WE have a task at hand!”

Jonesy cried out, “SCORE!  I can’t believe we get to be heroes in science!”

Wyatt said, “Jonesy, fighting evil baddies and fixing terrible rifts in third or fifth dimensions is considered a science fiction world.”

“True,” Jonesy smiled, “But… it’s _all_ Science _Fact!_   It’s no longer fiction!”

Jen groaned, “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Jonesy replied, “Nope.  I’m still job hunting.  But if I leave to help you guys, I could be canned, very quickly.”

Wyatt sighed, “And where did that come from?”

Jonesy growled, “Like hell I am going to get fired again!  This is our shot at fixing those wormholes!  I almost asked out a girl with huge breasts!”

Caitlin asked, “How did it go?”

Jonesy was embarrassed.  He couldn’t tell his friends that Lara Gonzalez beat him up.

He muttered, “Uh, she turned me down.”

Wyatt said, “Right…”

Jonesy winced, “I miss Nikki…”

“Well, I’m getting Jude,” Jen declared, “We leave, as soon as the mall closes.  The note said that it’s mandatory.”

Wyatt then smiled, “Great.  I’ll snag me some coffee on the way.”

They extend their hands and gave out a cheer.

Jen cheered, “On three… everyone shout: _‘Teen Force’!_   1… 2… 3…”

**“TEEN FORCE!!!”**

“Uh, why ‘Teen Force’?”  Wyatt asked.

“You know… _Sixteen_ Force?”  Jen stated.

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the building, which says _“Takara/Izumi compound”_ , which is a cover for the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies._

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Konata, a girl with long blue hair, announced, “Welcome to the Lucky Star Institution!  Welcome to LSAAWS!”

“LaSaws?”  Jonesy asked, “That’s a sucky name.”

“Of course, but that’s the power of the anagram,” Konata said.

Jude raised his hand and asked, “Hey, blue betty, when do we get paid?”

Konata replied, “Don’t worry.  We have everything all settled.  Once we have you assigned for your work ethic, you’ll get much pay as you can.”

She then showed a portrait of Miyuki, her boss, and continued, “Ever since the sighting of different people from different lands, the entire world has been shifted in a madcap world.  It’s like an episode of Haruhi, where she and Kyon met in a world with different people.  Even if it was an anime, this is real, now!  I mean, I’m so happy now!  Now that this world is full of weird places and people, it’s so awesome!  Miyuki-Chan, my superior, thinks it’s dangerous!  The world could be in peril, as she said to me.”

“I know…” Jen sighed, “It’s affecting our country, as well.”

“Oh,” Konata smiled, “It’s happening in _Jewel Staite Country_ , right?”

“CANADA, you cow-licked bozo!!!”  Jen shouted, “And also, I don’t think Jewel Staite could help this matter, on account she appeared in Stargate (CENSORED)!”

“Naturally,” Konata exclaimed, “She’s simply a Sci-Fi magnet.”

“Wasn’t she an actress?”  Wyatt informed.

Caitlin smiled, “Oh, she’s not _that_ good…”

* * *

**_Writer’s Note:_ ** _A real-life actress from White Rock, BC, Canada (near Vancouver), most famous for sci-fi shows, such as “Firefly”, “Stargate Atlantis”, & “Space Cases”, among others.  I’m just pleased that I get to use her, for reference.  
(Well… not exactly…)_

* * *

Konata then announced, “People, pay attention!  The matter, not only affected in Canada, but also… EVERYWHERE!  Lawndale High students are visiting the Digimon World!  Duelists are confronting Bakugan!  The vast varieties of Seth MacFarlane characters have invaded a wholesome children’s cartoon!  And what’s worse:  giant robots that can transform have obliterated Beverly Hills!!!”

“NOOOOOOO!!!”  Caitlin shrieked.

Konata then exclaimed, “Which is why Miyuki-Chan & I has recruited the five of you, since a few of you have witness a whole plethora of weird sightings.”

Jude then said, “I got this girl with a puppet that is hounding me.  I think she likes me.”

“Who?  Rino?”  Jen replied, “I think she digs you.  Maybe you should give her a chance.”

Jonesy then shouted, “Guys!  We cannot worry about _that_!  I say that it’s time we kick some butt!  We need to work together and fix this universal rift!  Our depending and young lives are in jeopardy, and Jeopardy is a game show, that is NOT invaded.”

Wyatt agreed, “He’s right!  But we cannot do this alone!”

Jen boasted, “Quick!  Caitlin, call Nikki!  We need the band back together!”

Konata responded, “That won’t be necessary.”

“Come again?”  Jen asked.

“You see, the guy in the dreads is right,” she said, “You can’t go alone, and I didn’t approve of a Miss Nikki Wongburger.  So, I have provided you with our best agents!”

She showed the pictures of the two twin girls.

“These are our girls that we have recruited,” she said, “This’ll be their fourth appearance as workers in the fight against the universal mind-eff!  Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi will be in your disposal.  Tomorrow morning, you will meet with the two girls, located in your dispatch area: the Galleria Mall.”

Jen then requested, “What shall we do now?”

Konata exclaimed, “Go home.  You’ll meet these girls, when the time comes.”

Caitlin remarked, “Well, seeing as they are twins, they sure are cute looking.”

Jonesy scoffed, “They look like kids.”

Konata announced, “Good!  Your mission begins soon!  Whenever the time comes, I shall notify you.”

**XXXXX**

The next day, the two girls, Tsukasa and Kagami appeared in the Galleria Mall.  Kagami held up her cell phone, built in her arm, and called, “Miss Konata, we have arrived at the mall.”

The twins are actually robots, built to look like the real Hiiragi Twins.  In reality, the real twins got lost somewhere in a different world.  According to Konata, they were trapped somewhere around the area of _Sebbin & Sebbin Law Firm_ and the farthest reaches of Stoolbend, Virginia. ( _Or so Konata says… She’ll explain later._ )

Konata said, via phone, “Status report, Kagami-sama.”

Kagami said, “No sign of allies.  Scans indicate that this area is emitting incorrect citizens in area; probability of increase: 85 percent; danger level: borderline and slowly rising.”

Tsukasa then looked around and announced, “Status of people: normal looking… for now.”

Kagami then asked, “Say, Konata, do you think maybe I should act human, just to stay alert on the mission?  I’m tired of saying that I’m a robot, all the time.  It’ll endanger our assignment.”

Konata smiled and said, “Not to worry.  Keep your databanks secure and be safe.  Remember, we must make sure that no one is in the wrong area.  We have to find the problem and nip it in the butt.  Besides, I like a cute Kagami robot to save the day.”

Kagami then huffed, “Let me protract the mission, ma’am.  End communication!”

She turned her phone off and spotted the teens.

“Did you find them, sis?”  Tsukasa asked.

“Yes, I do,” Kagami spoke in a robotic voice, “Allies ID confirmed:  _Jennifer Masterson; Caitlin Cooke; Jonesy Garcia; Wyatt Williams; Jude Lizowski_.  Subjects are not a threat.”

She then said in a normal voice, “That’s them.  Not to worry.  We’ll chat with them, get to know each other, and boom, we’re done.”

“But, sis,” Tsukasa replied, “We were assigned to help the kids.  We’re charter members of the LSAAWS.”

“I know.  But let’s go and be trustworthy.”

They arrived at the food court and waved to them.

“Dude!”  Jude called, “It’s them!”

“Hey.”  Kagami said, “We’re here now.”

Kagami then smiled and said, “It’s nice to meet you five.”

Tsukasa bowed, “My name is Tsukasa.”

Kagami growled, “Not… now…”

Wyatt was blushing, as he looked at Kagami.  Jonesy was a bit smug.

“Dude… There’s no way you’ll date her,” he said.

Wyatt griped, “WHAT?  Just because she’s weird, it doesn’t mean I can date her!”

Caitlin added, “He’s right.  It could very well damage the fabric of time.”

Kagami announced, “Not really… The probability of a time-space continuum of meeting different worlds, under a romantic endeavor, is about a five percent chance of destruction.”

She then cleared her throat and said, “Uh, I mean…”

Jen said, “Hey, then, it’s safe.”

Kagami bowed and said, “Thank you, Jennifer.”

Jen smiled and bowed back, “You’re welcome, Miss Hiiragi.  And, call me Jen.”

Kagami said, “Please, call me Kagami.”

Tsukasa bowed, “I’m Tsukasa.”

Wyatt smiled and said, “Well, we are honored to have such a great duo here.”

Tsukasa stated, “We’re actually sisters.”

Kagami exclaimed, “We’re twins.  We grew up on the same day.”

Caitlin smiled, “OH, WOW!  Twin sisters!  Awesome!  You should totally share your secrets with us!”

Jude asked, “You don’t look like twins.”

Jen replied, “Jude, they are obviously fraternal twins.  They grew up on the same day, born from the same mother, but they have different looks.”

Kagami and Tsukasa blushed and thought aloud, “They don’t know of us yet…  Our true forms, we mean…”

Kagami insisted, “Guys, now that the introductory part of our meeting has been compromised, we must assimilate the task at hand.”

They all huddled up around the table, as Kagami showed a diagram of the mall and many portals.  It also shows a picture of a girl with black hair and glasses.

“HQ has confirmed that this woman was held responsible for most of the actions.  Subject:  _Rei Tachibana_ ; status: _currently deceased_.”

Wyatt rebutted, “Wait, if she’s dead, then why is she on the loose?”

Kagami stated, “Someone must’ve brought her back from the dead, exacting some sort of revenge.”

Tsukasa replied, “Scanners confirm--, I mean, Intel has confirmed that her body was found in the middle of Camp Wawanakwa, where she was wrongly buried.”

Jonesy was disgusted, “Sick…  Shouldn’t they bury her in a cemetery?”

Kagami shook her head and said, “No.  Her body was buried, sans casket.  A subject Chris McLean had to bury the body he found, during the shooting of a new reality show called _Total Drama_.  However, Intel reported of high amounts of radioactivity in the island, causing her to rise from the ground.”

Kagami showed a picture of Rei, in her Chinese girl attire and with pale skin.  Her aura is a pulsing green.

She then stated, “This is the last known picture of her in her _post-_ zombie form.  Her body may be hot, in boys’ perspective, but she’s contaminated.  It’s too bad.  I always thought that you’d mutate in radioactive waste, like what Konota read in comics.”

Tsukasa remarked, “Her body was well-built.  I guess the stinky waste was like embalming fluid to her.”

Jonesy said in fear, “One sexy dead chick… One freaky hellhound…”

Jen remarked, “She has such a hot body… for a dead girl… in nuclear waste.”

Caitlin remarked, “I wonder if her pale skin and red eyes match her greenish glow.”

Jen snuffed, “She _is_ coursing in nuclear waste in her veins… or whatever.”

Wyatt inquired, “So, how did she die?”

Kagami stated, “Rei Tachibana was enrolled in Momotsuki High, located in scenic Tokyo, Japan.  Momotsuki is known as a magnet for paranormal and bizarre activities, including aliens.  Subject Tachibana was killed, after she drank a whole can of orange juice, without sharing.  The juice, according to her autopsy, had traces of rat poison in it.  Not to mention that it was warm from body heat.”

Wyatt was not amused, “Who’d ever heard of body heat drinks?”

Jonesy was disgusted, “Ew…”

Caitlin said, “Well, _my_ lemon juice is 110% poison-free.”

Kagami then announced, “That’s why we must keep our eyes peeled for any bizarre activities around here, before we can go after her.  Our subject, if spotted, must be captured alive, not dead.  Remember, you cannot kill the undead.”

Jude called, “Yes, you can!  One shot to the head, bye, bye, zombie chick!”

Kagami groaned, as Tsukasa laughed.

“This is going to be a long day…”

**XXXXX**

At Burger McFlipsters, Kagami came to see Wyatt.  She ordered a burger, as Wyatt sang to her.

“So, Kagami,” he asked, “Any luck, so far?”

Kagami stated, “None yet.  But we should have Intel from Konata, soon.”

Wyatt then asked, “How about if I sing you a song?”

Kagami muttered, “Do you _always_ sing here?”

Wayne appeared and griped, “Duh!  You would know!  This place is known for singing for your food.  So, string bean, I was wondering if you haven’t heard any good music, unlike Wyatt here.”

Kagami then remarked angrily, “Sir, I’ll have you know that I detect a high rational level of spite within you!”

She then said, “Also, according to Wyatt, you once worked for him in a store called _‘Underground Video’_.”

Wyatt then sighed, “And it was a mistake that got me here.  Best decision of my life.”

Wayne yelled, “If _I_ were the boss of this place, I’d fire you… _again!!!_ ”

He stated to Kagami, “Kid, he destroyed one of my precious movies with a cup of coffee.  That video meant more to me than his miserable life!  Of course, I work _here_ now, since I closed down Underground Video.  And _this_ guy has become a neck pain, since I fired him!  I can’t even sing, I can’t flip a burger, hell, I’m no better than Jonesy, or Mister _I like Top M-16s_!”

Kagami held his wrist and scanned him.  Wayne was nervous.

“Okay… she’s a little creepy,” he said.

Wyatt smiled, “I don’t know why, but she’s so cool.”

Kagami finished scanning and said, “You, Wayne, have 85% spite within you.  For a movie buff, this is why you cannot be happy, or obtain a girlfriend.  Probability of termination from Burger McFlipsters:  90%.”

She got up and left.  Wyatt gave her a burger, to go.  She waved to Wyatt, “Sorry.  Some other time with that song?”

Wayne was a bit shocked, but knowing his taste of Sci-Fi movies, he has something that troubles him.

“I don’t like this,” he said to Wyatt, “I don’t like her, because it’s weird.”

Wyatt said, “Don’t worry.  When the whole mission duty is complete, which is classified, I’m thinking of dating her.”

Wayne nodded, “Uh-huh… You… Wyatt “ _I got dumped in a text message_ ” Williams… the man who got fired _twice…_ You dating her?  Can’t you see what is going on, man?”

Wyatt asked, “What?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, but, dude, level with me… You have heard about the many rifts of each dimension in different parts of the world, right?  Obviously, this is so simple!  This kid here is nothing but a complex piece of military militia, owned by the government!  I mean, she’s got complex smartness _and_ she’s very intelligent.”

“Wayne, you’re being ridiculous…”

“Am I being ridiculous that you’re swooning over a robot???”

Wyatt gasped.  He then scoffed, “No way.”

“Yes, way!  She talks like a robot, when she scanned me.  She says ‘ _probability of…’_ like in those Sci-Fi movies.  NO ONE says that, unless you’re a nerd!  You’re trying to date a scientifically intelligent piece of AI.”

“Wayne, she’s not a robot!  Even if she is, I would know!  Besides, Konata hired her and her sister to help us with this whole matter!”

“Believe me… You five losers don’t know what you’re going through.  This whole world is hell now, and I’m just chillaxing.  Not my problem, anyway.”

Wyatt then went back to work, saying nothing.  Wayne sarcastically jeered, “Fine!  But don’t come crying to me if your new girlfriend is a state-of-the-art android!”

He chuckled and said, “Ridiculous…”

**XXXXX**

That night, the sisters meet in the mall, while it was closed.

Kagami asked, “Any info on the mall, Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa said, “None, sis.  But my sensors indicate a dark presence in this mall.”

“I agree.  I felt it, too.  My heart is beating for Subject Williams, and already the dimensions are going in affect.”

“Sis, we must find out the source.  We haven’t tried the clay world.”

“Nah.  Too gooshy.  Besides, if we fail, Miyuki will order a recall on us.  I feel bad for our human counterparts.”

They left, as the dark May was watching on.

She spoke in a demonic cackle, “So… They’re on to me…  I guess it’s time to play ball on those skanky robo-bimbos.”

She then said, holding a black box, “I finish this, tomorrow morning.”

**XXXXX**

Then, on the day when May & Miyazawa arrived, the dark May appeared and held up a black box and went to a small store, with a huge surplus of appliances.  She placed the box behind a small toaster and giggled evilly.

“Once the bomb goes off,” she said, “I’ll continue the massive conflict in the realms.  Oh, how joyous and evil I am?”

She disappeared in the shadows, as the owner went back inside.  He was with Jonesy, in yet another job that he’ll be fired from.

“Now, Jonesy,” he said, “I want you to make your first sale.  Lately, there are no huge price sales.  If you do not make $200 in the sale, or lower than that, you’re fired.”

Jonesy signaled and smiled, “You got it.  I’ll make the people by new stoves and such.  I personally am fond of the great microwave ovens.”

The boss then shouted, “Get to work!”

He then got a phone call from one of his friends, “Hello?  Hey, Jude.  Uh… What now?  Oh… Who’s the hottie?”

“HEY!  What are you doing with a cell phone?”  The boss shouted.

Jonesy then called, “Uh, I got to go.  You’re on your own and I cannot get fired again.”

He hung up and gave his boss the phone.

“Make sure I don’t get it back, until the end of the day.”

“I will.  _That_ was your last warning, by the way.”

“Yes, sir.”

The dark May was hiding behind the bushes and growled.

“Shit!”  She growled, “Someone is working here… This is _so_ not making me happy.”

She dashed off in the shadows.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, while Jude was napping in his job, Wyatt met up with Kagami.  He had his guitar and joined her.

“Here.  Want me to serenade you now?”  He asked.

Kagami blushed, “Uh… It’s cool.  I deserve some lovely music.  Is it true that you sing heavenly?”

He strummed some strings and said, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

He sang some words that Kagami was moved by.  Kagami blushed and swayed a bit, moved by his tune.

“Oh, how sweet,” she thought, “Maybe my circuits are acting up, but I could be…”

Meanwhile, at the Penalty Box, Jen and Tsukasa were working in the stock area.

“Wonder why we have too many hockey sticks?”  Jen asked.

Tsukasa responded, “I think maybe it’s the wide surplus of baseball and croquet bats.”

“Croquet is _not_ like baseball.”

“I know.  I once know that game, and it feels sad that you’d bat these balls into wire wickets.  Didn’t you know that they once used birds and porcupines in croquet?”

“I’m pretty sure that it was a fairy tale.  How about less talk and more help?  Coach Halder wants me to carry these hockey jerseys, and I’ve got five box loads.”

Tsukasa saluted, “Never fear!  Special agent Tsukasa Hiiragi is on the job!”

She lifted the five boxes and started to stagger.  She then brought the boxes in and laid them down gently.

“Sorry, I guess I don’t know my own strength,” she giggled.

Coach Halder called, “Hey, Masterson!  What’s with the kid?”

Jen stammered, “Uh, well… it’s kind of…”

“Hire her!  She’s got a lot of moxie!  Those boxes must weigh about two tons!  She’s your new trainee, Masterson!”  He called out.

Jen was embarrassed.  But she asked her, “I cannot believe that you carried those with ease.  How did you do that?”

Tsukasa smiled and nervously tittered, “Oh… just a gift…”

Jen thought aloud, “I think I am going to like her.”

**XXXXX**

At Jonesy’s job, he found a black box that the dark May planted.  He then examined it and thought, “Hmm… Who would leave a parcel like that?”

He shook the box and heard a small ticking sound.  He started to grow shocked and said, “Oh, crap…”

He called to his boss, “Hey, may I have the phone?  It’s an emergency!”

He used his cell phone and called Jen, “Jen!  Spread the word!  I’m at my job…”

He whimpered, “And I think… There’s a BOMB!!!”

His boss cried, “A BOMB???”

Jen gasped, as Tsukasa was in a serious look.  Jen called Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jude, in a conference call.

Wyatt called, “Yeah, I hear you.”

He turned to Kagami and said, “Looks like we got ourselves a mission.”

Kagami nodded, “Right.  Mission objective start…”

She dashed off, as Wyatt was confused.

Caitlin got the call and said, “Right.  I’m on the way.”

She left, as she instructed, “The drinks are on the house.  I have a mission to do, uh, at the beauty salon.”

She then called, “Oh, and if you’re seeking Jude, he’s working at the game shop, about two floors up.  You can’t miss it!  Ciao!”

Speaking of Jude, was snoozing, ignoring the cell phone ringing.

The TV played the report, at the time May, Miyazawa, and Rino left the Big Squeeze:  
 _“News Flash, from the outskirts of Jersey Shore and Tokyo Prefecture:  
The rifts from each alternate portal has continued to grow deeper and have submerged each portal, combining the worlds that are associated with.  In just a couple of years, the universe, the real one, as we know it, may cease to being.  
Luckily, the people at the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies have instituted a solution to the problem, as created by Miss Miyuki Takara and Miss Konota Izumi.  More on this story, as soon as it develops.”_

He was given a piece of paper and announced it, on the air:

_“This just in!  There’s a bomb in the Galleria Mall!!!  This is a city dragnet, and the L.S.A.A.W.S. is on the job, being assisted by four young local teens. The bomb is located in-.”_

The TV was turned off, as the worker took it off the window.

The group rushed in, with a huge crowd surrounding the area, as Jonesy was hiding in the counter, crying in tears.  Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, and the Hiiragis arrived on the scene.

“Nobody move!”  Kagami announced, “We are from the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_.  Situation is under control!  But for your safety, please evacuate the area!”

The crowd stepped back, as Tsukasa and Kagami looked at the box.

“What do you think, Tsukasa?”  She asked.

“A Class B Bomb.  Set to start, if shaken,” Tsukasa explained, “Once set, it takes about three hours to detonate.”

“Class B,” Kagami said, “How high is the explosive matter?”

“Explosive capacity:  normal to high; Chances of survival:  Slim.”

Jonesy cried, “What are they saying?”

Jen said, “They must know about a lot of bombs.”

Kagami called, “Listen up!  How did the bomb activate?”

Jonsey shivered, “I kind of shook it.”

The teens shouted, “JONESY!!!”

Kagami shouted, “Idiot!  Although, it is noble to find this bomb, it is unwise to shake it.”

Wyatt asked, “What do you mean?”

Kagami stated, “This is a _Class B Explosive_ device.  This thing packs a small capacity of C4s.  However, it is powerful to create such a catastrophe; it could blow up an entire small city, maximum populace at over 9,000.  A _Class A Explosive_ would very well end existence, blowing up an entire country, while a _Class S Explosive_ may end the world.”

Jen cried out, “WHAT?”

Wyatt groaned, “What an idiot…”

Jonesy cried, “How was I supposed to know???”

Caitlin asked, “How long do we have?”

Tsukasa said, “About one hour.  There’s still time to defuse it, without harming it.”

Kagami called, “Cooke, Garcia, go get a pair of pliers and scissors!  Masterson, we need a screwdriver for this.  Williams, stay with us.  Konata should be arriving soon, in seconds flat, and we need to report to her.”

They left to get the tools.  Kagami started to worry, as Konata was arriving, in a huge hurry.

“I’m here!”  Konata cried, “What’s going on?”

Wyatt explained, “There’s a bomb in the mall!”

Konata grinned and said, “Oh, that?  Don’t worry.  They got it. Why do you think I created Kagami and Tsukasa?  They’re experts at this, among others.”

Minutes later, Kagami and Tsukasa opened the lid carefully.

“This is the first time we met a Class B,” Tsukasa said.

Kagami opened the lid and the bomb attacked them with two large pincer tentacles.

“I should’ve known!”  Kagami cried, “This is a Class B defensive mechanism!”

The pincers attacked Tsukasa, snagging her left arm.  Kagami tried to fight it off, but couldn’t.  She was thrown down, into the display shelves.  Wyatt and the others tried to hold them off, but they were too late.  Tsukasa’s left arm was clipped off, showing some wires in her arm.

Jen gasped in fear, “NO WAY!”

Jonesy cried out, “This girl is such a nice girl!  It’s too bad she has no personality for a mere hottie!”

Wyatt then thought, “Wayne _was_ right!  If Tsukasa is… then…”

Kagami called out, “I got this, sis!”

She fired a laser beam, from her eyes, at the pincers, breaking them off.

“HIIRAGI BEAM!!!”

The teens were shocked and awed.

“Did you see that???”  Jonesy shouted.

Caitlin chuckled, “For two young girls, they know how to be offensive.”

Jen stated the obvious, “They’re machines!”

Konata then grinned in a cat-like smile and said, “Of course.  I introduce to you, Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi.  They are our _Ropponmatsu Models 01-A & 01-B_, identical to the real Hiiragi sisters.”

“No way,” Jonesy smiled, “They’re robots?”

Konata answered, “Well, sort of.  But they _are_ experts at complete and dangerous situations.  These Hiiragis are state-of-the-art.”

Jen snapped, “So, you created these freaks?”

Konata smiled, “Of course, I did!  This is version 4.0!  These girls were destroyed in a couple of failed missions, but they were upgraded, every time, making it like _The **NEW** Ropponmatsu!!!  _A copyrighted playbook move from Nabeshin, from a very crazed-out manga I read!  I totally rock!”

Wyatt exclaimed, “Well… as long as it is in her references… and as long as we don’t get sued.”

Jen sighed and said sarcastically, “What a geek…”

Konata winked, “I prefer the term _‘otaku’_.”

Kagami held up Tsukasa, who is armless on her left side.

“Can you still move, sis?”  She asked.

“My functions are dropping,” Tsukasa winced, “I don’t think I can perform my bomb defusing function with just one arm.”

Kagami then smiled and said, “Let me do it.  I’ll try and defuse it.  You make sure to hold it steady with one arm.”

Tsukasa nodded, as Caitlin called out, “How much time is left???”

Tsukasa responded, “Time limit parameter:  five minutes!”

Jonesy cried, “We’re screwed!”

Konata smiled and said, “Nope.  We’re not.  No need to give up now.  I know the situation, well at hand, from day one.”

Jonesy hollered, “How can you say that when they’re in danger; and with any luck, us, too?”

She answered, “No worries.  Situation is under control.”

She commanded to Kagami, “Kagami, what’s our status?”

Kagami beeped, “Optical scanner, vibration sensor, and timer are working well.  Defense mechanism has been disabled.”

“So, a Class B Bomb.  This is good.  If this were a Class A, it would be a huge hassle.”

Caitlin cried, “Who wants to evacuate?”

Jonesy pleaded, as they all raised their hands, “I do!”

Konata then asked, “Tsukasa, how much time left?”

Tsukasa replied, “Now we are down to 177 seconds left, or less than three minutes.”

Kagami stated, “The bomb has a second layer, covering the entire system and explosive.  Chances of removal: 95% success.  I will now proceed to deteriorate the second padded layer to the bomb, without so much as disrupting the explosives.”

Konata declared, “Right.  You two will handle this on your own.  Good luck!”

Wyatt cried out, “Don’t do it!!!”

Kagami’s eyes flashed as she sliced the bomb’s second cover, using a blade in her finger, showing the bomb’s parts.

“Optical scanner and vibration sensor has been deactivated,” she said.

Tsukasa announced, “We are now commencing removal of timer and trigger device.”

Jen said in astonishment, “Wow.  She’s good.”

Jonesy said, “She’s so fast, for a robot.”

Konata said, “Good.  You have exactly one minute left.”

Jonesy cried out, “I don’t know why, but GO, KAGAMI ROPPONMATSU!!!  And also, TSUKASA ROPPONMATSU!!!”

Jen sighed, “Moron…”

Caitlin smiled, “I guess we weren’t needed, after all.”

Jen asked, “But, uh, what’s a _Ropponmatsu_?”

Konata thought in smugness, “Well, Miyuki-Chan, see what happens when you are faced with the definition of perfection to its limits?”

Kagami then dismantled the timer and trigger device in a fast mannerism and with vigilant precision.  Tsukasa, in one arm, held on tight, as she grew nervous.

“The timer has been removed,” Kagami said, “We have about 20 seconds left!”

“Wow!  So cool!”  Caitlin cheered.

Jen smiled and cried, “You go, robot girl!”

Jonesy smiled, “This is like a made-for-TV movie!  Awesome!”

Kagami had a choice: the red wire or the blue wire.  She had to choose on what to cut.

“Last time, I clipped the red wire,” she thought, “I don’t know if I could make that mistake again.”

Jonesy cheered, “I cannot believe that Jude’s missing this!”

Jen then growled, “Where _is_ he, anyway???  And we have ten seconds!!!”

Kagami then said to Wyatt, “Wyatt… I want to let you know… If I fail… let me be the first to say… I love you.”

Wyatt gasped, as Jonesy stammered, “At a time like this???”

Konata announced, “Five… Four… Three… Two… One!!!”

Kagami snipped the blue wire!

Wyatt cheered, as he waltzed forward, “KAGAMI!!!”

“EVERYBODY RUN!!!”  Tsukasa screamed.

Everyone in the mall, around the store where the bomb was, evacuated the surrounding scene.  Kagami brushed her forehead and smiled.

“Bomb has been disarmed,” Kagami said.

Tsukasa smiled, “Hey, _this time_ , we did it!  Good work, sister!”

Kagami laughed, as she defused the bomb, saving the mall.

…

…

…

… or _did_ she?

**BOOM!!!**

Meanwhile…

“DUDE!”  May cried, “What the heck was that???”

Miyazawa said in distraught and fear, “Did something happen?”

They all looked and saw the appliance store, covered in soot and black ash.  It was a victim of a massive explosion, caused by the Lucky Star, uh, something.  Yep, this is exactly what happened, after Rino and Jude got to go on their date.  I’ll bet the dark May was bluffing on the whole red wire thing.  She knew that the red wire is the main reason _not_ to clip.  She may have seen movies like it, but she’s C-A-T smart. ( _Uh, Cat-smart_ ).

He then tittered, “Oh… _That’s_ why Jen called me.”

After the explosion subsided, Jonesy was on his knees, inside the ruined remains of the appliance shop, all in disdain and sadness.

“I am so fired…” he sobbed.

As he pouted, Tsukasa and Kagami’s heads rolled past him.

**XXXXX**

The TV showed a news report:

_“In other news, the Galleria Mall has survived yet another bizarre mishap.  The only casualty in the mall bombing was the local appliance store, which destroyed an entire shipment worth of stoves, fridges, ovens, mixers, and others.  It was the only store to be damaged, after a bomb was discovered there.  There were ZERO casualties, in the form of a human person, but very few customers from the store were super pissed.  
The owner of the store had this to say: ‘We are happy that the bomb has been debugged, but somehow these people should remember to get their wires fixed, before destroying my shop.  And also, if a Jonesy Garcia is here, tell him that he’s fired’.”_

May & Miyazawa were watching the news, in a small table, in their new home, which Jonesy and Jude gave them, as a token of thanks.

May said, “Oh.  So, _that’s_ what that explosion was.”

Miyazawa sighed, “I don’t know who did it… but it’s starting to become serious.”

May then asked, “Huh?  What do you mean, Yuki?”

Miyazawa looked away and replied, “Uh… well… Nothing.”

She then said, “But, until we find out what the hell is going on, I’ll tell you soon enough.”

May nodded, as she held up a picture of Jude and Rino, riding the roller coaster.

May then giggled, “Well… At least _someone_ was happy.”

Miyazawa then thought, as she watched the news, while Pero Pero was on her lap, “I wonder who those guys were?  I know that’s Jonesy and Caitlin… but… Who are the twins?  In any case, something is wrong with this whole universe thing.  What _did_ that rent-a-cop mean?”

May then grew concerned, as Miyazawa pondered.

**XXXXX**

At the Compound, Wyatt was upset, knowing that the girl he adored was a robot; and also, was dead, along with her sister.  Jonesy, however, was still in disdain, over losing his job… _again_.

“DAMN!  I got fired again… and all because of those stupid _Ropponmatsus!”_   He bellowed.

Jen then moaned, “Well, I’m glad that it’s over now.  I cannot believe we almost died, back there.  And we almost lost our hangout.”

Wyatt then smiled, “It’s cool.  But I’m glad I don’t get to date a robot, now.”

Caitlin patted his shoulder and said, “Aw, don’t worry, Wyatt.  Someday you’ll find the one that’s not weird.”

Wyatt then concluded, “All in all, the whole experience sucked… in a good way, though.”

“We had fun, didn’t we?”  Jude remarked.

Jen then griped, “Miyuki is so gonna fire you, for AWOL-ing on us, back there!”

Jude responded, “Oh, it’s okay.  I missed out on the action, but I got to date Rino Rando, right?”

He then let out a thumbs-up and said, “She’s my new skater girl!”

Jonesy then praised him, “NICE!  Despite the fact that you bailed on us, you _finally_ got a hottie again!”

“First date was a success, bro!”

They high-fived.

“Dude!”

“Jude!”

Konata appeared and announced, “Good news!  I managed to fix out on the bugs on the Hiiragi-Ropponmatsus and I decided _not_ to present them, yet.  Luckily, I have set up a new agent for you guys, who will replace Tsukasa and Kagami, for the time being!”

The gang was ecstatic, but…

A girl with purple hair, cut short, wearing a white tank shirt and dark grey khakis appeared.  She looked exactly like Nikki, right down to her piercings… except…

She bowed and said in a robotic voice, “Good day to you, people.  I am sorry for your inconvenience.”

The guys were stunned and shocked, including Jonesy, who saw a robot version of Nikki Wong, his girlfriend.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Konata announced, “Introducing, Nikki; aka: _Ropponmatsu 03-B!”_

Yep… this is a crazy mixed-up world, huh?  The teens of 6Teen had been complete… of course…

Jonesy hollered, “AHH!!! GIVE ME A BREAK, ALREADY!!!”

Not what you’d expect…

* * *

**_GO!  6Teen Force!  
Today’s Mission… … … Failed!_ **

* * *

Elsewhere, Cassidy and Butch were still in mall jail, all in disdain.

“Hey, Cassidy,” he asked, “How long will we get out, soon?”

She replied, “I don’t know.  Is it your turn to say something?”

Butch then said, “We need to escape, somehow.”

Hey, at least they didn’t have time to escape.

“Hey, Biff…” she asked, “Do you think that this cell is so small?”

Butch ignored her and said, “It’s… Butch…”

They eventually escaped.  Duh… This is Team Rocket, bros.

* * *

**_To be continued…  
PHEW!  What a tiring dilemma, in this long chapter.  Also, how many references and parodies did you find?  I lost count.  Let me know, and stay tuned for the next heart-beating, and yet eye watching MIS-adventures of Miyazawa  & May!_ **

* * *

_(Off character EXTRA):_

(Jonesy):  I’m bored.  Let’s sing, guys…

(Jude):  Whoa, bro.

(Wyatt):  What do you have in mind?

(Jonesy):  _Man, this sucks…  
_ (Wyatt):  _Man, this sucks…  
_ (Jude):  _Man, this sucks…  
_ (Miz-K):  _Man, this sucks…_

(Boys stop singing)

(Miz-K):  1, 2, 3, 4…

(All):  _Nobody cares, but we’re never gonna suck  
No matter what we do, our writing gives us luck  
We don’t want to quit  
But we’re stuck with this shit  
We’ve got an ironclad contract  
And that means that we’re totally…  
totally…  
totally…_

(The boys trailed off and sighed)

(Jude):  Sorry… I can’t say it.

(Miz-K):  Hey, bro.  We’s cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extra part was removed from another site, due to its vulgar language. Sorry again for the Excel Saga parodies there.
> 
> Next chapter: "Shoujo-Ai Girls" (Part 1)


	9. Shoujo-Ai Girls (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Star gets a turn, crossing with Excel Saga, in a parody of episode 16.  
> Yukino and May adjust to their new home, before they try to leave this messed-up world... but they are in for a surprise, in a robotic, yet romantic sort of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I DO NOT own Lucky Star or Excel Saga.

Ever since Jonesy and Jude gave Miyazawa and May a home to bunk in, they felt relaxed, and all because they helped Rino Rando on her first date with Jude… then there was that bomb in the mall.

May then wanted to order some food.

May asked, “Say, should we order some pizza?”

Miyazawa sighed, “I suppose.  I _was_ thinking of ordering chicken teriyaki.”

“Aw, my goodness… Why not both?”

Miyazawa scolded, “ONE!  One or another.  I’m _not_ splurging for two dishes!”

May sighed, “Fine…”

**DING-DONG!**

“PIZZA TIME!!!”  May cheered, as Miyazawa was scoffing.

“I didn’t even order yet!”  She shouted.

May opened the door and cheered for the food, but all she saw was a car with two huge packages.  May was confused.  What were in them?

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in the offices of L.S.A.A.W.S. ( _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ ), Konata, the doctor who created Tsukasa and Kagami that blew up recently, got a call from her superior.

“Again?”  She asked on the phone to her boss, “This is like the fifth time since my creations have been used.  I may be a crazed otaku/mad scientist, but I can’t have the twins destroyed again, so frequently.  Even you’d understand that they cannot be replaced, so easily.  But, of course, we _do_ have a surplus of them.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the whole rift in the universal portals, and also the _Galleria Mall bomb incident_ , just recently,” the boss spoke, “I wanted to use them, just to run a scan on each world, according to their factors, heritage, and even skill.  But mostly because of their personality.”

“Oh, it’s a Moé factor,” Konata remarked.

“Yes,” the boss, with pink hair and glasses, replied, “We cannot accept this matter, at all.  This entire universe is targeted!”

“The _Secret Society_ again?”

“Yes.  Them, again; that or a darker force in this world.”

“Oh, okay, Miyuki-San.  I shall do it, but they are being delivered, right now.”

“Good!  I also wanted to test out that new personality chip you’ve installed in them.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Remember, Konata-San, the twins must observe each world, by any means necessary.  Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“How long will the delivery last?”

“About five minutes.  Relax. I got a choco cornet with my name on it, when this is over.  Goodbye.”

She turned off the phone and thought, “I sure hope _our_ version of the Ropponmatsu is WAY better than that creepy adult anime version.  I just hope they don’t blow up, _this time_.”

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa was astonished, as she looked at the packages on the box.

“WHOA!  HOW…”

May giggled, “I know!  And it was all free!  The guy in the beard stubble and long shirt in the car said that it’s already paid for!”

Miyazawa was confused, “Well, as long as it’s supplies for this house.”

May called to the guy, “Okay, dude, please drop cargo now!”

“Coming right up, Trixie,” he smiled, “Push!”

He pressed the button on the steering wheel and the packages shot up.  May panicked and tried to catch it.

“NO! NO! It’s falling!”  May cried, trying to catch it, but it landed on her.

**WHAM!!!**

“Ahh… Haruka fell for it…” she moaned, trying to get up.

Miyazawa picked up a package that says “ _Tsukasa”._   May had one that says _“Kagami”_.

Miyazawa viewed the package, which was a capsule inside, and saw a girl with short purple hair and a bow on her head.  She was wearing a pink school uniform.  She was motionless with her eyes closed.

“Whoa… Talk about bizarre…” Miyazawa thought.

The girl opened her eyes and saw Miyazawa.  Yukino dropped in fear.

“AHH!!!”  Miyazawa gasped.

May looked at hers, which was opening.  This one is just like the other girl, but with longer hair and pigtails.  The girl opened her eyes and looked at May in a blushed look, as she stepped out of the capsule.  May and the girl blushed and looked at each other, continuously staring at each other.

“There off in their own world, and I can’t even break these idiots apart,” Miyazawa groaned.

The girl with short hair shouted, “Big Sister!!!”

She held her tight and grinned, “Nice to meet you!”

Miyazawa thought, “Uh… What’s with the sister bit?

**_Writer’s Note:_ ** _Call it imprinting…_

Miyazawa spotted a small star on her uniform. She gasped, jumping to conclusions, “AHH!!!  Another demon girl!!!”

She panicked and shouted in a fast motion, while the small girl clasped her leg, “I know it was chapters ago, but I know that she’s not a robot!  For some reason, they decided to use demons or succubus or even aliens!  I don’t even know anymore, in fact, I want to go home!  Back away, Lucky Star from Hell!!!”

She called to the car, “Miz-K Takase!  Do something!!!  HEY!!!”

The car disappeared… ages ago.

“And he disappeared, while driving off-screen.  That’s just great, the bastard!”  Miyazawa cried.

“In that case, we should be able to ask anybody what and why these ladies are here,” May suggested.

“WHA!!!”  Miyazawa panicked, “I forgot to ask him to take me home, away from this horror show!!!”

She ran off, “COME BACK, MIZ-K!!!”

She stopped and caught her breath, “Damn!  There’s no sign of him over there, either!”

The girl then tackled Miyazawa, “Wait for me, Big Sister!!!”

She tackled her down, breaking her spine.

“I love you…” she whispered.

Miyazawa groaned, “I’m going to die…”

She fainted, with blood spurting out her mouth.  Don’t worry; she’ll live.

**XXXXX**

Inside their home, Miyazawa & May let the girls in their home.

Miyazawa introduced themselves to them, “I’m Yukino Arima, and this little freeloader is May.”

May bowed, “Very few call me Haruka.  So, now that we finished our intros, would you like to introduce yourselves?”

The girls were puzzled, as Miyazawa was angry.

“Listen, you _dummkopfs!_ ”  She shouted, “If you don’t introduce yourselves, we will send you away to another part of this world-slash-fan fiction and put you in a late night talk show!  Got it?”

May whispered, “Uh, Yuki, that particular chapter has been already finished.”

She then suggested, “Well, since we cannot send them back, I have the packing slips for their names.”

She did.  The slips said:  _To:  Yukino Miyazawa-Arima & Haruka, From:  Unknown origin; Package inside:  two (2) Ropponmatsu Units, named Tsukasa & Kagami”_.

“What the nut is a _Ropponmatsu_?”  Yukino asked.

“Beats me,” May said, as she looked at the names of the girls.

She pointed at the girl with long pigtails, “You must be Karagi, right?”

The girl spoke in a robotic voice, “Incorrect.  You may call this unit _Kagami_.  My full bio is Kagami Hiiragi.”

May then pointed at the other girl, “Then you must be…”

The girl bowed in a cheerful voice, “I’m Tsukasa Hiiragi.”

Miyazawa boasted, “YES!  WE NOW KNOW YOUR NAMES!!!”

Tsukasa cheered on, as May and Kagami bowed at each other.  Miyazawa groaned, “This situation is going downhill… I want to return to Sakura and Souichi…”

Tsukasa looked at Pero Pero and grasped onto him.

“Yeah!  What a cute doggie!”  She smiled.

Miyazawa griped, “He’s NOT your dog!  I don’t know why, but it was in the previous chapter that he was with us.  Just don’t be mean to him, brat.”

Tsukasa pouted, “My name’s not ‘Brat’.”

Kagami responded, “When it is time to cook him, please inform me.”

Yukino huffed, “NO ONE COOKS MY DOG!  Besides, we don’t know if we got any food.”

Pero Pero fainted in glee.  Tsukasa gasped, “Whoa, he died.”

She then turned to May and whispered, “Hey, you don’t supposed that she would ask us to stay here, do you?”

May cheered, “Oh, you know, the more the merrier.  We’re okay with friends tagging along!”

“Shut up!”  Miyazawa shouted, “You’re not helping!”

“Excuse me,” Kagami asked, “But are there any orders or tasks for me to do?  We must integrate ourselves in this household.”

Miyazawa dropped and threw a fit, “WAH!!! They _are_ planning on staying!!!”

May replied, “Well, that’s fine, except that we have nothing to clean.  We’ve moved here, after we helped our friend, Rino.  And as for cooking, we’re lacking ingredients, as of this moment.”

Kagami said, “Well then, is this an emergency situation?”

Pero Pero started to convulse in Tsukasa’s arms.

Miyazawa declared, “Look, the fact is that we _don’t_ need help!  We’re not sure why, but we don’t need you two freakazoids here, lousing our trip home!”

May added, “This is sort of our temporary home.”

Miyazawa then declared, “So, we’ve decided to send you back.”

Kagami insisted, “But _this_ was the only address that we were sent to.”

Miyazawa started to bawl, “WHY ME?  I’m cursed in different worlds, real or an asylum!”

Tsukasa spoke, “It must be fate to meet like this, Big Sis Yuki!”

“Don’t steal May’s lines or be so metaphysically psychological, damn it!  May!”  Yukino shouted.

Miyazawa was sulking, as May & Kagami played _patty cake_ , very slow and cautious.

She scoffed, “They’re getting into each other, pretty well.”

Tsukasa found a picture of Arima.

“What’s this?”  She asked.

“HEY!!!”  Miyazawa cried out, “Get your hands off my picture frame, you little CM Punk!!!”

“My name’s not Punk, it’s Tsukasa!”

“I don’t care if you’re _Superman_ , _Sukiyaki_ , or _Soup bone_!  How dare you hold a picture of my Souichi-kun?”

Tsukasa blushed and said, “Oh… is he your boyfriend?  You must be in love with him.  You’re so lucky.”

Miyazawa sighed, “Oh, well, it’s actually nice.  But…”

Kagami requested, “But if that’s the case, why aren’t you in the picture, Miss Arima?”

**BONK!!!**

Tsukasa got a lump in her head, after Miyazawa socked her.

“I’m gonna hit you!!!”  Yukino shouted.

“Don’t say it _after_ you hurt me!”  Tsukasa whimpered.

She then asked, “You must be very hungry, after you suddenly traveled here.  You must be starving after those long walks and low blood pressure.”

A basin dropped on her head.

Kagami got up and said, “Well, I guess we can help.  We’ll be obtaining food supplies for you.”

May then informed, “Uh, Harajuku sisters, we don’t have a lot of money…”

The sisters announced, “Don’t worry!”

Miyazawa then giggled and said to May, “You know, aside from their weird behavior, they’re really cute.”

“Indeed,” May smiled.

May then snapped, “ _Freeloader?!_ ”

However, unbeknownst to them, Cassidy and the other guy were watching from far away.  Also, don’t ask how they escaped Mall Jail.

“So, the twerpette and the other woman are with other twerpettes,” Cassidy whispered, “We got them now, now that they are safely located here.”

Butch was dressed heavily in his helmet, waiting for another sudden attack to happen.

“I hope nothing bad happens to me again,” he whined.

“Stop acting like a bitch, Butch,” she snuffed.

“It’s Bitch, not, I mean, Butch!  AHH!  You’re confusing me!!!”  He screamed.

Cassidy then thought, “Not once we went close to those twerps.  I have a feeling that it’ll be like back in that mall again, and also with that shooting star incident.”

She then instructed Butch, “Disperse, Bitch!”

“Roger that!”  Butch saluted, “Also, please try to remember my name, instead of a profanity word, next time.”

He then gasped, “WAIT!  Why _are_ we retreating???”

Cassidy then thought, “Well, let’s plan ahead and stay out of _this_ one… for your safety.  We’ll get that twerpette, yet.”

Butch was relieved.

The four girls left, as Jen walked passed them, without knowing.  She then thought, “Huh?  It’s them…”

She turned around and saw them walk away.  She then said, “It couldn’t be…  I thought Konata had it taken care of.  So, how come they are in school uniforms?  And I’m pretty sure that little one in the green and orange is the one that helped Jude with his girlfriend.”

She then walked away, shaking her head, and said, “Nah…  It’s best to leave it alone and find out.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the _L.S.A.A.W.S._ , Konata got the call from her boss, Miyuki Takara.

“Imprinting?”  Miyuki asked.

“Yes,” Konata responded, “I built that feature in their AI, using those same principles in those adult simulation games, where you raised the girl into the kind of girl you’d like them to be.  In fact, they fall in love with the first life form they’ll see, upon awakening.  You know, like seeing their mother for the first time, after hatching from an egg?”

Miyuki griped, “Yes, I see.  But the Hiiragi Twins have not been delivered yet!  Where are they?  I grew worried, and it’s only been three hours now!”

Konata smiled and said in embarrassment, “Uh, I kind of delivered them to a small house, to live, just to set them up, about three hours and five minutes ago.”

Miyuki was shocked that she dropped her glasses, “Oh, dear…”

She then thought, “I wonder who’d be stupid enough to own Tsukasa and Kagami?  Besides, what harm can it do?  Our friends approved it, just to help out the matter.  I hope they’d survive in this weird lifestyle, just to fix everything.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miz-K was driving away, thinking of something.

“Damn it all,” he thought, “It’s been only eight chapters now, and _still_ no solution!  If we don’t find a way out of this universal--.”

He stopped and looked up, seeing a girl flying in the night sky and stars.  She had purple hair and glasses.  She was being taken by the dark May, who was laughing evilly.

“We should be almost there,” the dark May replied, “My Queen, I promise you that the universe will become one, like the song _“We are One”_!  And upon Michi, we shall cast upon a dark shadow over the pitiful mortals; and upon the third day of _Sweeps Week_ , the Lucky Channel set will be destroyed at 21 episodes.  Now, my highness, myself, Tachibana, and our people in the Adult Resistance will balance the power of order, and a side of mashed potatoes and gravy!  Speaking of which, it’s time for lunch.  UNION BREAK!”

She and the girl in glasses floated away.

“NO!  But the time is too soon!  This evil deity isn’t ready… yet!”  Miz-K cried out.

He pressed a button on the steering wheel and drove off in the skies.  Miz-K Takase’s car was now transformed into a jet plane.

“AIR MIZ-K!!! FIRE!!!”

He zoomed off, but the speed of the car suddenly ripped the hybrid aircraft apart.  He fell to the water, screaming.

“Aw, man!!!”  He cried out, “The guy at the dealership said that this car actually flew!”

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	10. Shoujo-Ai Girls (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion of the Hiiragi part. May and Yukino get to like their newfound friends... only... where did they get the money and food?  
> OH! Here's another question: WHY ARE THE POLICE AFTER THEM?

Outside at the park, Miyazawa and May were in a huge table, having lunch.  Kagami set the whole thing up for them, including a TV set, with the plug, plugged into Tsukasa.  Kids were staring, as they ate together, except for Kagami and Tsukasa, who were watching on in joy.

“Gorgeous,” May smiled, “But why are we here and not at a restaurant?”

Kagami informed, “Well, we’d figured that we wanted you two to have your way, but on our terms.  Also, I took some allergen tests on the both of you and my scans confirmed that I found that you, Miss Yukino, are not in good health.  So, I’ve decided to have you dine out here, for a change, in the bright sun.”

Miyazawa then thought, “My skin _does_ look pale. (Don’t ask why)”

May then blushed in glee, “Aw, how sweet!”

Kagami and May stared at each other and were all lovey-dovey.  Miyazawa was disgusted.

She then said to the camera, “Uh, I’m starting to think that we’re a few white lilies short of either a seductive persuasion or a _Shoujo-Ai_ routine. I wanted to refute, but the food’s too goddamn good!”

Tsukasa smiled and cheered in joy, leaving May in confusion.

“Say, Yuki,” she asked, “While I approved of the happy hippy hoppy girl, is it okay to watch TV in the park?”

Miyazawa griped, “Oh, please.  At least the reception for TV is okay.  All we could get is the game and sitcoms.  Talk about being wired.  I mean, she’s plugged into the TV, so why can’t Miss Hoppy Girl pick up satellite TV for us?”

Tsukasa shouted, “Can’t you call me by my name already?”

“Will there be anything else, madams?”  Kagami bowed.

May smiled, “No, not yet.”

Miyazawa then huffed, out of character, “If they _are_ robots, then I _specifically_ told my agent that I DON’T want to be a part of the _Maiden for Hire_ series!”

**XXXXX**

As they watched TV, which showed a baseball game, May felt bummed.

“Man, I feel bad for Ash,” May sighed.

“What do you mean?”  Yukino asked.

“Well, the Electabuzz are losing now.  He has a friend that loves this team.  I think her name was Casey.  So, why can’t then win a road game, for once in a while?  This team is starting to suck.”

Kagami bowed and said, “Leave it to me!”

She dashed off in super speed, as the others were astonished.

“She ran off somewhere,” Miyazawa said.

“Maybe picking flowers?”  May asked.

The TV then showed Percival Gaynes, of The Gang, holding up a tax sheet:

“ _Pay up your taxes today, or we’ll give you such a pinch!_ ”  
 _Cameo~_

May then stated, “Since we’re living in that hovel that we received, we’re gonna have to pay rent…”

Miyazawa then said, “You’re right.  Talk about bad timing and coincidence.”

Yukino then requested, “All right.  So, now that we have to take a breather, while Kagami is gone, let’s review what we have been through, starting from when we first met: We met each other, had to camp out, found a school run by gynoids, saved the proprietor, had to go to a hotel, found a box of money that’s inside dog shit, drive around in a boat on the road, submerged in water that has breathable air, returned said box to an angry little man, had to help a girl with a puppet score a date with a skateboarding dumbass, met a guy who was fired a lot, obtained Pero Pero, lived in a small, yet rundown apartment, had to be owners of package people, and here we are now.  Worst part of it all is that we are being followed… I think… And we have NO idea of what kind of universe is this.”

May smiled, “And the best part is that I get to spend it with you, Yuki-Chan.”

“And will you _stop_ calling me Yuki-Chan?”  Miyazawa griped.

She then whined, “Oh, how could things get any worse???”

“Hey, big sisters!”  Tsukasa called out.

She ran in with a huge knapsack.  She threw it down, revealing to be money.

They were both shocked, as Miyazawa cried, “You’re kidding me!  This is a mirage, isn’t it?  How many Yen did you obtain?”

May asked in fear, “And where did you get it?”

“I had to go get funds for you, Miss Miyazawa-Kun!”  Tsukasa cheered.

 _“Miyazawa-Kun?!_ Not you, too…” she shivered.

Tsukasa jumped for joy, “Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me!”

Miyazawa gave up and said, “Yeah… let’s not do that and just watch the Electabuzz lose, all right?”

“Fair enough,” May smiled.

Tsukasa whined, “Oh, please praise me!”

They watched the game and saw what transpired:

“ _OH!  And it’s out of the park!  Relief pitcher and pinch hitter, Okidoke, has hit a home run out of the park, with the bases loaded (That’s a grand slam homer), leaving the Electabuzz to take the lead in the top of the ninth, blowing the Rapidashes’ fifth save, this season!”_

The player running was Kagami, in disguise.

“AHH!!!  It’s Kagami!”  May shrieked.

“I don’t believe it!  Is this even right?”  Miyazawa groaned, “Please tell me that it’s a nightmare…”

As the game continued on, Tsukasa joined in, sitting by Miyazawa.

“That’s my twin sister!”  She cheered in joy.

Miyazawa groaned, “My life is hell…”

May smiled, “Oh, wow!  You’re twin sisters?”

The news then showed, interrupting the game:

_“We interrupt this program to bring you this special NEWS FLASH!  Breaking news has just come in from the city of (Withheld).  At three in the afternoon today, a robbery took place at the local J.P. Bank.  The thieves stole around over 1.2 billion Yen in cash.  The city police have dispatched and mobilized over seven thousand investigators and will do anything in their power to arrest the thieves.  A city dragnet is now in place to capture these criminals and their associates!  
Furthermore, we have located an image of the two thieves, during a related robbery in a local grocery store, by the same perpetrators.  The police NOW confirmed that the two cases  are related and have issued a warrant on the two crooks that were caught on the security camera footage.”_

Miyazawa and May shrieked in fear, as the news showed the Hiiragis’ picture.

Tsukasa cried in glee, “WOW!  I looked great on TV!  I’m _finally_ on TV!”

Miyazawa tittered, “Oh, shit… We’re associated with criminals…”

May trembled, “I know… This is bad…”

The park became desolate, leaving Miyazawa, May, and Tsukasa alone.

“AHH!”  May screamed, “Not in the face!”

“What are you saying, idiot?”  Yukino shouted, “Calm down!”

“That’s when the police would come and surround me!”  May winced, “Not in the face, or the balls, at least!”

“WILL YOU SHUT UP???”

Just then, a group of police cars appeared and surrounded the girls.

“AHH!  We’re hosed, fucked, and screwed!!!”  Miyazawa cried in fright, “I’m too young and beautiful to be arrested!  I’m a doctor, and I don’t want to lose my future; and the worst that I can get is a criminal record!!!  I’m done for!!!”

Tsukasa bellowed, “Leave it to me!  Your Hiiragi girl is on the job!”

She jumped up and launched a missile from her knee.  She screamed, “I won’t let you hurt my Big sister!!!  NOW DIE!!!”

The missile landed, eviscerating the police.  Tsukasa jumped down and smiled to Miyazawa.

“See?”

**BONK!!!**

“Don’t _see_ me, you goddamn bitch brat!”  She shouted, “How dare you kill those people in this mighty nation, which is an f’ed-up universe!  I’m gonna hit you!!!”

Tsukasa held her head and sobbed, “Please say that _before_ you hit me; and I’m Tsukasa Hiiragi!”

May then looked up and gasped, “Uh, Yuki…”

Helicopters hovered over them.

She cried, “They’re moving in on us!  Can’t they see that it’s all a mistake???  We’re not accomplices!”

“RUN FOR IT, AND I MEAN IT NOT IN A CARDIO-STYLE!!!”  Miyazawa shrieked, as they were running away from the police.

Tsukasa jumped up and fired a laser beam from her eyes, blasting the road to escape from the police.  All Miyazawa and May could do was run in fear, while Tsukasa was smiling.

Miyazawa, running frantically, started to foam the mouth, “I wanna go home!  I wanna go home!  I wanna go home!!!  Now I know how Maho-rin felt!!!”

**XXXXX**

They were trapped up in an abandoned building, being surrounded by the police.

“Attention, you three bank robbers,” the sergeant called out on the megaphone, “We have you surrounded.  Whatever you are doing, please come out, so we _won’t_ have to hurt you.”

Tsukasa then snuggled onto Miyazawa and said, “At last, we’re all alone together, Big Sister Yuki.  This is perfect for just the two of us.”

May slinked away, as Miyazawa was in tears, “What am I going to do?”

She yelled at Tsukasa, “And, moron, there’s _three_ of us!”

Tsukasa then blushed and jumped onto her.  May then knew what would happen, so she averted her eyes, away from the action.

“Tell me when it’s over, Yuki,” May whispered.

“Wait, what?  May, what are you talking about?”  Miyazawa gasped.

Tsukasa grabbed her clothes and cried, “Big sister!  I love you!!!”

Then she started to rip off all off her clothes.

* * *

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_ ** _The rest of this scene is self-censored and dirty to watch.  It will be presented in play form, while showing you cute dogs and cats on the screen.  
(But this is a fan fic, so just visualize it)_

* * *

_(Miyazawa):_ AHH!!!  Is this what a single red rose being plucked by each petal feels like?  It is!  It’s the library in third year, at Hokuei, all over again!!!  Make her stop!!!  Face destroyed!  Upper right arm incapacitated!  Neck felt up!  Right thigh area, don’t even ask!  Pain and near shock of horror in abdominal region!  AH! Why can’t she realize that I’m a married woman?  I can’t go on!  My body is going out of commission!!!  WAH!!!  AAAH!!!  **AHH!!!**

* * *

Tsukasa rubbed her mouth and sighed, “I feel recharged.  I hope sis didn’t mind.”

Miyazawa groaned, a la Excel, with her clothes back on, “Yuki is feeling the need to lie down on a soft bed, losing all feeling in her body…”

The sergeant called out, “HEY!  Come out and drop your weapons now!  And quit being so prude with your live coverage!  You’re not Edge and Lita!”

Tsukasa called out, “Shut up, you fascist public of the state!”

Miyazawa griped in pain, “Don’t agitate them! And I think you mean _puppet…_ ”

Tsukasa smiled and cheered, “OKAY!”

But then, a sniper pointed at Tsukasa and fired.  Tsukasa was shot in the head and fell down to the ground.  May was shocked, seeing Tsukasa fell dead.  But, she got up, feeling her head.

“Ow, that hurts,” she whimpered.

May gasped, “Holy candle roman goddess!!!”

Miyazawa moaned to May, “Normally, I wanted to complain to you in a profound way, but my womanhood is completely damaged to do so, right now.”

Outside, the police were shocked.

“The sniper has failed, sir!”  One cop called.

“How can it be?  Fine!  We have no choice!”  The sergeant called out, “Since it’s come to this, send in the Super SWAT Bomber Squad!”

Miyazawa tried to comfort Tsukasa, as she was flustered.

“That really hurt,” Tsukasa said.

“Why are you still alive?”  Miyazawa asked her.

She looked at her head, showing some metallic skin and some LED lights flickering.

Miyazawa shrieked in fright, “HOLY SHRIMP!!!  I WAS WRONG, ALL ALONG!!!  YOU’RE A ROBOT!!!”

Tsukasa replied, stating the obvious, “Of course, I am.  You haven’t noticed that yet?  Kagami is a robot, too.  How else do humans shoot lasers from their eyes and rockets from their knees?”

Miyazawa then said, “Come to think of it, you’re right.  Good point.”

May smiled, “Well, I’m glad that these are the _good_ robots, unlike before.”

May started to faint, as Tsukasa was shocked.

“May!  Are you all right?”  Miyazawa asked.

Kagami appeared through the wall, with a chunk of debris on Miyazawa.

“NO!  Miss Haruka!”  Kagami cried, while she was wearing an Electabuzz baseball uniform.

“Is that you… Kagami?”  May weakly asked.

Miyazawa groaned, “Robots are heavy… Please get off of me…”

Kagami held her up and said to her, “Your beloved Electabuzz came from behind and took the save, in the bottom of ninth to win the game.  I hit that home run for you.  Did you see it?”

“You… displayed good form…” May croaked.

May fell dead, as Miyazawa and Kagami were shocked.

“AHH!  She’s dead!”  She cried, and then scoffed, “Did anyone saw that coming, folks?”

Kagami insisted, as she stood on Miyazawa, “I shall do what I can to save Miss Haruka.”

Miyazawa groaned, “Please do, even though it’s under protest; but first, can you get your metal ass off of me?”

Kagami kneeled down to May and said, “Stand back!  I must revive her!  I shall give her my life!”

“You’re gonna what now?”  Yukino inquired, as she crawled out of the rubble.

She then sobbed, “Please, Miss Haruka… Please live!”

She sprouted wires around her body and stuck into May’s body.  Miyazawa and Tsukasa watched on, even though Tsukasa was hugging her tight.

Kagami started to tear up, “Live, Miss Haruka!  Please live!!!”

She began to shake, as May was being electrocuted.  Kagami then fell unconscious.  May got up and looked at Kagami.

“Huh?  Is it morning already?”  She asked.

Miyazawa cringed, “Okay… what just happened?  There’s a plot twist…”

“It seems that sis burnt out her battery power to save Miss Haruka,” Tsukasa replied.

Miyazawa said, “Okay, I think you mean _overheated._ But how the heck can you pass life between a human and a robot?  This world is _nucking futs_.”

But then, as the grief was about to awe for Kagami, a missile crashed between the three.  Sadly, it was a dud, but you get the idea.

“WHY YOU?”  Miyazawa shouted in furious anger, “How dare you blast on us like this, when a girl just died, all of a sudden?”

She turned to Tsukasa and ordered, “Sue Cosplay!  Destroy them, now!”

Tsukasa saluted, “Out of ammo!”

Miyazawa bowed in sadness and sobbed, “I was right again.  My life sucks…”

The Super SWAT Team aimed their missiles at the building.  The missiles fired and blasted at the front gate.  This could very well be the end of our heroines, if you could call them that.

Yukino then said to May, “Sorry that I am happy that you’re alive, but I’m afraid we’re done for!”

May then replied, “Wait, what’s going on now?”

“Open your eyes!”  Yukino snapped, “Kagami is dead!  And with any luck, so will us!!!”

Tsukasa then looked at the dead Kagami and thought, “Right.  I must save my sister.  I must protect Miss Yuki!”

She ran off to outside, while Miyazawa looked on.

“HEY, WAIT!”

Tsukasa then cried, as she jumped up, “This is the time for me!  It’s _my_ time, now!  Tsukasa Hiiragi to the rescue!!!”

She stepped out, with Pero Pero in her back.  The police were shocked.

“That’s one of them, sir!”  The officer shouted.

“GOOD!”  The sergeant shouted, “Shoot, gun down, and blast the hell out of her!”

The bullets whizzed past her, as she started to run to the launcher.

“The only way I can save Big Sis Yuki’s life is to burn out my _own_ circuits!”

She jumped on top the missile launcher and placed her hands on it.

_“Generator:  MAXIMUM OUTPUT!!!”_

Tsukasa started to glow.  As she glowed around the launcher, she started to tear apart a bit, and let out a tear.

_Big Sis Yuki, I’m so sorry that we haven’t known each other well…  But I’m so glad you and I have met, giving this artificial life form a special meaning.  I knew you only briefly, but in the time we shared…_

A montage was shown of how these two met, including the part where Tsukasa and Miyazawa were kissing together in the cold snow.

The Gang’s Heather Dunn-Nevins appeared in front of the montage and said, “Hey, there weren’t any scenes like that.”  
 _Cameo~_

Tsukasa’s right eye smashed open, as Miyazawa stepped out and was in tears.

She screamed, “TSUKASA!!!”

Tsukasa was shocked and happy, “Big sister… You said my name.  You said it, the first time… Big sister Yukino…”

Miyazawa then shouted, “Tsukasa, in the event of hating me, can you at least give me back Pero Pero?  He was on your back, this whole time, and I don’t want him hurt.  Also, I know you’re saving our lives and I am grateful for that, but I cannot let you die, at all!  It’s not that I hate you, it’s just that… that…”

She then cried out in anger, “HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I AM ALREADY MARRIED, YOU TIN, AIR-HEADED BIMBO???”

Those words Miyazawa shouted broke Tsukasa’s heart, even though she was going to burn out.

She cried out, “I cannot believe that those were the last words, except the part that she was grateful to me, that I wanted to hear!  Miss Miyazawa is so mean!!!”

**BOOM!!!**

The missile launcher exploded, with Tsukasa in it.

“NO!!!”  May cried.

“PERO PERO!!!”  Miyazawa screamed, “And also TSUKASA!!!”

The explosion occurred, as Pero Pero flew off from the smoke and headed toward Miyazawa.  Miyazawa caught him.

“Pero Pero!” She cried, “Are you okay?”

Pero Pero licked her face, as Yukino giggled.  However, May approached her and held her shoulder.  She bowed her head and was in tears.  Miyazawa watched the smoke emit from the explosion.

She whispered, “Little one… I’m sorry…”

A tear was dropped down from her face, as May hugged her and cried.  As they watched on, the dark May was livid, seeing that they’re still alive.  But of what purpose is her role?  She flew off into the shadows.

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa and May were sleeping in their home.  Miyazawa was lost in thought, as May looked on.

“Is something wrong?”  May asked.

Miyazawa then replied, “Nothing.  It’s just that it was all so freaky…  I mean, it was pretty shocking to hear that the Hiiragi twins were robots.  I guess we would’ve let them stay with us, even though they were good little girl robots.  But they _were_ pretty useful.”

May then asked, “So, now, what shall we do about our traveling to get home?”

Miyazawa sighed and yawned, “Oh, we’ll see what happens.  I just needed to lie down now…  Tomorrow’s another day… of pain and bizarre torment for me.  But hey, we _are_ having fun, aren’t we?”

May and Miyazawa giggled and went to sleep.  May went closer to Miyazawa, just to sleep closer.  But…

**BONK!!!**

She hit her on the head.

“Don’t _even_ try it…” Yukino muttered, “I’m gonna hit you…”

**XXXXX**

And so, unobserved, the Hiiragi twins sacrificed themselves for love… and died.  They dashed through a time that was too short to be called youth.  But there were none who’d understood their noble hearts; not that if it were matter if there were any.

But suddenly, the Hiiragi twins were walking together.  (Wait, they’re alive?!)  They, however, did not notice the house that Miyazawa and May were living in.  Were _those_ Hiiragi twins robots, as well, or were they the _REAL_ Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi?

One thing is certain…  
 ** _It’s late, and it’s WAY past their curfew!!!_**

* * *

**_Shoujo-Ai Girls  
Today’s mission… … … Failed!_ **

* * *

Konata got the call again.  This time, it was from a stranger.

“Hello?”  She called, “Look!  That is the fifth time I produced these twin robots!  I’m not going for the half-dozen!  Hello?  Hello!  Miyuki-San?”

“KONATA!!!”  It was the REAL Kagami Hiiragi.

“Uh, hey… Kagami…” she stuttered.

_Okay… Maybe NOT a stranger…_

“HOW DARE YOU USE OUR LIKENESSES AS ROBOTS?  DARN YOU!!!”  She shouted, “TOMORROW AT SCHOOL, YOU’RE DEAD!!!”

She gulped.

“Uh, where are you now, Kagami?”  She stammered.

_I guess that THAT answers our question…_

* * *

**_And thus ends another installment of “Miyazawa & May”…_ **

**_Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next MIS-adventure.  
  
_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on May 9th and 10th, 2011. It was a cross between Episode 16 of Excel Saga, the four main girls of Lucky Star, and a dream I had, the night before.  
> See, it was a dream I had, watching an episode of Lucky Star (Which was NOT an episode from the series). As it turns out, there was a scene that showed of Tsukasa of being an android, built by the teachers, with Konata shocked in awe, when she was falling apart from her head.  
> Another scene showed that there was a Kagami android there, too, helping a girl who was building another android.  
> Talk about bizarre, huh? I kind of forgot how the dialog went, but it was surprising. Then I woke up… and was shuddering in fear. I’ll never watch Lucky Star, while drinking too much Pepsi again.  
> Since then, I cut down to drinking Pepsi MAX; and I have watched ALL 24 episodes of Lucky Star, including the OVA I saw. This led to the creation of "The Advanced Class", another story that I wrote.


	11. Late Night with Brian Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyazawa NOW enters the dream world, after entering herself in a zone of emotion, known as loneliness, since she misses her daughter, Sakura Arima.  
> This is mostly in Play Form, but in the end, it sets up the REAL storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows I do NOT own: Metalocalypse, Family Guy, Codename: Kids Next Door, American Dad, and others.

Outside a large field, desolate in the area, a huge cloud of people in weird costumes started to charge into F City.

A huge man in a blue business suit and a cigar called, “Everyone!  We must enter the city and claim it for the Adults!”

He was Mr. Boss.  He’s the leader of the Adult Resistance, a band of clichéd adults, hell-bent on making kids’ lives a living hell.  His group includes Count Spank-u-lot, Wink and Fibb, the Toiletnator, Knightbrace, Stickybeard, and many others.

However, a band of teens, watching on the top of the building is preparing for action.  They jumped down and called to the Adult resistance.

“HEY, YOU!”  Jen cried out, “HOW DARE YOU KILL HIGHLAND HIGH AND GET AWAY WITH IT???”

According to Konota, the Adults bombed Highland High, after declaring the school intolerable and lack of educational morale.  Konata vowed revenge, not only for destroying a legendary school, known for the popularity of Beavis and Butt-Head, but for killing many suitable teachers.  That counts as murder.

The Teens jumped down, in colored tights, and posed.

“WE’RE THE FIVE TEENS OF THE LSAAWS!”  They cried.

Jonesy called out, “Suave and persistent, Kona-Red!”

Jen called, “Leadership material, Kona-Black!”

Wyatt bellowed, “Musically buzzed, Kona-Green!”

Jude laughed, “Totally chilled, Kona-Yellow!”

Caitlin cheered, “Fashionably late, Kona-Pink!”

Mr. Boss laughed, and the others laughed with him.

“You got some nerve on keeping us blocked,” he snuffed, “We have already taken Highland, and now, we’ll take care of those meddling Kids Next Door!”

“Oh, really?”  Jen bellowed, “You and what army?”

Wyatt exclaimed, “You are already charged for murder!”

“Not cool, bro!  Highland High is an awesome place!”  Jude groaned.

Jen said, “ _Was…_ ”

Mr. Boss flicked his cigar and shouted, “Then, prepare to fall, because you meddling traitors won’t stop me!  Tens should hate kids!”

Jen shouted, “You watch what you say!  I have a baby sister!!!”

“That doesn’t matter, because we’ll still take over!!!”

Jonesy held up a walkie-talkie and called, “We’ll see about that!  Nikki!  Prepare to open fire!”

Mr. Boss then asked, “Uh, who were you talking to?”

Jen smiled, “Oh, just our friend: a _Ropponmatsu!_ ”

Jonesy informed, “Correction!  A _Ropponmatsu_ , dressed as my girlfriend.”

A huge tank appeared and pointed a cannon at the Adults.  Nikki, the robot double of Nikki Wong, who was built by Konata Izumi, was at the helm.

She then spoke, “Target locked!”

Jonesy called, “Nikki!  Fire at them!  NO MERCY!”

Jen insisted, “Konata wants them dead!  She’s instituted the death penalty on them.”

The two on the couch were not impressed.

“Shall we dismiss these Power Ranger wannabes, Mr. Wink?”

“Most excellent, Mr. Fibb.”

The Adults charged, as Jonesy panicked.

“NIKKI!!!”  He cried, “FIRE!!!”

Jen shouted, “NOW!!!”

“Affirmative!”  Nikki said, as she aimed the cannon.

“Target spotted,” she announced, “Probability of success:  100%; damage level: severe; firing in T-minus five… four… three… two… one…”

She then glared, “Bite me… A-holes!”

**BOOM!!!**

The cannon fired, taking out the evil adults, including Wink and Fibb, who were sent flying.  Most of them retreated, as the Adults continued to charge.  The Teens were in peril.

“That’s it,” Jonesy groaned, “We need back up!  We can’t fight them alone.”

Nikki then announced, “Jen, Jonesy, might I suggest you summon my sisters in arms?”

“Right!”  Jen said, “Wyatt!  Caitlin!  Commence dispatch!  Code:  K-G-M!”

Wyatt called, “K-G-M!  Summon the reinforcements!”

A huge garage door opened, revealing an army of Tsukasa and Kagami robots, marching in unison.

“AHH!  Those who dare to march, while fighting the adult tyranny, shall face the wrath of Count Spank-u-lot!”

The robots jumped up and began to fight.  The Kagamis fired lasers from their eyes.

“HIIRAGI BEAM!!!”  They cried.

 **BOOM!!!** The spanking vampire fell.

The Tsukasas fired missiles from their knees.

“HIIRAGI MISSILE!!!”  They cried.

 **BOOM!!!** It blasted him into ashes.

“Oh… Not… a good… spanking…” he groaned, as he disintegrated, cartoon-style.

The Teens rushed down and charged at the Adults.

“ATTACK!!!”  Jen cried.

The brawl began, as Konata watched on from the building.

“Indeed,” she said, “The _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ andall that jazz will do anything for justice!  These Adults will pay for what they did!  God bless the people and teachers who died, during yet another meeting of the crossover worlds.  God bless them, and God bless the people of Highland!”

**XXXXX**

A reporter from South Park is in the battlefield.

“Tom, I’m standing here in the biggest battle in war, since the huge Dethklok concert, LIVE from the Netherrealm!  The _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ has instituted a raid against the Adults Resistance, for bombing the Highland High School.  The war continues to increase, as Miss Miyuki Takara, leader of the AU-Studies Association, have labeled Mr. Boss, leader of the Adults Resistance as a threat.  As the army of young girls has the weird-dressing parents are falling on their knees, one hope that this whole nightmare will come to an end and hope that everyone can go home and fix the problem with the portals.”

The news was playing at Miyazawa & May’s home.  However, they were outside, planting a small tree.

May was exhausted, “Phew… We did it.”

Miyazawa asked, “So, why did I ask you to plant this tree?”

“I thought since Jude is busy with Rino, I wanted to make the boys’ pad look green.”

“And why are we putting landscape up?”

“It’s nice.  I love the cute flowers for this field, even if we use fertilizer.”

“Well, even though it’s weird, since this world is nuts, I think it’s a nice thing we’re doing.”

She then sobbed lightly, “If only I’d share that moment with Sakura…”

“Who’s Sakura?”  May retorted.

“She’s my daughter.”

“Oh.  You miss her, right?”

“I do.  All this going on, it’s like I want to go home.  But it seems I’ll never get the chance.”

May smiled and held her, “Maybe we’ll find a way.  I’ll stick by you, all the time.”

Miyazawa got up and was upset and annoyed, “I need to lie down.  Don’t wake me for anything, until dinner.”

She went back inside, as May watched on.

“Yuki…” she said.

She then looked at the tree and thought, “I wonder… Is this tree a Sudowoodo?  There may be weird stuff, even though I can’t tell what’s going on, but I’m just so curious.”

She wrapped a pink ribbon around a branch and said, “Here.  This is for Yuri… Tsukasa… and Kagami…  All my new friends… They’re all gone.”

She then got up and watered the flowers.

Elsewhere, Miyazawa turned the TV off and lied on the couch.  She started to drop heavily in her eyes.

“Mmm…  Stupid May…” she groaned, “What does she know?  I _do_ miss my family, but lately, communications are down.  I need to think.”

She yawned and fell asleep.

I guess this is where the chapter ends, right?

**WRONG!!!**

Miyazawa is starting to have a dream… in a weird way.

* * *

In an animation style of Family Guy, Miyazawa woke up in a fancy green room.  She was even drawn to look like one of the people from MacFarlane’s cartoons.

“Huh?”  She yawned, “Did May paint the room pretty?”

She saw a picture of a white dog, on his hind legs, like he was a person.  He had a red collar, holding a martini.

“Wha?  Who the hell is that???”  She griped.

A man appeared and called to her, “Miss Miyazawa, you’re on in five minutes.”

“Where am I?”

“Oh, didn’t you know?  You’re on _The Brian Griffin Show_!”

“What is that???”

“A late night talk show.  You were chosen for a panel of people, but we have to interview you.  Good luck, Miss.”

He left, leaving her in confusion.

“What is going on?  This isn’t right… Is it?”

**XXXXX**

The announcer played:

_“LIVE from Bridgeport, CT, it’s New England’s finest show, in the late night world: **Late Night with Brian Griffin!**   And now, here’s Brian!!!”_

Brian Griffin, a white dog, appeared on stage, and waved to the people.

“Welcome to my show, I’m Brian Griffin.  You may remember me in such books as the _Alternate Universe-_ bestseller, ‘ _Faster than the Speed of Love ’,_ and #1 book, ‘ _Wish it, Want it, Do it’_.  We have ourselves a great show today.”

Stewie Griffin started to laugh backstage.

“Hey!  Stewie Griffin, ladies and gentlemen!”

Stewie waved, as the crowd cheered.

The crowd laughed, as Brian continued, “So, uh, about those people in the alternate worlds.  We have had a lot of weird faces here.  I can tell, because, I live by Quahog and well, the people are somewhat weird.  I mean, we have a pirate with wooden arms and legs.  What next: a guy with wooden eyes?”

_(RIMSHOT)_

The crowd laughed, as Brian waved.

“But seriously, folks.  We’re just trying to fix this world, by finding out where it comes from.  I think maybe _I_ did it. I’m known to bury things, since I’m a dog.  Maybe we’ll find the gophers from Looney Tunes!”

_(RIMSHOT)_

As the crowd laughed, from below, the gophers were a bit crossed.

“Oh, really,” one gopher said in a polite tone, “This dog is incorrigible.”

The other replied, “Oh, let us teach him a lesson he’ll never forget!”

“Oh, no, no, no, no.  Let’s not soil ourselves, brother.  We’ll have to watch and see.”

“Oh, marvelous.  I didn’t know what came over me, back there.  Thank you.”

“Indubitably, my brother.  You’re welcome.”

Back at the stage, Brian then announced, “Folks, we have a really great show, tonight.  Skwisgaar Skwigelf of DethKlok will be here, and also, a Miss Arima is here; and our panel of guests, including Roger Smith.”

Miyazawa was shocked, “Are you crazy?  I can’t go out there!!!”

She then looked around, knowing that May is nowhere to be found.  She then said, “Well, she’s not following me.  It could be a sign.”

The man appeared and called, “Miss Arima, you’re on in 15.”

“Okay!”  She called out.

She was completely nervous.

Minutes later, Brian was on a desk, looking at the crowd.

“And, we’re back,” he said, “Please say hello to my first guest, a girl who is here under protest.  She’s from a small town in Japan and, brace yourselves, she’s a doctor.  Ladies and gentlemen, Yukino Arima!”

Miyazawa appeared, as the crowd applauded.  She sat by Brian and shook his hand.

“A talking dog?”  She thought.

“Miss Arima, it’s wonderful to have you here,” he said, “Not as much as my last guest, a Miss Excel Excel.  She completely demolished my set.”

Yuki replied, “Oh, well… It’s nice to be here.  I’m not that violent, but I stand out as a popular woman.”

They continued the interview, which will now be in _Play Form_ :

(Brian):  So… Are you like married?

(Miyazawa):  Yeah.  My full name is Yukino Miyazawa-Arima.  I am born in Kawasaki, Japan.  I’m married to my lovely husband, and I have three kids.

(Crowd: “aw…”)

(Brian):  Nice.  So, you ever spend time with them?

(Miyazawa):  Oh, not really.

(Brian):  I see.  Hey, if I had kids, I bring them over to my set, amirite?

(Crowd cheers)

(Brian):  So, I got to say, you happen to be very beautiful, despite the fact that you’re skinny and have somewhat of a normal woman.

(Miyazawa):  Oh, please.  I’m not _that_ beautiful.

(Brian):  So, word has it that you are a doctor.

(Miyazawa):  Uh, yeah.  I wanted to become a lawyer, but I chose to become one, since I chose not to go to college.  I was pregnant with Sakura and decided to become a housewife.  Then I was given the job, after my twin sons, at my husband’s family’s hospital.  I wanted to learn more, as a doctor.

(Brian):  How about your husband?  Is he a doctor, too?

(Miyazawa):  No.  He’s a detective.  But I hope he’ll return.  He once took a bullet and died.

(Brian):  Fantastic.  He must be brave.

(Miyazawa nodded in sadness)

(Brian):  Hey, don’t worry.  I think I know what’ll cheer you up.  How about you’d be a part of our panel?  You’re very knowledgeable.  Perhaps maybe you can help us, since we’re brainiacs.

(Miyazawa):  Sure.  I was the top of our class in Hokuei High.

(Miyazawa; thinking):  _I wonder if he’ll help me get home._

(Brian):  Nice.  Say, would you like to stick around?  We’d need some great minds to help out.

(Brian; to camera):  Hey, we’re gonna take a break and get this sorted out.  We’ll be right back with Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Roger Smith.

(Cut to bump, saying “We’ll be right bark…”)

(Stewie, off-screen):  If you’d like to be a guest on our show, send a letter about yourself.  Since the whole universal rifts came awry, we let _anybody_ in!  Care of:  
 _Late Night with Brian Griffin  
934 Lake Drive  
Quahog, RI_

 

Miyazawa was brushing herself off and said, “That was quick.  At least I can have people help me get home.  I truly wanted to see Souichi and Sakura again.”

Brian the set up a roundtable and said, “Good.  This is going to be a great discussion.  How about we chat with the great minds?  It’ll be better than my appearance with Bill Maher.”

Miyazawa remarked, “Yeah.  Sorry that didn’t go well.”

Brian nodded, “Thanks.  If we do well, perhaps you’ll be on next week’s show?”

Miyazawa replied, “Uh, maybe.  Say, what will you be discussing?”

A stagehand called out, “Mister Griffin, you’re on in ten.”

“Sorry, Miss Miyazawa, but I have to get back,” he said, “Listen, when we’re done, how about I’ll buy you a pint?”

“Uh, we’ll see.”

Miyazawa was annoyed, as Brian left to the table.

“Jeez…” she thought, “I wonder what his hurry is.”

 

(Back to _Play Form_ )

(Brian):  Welcome back!  This is _Brian’s Circle_.  We’re here to discuss certain matters on the air, including real-life problems.  Joining us is our guest of honor, Yukino Miyazawa-Arima, a doctor from Kawasaki.  Now, let us introduce you to our guest speakers.  The blonde person you see here is DethKlok lead guitarist and a hefty Norwegian, Skwisgaar Skwigelf.

(Skwisgarr):  Nices to haves me here, Brian.  And I am Swedish.  Tokis is Norwegian.

(Brian):  And also, please welcome a true intelligent person, whose brian is as big as his head…

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian):  Right!  Please welcome, Roger Smith!

(Roger holds up a martini)

(Roger):  Hey… A shout-out to Langley Falls.

(Brian):  All right.  The topic we shall do tonight is:  “ _alternate universal problems”._ I think maybe with all the problems going on in the world, it’s really bad.  My friend, Peter, had to meet up with a real live Pikachu, and he got electrocuted.  Since then, he’s afraid to go outside.

(Roger):  Enh… I mean, come on!  These guys should be able to face their fears, over there.  Steve Smith had to confront a bodyguard to Trixie Tang.  And he got his ASS kicked!

(Roger laughed)

(Roger):  But, seriously, I don’t approve of what happened, after that.

(Miyazawa):  Uh, if I may say something?

(Brian):  Sure.

(Miyazawa):  I happened to be a victim of these strange occurrences.  You see, I once had to go under the sea for a Krabby Patty, and then I went to a theme park, which is a high school building, and I was like, oh, god, this is weird.

(Roger):  Isn’t that that place with the robot girls?  I thought it was closed down!

(Skwisgaar):  Robots gives me the heebies-jeebies.  These girls don’t knows dildos about love and life.

(Crowd:  “Oooh…”)

(Miyazawa):  Well, it _is_ closed down, because it’s like that movie “Westworld”.

(Brian):  Ah, yes.  And its sequel, “Futureworld”.  Peter Fonda played a very exquisite role.

(Skwisgaar):  I likes Westworlds better.

(Roger):  Not me.  I had to meet with a girl in a maid costume, and she said that she’s _Per-so-com._   And she also says that she’s not like those robots in the films.

(Brian):  Yeah, and getting back to the topic, what’s with the weird names?  I mean, sure there’s “Persocom”, “Saiyan”, “Aquateen”, “Thrice Cream”, and even “Candy-Wife”, but what the hell!  Ever since the disaster that happened, it seems you can’t tell if you’re from Quahog, Jersey, South Park, North Haverbrook, and hell, even Seychelles.

(Miyazawa):  Seychelles is a _real_ country.

(Skwisgaar):  Sweden is better.

(Brian):  So, what is the deal, huh?  Is it like you fuse together to form a certain _“Super Earth”_?

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian):  I mean, come on…

(Roger):  Uh, if I may.  All the world is like a huge plate of macaroons.

**_Roger Smith:  Alien_ **

(Roger):  When you have a whole batch of what you like here, you make it your own area.  I seriously said that out of complex, but it’s an example.  If you have macaroons, and this entire universe is like different type of cookies, you have yourself a very mixed-up batch.  Or, if you have party liquor, and you mix up _every_ major brand, where would that lead you?

(Crowd groans)

(Skwisgaar):  Oh, I think you would pukes out the universe.

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian):  Well, I certainly wouldn’t taint it with party liquor.

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian):  So, Roger, what you’re saying is that the world is all messed-up.  If mixed with other universes, you got something that you cannot comprehend.

(Roger):  That’s right.  And let me tell you: you don’t like this universe, then do us all a favor at get the (BEEP) out.

(Crowd laughs and applauds)

(Miyazawa groans)

(Miyazawa):  Okay, what the hell is your problem, E.T.?

(Roger):  What is _your_ problem, Gidget?

(Miyazawa gasp; crowd laughs)

(Skwisgaar):  I totally agrees with you.  The dog says that if we don’t approve of our lifes-styles, then we have no reason to stay.

**_Skwisgaar Skwigelf:  DethKlok guitarist_ **

(Skwisgaar):  Toki and I don’ts likes each other, since he’s from Norway, but we are friends and members of DethKlok.  If we were in opposite sides, he’d totally goes and dos his debate about his awful work as a backs-up guitars.  I tries to get him out ofs the bands, and he doesn’t care.  The worlds is going (BEEP)s-up and people are acting like (BEEP)s.

(Brian):  Uh, that’s great, but let’s let someone else debate this matter.  Yukino, would you like to rebut.

(Miyazawa):  No, I think he’s right.  Although, he makes no sense about what goes on, people around the area may tend to miss people and their homes.  People tend to be homesick.  However, knowing the situation I am in, I can use his word here; this world is going dildos for me.

(Crowd laughs)

(Miyazawa):  And another thing, when you discuss something in public, is it _before_ or _after_ you (BEEP) a broad?

(Crowd laughs loudly)

(Skwisgaar is angry)

(Skwisgaar):  Hey, (BEEP)s you, man.

(Brian):  Okay, try not to insult Skwisgaar.  Sure, he may be a proud rock band, but let’s not forget why we’re all here.

(Miyazawa):  Oh, I know all about it.

**_Yukino Arima:  Doctor in Japan_ **

(Miyazawa):  And to add, I have been through hell.  I was once attacked by the police and South City SWAT team, all while three friends of mine were escaping.  And to add, they were criminals.

(Roger):  Uh, may I have a say?  I know it’s tough to fend off thugs and thieves.  There’s the ever scary Jack Killington, who goes after you with his huge machete, there’s Thunder-Doodle, who draws on walls, with spray paint, and there’s even those awful bandits in pantyhose, called the Silk Stocking Twins.

(Crowd laughs)

(Miyazawa):  Uh, are they even real?

(Roger):  Real as my huge brain with emits green goo.

(Miyazawa):  Wow… I’ll never look at thugs like that again.

(Roger):  I’ve got a portfolio on them, if you’d like.

(Miyazawa):  Nah, no, thanks.

(Miyazawa coughs)

(Miyazawa):  Uh, shouldn’t we do something about it?  I mean, here I am, with a man who is lethargic and an alien on booze… and I mean, well, someone is following me around.  Personally, I wanted to buy a copy of “Faster than the Speed of Love” and chuck it in my friend.

(Crowd groans)

(Miyazawa):  I mean, come on!  May may be somewhat of a friend, but she’s misunderstood.

(Brian):  Yukino, I think I get what you are saying.  You have a friend to help you out, that’s great; but when you berate her, it’s like, whoa!  Aren’t you acting like an ass?

(Miyazawa growls)

(Skwisgaar):  I thinks that berating a female friends is trash and total dildos.

(Roger):  Yeah, shame on you!

(Miyazawa):  SHUT UP!  The brat is 12!

(Crowd:  Ooh…)

(Brian):  Wow… Well, then… Let me tell you something…

(Miyazawa):  NO!  Let me tell _you_ something!  I’ve had enough!  I am more of a hated person over the whole universal rifts, but you cannot berate the panel and drop each subject!

(Brian tried to speak)

(Miyazawa):  The reason you’ve become popular is that Miz-K’s book is tripe, compared to yours, which is uber-tripe!  I miss my husband, my children, and my home, and if caring for a 12-year old happy-go-lucky kid is wrong, then want to be right!  But I will _not_ be treated with disrespect by dirt like you!

(Brian):  Okay… Then, why not drop Yukino and change it to something hurtful about you.

(Zorak):  How about Puke?  Or Chino?

(Crowd laughs)

(Skwisgaar):  No… Yuki is fine.

(Brian):  I don’t know.  Yuki is strong, but it’s snow in Japanese.  I guess I cannot make it very hurtful.

(Zorak):  EAT IT!

(Roger):  Hey, I can help!  Ladies and gentlemen, Yuki the snow girl!

(Crowd laughs and cheers)

(Miyazawa gets angry)

(Brian, all nervous):  Well, I don’t know how that felt… Stewie & I would _love_ to return home, but--.

(Miyazawa):  And that’s just it!  If we don’t have anything to do, blame it on the person responsible!  If you think this whole topic is about alternate universes and not pissing me off, then we got a brand new bag!  I thought it was special and with knowledge.

(Skwisgaar):  It’s alls downhills from here.

 (Brian):  Well… I guess we are very outspoken in these taped programs.

(Quagmire, off-screen):  No, we’re live… you jerk.

(Brian, angrily):  UP YOURS, GLENN!

(Miyazawa, smirking):  I guess I trumped you good.  What started as a panel discussion, turned into cussing.  The only thing I have respect for you is eating your own (BEEP).  If you’re going to treat everyone in this abysmal moment, do it where I give a damn!

(Crowd cheers)

(Brian is nervous)

(Brian, very agitated and scared):  Okay… I, uh, I… It’s only because… Well, maybe we… need to… You know?  Look… I’m the host. I’ve only been on the air for two months; even I think these rifts are crap!  Look, just… Just tell me what you want!!!

(End of _Play Form_ )

 

It was then that Miyazawa’s last intimidating words made Brian pee.  Roger gasped, “AH!  Oh, my god, he’s peeing!”

Skwisgaar shouted, “That’s ( _Guitar Riff_ )s brutal!  No one ever pees themselves on the floor and stays.  First times I sees a dog peeing in publics, since Murderface.”

Miyazawa growled and batted Brian’s head, as the audience laughed and cheered, “THAT’S IT!  OUTSIDE, NOW!”

Brian ran off, barking.  Miyazawa got up and was annoyed, but then, she accidentally slipped on the urine puddle.  She fell to the floor and hit the back of her head.  Roger and Skwisgaar went to her and tried to revive her.  Miyazawa was out cold.

“Gets a doctor!”  He cried, “Gets a ( _Guitar riff_ ) doctors.”

“Relax!”  Roger smiled, “I played a doctor on TV!”

He pushed her chest down hard and tried to make her breathe.  However, Miyazawa never woke up.

* * *

And that is where the dream ended… May shoved her lightly, waking her up.

“Yuki… Yuki…” she said, “Do you have a minute?”

Miyazawa woke up in shock and looked around.  She gasped for air and said, “Wow… What a moment…”

She then said to May, “Even in my dreams it didn’t make sense.  My head must be spinning.”

May asked, “What happened?”

“I was on a TV show and was being asked stupid questions.  Nothing made sense and… and…”

**Ring!**

Miyazawa picked up the phone and answered.

“Hello?”  She asked, as May left.

“Hello… Mommy…” a girl called on the phone.

Miyazawa started to swell up in tears.  She heard the voice of her daughter, Sakura Arima.

“Honey… Is that you?”  She sobbed, “I was worried about you.”

“It’s okay, Mommy.  I’m fine.  Where have you gone?  My brothers and I were worried sick.  I’m just lonely without you and daddy.”

“Sakura… I’m fine.  Mother is lost somewhere.”

“So, I’ve heard.  This girl, May, wanted to find me, so she told me to call you at the right time.  How is she, anyway?”

Miyazawa then thought, “May?”

She then said to Sakura on the phone, “Oh… she’s okay.  She’s just a friend.  A very trusted friend.”

As they continued to chat, May giggled from outside and said, “Anything for you, Yuki…”

She then thought, “It was the least I can do… Since you and I are here together.  I know how bad you wanted to see her, so I had to find where your daughter lives.  It was an easy job.  Once I said _Sakura Arima_ , all they found was the number to Souichiro Arima.”

She stood up and looked in the window.  She then whispered, “Yuki… I’m glad you’re happy.”

As she went back to the tree, she halted and saw a dark figure of herself, coming out of the grass.

“At last, we meet, Haruka.  Am I interrupting your moment?” she spoke in a distorted voice.

May was startled, “Who are you and how did you know my name?”

The dark May went closer and said, “Some say I am Noob Saibot, while others say I am the monster from under your bed.  But… in reality…”

Her dark black skin turned into flesh color and said in May’s voice, “I’m you!”

May was frightened.  She saw her face, which was similar, and started to quiver.  But then, she then said to her:

_“You… Why have you come back here… April?”_

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	12. Her Name is April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now meet the Dark May, an evil shadow of May. In the last chapter, the Dark May, named April, has been spying on her. Who is this mysterious girl, and how does she know May?
> 
> Part 1 of 6 in the Queen Yolei Saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Digimon and Paniponi Dash appear. This chapter is an original work, minus any parodies.

“April…” she whispered “What are you doing here?”

April, the dark May, appeared in the garden of her home, while Miyazawa was on the phone, reuniting with Sakura, her daughter.

“It has been so long… Haruka,” April said, “You don’t know how long it is.”

“Two years…”

“It _has_ been… And lately the queen has been excited to see you, _if_ she finds you again.”

“Leave her out of it!  That faker is _not_ my ruler!  The only reason she did it is because she wants to do it for her evil ways.”

April scolded, “Oh, no.  She abdicated the throne from the old queen and had a little fun.  She and her many siblings were excited for her duties, since she loved every minute of each realm.  Can you imagine how huge this world is now?”

She then groaned, “But lately, most of the people in the realms had been corrupt.  It’s like a brand new story.  Such a brave new world this is.”

May then growled, as she asked, “What happened to Queen Michi?  She was the last one to hold this realm together!”

April bowed, “Miss Yolei managed to take over, after her sudden death.”

“You said she was agitated, I mean, abdicated!!”

April smiled and nervously said, “What’s the big deal?  Yolei has the throne now.”

She then glared, “And if you don’t do as I say… I’ll have your life taken…”

May was shaken, as April disappeared in the shadows.  She then seethe and said, “April… This isn’t like you… Yolei must’ve hurt you, uh, me.”

She sat down on the bench outside and was lost in thought.  As for April, she was behind a tree, feeling uneasy.

“What am I doing?”  She thought, “Everything that I’m doing is getting worse.  And the worst part is… May is still alive.  If May lives, then… I fear what Yolei would do, if she hears wind of you.”

She returned to May and asked her, “May… Listen… You really care for Queen Michi, right?”

May nodded, “Yes.  She respected me, ever since the order of the worlds had been jumbled up.”

April smiled, “I see… And this Miyazawa girl?”

“She’s just a friend.  Sure, Yuki hates me and my sudden childish mannerisms, but I care for her like she was the queen.”

April sat down with May and said, “May… I’m so sorry…  You’ve forgotten… Have you?”

“Huh?”

She then instructed, “Listen, I want you to do something for me.  If she comes, you bring Diamond Hikari in.”

“Diamond Hika--… You mean Dawn?”

“Yes.”

“No… I don’t know.  What if _she_ is a victim of this nightmare?  I mean, I’ve been through a lot, but everything is either fun or bizarre, and it’s neither zazz nor kinky.”

“It’s more than that.  But if you see her, let her in.  I cannot tell you any further.”

She ran off into the forest, as May was confused.

“April…” she thought, “What is she trying to warn me about?  And… And Dawn… What would she do?”

**XXXXX**

May returned to the house and watched the TV.  She then saw the news, which saw what transpired:

“Tom, fear has continued to spread!  The _LSAAWS_ has gotten the Adults on the ropes, but as it turns out, they were no match for a group of people in black and beige school uniforms that appeared from the blue and attacked the Adult Army; however, the _LSAAWS_ were trying to help, but they chose to sit back.  Reasons unknown, but this group call themselves th--.”

She turned it off and thought, “April… Could it be you who did it?”

Miyazawa returned and saw May, who was a little frustrated.

May growled, “This is bull!  How could April make this whole thing go awry?”

Miyazawa asked, “Are you okay, May?”

“Oh?  Oh, Yuki… Uh, nothing.  I had a message from one of my friends who said that she was coming over.”

Miyazawa nodded, but then asked, “Did something happened earlier?”

May looked away and went to her room.

“Sorry, Yuki.  I need to breathe.  Good night, Yuki-Chan.”

Miyazawa shouted, “It’s five in the afternoon!!!”

She thought, “May seemed a bit uneasy.  I wonder what got her goat.  If it’s that Team Rocket, I sure don’t know.”

**XXXXX**

April was in the swings, that night, and swinging, thinking about her Queen, Yolei.

“I wonder… if May and Yukino will free me from my chain…” she thought.

As she swung, she had moments from her past:

_April, who was watching TV in her room, was on the couch, eating a sandwich._

_“This just in,” the newscaster announced, “Sealab has just exploded.  Even though it was a victim of a bizarre turn in the alternate world rifts, it was one of the victims in this atrocious event.  No one lived and everyone is mourning in Grizzlebee’s.”_

_He then had an update, “Oh, wait just a moment.  We have learned that Sealab has mysteriously been rebuilt, with everyone resurrected.  And, this report in:  I am a dead man for lying to you, just now.  Wait… what?”_

**BANG!!!**

_The newscaster’s head was decapitated, as April laughed.  However…_

_The newscaster was revived, somehow, and concluded, “And that’s it for Channel 6 News.”_

_April then shouted, “WAIT A MINUTE!!!  That jerk wasn’t supposed to revive!  This is like he had extra lives!”_

_She then huffed, as Dawn appeared with a veil over her face._

_“Are you watching those alternate universal mishaps again?”  She retorted, “You know darn well that it always bring joy for Queen Yolei.”_

_April then sighed, “Sealab blew up… AGAIN!  And then was revived, somehow… It was like it never happened.”_

_“Use a different verb, Blackie.”_

_“Fine!  I meant it ‘imploded’ and it was ‘resurrected’.  Happy?  I hate that friggin’ newscaster loser!”_

_Dawn then held her face and whispered, “You are so lucky.  The Queen promised us to watch over these huge universes.  I’m surprised that it didn’t turn into one whole universe.”_

_April said, “Funny… I figured it would be like that game, ‘Primal Raid’, where you’d fight as a dinosaur and become ruler of the Earth (with the different spelling).”_

_Dawn then saluted, “I only obey my Queen, Yolei.”_

_April saluted, “Me, too.”_

_She then got up and added, “I have to go.  News is since that I am investigating, I might as well try to find your friend, May.”_

_“Hey, lay off of her, Wednesday!  She’s mine!  You’re only here to observe her.”_

_“Funny… Double funny… It’s been a week, since the entire world is fucked up, and she hasn’t fixed your face yet.”_

_“She’s too busy!  Stupid bitch wouldn’t give me the operation, anyways.”_

_Dawn then growled, as she held her veil, covering her face.  April smiled, “Well, I’ll see if I can find that May girl.  Good luck being ugly, sleeping duckling.”_

_She left, as Dawn called to her, “Well, know your place!  Don’t forget that SHE has what you own!  And BY THE WAY, THAT particular remark there made NO sense!”_

_April stopped and started to seethe.  She ran off, as she was completely angry.  Dawn, however, wiped her face, from under her veil and said, “If we find something worthy, maybe that lazy, yet glorious queen will give me a facelift.  I could give a shit for that.  I wanted my face mended.”_

_She sat on the couch and watched TV._

April, swinging in the swing, was completely upset.  She then remembered what it was that Yolei owned: her Pokémon portrait of a Gengar, her favorite Pokémon.  She then said, “The Queen has my prized possession, but… but if I don’t do as I am told, Yolei will toss it out.  Man, I hate my highly beloved and worthy ruler; and I’m only saying this, just so she wouldn’t haze at me.”

She got off the swing set and walked home.  However…

“What took you so long, little kid?”  A voice called.

A woman appeared, with long black hair, a red Chinese dress, and her skin was pale and scarred.  It was the zombie, Rei Tachibana.  You could tell, since her blood, slowly glowing in her body, is coursing in radioactive waste.

“I feel that you don’t want to play with us, anymore.  I’m hoping that you’d obey her orders.  After all, Dawn is supposed to be the one… to kill May.”

April gasped, “WHAT?”

Rei sneered, “You’ve forgotten?  May and Dawn are friends; this is _her_ business, alone.  Besides, need I remind you what you did to her?”

She hissed at her, as April started to groan, “Rei… I’ll never get why you’d go and tell me what I can or cannot do, but having Dawn kill May is inexcusable!”

“Why not?  We can take her alive, for all we know.  She’s the one who solely and truly obeys Queen Michi… Or should I say, Ex-Queen Michi?”

April walked away, as Rei followed.

What kind of plans does Dawn have in her sleeve?  Will she be able to kill May?

“One thing, though…” April asked, “What about this Yuki woman that’s tagging along with her?”

Rei then muttered, “Leave her…”

“Huh?”

“We’ll leave her.  If she interferes, you know what to do.”

April then was in disdain, “I don’t know… Is this woman… her only other friend?”

* * *

**_To be continued…  
Sorry that is was so short, but it sets up the next arc.  Find out, next time._ **


	13. Diamond Hikari: False Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn reveals all, including her face. But will her deception fool May and Yukino?
> 
> Part 2 of 6 in the Queen Yolei/Plastic World Arc.

Dawn, shrouded in her veil, appeared in May & Miyazawa’s apartment door.  She knocked the door and May opened it. She was confused, since she didn’t see her face.

“May I help you?”  She asked.

Dawn explained, “May, it’s me.”

“Oh, hey.  How come you’re--?”

“Never mind!  May I come in?”

May showed dawn in, as Miyazawa returned from the bathroom.  She was a bit annoyed by May’s new friend; but also a little confused.

“Why am I feeling uneasy?”  She thought.

**XXXXX**

The three sat down together, as May was happy to see her.  Dawn then asked why she would hang with Miyazawa.

“Oh, you know… It’s kind of a coincidence,” she said, “She and I saw each other, and before you know it, we kind of hung out.  You wouldn’t believe the adventures we had!”

Miyazawa groaned, “I really don’t like them… but there are _some_ that don’t involve weirdness.”

Dawn said, “Oh, that’s too bad.  Besides, I am sometimes missing out on all the fun stuff.”

“How so?”  May asked.

“To ask a better one: what’s with the veil?”  Miyazawa asked.

Dawn sighed, “Well… I don’t want to brag, but I hid my face, because I don’t want anyone to see my beauty.”

“Huh?”  May inquired, “What happened to your face?”

“You won’t believe me, but my face was mutilated,” Dawn growled, “It was in a Pokémon contest!  I used my Piplup to battle in the final match, but the girl who owned a Gastly used his Toxic to hit my Pokémon!  Of course, some of its Toxic landed right in my face!  I was destroyed!  Because of that, the girl was disqualified, the judges ruled it a draw, and my face was ruined!”

She sobbed, as she placed her hand on her face, inside the veil, “I go by the nickname _Diamond Hikari_.  I was declared the most glamorous Pokémon coordinator in the world, since the Sinnoh League’s Grand Festival.  I wanted to, you know, travel and battle, just like Ash.  But that bitch ruined my face!  And I never battled again… I’m so ugly!!!”

Miyazawa griped sarcastically, “What are you: Gorgeous George or Cody Rhodes?”

May scolded, “Yuki!!!  Shame on you!  Dawn-Dawn has been through a lot, including having her face melted!  She knows what happened, and if it were me, I’d totally feel the same way!”

Dawn smiled, even though it wasn’t shown, “Thank you.  You’re so nice, even though this world is being corrupt.”

May nodded and said, “Oh, well.  At least we won’t be able to go through the Kobe Desert and die in peace.”

Miyazawa shouted, “We’re in Asia!!! (Or… at least _somewhere_ in Nut-Town).”

She then asked Dawn, “Uh… Can I see you face?  Maybe we can fix it.”

Dawn shook in fright and said, “NO!!!  I, uh, I mean, no.  I cannot bear to show myself, even for those who are friends of mine.”

May nodded and got up, “Well, at least you’re so nice to me and _not_ Miyazawa-kun.”

Miyazawa started to punch repeatedly at May and shrieked, “YOU LITTLE BITCH!  IF YOU WANT TO BELITTLE ME, DO IT IN FRONT OF ASAPIN, AND IF HE WERE AROUND, I’LL SHOW DAWN ALL ABOUT UGLY FROM A STUPID PLAYBOY PERVERT!!!”

May was out cold, as Dawn said, “Oh, my… I think you killed her.”

May was dead, as her blood started to pour out.

“Ah, shit…” Miyazawa gasped hyper-like, “I really done it now.  I cannot bring her back, even if it _did_ feel goddamn good.”

_I think that is NOT how the story will end…  
Hang on, we’ll bring May back._

* * *

**_Take 2!_ **

* * *

Dawn pulled out a dish of poffins.  May then asked, “Hey, I haven’t seen those, lately.”

“Would you two like some?”  She asked, “I made then myself, in which it’ll taste good.”

Miyazawa pulled out one and thought, “Hmm… Are they poisonous or stale… or both?”

“They’re fresh, just today!”  Dawn pleaded, “I baked them this morning.”

May cheered, “I’ll have some!”

They both took a bite and smiled.  However, after the first bite, they both collapsed on the floor, leaving Dawn to smirk evilly from under the veil, which she brushed away a bit, just to breathe.

“Fools…” she whispered, “It’s good to see her again, but it may take a while before their bodies are dead now.”

She left the apartment and added, “But knowing how the story will go, they’ll arrive at Queen Yolei’s homeworld.  Besides, having a near-death experience, along with being drugged by poffins, laced with sleeping powder, is the only way to get there.  Unfortunately, I never do drugs.  So, it’s safe.  Just sleeping powder, mixed with a tasty preservative, capable of knocking out a whole Rhydon.”

She left the view, laughing in a distance.  May & Yuki were still out cold.  However, they’re not dead.

But knowing what they will go to (and how the fic progresses), they could very well be, if they meet with Yolei.

* * *

Hours later, Miyazawa woke up in a dense forest, without May around.  She stood up and saw that she was back to where she first met May.  Sadly, it wasn’t.  She saw, in a far view, a huge pink and purple castle, with the sign that says: _Queen Yolei’s Fortress_ , with the name _Yolei_ over _Michi_ , in red paint.

“Huh?”  She thought, “I must be in a new world.  But… But I never figured that there’s a castle here.  I must be in Europe.”

She then started to walk, as a dark May appeared from behind her.  It was April.  She was rather concerned and confused.

“Is that May’s friend?”  She thought, “I better do something for her.  Still…”

She then saw her _without_ May and gasped, “No… She’s alone?  Crap!  May must be in trouble!”

She then growled, “But… But I cannot disobey my… my… my holy queen, Yolei.  What am I saying?  This is all Ugly’s doing.  So, I ruined her Pokémon Coordinator career. Tough shit.  Don’t blame it on me for hurting Haruka.”

Miyazawa then turned and saw April arguing about herself.  She was shocked a bit, but went to her.

“How stupid can I get?  I’ve been tailing them, ever since I saw those two!  How can I look myself in the mirror and--?”

“HEY!!!”  Yukino called out.

April then stopped and saw Miyazawa coming towards her.  Of course…

**POW!!!**

She socked April, sending her to the ground.  Miyazawa seethed and shouted, “SO!  _You’re_ the one who was following me???”

April got up and snarled, “You dare hurt this beautiful face?”

Miyazawa asked, “You look like May, do you?”

April then sneered and replied, “Fool… I am May’s dark embodiment.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m May’s evil twin!”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m made of clay.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am!  This is an alternate world, in which you never bleed!  But you die of melting.”

Yukino was shocked, but couldn’t believe her.

“Bullshit!”  She snapped, “Even if this were a clay world, I’d move in a claymation motive.”

April smiled, “Scout’s honor.  I am just here for your safety.  Besides, Queen Michi created me in your friend’s image, but with the dark black tones.”

“A Queen?!”

“Oh, so _now_ you’re interested!  Well, it’s a long story, but I should tell you everything.  You won’t believe me… but you will, eventually.”

They walked together to the castle, as April was saddened.

“I wonder if she’ll learn that Dawn the Ugly had brought her here,” she thought.

Yuki asked, “Say, uh…”

“April.”

“April, right.  Say, if you know about the queen, do you also know May?”

April then remarked, “Uh, yeah.  Yes, we do.  I never met her in a long time, and we never meet frequently, but we somehow talk.”

Miyazawa asked, “So, you know where May is, then?”

April replied, “Oh, yes.  But I cannot tell you, since the new queen has taken over.”

“How so?  I thought your queen was name Michi.”

April then told the story, in her words:

“Queen Michi ruled us all in this realm, but she was completely abdicated by her friend, Yolei.  You should say that she usurped her authority.”

“And?”  Miyazawa asked.

April sighed, “And that’s it.  I cannot forego this any further.  Yolei will have my head on a rack for this, and I am not talking about your boobs.”

Miyazawa sighed, “Yeah, whatever.  Seems to me that Yolei has put you in a bind; if you tell the truth, it could mean your life.”

April then asked, “I’m here to capture you, by the way.  If you don’t mind, maybe we can rescue May _and_ stop Yolei.”

“Huh?”  Yukino retorted, “Why would I do that?”

“Because if I die immediately, I’ll _never_ tell you about May and her capture.”

She nodded and said, “Good point.  I’ll play along, but _only_ if you promise me what the hell is going on.”

“Promise.  But I cannot tell _everything_ to you.”

“Meh.  I can live with that.”

April and Yuki arrived at the gate.  However, April used a pair of handcuffs on Miyazawa’s wrists.  She then whispered to her, “Follow my lead.”

Unfortunately, they were being watched, as well.  The zombie Rei appeared behind a corner and sneered.

“Oh, ho,” she whispered, “Treason… My most favorite brain fluid.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, May was in Dawn’s room, locked inside a closet, surrounded by a huge gallery of dresses.

“Huh?  Where am I?”  She thought.

Dawn appeared, with her veil, said to her, “Welcome, my dear May.  This here is my room.”

“My… Dawn, where the hell am I?”

Dawn growled, “Stupid!  What did I just say?  I am here to own you for the Queen.”

May asked, “But… But why?  Why are you obeying her?”

“Queen Yolei has wanted you for a while.”

“Queen Yolei???”

“Yes… My queen has taken over the throne from the ex-queen!”

She laughed evilly, as May asked her, “Dawn… How?  How can you be so evil?”

Dawn then snickered and said, “You just don’t get it, do you?  The girl in the Pokémon contest, the Gastly she used to ruin my face, and the operation, was all I needed to exact my duty.  Why?”

She uncovered her veil and showed her left eye, with a huge scar in the middle.

She shouted at her, “ _YOU_ did it!!!”

May gasped, “NO!  I would _never_ own a Gastly!”

Dawn griped, “Sorry… The girl… was exactly like you.”

May thought, “April…”

“HAH!  And now, Diamond Hikari is going to let you stay with the queen, whilst your body is perfect molding clay.”

“Clay?!”

“Yes… You’re in _my_ world now.”

“Okay, Quasimodo, you need to chill and let me hear about _this_ world!  Yuki & I have been through tough, but this… _this…_ this is so…”

“This realm is known for making your body as a normal person, except that you are made of a very special substance, almost as much as clay.  You never bleed; you never get gutted or shot in the head; you never grow old.  The only way you’d die is by scolding hot water, simply melting you.”

Dawn then held up a blue lipstick.  She smeared it on her lips and adjusted it.  May was very nervous.

“Why would the 2nd Queen take me?”  May asked.

“Duh.  She thinks of our alternate human forms as dolls,” Dawn said.

She then approached her and smiled, “You see, I was called _Diamond Hikari_ , because I tend to be hot and sexy.  However, that _imposter you_ ended up ruining me!  Besides, this is _not_ the only face I have.”

She then kissed her on the lips, as May held her arms up, holding her tight.

“What a sudden love,” she thought, “Is Dawn-Dawn giving me a relaxing kiss?”

Her body started to stiffen.  Slowly, her legs stopped moving.

“What’s going on?”  She cried.

Dawn stepped back, as she removed her face, leaving a blank face, sans eyes, nose, and mouth.  She then spoke, without her mouth moving, as May gasped, while her waist froze.

“May, you do realize that we cannot be friends anymore,” she said, “Once the body of yours is chilling, you cannot move for a long time… like forever.”

May whimpered, as her arms stopped moving, “Dawn, how could you?  Why would you do this to me?”

“Because the queen… The queen promised me a new face, if I am successful!”  Dawn shouted, without showing anger.  How could she?  She had no face, “I wanted to have a facelift, but she kept saying to me _‘Oh, sure.  Give me a day or two.’_   I’m beginning to think that she is trying to give me my reward for impressing her.  And with you, I am going to be happy again.  The return of _Diamond Hikari_ is at hand!”

Her entire body froze, as her face stopped moving.  May was completely frozen.

“I… feel… cold… What’s… happening… to… m--.”

May’s body was completely frozen.  Dawn then molded her face into a smile and said, “Aw, don’t be sad.  Yolei will be happy for you.  Once I deliver the goods to you, I will be beautiful and dashing again!”

Dawn then pulled out a wheel trolley and held May’s motionless body up and rolled her away.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, April took Miyazawa away, locking her in a small cell.  April was smiling in genius, while Miyazawa was crossed.

“For the record, I _don’t_ approve of you keeping me as a pet in a gilded cage,” she groaned.

“Trust me,” April said, “I need to make sure that Yolei sees you.  Hopefully, no one has been able to see through my charade.”

Yuki cried, “Charade?!  Locking me up in a cage, while being separated from May, is uncool!  I’ve been through a lot, and--.”

“Oh, stop it!”  April griped, “I’m only doing this to save you and your friend’s lives!  If we follow our game plan, we’ll be able to get you back to your original area, plus more.”

Miyazawa nodded and said, “Let’s hope so.  May is somewhere in this world, and--.”

April declared, “Did I forget to mention that Dawn brought you here?”

Miyazawa then held the jail bars and growled, “That… That bitch!  _Diamond Hikari_ , my ass!  Did she trick me _and_ May???”

“I’m afraid you’d be surprised at how she managed to become faceless,” she said, “I’m not sure if you’d believe me… but it was my fault.  I fought her in a Pokémon contest and damaged her face.  I was disqualified and banned from contests.  It was an accident, but Lillian disapproved it.  The queen gave me a chance.  I wanted to get back that was mine, but--.”

“That’s enough, April,” the zombie called out, “I have heard enough from you.”

“Rei…”  April gasped.

Yukino was shocked, “Rei Tachibana?!  I thought you were dead!”

“I _am_ dead!”  Rei smiled, “Except, the queen revived me to do her forever bidding.”

Miyazawa got out of her cell and said, “Rei, I know how much you wanted to live, but April is trying to save my friend.”

Miyazawa was shoved down by Rei, as April was pissed.

“Rei, that’s enough!”  She scolded, “Know your place, you rogue undead sexy girl.”

Rei then glared, “ _You_ know your place… traitor!”

April gasped, “SHOCKED?!?”

She then growled, “You _knew?_ ”

“I had my ways,” she sneered, “So… You _wanted_ to save her, just so you can achieve your reward!”

Yukino retorted, “Uh, which is…”

Rei replied, “A portrait of a Gengar.  She’s a fan of Ghost & Dark Pokémon.”

She was flustered, as April shouted, “All I wanted was to have what I want, but now that I have been through this whole thing with Yuki & May, the queen is _not_ a great girl, after all.  All she does is give and give, but we _never_ receive!”

Rei smiled, “Shut it, bitch.”

“YOU shut it, bitch!”

“Gothic tramp!”

“Decaying dame!”

“Black girl who’s not literally black!”

“Toxic porn star!”

Yukino shouted, “IS THIS GOING ANYWHERE???”

Rei then smiled and said, “Oh… it will.  Queen Yolei has obtained May. She has ordered you, however, for death… … …by melting.”

Miyazawa gasped, as April stared down at Rei.

“No.  I am SICK and tired of obeying that lazy and pathetic monarch!  That bitch is a mooch!”  April shouted.

Rei then giggled, “Oh?  Then I guess she cannot let you eat. And here I thought you’d enjoy my cuisine.”

“Big deal.  Your latest cooking is nuclear waste!”

Rei then remarked, “Ah, yes.  Now I know why you had a midnight snack, when I left it on the table, last week.”

April gasped and then turned to Rei.  She huffed, “You bitch…”

She socked her in the face, as she stumbled down.  April and Rei began to fight.  All Miyazawa could do was watch in fear.

“I don’t know if May will survive, after seeing them fighting.”  She thought.

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we reveal Queen Yolei...


	14. The Attack of Tachibana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to correct, Queen Yolei appears in the NEXT chapter. (Scout's honor).
> 
> The battle between April and Rei Tachibana continues, all while the Kona Force is busy fighting a battle, which is NOW being invaded by some rowdy students.
> 
> Part 3 of 6 of the Queen Yolei/Plastic World Arc.

At the battlefield, out of town, the L.S.A.A.W.S. were victorious, however, a group of kids, dressed in black and beige uniforms.  One of the leading soldiers, in a black ponytail, called out in a booming voice.

“SO!  This world has been corrupt with power!”  He boomed, as the soldiers continued to attack both the Adult Resistance and the Hiiragi Twins clones.

“My fellow friends, I, Masakazu Tougou, leader of the U.S. Yagami Troupe, will help out our matter in this world!  The entire universe, nay, the solar system has been shown with a slab of stain!  By showing that, the entire people populace had increased!  I, myself, refused to have my world become surrounded by strangers!  If anybody gets in my way, they must tell it to the Raging Cajun of Louisiana!  My superior strength will surpass everyone, whether alone of as a team!”

Jonesy growled, “Doesn’t he ever shut up???”

Nikki called from the PA, “I checked the data on Tougou.  He’s a student of Yagami High.  For some reason, my scanners approved of his confirmation of the U.S. Yagami Troupe.”

Jen thought, “So… _He’s_ on our side?”

“Don’t count on it,” Jonesy said.

“Negative,” Nikki remarked, “The U.S. Yagami is from Washington.”

Tougou concluded, “So, come on!  All you adults of another peaceful race and you kids of a different assembly encounter the massive attack of the U.S. Yagami!  No challenge is greater, for I am the leader of this fine group!  FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!”

All it did was made it worse.  The Tsukasas and Kagamis continued to fire their knee missiles and eye lasers.  The Yagamis began to brawl, armed with kendo sticks, pipes, brooms, and their favorite weapon, their fists.  All the Adult Resistance could do is retreat.  But they were surrounded.  Mr. Boss must die!!! (So says Konata!)

Konata, speaking of which, watched on and griped, “They’re ruining it!  Stupid Yagamis!”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miyuki was on the phone with the leading boss of the military.

“Miss Takara!  This whole thing has gotten out of control!  Ever since you & Izumi formed the Lucky Star Studies, this world has gotten worse than ever!  What are you going to do about it?”

A soldier on a second line added, “People are dying, and we need to rescue them!”

“Miss Takara!  I strongly wish that you may not stop!  Stop this, at once!  If this keeps going, the universe will implode… somehow!”

“Miss Takara-Sama, you _have_ to end this!  Are you going to let them fight, instead of stopping this destruction?  You’re _not_ making any sense!  Disperse this attack, at once!!!”

“Miss TAKARA!!!”

Miyuki was a bit annoyed by the repeated demands.  She turned to the control panel and pressed two buttons.

**BOOM!!!**

Two building areas were mysteriously exploded.  Miyuki then huffed, “It’s not my problem.  If Mr. Boss wanted to retreat, so be it.  But _he_ must die. (I never felt this way before).”

She got up and looked up in the dusky sky.  She smiled and said, “Fully, this is a matter of circumstances, rather than the interregional war.  It won’t be long, before the country, surrounded by different people from every nation.”

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, April and Rei were fighting.  Rei started to choke at her neck, while April rolled her down and began to stomp on her gut.

“You, you little shit!”  Rei shouted, “You dare betray our queen?”

April snapped, “I don’t think you know how long I had this grudge over her, you former bimbo!”

Miyazawa declared, “For the record, Tachibana is a former bimbo, because she’s dead.”

“ _Un_ dead!”  Rei yelled, as she was being socked in the jaw.

The brawling continued.  Rei threw her down to the floor, while April rolled down.  April was about to get up, Rei kicked her down, knocking her out.  Miyazawa was stunned.  Rei approached her and said, “Well… Seems that some of your friends ended up as worthless.”

Miyazawa was scared, “What… What are you going to do with me?”

Rei then said, “You know too much, you dip.  Yolei is the queen, the worlds have merged, April ruined Dawn’s face, I am a zombie, and this world is about to die.”

“Wait, what?”

She held up a fan and sliced off Miyazawa’s right arm, at the middle of her upper arm.  Miyazawa screamed in pain, but stopped after seeing that she was _not_ bleeding.

“Huh. April was right,” she thought, “But still…”

She screamed, “AH!  Bitch!”

Rei fanned herself and replied, “Oh, don’t worry.  Once I slice you into chunks, I’ll immerse you in boiling hot water.  That’s because in _this_ world, you die by hot water.”

Yukino started to quiver, “Please… I beg of you…”

April got up and picked up an axe.  She crept behind Rei and held it up high.

“What do you say now, Miyazawa?”  Rei smiled, “It would be so much fun now, now that everything here is making no sense.  Besides, I was re-risen from my grave, after they finished _Total Drama IV_.  I can tell what it is to die.  And now… Now you may have the honor to join me.  And hey, if the queen approves it, she’ll resurrect you as a useful, yet harmless slave.”

Miyazawa cried, “I’LL NEVER JOIN YOU!!!  You killed May!”

Rei smirked, “Oh, she’s just a useful doll now for our queen’s play date. She wanted you to join, but you started to grow concerned about the world.  So, she decided to end you.”

She held two fans and cried, “Sorry… It’s over!”

April shouted, “Not yet!!!”

**THWACK!!!**

April swung her axe and decapitated Rei.  Her head rolled down to Miyazawa, which scared her.

“April…” she winced.

April remarked, “While I may be a dark deity, I am so smart, unlike some people.  Everybody knows that to kill a zombie, you have to disconnect the head from the body.  That’s the brain, in case you’re wondering.”

Miyazawa griped, “Feh!  Why didn’t I think of that sooner?”

April picked up Miyazawa’s arm and said, “You’re going to be okay.  Luckily, you won’t die of blood loss.”

Miyazawa snapped, “ _YES!_ You told me so, like a thousand times!  You die in hot lava-like water!”

“Don’t get snippy.  I saved your life, damn it!”

Miyazawa then said, “Well… If it were May, I’d say thank you to her.  But, since you’re May, for now…”

April grinned, “Hey, no problem.”

Miyazawa then responded, “I don’t get it.  How come you were following me, aside from observing us?”

“Well, I just wanted to protect the both of you,” April stated, “It was the queen’s orders.  Dawn took care of the rest, when we learned that you & May were living in a home together.”

“Oh, I see.  But is there anything else you wanted to tell me?”

April pulled out some blue lipstick and said, “In due time, Mrs. Arima.  For now, I must fix you.”

Miyazawa scoffed, “And how is applying lipstick going to help?”

April smiled, “I’m going to freeze you. You’ll turn into a stiff statue, with your color remaining, but we’re going to revive you, as soon as I’m done.”

Miyazawa blushed, “You’re… You’re not going to kiss me, aren’t you?”

April said nothing.  She kissed Yukino and held her tight.

“Wow…” she thought, “She is so hot.”

Suddenly, her body started to stiffen.  Her legs were in place, as she was slowly turning into a statue.  April then said, “Please stand straight.  That way I can proceed to fix your arm.  This is an emergency procedure.  I _was_ to turn you into one, but this is serious.”

Miyazawa stood straight and was immobilized from the waist up.  She asked, “So, why did you kiss me?”

“This lipstick is a very special application.  If you kiss someone with this ice blue #3, you’ll turn into a mannequin.  Somehow it was so good for me, I never used it, and since I cannot endanger people I love.  Sadly, no man would ever love me, since I am a duplicate of May.”

Miyazawa smiled, “I see… You’re suddenly starting to become nice.  But… how will--.”

She was completely frozen.  April laid her straight and reattached her arm, molding the ends together.  She wrapped bandage around her elbow and stepped back.  She pulled out a red lipstick and applied it on Miyazawa’s lips.

“There.  You’ll be fully healed, once the hot red lipstick takes in effect.  This is sort of a cure to make you move again, but it really works.  I’ll never understand makeup, anyway, since I am 13.  In any case, if kissed, it’ll immediately wake you up.  However, if applied on the frozen person, it may take minutes.  Good thing, too.  Rei is dead, which is thanks to orange tainted juice and Dawn is a disfigured girl.”

She opened her waist panel, which her waist was like a hollow tree, and pulled out a DVD.  She placed it on her chest and said, “Here.  I’m too ashamed to tell you, but when you wake up, everything will be explained.”

She turned to the Rei zombie’s headless body and threw it out the window and into a dumpster.  She threw her head out, with it.  April closed the dumpster and said, “Rest in peace, Super Bitch!  You’re so dead forever.  Let’s see if you can remold yourself now!”

She left to find Dawn and the queen.  She left Miyazawa on the table, motionless and frozen, but only for a temporary basis.

However, Rei’s body rose up, holding her head.  She reattached it and snarled like a zombie.  She stepped out of the dumpster and shrieked like a zombie.  She walked and limped to the corridor, ignoring Miyazawa, who was still frozen.

**XXXXX**

April walked down the hall and was angry.  She growled, “Dawn!  I won’t let you hurt May!”

She implied, “That was weeks ago, Dawn.  You and your false face look.  I ruined your face before, and I’ll do it again!  No one hurts my friends, asshole!”

Rei walked towards April and hissed.

“April…” she croaked, “April…”

April stopped and was scared.  She turned around and saw Rei, walking slowly toward her, holding arms up.  April tried to reason with her, but couldn’t.  Rei kept walking towards her and grabbed her.  Both girls began to struggle, as Rei let out a banshee-like shrill.  April was being strangled.  They continued to struggle and clasp at each other, rolling around on the floor.  April had enough.  She kicked her off and dashed away.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”  She screamed.

Rei shrieked and ran after her.  The chase continued on.

**XXXXX**

Dawn, however, then began to undress May, who was turned into a statue. It turns out that the lipstick only turns you into a mannequin, with its clothes intact.  She stripped her down and placed her clothes on the laundry hamper.  Dawn then proceeded to remove her underwear, leaving her naked.  Dawn then blushed and hugged her.  She said, “Oh, what a cute body.  Maybe…”

* * *

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_ ** _The rest of this dialog has been removed.  One:  It’s girl-on-girl, two:  Pokémon fans would have a field day on me, and three:  they’re both about 10-12 years old, which is disgusting and illegal._

* * *

Dawn then dressed her in a pink evening gown.  She then placed a gold necklace on her neck and began to carry her off.

“Queen Yolei will be well pleased by my offering,” she thought, “Maybe now that lazy brat can give me a new face!  I’m so sick of having my face really badly scarred.”

She left to the throne room, with the May mannequin in tow.

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the road, Miz-K Takase was riding down the streets in his car.  He saw a huge building, emitting in smoke.

“Huh?”  He thought, “What the hell?”

He then picked up his phone and called, “Hey, Mizuki.  We got a problem. Something is happening in the high school of… Of…”

He griped, “Aw, darn it!  I don’t know _what_ it is!  Just bring the guys over here, ASAP, AQuAP, Get’ er done!”

He hung up and said, “Okay.”

But then, his beeper went off.  He looked at the number and said, “Aw, hell!  Looks like I’ll be late.”

He pressed the button on the steering wheel and it turned into an aircraft.

“Let’s hope that this vehicle will last, before I get there.  Good thing that this car had been reinforced to hold _any_ hyper speed action!”

The car flew off into the skies.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Mizuki got the phone call and typed in an E-mail to her friends/band mates.

“Bizarreness… Sheesh,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gang, original characters of mine, appear in a later chapter.  
> Percival Gaynes and Heather Dunn-Nevins previously appeared in Chapter 9. Comic Party's Mizuki Takase is "The Gang" member #3. The rest is revealed, in their debut.


	15. The Truth Behind Queen Michi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyazawa learns the truth about Queen Michi. What will Yukino do, now that May is held hostage by Yolei Inoue and Dawn the Traitor?
> 
> Part 4 of 6 in the Queen Yolei/Plastic World Arc.

At the battlefield, Mr. Boss was tied in rope by a blonde haired man in a green uniform.

“Come see,” he called in a British accent, “We, the Britain Empire have captured the leader of the Adult Resistance!  Now we shall deliver the goods for some tea and cake!”

He hung Mr. Boss high and was swung around, like a piñata.  Of course, he was not being beaten up, just yet.

“Oh… How am I going to live?”  He cried.

Britain then called out, “Who here has five thousand Pounds?”

Jonesy cried out, “YO!  600 Pounds!”

Konata cried out, “700 Yen!”

This capture has turned it into an auction.

Konata thought, “If the L.S.A.A.W.S. takes him, we shall succeed.”

“Hold it!”  Jen called out, “Why are you giving him away?  This man killed everyone in Highland High, including Beavis and Butt-Head!!!”

Of course, Jen was wrong.  At a small house, two teens were watching the news.

The report says, “Tom, it seems that the capture of Mr. Boss has been compromised.  Folks are saying that he is being given to a rightful cause.  The man that destroyed the Highland High School is being sold to the highest bidder, courtesy of British Empire’s Arthur “Britain” Kirkland.

Butt-Head laughed, “Huh, huh, huh. Uh, huh, huh.  Kirk.”

Beavis laughed, “Yeah!  Heh, heh, heh.  Hey, Butt-Head.  Did you hear that?”

“Yeah.  Uh, huh, huh.  School’s cancelled.”

“Heh, heh, heh!  The school is gone and we’re free!  YEAH!  Heh, heh, heh!  No school!  NO SCHOOL!”

“Uh, huh, huh, huh, huh… Cool!”

Both boys laughed on, in a very long motive.

Back at the ‘auction’, Tougou then declared to Britain, “Pardon me.  But is it wise to give away a mass bomber terrorist?”

Britain smirked, “My good chap, we’re doing this as a courtesy from the UK.  We figured that this world is all stuffed in nonsense, I wanted to give away bad people to certain people who want to do away with them.  My original plan was to hang him, but France told me that the guillotine is a better way.”

“Why not?”  Tougou responded, “This man is scum to the world!”

“PLEASE, NO!”  Boss cried out, “I have a wife and two kids, in which my daughter is a meddling Kids Next Door operative!”

“Shut it, you bloody wanker!”  Britain shouted.

Tougou then informed, “Miss Izumi gave me the E-mail about this.  Since I approve of this, I will have the masses agree on it.”

Britain then remarked, “Well, it’s your call.”

Tougou called to the soldiers, “Everybody!  It is time we show ourselves to democracy!  I want every last one of you to decide on how to deal with this son of a bitch that destroyed Highland High!  As the leader of the US Yagami, I implore you to agree on what to do!  Can I get a witness???”

Everyone cheered, as Konata was most unimpressed.

“Damn… And I wanted him smoked and baked…” She said.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Miyazawa started to move again.  She bent up and felt a crack in her body.  Her muscles were stiffened, but slowly started to feel soft and flexible.  It must be possible side-effects of the lipstick.

“Damn…” she muttered, “What a buggy move.”

She found the DVD on her lap and read the note that was on it.

The note said: _  
Dear Miyazawa,  
I know we had those hard times together, but as long as we persevere, we shall give everyone a chance.  In any case, this is where we say goodbye.  I am going to confront Yolei and give her a piece of my mind, for lying to us.  And by us, I mean Dawn, Rei, and myself!  
I leave you with this DVD.  This is recorded by me, in case someone has the guts to confront the Queen Yolei and rescue my queen, Michi._

_PS: If you are about to die, just remember: you only wanted to rescue a friend.  That’s all that matters.  Just stay by her side, even if she is a self-centered annoyance.  
Take good care of May.  
From, April  
PPS:  By the time you read this, I am already dead.  You know what._

Miyazawa then held the DVD up and put it in the player, which was near here.  She played the disc.

The DVD then showed April, who was dressed in a gothic Lolita maid uniform.

* * *

“Hello,” she narrated, “I am April.  I am here to tell you the truth.  This, of course, happened in the beginning, when the Queen was abdicated from her throne, many years ago.”

The scene then shows Queen Michi, a girl with pink hair and a pink gown.  Her skin was pale as a porcelain doll.

_It started with Michi.  She created this universe, known as the Plastic World. She had to create this world… because she did._

Michi then waved her hands around and out sprouted clay blobs from the ground, turning into buildings, trees, water, and everything that the earth has… and more.

_Michi created this world, in which you can NEVER die.  Sadly, when she spilled a cup of hot water on a squirrel, it melted.  So, she abolished the hot water and made it cold water forever.  However, she was the only person active in this world.  She had an idea._

“I think I should create a friend to assist me,” Michi said, “For this, I must be able to spread the world with lots of cheer.”

_Michi molded a new friend, which is a girl with purple hair and glasses. She named her “Yolei”.  She welcomed her to the Plastic World._

“Yolei,” she said, “Everything you see here is yours just fine.  You and I are going to get along just fine.”

Yolei was shy, but she was curious.  She stared at the tiara and smiled evilly.

“With you by my side, this kingdom wi--.”

Yolei snatched the tiara.

“YAY!  A cool crown!”  Yolei cheered.

Michi snatched the crown off her hands.

“NO!!!”  She yelled, but then composed herself, “Uh, no, I mean.  This crown is something you _cannot_ have.  I am the ruler here, and you are my second in command.  Surely that you can understand, Yolei, that you cannot rule without a crown.”

Yolei said, “Aw, no fair!  When will it be, before you die?”

“I don’t,” Michi requested, “But the only way to die is scolding hot water.  It’s like burning oil for clay girls.  We may look human, but we are cold-blooded.  But I have outlawed it, so no worries.”

Yolei then bowed and said, “Fine.  Then I will do your bidding.”

“Good.  Now, go, and explore this new world!”  Michi declared.

Yolei left to explore, but let out an evil sneer and thought, “Hmm… No hot water?  Then, I guess I have no choice.”

_Yolei thought about it and wanted to get rid of Michi, her trusted ruler.  However, everything changed.  Since she cannot kill her with hot water, she’ll have to find another way.  
Months later, after Michi created me, and weeks before the whole universal mind fuck, Yolei stumbled onto two vats of lipstick, found in a small cave nearby.  It was a blue and red lipstick, in which turns you into mannequins.  Of course, she read that the red one is good for reviving, much like the blue, which turns you into stone.  Weird, huh?_

Yolei pulled out a blue lipstick and applied it on her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, “Ah, yes.  This would be beautiful.  I have read the legends.  Michi will not make this world boring!”

_In the throne room, Michi was thinking of what to do next.  However…_

Yolei appeared and snatched the crown from behind.  Michi gasped.

“My… My crown!”  She sobbed.

Yolei laughed evilly, “Now, Michi, _now_ we’ll see who will rule all.  _You cannot rule without a crown_ , right?”

Michi shouted, “Yolei!  NO!”

Yolei declared, “I declare myself, Yolei Inoue, RULER of Plastic World!”

She put on the crown and suddenly began to morph and glow.

“What have I done???”  Michi yelled.

Yolei stopped and panted, “Whoa!  My, my, this baby packs a wallop!”

She was transformed into a darker version of Michi, but with purple hair and a black gown.  Her glasses remained.

Michi was trembling, “No.  How did you?”

Yolei said nothing, as she kissed her.  Elsewhere, April gasped, seeing the whole thing transpired.

_I saw everything.  I was only a young girl.  As Michi was in her throne, sitting motionless, Yolei then held her tight and polished her._

“My, my,” she said, “What a pity.  This crown and your hot body is not just a sex appeal or a symbol you your kingdom… It’s _also_ your secret of life… itself!”

She then brushed her pink hair with her hand and laughed evilly.  She threw the red lipstick away and rolled onto the hallway, where April was.  April ran off with the lipstick and was very scared.

_Of course, before I wound up being her “Slave”, I had to go and learn Michi’s power of life, by myself.  After nine months, I have built and sculpted a likeness of myself._

April molded a girl that looked like her, which introduced May.  However, April was very sad.

_Of course, if Yolei ever finds out, she’ll murder me.  The only way I can let her live, and NOT in this world, is send her to another dimension._

April was carrying a mannequin-like May and went to a huge swirling portal.

“I hope Yolei wouldn’t find me here.”  She whispered.

_I transported her to the real world, so she can be the first native from our world to your Earth.  However, her body was more human than clay.  Her body was gone, but was reborn as May, a girl who is the daughter of Norman of Petalburg City._

The scene shows of later when May was being born.

April returned to the screen and was in tears, “If you’re watching this, now you know the truth.  May is very precious to me.  I lost her, but her presence live on in me.  When she turned ten, I wanted to speak with her.  She and I were not best friends, but we _are_ suddenly precious towards each other.”

She sobbed, “Please… Even though that this world is suddenly starting to mix-up in shit, she’s all I got.  When she left, Yolei made me her slave… and all I got in return was _empty promises!_ ”

She then wiped her tears and said, “Well, I should be going soon.  My royal ruler awaits me.  Before you go, remember that scolding water will kill Yolei.  Don’t let the water get to you.  Maybe at your skin, but not _all over_.”

April then bowed her head and sobbed, “Please… take good care of May.  She’s like a daughter to me.”

A tear dropped from her eye, as the DVD ended.

* * *

Miyazawa was in tears, learning the truth.  She then looked at her hand and thought, “So… This is why I am here.  May was created by April, before she was introduced in _my_ world, i.e. Earth.  Michi was usurped bad Yolei… and all becau--.”

She said, “Oh, my god!  May is in danger!”

She ran off to find the throne room, where Yolei has May held captive.

“April… Thank you…” she whispered, “I believe everything now… _except_ the whole alternate universe thing.  But I _will_ live up to your promise in this crazy world:  _Protect May!_ ”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, April and Rei continued to fight.  April tackled her down the corridor, as Rei tried to rake at her face with her hand.

“You… You cannot kill me!”  She screamed, “May must be spared!  And I forbid you to go any further!”

Rei shrilled, as she clasped her right arm.  April then socked her in the gut.  She delivered a left uppercut at her chin, while Rei stomped her foot.

April cried out, I won’t let you go any further.”

She shoved Rei through the door, taking her to the huge lake.  The lake was blue as the sky, with the sign saying _“Caution: You dip in, you die”_.  Rei stepped back onto the railing and snarled in anger, of course incoherent, since she’s a radioactive, yet _not_ contagious zombie.

“April… betrayer…” she growled.

April then knew what she was going to do.  She announced, “If you think that I am going to charge after you, you’re crazy!  You come to me!”

Rei stepped toward her and grabbed her hand, “If you want me dead… you have to kill me.  I don’t want to be in this world, after being undead!”

April cried, “I can’t!  Killing you is the _last_ thing I wanted to do!  How can I, when May is being used as a puppet?  Haven’t you realized that she had tricked all of us?  Dawn is giving Yolei her present, which is May, and she’ll _still_ not give her a new face!”

Rei then laughed, “Ho, ho, ho, ho… You should know your place.  Besides, I knew about it from the start.”

“Come again?”

“It’s simple: I wanted to kill Miyazawa, but I guess you beat me to it.  After that, I kill you, and then I kill Queen Yolei.”

Her eyes turned discolored and hissed, “Have you forgotten?  I’m a zombie!  I kill for brains!  Except this body can take out delicious and beautiful girls; and it is going it start with YOU!”

She dashed after April, but she ducked.  She threw Rei over the barricade and into the abyss.  April looked down and saw the water splashing rapidly. She then prayed to her fallen ally.

“Rei Tachibana… I’m so sorry…” she whispered, “I didn’t mean to do it, but you left me no alternative.”

She turned away and said, “Goodbye… Rei…”

“Goodbye... bitch!”  Rei called out.

She clamped her hand on April’s left ankle and pulled her towards her.  Rei was hanging on the ledge, while April was about to fall.

“If I die in this scalding hot water lake, I’m taking you with me!!!”  She shouted.

She succeeded… but at a terrible cost.  April started to fall to her death, as Rei laughed evilly.  However, knowing her body, contaminated and undead, she lost her grip, thereby falling off, as well.  They both let out a scream, as April flew in and held _both_ her arms tight, trying to not break out.

“NO!  April!”  Rei screamed, “You idiot!  If you and I die, who will save May now?”

April shouted, “Even though I’ll melt, and so will you, I rather be a happy girl than be a slave to the queen!  So, it really doesn’t matter anymore!!!”

**SPLASH!!!**

They splashed into the water.  Underwater, April continued her restraints on Rei, as they bodies began to dissolve.  Rei started to scream in terror, as her skin suddenly rip apart, showing her skeletal remains.  April, however, was melting from her legs and arms.

_Yukino Miyazawa, I’m happy that you cared for May.  But now… I lend her to you, until you guys can get home.  Please forgive me for everything, including the bomb in that Canadian Mall.  I only wanted to cause a diversion for the queen.  So… Anyways, you know me very well._

In her final words, April said as she and Rei evaporated in the water:

_Take good care of my friend… Yuki._

And just like that, both April and Rei Tachibana… were gone forever.  Her spirit left the world and all in it, giving a final message to her new friend.

_Knowing the scalding hot lake, it’s like acid; plus, April’s body is made of clay AND Rei’s body is an undead corpse, moving on its own free will._

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa arrived at the throne room door and was listening on.  Dawn was bringing May to her queen, Yolei Inoue.

“Bitch…” she whispered.

How will Miyazawa save her friend, after learning the truth?

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	16. I Want My Friend Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukino and Yolei began their fight to the finish, for May's life. Will Yukino defeat the evil queen, before she'll melt into nothing?
> 
> Meanwhile, Mister Boss is about to be sold. Will there be a highest bidder?
> 
> Part 5 of 6 of the Queen Yolei/Plastic World Arc.

Dawn then presented the doll-like May to Yolei’s presence.  Yolei was sitting in a black throne, which was in front of the original throne, where Michi, the first queen, was sitting.  She then showed her in all her majesty.  Yolei then admired her look, including the gold necklace she got on her neck.  Yolei was mesmerized by the gold.

“Is this real gold?”  She asked.

“Maybe…” Dawn said, “Sadly, gold is hard to find.”

Yolei then declared, “I sense her body has no spirit.  She’s dead, isn’t she?”

“Her soul is somewhere in limbo.  May’s body is still beating, but she’ll manage to come back soon, _if_ by _your_ approval, your most honorable queen.”

Miyazawa was stifled in anger, “No…”

Yolei decreed, “And _this_ is to give you what you want, after the seven times you have tried to please me?”

Dawn snubbed, “Feh!  I have been waiting!  Isn’t eight enough to please you?  May has the total package:  hot body, baby blue eyes, cute face, C-Cup breasts, and very limber muscles.”

Yolei giggled, “I _am_ a fan of her work.”

She then stroked her brown hair and replied, “Though, she looks _nothing_ like May.”

“Oh, that.  That’s because I wanted to dress her in royal garments.  Her old clothes are being washed, as of late.”

“Well, take it off!  Pink sickens me.”

“Ew… I cannot make this mannequin of May as a nude girl, in your presence!  I’m only the youngest dashing good looks girl in the world!”

Yolei then sat on her throne and said, “Well… At least you took care of it.  And as for that Miyazawa girl that was with her… She’s already eliminated by Rei.”

Dawn laughed, “Oh, yes.  How awesome!  Yuki is gone… and May is ours.  What shall we do with her, your most--?”

“Save it!”  Yolei scoffed, “Leave me to make a decision.  Then I’ll see what I can do about giving you your new face.  After all, April _did_ ruin it.  But, of course, Miyazawa is gone, so Rei has ended that woman for her betrayal.”

Dawn then groaned, “Darn…”

Yolei smiled, “Oh, don’t worry.  Once we’re finished, we’ll travel around the other worlds, hoping to make some hot new slaves for us.  I was thinking that we should start with those boys from Hokuei, which is home to the late Yukino Miyazawa.”

Miyazawa broke down the door and shouted, “You’re _never_ taking my home!!!  NEVER!!!”

Dawn gasped, “YOU!!!”

Yolei growled, “Darn… Rei didn’t kill her!”

“No.  April did it and saved me!  I know _everything_ about you… Inoue Yolei.”

Dawn snapped, “OH?  Did she tell you that Yolei is the true lord and master of the alternate universes?”

Miyazawa smiled, “Did your _queen_ tell you that she’s a liar with broken promises?”

Yolei called out, “SILENCE!”

Dawn pleaded, “NO!  Let me hear it!”

Miyazawa then told her the whole story about who Michi was being usurped by Yolei.  Dawn was shocked to hear that April was being used.  Of course, the whole Dawn’s face being ruined and the resurrection of Rei Tachibana were all coincidences.

Dawn seethed, “NO!  I don’t believe you!  But do you know how much it took me to obtain a brand new face???  Plastic World is known to be molded by professionals!  Yolei promised me that, when April signed my face with Toxic from her Gastly!  And it took me eight tries!”

Miyazawa said, “And that’s why you have that scar?”

Dawn groaned, “You just don’t get it, do you?  I have brought in May, and by tomorrow, Yolei, my ruler, will happily give me my new face.”

Yolei then grew bored, “Are we done?  Dawn… finish her off for me.  Take her away to the shower room.  That’s where we kill our betrayers and/or intruders.”

Dawn took Miyazawa away, as Yolei took May to the other room.

Dawn glared, as she left the throne room, “See?  I don’t believe you.  Yolei loves me so much.”

“What about May?”  Yukino asked.

Dawn stopped and reflected, back in the real world:

_Miyazawa griped sarcastically, “What are you: Gorgeous George or Cody Rhodes?”_

_May scolded, “Yuki!!!  Shame on you!  Dawn-Dawn has been through a lot, including having her face melted!  She knows what happened, and if it were me, I’d totally feel the same way!”_

_Dawn smiled, with the veil over her disfigured face, “Thank you.  You’re so nice, even though this world is being corrupt.”_

_May nodded and said, “Oh, well.  At least we won’t be able to go through the Kobe Desert and die in peace.”_

Dawn stopped and let go of Miyazawa.  She then said, “I’m sorry.  May told me in the past that she’ll help out.  After we met, you were so nice to here, even if you _did_ beat the tar out of her.  Even though I am so ugly, May still praises me.  But in my mind… May… She…”

She removed her face and threw it on the ground.  Miyazawa was shocked, seeing Dawn all faceless.  Dawn dropped to her knees and cried, sans tears and facial expression.  Yukino was confused.

“This _stupid_ face!  This stupid false face!”  She spoke, without a face, “I _am_ ugly!!!”

Miyazawa held her and said, “No, Dawn.  You’re not ugly.  Faceless, yes; but not ugly.  The point is that you cannot go through with it!  May has been your friend for years.”

“We only met back in the Wallace Cup.”

“Okay, disregard.  My point is that you can listen to your friends, and not by some overwhelming four-eyed queen with empty promises.”

“Really?  I didn’t know… When Rei was arisen, she told me that everything will change.”

“Yukino Miyazawa-Arima’s personal tip:  _Never listen to Zombies_.”

Dawn was confused.  Miyazawa continued, “Besides, are you going to give up your best friend for a valuable face that never breaks?  Ugly or not, she thinks only of herself!  She’s queen of the world, but she’s a hoax.”

Dawn then held her faceless face and said, “So… I see… Eight times, and she’s never given me that offer.”

Miyazawa then asked, feeling a bit disgusted, “Uh, about your face…”

“Oh, that,” Dawn stated, “In Plastic World, your face can be removed, whenever it is in need of drying or painting.  Our faces never break or chip.  Queen Michi declared that, when she… took… over…”

She stopped and was angry, “Why that… nerd!!!  She tricked me!!!  She cares about herself and _not_ me!”

She ran off, crying, without her face.

“DON’T TRY TO HELP ME!  I AM WORTHLESS!!!  UGLY _AND_ WORTHLESS!!!”

“Hey, wait!” Yukino called.

As she left, Miyazawa picked up her face and asked, “She’s like me… but with a realistic mask.  I never thought I’d see the day.  Queen Yolei Inoue, the second queen of this world.  A queen… with false promises.”

She marched in the throne room to find Yolei’s room. She placed Dawn’s face on the end table.

“And _this_ queen is about to be abdicated!”  She yelled, “I came here to rescue May and get out of here!  I don’t care what anyone says!”

**XXXXX**

In Yolei’s room, she dressed May in her old attire, but with a green and red bandana and a bright gold shirt.  Yolei then blushed and felt her breasts.

“Wow… Diamond Hikari was right,” she thought, “She’s a C-cup.”

She then giggled, “You and I are going to have so much fun.  I know.  How about I put you in the dollhouse?  If I want to play with you, I can cuddle with you and sleep together, like you are a Haruka Doll.  And if I grow bored, I’ll just melt you in the microwave and sculpt another.”

She then sat her down and added, “And do you know what I am going to do first for you, May Doll?”

Yukino busted the door down, and was furious.

“I’m going to take her home!  _That’s_ what!”  She shouted.

“WHAT?  YOU?!?”  Yolei shouted.

“How dare you hurt my May?  Uh, our May?”  She shouted.

“Bow to your queen, you repugnant wench!”

“I WILL NOT!  _I_ am the queen!  The ULTIMATE Queen of Vanity!!!  And I just got my throne back!”

Yolei then grinned, as she held Michi’s crown on her head, “Oh, yeah?  Well, I happen to be a fine collector of fine dolls.  You know Michi?”

“Yeah.  She was on the original throne,” Yukino declared, “ _You_ turned her into a doll, like my friend.  I was turned into one, but April revived me.  I have word that your blue lipstick caused my friend to become one.”

“Actually, Dawn turned her into one,” she said, “I was, of course, fondling my new Queen Michi mannequin.”

Yukino growled, and then asked, “Speaking of Dawn, are you giving her that new face that you promised?”

“I’ve seen WWE.  This wrestler named Cody Rhodes had to have an operation, after being destroyed by Rey Mysterio, and he ended up being psychologically unsightly; or in _his_ case, dashing.”

“So…”

“No.  I like her face as battle scars.  Dawn hated it, but she should’ve molded it for herself.  She’s too stupid for her own good.”

She glared at her, “Of course, you know everything, since April sang like a canary!”

She pulled out a fencing sword and said, “Now, I shall slice you into ribbons and make you dissolve away.”

Miyazawa then pulled out a fencing sword of her own and said, “ _En Garde_ … your majesty.”

They both began to clash swords.

“You’re good,” Yolei smiled.

Miyazawa grinned, “You, too.”

As they clashed, they walked out of Yolei’s room, all the way to the main courtyard.  Their swords clang toward each other, as they continued to stare down.

“What?  So now you want to save your pathetic little clay girl?”  She shouted.

Yukino cried, “I could care less about her!  Besides, I made a promise to April!  What kind of woman I’d be if I break a promise?”

Yolei glared, as she threw down her sword, “HAH!  I make promises to myself!”

Miyazawa then nodded, “Sad.  I thought you were to give her a new face.”

The queen growled and shouted, “SHUT UP!”

She tackled her down and started to punch her face.  Yolei rolled her across the floor, as Yukino tried to break out.  Miyazawa kicked her off, as she skipped up.  She started to strangle her neck.  Yolei was being strangulated.  She ran backwards, out of the courtyard and into the gym.  They both stumbled down onto the gymnasium.  Yolei got up and ran off.  Miyazawa followed.  Yolei escaped inside the ladies’ showers.  She slammed the door and hid behind the lockers.  Yukino appeared and tried to find her.

“This is creepy.  Some queen,” she muttered, “Who would be at a right mind to hide in the showers?”

Yolei then held up a shower head and squirted at Miyazawa’s right arm.  The water was at a regular hot.  Yukino’s arm began to warp.  She screamed in pain.

“So, Miyazawa,” she grinned, “Now you see why you will become a puddle of wax?”

Miyazawa groaned, “I just had this arm mended!”

She ran towards her and shouted, “GAH!!!”

Yolei squirted again and Miyazawa’s left knee was warped.

“Sorry, but it can only warp you,” she said, “Prolonged water at this temperature will result in a melting of about 20 minutes.  I can do this all day!”

Miyazawa shouted, “You didn’t have to kill me like this!!!”

“Maybe not, but I _can_ ruin your pretty face.  And then… _I’ll_ be the #1 ruler of Plastic World!”

“What was that?”

Yolei smiled and said, “You heard me… Num-ber-One!  I’m #1!  And you’re not!”

Miyazawa then started to seethe.  Yolei then held shower head high and said, “Aw… You’re in anger?  We’ll allow me to COOL YOU DOWN!!!”

She sprayed the water at Yukino, but… She dodged out of the way and tackled her down onto the tile floor, next to ten showers on the wall, turned off.  Yukino socked her repetitively and shouted incoherent.  Yolei shoved her off, sending Miyazawa to the wall with damp thud.  She and Yolei were a bit damp.  Yolei stood up and grinned at her in an evil chortle.

“Fool…  I guess THIS will be your end,” she laughed, “Allow me to give you your punishment!”

However, she inadvertently stepped her left foot into the drain.  Yolei was still damp over Miyazawa beating her up that she forgot about herself.  Plus, the hot water here is at its normal tap.

Miyazawa then thought, “Wait… I think I got it.”

She ran off, turning every shower head towards Yolei, who was stuck tight in the drain and without knowing.

“NO!”  She screamed, trying to break free, “How is this happening?  I’m Queen Yolei!!!”

Miyazawa then turned to the damp Queen and said, “Oh, Yolei~… You look stuck!”

Yolei screamed, “Yeah, I am, asshole!  Get me out of here!”

“Spare my friend!”  She demanded, “I want May back.”

“NEVER!”  Yolei shouted.

Miyazawa turned on the water and one shower head began to run hot water.  The water hit Yolei in the legs.

“What are you doing???” She cried out, “You’ll kill me!!!”

Miyazawa shouted, “You and your empty promises!  Unlike you, _I_ can give a promise to _anybody_!  Once I turn on all the hot water here, you, my dear, should’ve installed ice packs.”

Yolei pleaded, as Miyazawa turned on the next two showers, “No… Please, spare me…  No!”

“Say that you give your promises!”  Miyazawa demanded.

“NO!”  She cried out.

Miyazawa then turned off ALL the shower heads and said, “Fine.  But let me remind you of something…  If you didn’t live up to your word, this wouldn’t have happened.  You destroyed this world with your evil intent, you made Michi into a mannequin, you promised Dawn her new face, which you didn’t, and you hurt my friend, May!  But… do as you want.  See if I care.  Of course, you _do_ realize that you cannot live anymore.  You lied to everyone.  You lied to me.  You lied to April.  And what’s more:  _no one_ says that they are #1… _but ME!!!”_

Yolei started to cry, “WAIT!  NO!  You cannot do this!!!  I’ll talk!  I don’t want to be queen!  I never intended to be!  I turned Michi into a mannequin, only to have my fun with her!  But… I’m only 21, I’m a adult, and I have been in this way for years!  When I came to be, I was at an age of 11.  My ambition was to be the queen!  And now… and now… I never intended to hurt people!  I was bored!  THERE!  I SAID IT!  I’m fucking bored!  I mean looked at this world!  No people, no animals, no flora and fauna, no life, and no one to love…  I hate my queen…  I made her become one.  I hate her.  I FUCKING HATE HER!!!”

Miyazawa said in a serious tone, “You did it to yourself.  Queen Michi was a great ruler and you took it away.  If you’d let her live, of course, make her movable, this shit wouldn’t have happened!  Michi lives, she’d promise you some playmates!  She’d even give you a boyfriend!”

Yolei sobbed, “I know.  I realized that… but then… Rei Tachibana gave me a purpose in life.  She made me make her my second-in-command.  And that was when, I…  OH!  What have I done???”

She continued to cry, as Miyazawa nodded.  She then approached the switch that said _“Automatic Start-up Water Valve”._ Miyazawa held it and said, “I know it was sad, but…”

“I promise…” she sobbed, “I won’t hurt anyone, ever again.  I just want the queen back… and more.”

Miyazawa smiled and said, “Good!  Maybe then you can behave.”

But then she stated, “By the way…”

“What?”  Yolei asked.

Miyazawa turned to valve and asked, “Do you think I am so… STUPID???”

All the water, scolding hot from each shower, began to spray all over Yolei.  Yolei was getting dampened and warped.  She then started to melt.

“AHH!!!  Look what you have done!!!” She screamed, “I’m melting!  Melting!  Oh, what a world!”

“Yeah, yeah, cry me a river, O Wicked Bitch!”  Miyazawa called out.

The water began to approach Miyazawa.  She let out a gasp, as the water touched her shoes.

“I take it that it’s my turn to… RUN!!!”  She cried.

She ran off, nearly moist and warped.  But, she made it.  She slammed the door and held it down with her body.  The water stopped, without leaking a drop.  Of course, knowing doors, Miyazawa saw the water seeping in, from under.  She ran off, heading to Yolei’s room.

In the showers, Yolei continued to melt.  She yelled, as she oozed, “AH!  I’m going!  Why?  I never intended to end it this way!  HELP!  REI!  APRIL!  DAWN!  **ANYONE!!!  AHHH!!!** NOOO!!!  Nooooooo… I’m sorrrrr… I wanna live! Gai Glaunga ivvvv…”

Her body began to bubble and ooze.  In minutes flat, her body became a puddle. Queen Yolei was no more.  Minutes later, the water completely stopped, as the thick puddle of Yolei remained, with just her glasses.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa returned with May, still frozen.  She arrived at the throne room and saw Dawn, faceless and motionless, right by the queen, who was wearing red lipstick.  She looked at Dawn and saw the red lipstick in her hand.  Miyazawa nodded and said, “Well, at least it’ll be useful for May, now.”

But then… it happened.  Michi began to move.  She got up and saw Miyazawa, with May.  Yukino kneeled down.  Michi held her and asked, “Who are you, stranger?”

“I’m Yukino Miya--.”

“Ah, yes.  Dawn whispered those words to me, before I was arisen.  My name is Queen Michi.  I want to thank you for saving my kingdom and freeing me of my deep sleep.”

“Oh, yes… AHEM!  Thank you, your highness.”

Michi then held May and said, “Ah… Yolei made her this way, right?”

“Yeah,” Yukino said, “But don’t worry.  I liquefied her.  She should’ve known better.”

Michi then smiled and declared, “Miss Yukino… I thank you so much for saving my kingdom, but I must examine your friend, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, your most, uh, majesty.”  Miyazawa bowed.

But then, Michi pulled out the ice blue lipstick and applied it on her.  She then felt May by placing her forehead on her.  She then thought, “April… May you rest in peace…  Your daughter is safe, _if_ you could call her a daughter, that is.”

She then turned to Miyazawa and kissed her on the lips.  She then said, “I’m doing this to fix your body.  I sense that May is not in this body.  She’s somewhere in the deep parts of the underground tomb.”

“WHAT?”  Yukino gasped.

“Her spirit is trapped in there, and only _you_ can save her,” she said, “So… I am going to freeze you and fix your body, since Yolei damaged it good.  Then, you shall be reawakened with the red lipstick, and will head to the underground tomb.”

Yukino started to freeze in place.  She asked, “But… What about you?”

Michi insisted, “My time here is finished. I must travel around Plastic World and undo the evil tasks that Yolei did.  After that, I must reset and repopulate the world.”

Yukino then froze in place.  She was completely motionless.  Michi then applied the lipstick on May.

“There,” she said, “Maybe you’ll get use to it, before you leave shortly.”

She then turned to Dawn and woke her up.  She then smiled and said, “Dawn.  I’m sorry that it all happened.”

“Your highness… I cannot believe I ever trusted her!”  Dawn sobbed, “I was a fool!”

Michi then took off _her_ face and remarked, “Oh, don’t be.  Besides, I needed your help.  I wanted to make things right, for the two of us.”

Dawn then bowed and said, “Thank you, your majesty.  I promise I’ll do well.”

Michi and Dawn began to fade slowly.

“First things first,” Michi requested, “One:  We must clean up everything that Yolei caused.  Two:  You must find the whereabouts of April.  She’s been so wonderful to me.  And Three:  I promise to get you that new face.”

Dawn cheered, “YAY!  Thank you!”

She then scolded, “But… before that, you’re grounded.  For what you did to May, when you gave her my pink gown; and I’m not going to explain any further for what _else_ you did.”

Dawn pouted, “Aw, man…”

Michi and Dawn disappeared, as Miyazawa and May’s bodies remained frozen and motionless.

* * *

Minutes later, Miyazawa woke up.  She was still in the throne room.  She found a map on the floor and saw where the underground tomb is located.  She then said, in May’s voice, “Great!  Maybe now we can this over with.  I promise you, May:  I’ll have you back, before you know it!”

She then turned to find her own body.  She then gasped, “NO WAY!  I’m… I’m still frozen!  I can’t believe I’m going to be a mannequin forev--, WAIT A MINUTE!”

She growled and went to a mirror.  She saw that she was in a body:  _May’s_ body.

She looked at her own body, which was slowly regenerating.  She then felt her face and thought, “Is Michi trying to make me go now?  I’d love to be with May… But… But…”

She turned white as a ghost and whimpered:

“Oh… shit.”

* * *

Back at the real world, Mister Boss was hanging on the rope, about to be hanged.  All the other Adult Resistance members were arrested.  Tougou and Britain prepared the duties.

“Any last words, Boss?”  Britain asked.

Mister Boss then said, “How about you give me a Tombstone; one with pepperoni and sausage?”

Tougou then cheered, “Why not?  You had your last meal… I’d figured that pizza is the best way to go!”

The National Anthem played, as Tougou continued, “It may be a shrewd request, but knowing people like you, a fellow American, I think it’s fair.  Bread and water is the key for low-level scum like you, but it’s also boring!  I think we should do it!”

Britain shouted, “Are you bloody stupid, you dumb American?  He must die now!!!  And that pizza joke is getting old.”

Tougou then said, “It’s better than _your_ bland food, _Makie_.”

Britain was shocked and was turned white, a la Makie Sasaki.

“My food… It’s bland…” he whimpered, “Everybody in this messed-up world knows it… I suck at cooking.”

Makie Sasaki appeared and scoffed at Britain, “Hey, buddy.  That’s _my_ shtick.”

Then she disappeared.

Tougou then announced to the masses, “Does anyone agree with me?  Final pizza party for Mister Boss, before his hanging?”

But then, the floor broke and Mister Boss dropped down to the ground, hanging in the air.  He died, after he was on a noose.

* * *

**_Writer’s Note:_ ** _Codename: Kids Next Door is not on TV anymore.  I should just kill off a baddie from said show._

* * *

Tougou then sighed, “Oh, well.”

Britain then thought, “How the hell did it happen?”

From under the podium, a small girl in long black hair with very small pigtails appeared and snuck off, with a saw in her hand.

“Tenma: 1, 2-D, 0,” Tenma Tsukamoto grinned.

I believe… she did it.

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What role did Tenma played in Boss's death? That's explained, in a later date.
> 
> The conclusion of the Queen Yolei/Plastic World Arc in the next chapter.


	17. Haruka Miyazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you recall, last chapter, May was rescued by Miyazawa, after melting down the evil Queen Yolei. However, it made a turn for the worst.  
> How will May and Yukino survive Plastic World... in each other's bodies?
> 
> Final chapter of the Plastic World/Queen Yolei Arc

At the underground tomb, Miyazawa, in May’s body, was walking in the huge corridor.  May was somewhere in this tomb.  Miyazawa was livid, even though she’s in the body, a clay-like body, of a twelve year old girl.

The tomb was very dark and spooky.  She continued to tread on, with her own body, motionless from before, behind her back.

“This is stupid,” she thought, “Here I am, looking for May, and I am trapped in this kid’s body with a mannequin on my back.  And that mannequin is my own body!  As soon as we leave, I’m going to go on a diet! She’s an eating machine, and I almost felt pudgy.”

She found a huge room, with a sign on the door that says _“Evil Spirits”_.

“I’m definitely _not_ going there…” she muttered.

However, in her curiosity, she opened it and found May, who was a white ghost.  She looked at Miyazawa, uh, I mean, her own body _borrowed_ by Miyazawa, and dashed forward.

“YUKI!!!”  She cried in echoes.

May zoomed toward her own body.  Miyazawa started to shriek.

“GHOST!!!”  She hollered.

She ducked.  But, it was a risky move… and a very stupid one.  May flew into Miyazawa’s _own_ body.  Both girls landed on each other and stumbled down.  May got up and stretched out.  Miyazawa was out like a light.  May, in Yukino’s body, was feeling refreshed.  She left the tomb, feeling mighty hungry.  Miyazawa remained in the tomb, still dizzy.

“Oh, it might be May talking, but I am hungry for chicken fried cheese sandwich, right now…” she moaned in dizziness.

**XXXXX**

“Yuki!  YUKI!”  May called out, “Where are you?”

She then stopped and saw a mirror.  She thought it was a window and saw Miyazawa in front of her.

“HEY!  Yuki, where have you been?”  She said in Yukino’s own voice, “I was so scared!”

She then paused and looked at herself.  She was very confused.  She turned to the mirror and called, “Arima!!!”

She didn’t know what was going on, but she tried again…

“YO, BITCH!”

May was very flustered.  She didn’t realize that she was in Yukino’s body…

“Holy shrimp!”  She screamed.

…until now.

“How did I become an adult?”  She thought.

She then asked herself, “This is great, yet spooky.  One minute, my spirit was frozen and was whisked away, and the thing I knew it, I’m a woman!  What should I do?”

She replied, “AHA!  I know!  Since I might not get the chance, and since she’s a married woman, I’m going to have fun with this hot body!”

She pranced away, feeling very happy.  She smiled, “Now to find me a hot guy to play adult games with me!  I cannot wait to see her vessel in action.  Only… I’ll remember to return Yuki’s body to her.  I wonder where she went.”

Meanwhile, Miyazawa, in May’s small body, woke up and was walking to find her own.

“May!  Where the hell are you?”  She shouted, still sounding like May, “This is a nightmare.  As soon as we find each other, I’m going to strangle her!”

She growled, “I hate her… Why would she be so small?  I want my beautiful tall body back!  You hear me, Queen Michi???  What the hell did I ever do to you???”

She then started to speak in May’s mannerism:

“Ve?”

She gasped and cried, “Did I just say _Ve~_?”

She ran off and went to find May, in Miyazawa’s body.  Miyazawa was far away, as May continued to look around.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa stopped by a diner and was hungry.  She looked at the sign and thought, “Hmm… The sign is All-You-Can-Eat.”

She then thought, “Maybe… Maybe I can break it in, before I can return it.  Payback time, you ditzy idiot!”

She went inside and paid for her food, before she could start.  She went to the buffet table and helped herself to a huge plate of burgers, chicken, potatoes, salad, pizza, fish, and many that you can count.

She sat down and cheered, “Thanks for the food!  And also, May, this is for you!”

She began to wharf down ALL of her food from her plate.  She kept going, since this _is_ May’s body.

“Damn!  I feel like the unstoppable eating machine!!!”  She cheered, as she continued.

She finished her plate and cried out, “AWESOME!  MORE!  MORE!”

She returned to the buffet table for another round.

**XXXXX**

As for May, she found a huge park.  She sat by the bench and waited for a boy.  Luckily, a boy with long brown hair saw her and greeted May.

“Hello, Miss,” he asked, “Are you lost?”

May replied, “Oh… I’m just lost for love.  I’m just separated by my husband, and I’m just so lonely.”

He responded, “Oh, that’s just so _just_.”

May then giggled, “Bang!  I got him!  If only I got a Luvdisc!”

He escorted her to a small hotel and said, “The name’s Shu.  Perhaps we should talk more at a small hotel room?”

“I’m, uh, Yuki.  Nice to meet you.”

May blushed, since Shu was _actually_ taking her to a love hotel.

“Wow… Could this be… Could this be… hardcore love?”  She thought.

**XXXXX**

At a hotel room, which was about 35,000 Yen, Shu was in the bathroom, as May, in Miyazawa’s body, began to take off her shirt.  She then cupped her own breasts and rubbed a bit in exhaustion.

“Man… her boobs are so flat,” she thought, “What does that Arima guy have with her?  If I was a guy and at 21, petite breasts and silky pale skin is a turn-off for me.”

She plopped in bed and giggled, “Wow… Now I can see what I have been missing!  I know I am 12, but she’s an adult!  I’m gonna love this hot bod.”

Shu appeared in a towel over his waist and asked, “Are you ready, Yuki?”

She then thought, “ _Bomp-Chicka-Wah-Wah…_ Oh, wow!  He’s ripped, like a Machoke!”

He was in bed, holding Miyazawa, uh, May.

May was nervous, “Oh, wait… How does this body work?”

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa, in May’s body, was crawling to a park, where May was.  She was _completely_ stuffed, after about _five_ plates of buffet food, all for 2,000 Yen.

“Best… damn… meal… I ever had…” she groaned.

She dropped to her knees and was face-down, with her hip sticking out.

“God… I’m sexy…” she moaned.

* * *

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_ ** _HEY!!!_

* * *

She got up and saw a hotel.  She then thought, “Since when does _Plastic World_ have a motel?”

She went there and was confused.  However, when she stepped inside…

**BOOT!!!**

She was dropped on her ass.

“NO MINORS ALLOWED!!!”  The boss shouted.

Miyazawa groaned and said, “Ah, shoot!  I forgot it’s a Love Motel.  And also, this body is a kid.”

She then asked, “Wait… Maybe… Maybe I can use her body and have a lovefest.”

She stepped inside, but…

**BOOT!!!**

“I thought I said NO MINORS!!!”  He cried out.

“Do you know who I am, you asswipe???”  She shouted.

She growled, “Sir, let me in!!!”

“NO!  Do it again, and I’ll call your parents!”

“FINE!  I’m getting in, whether you like it or not, asshole!”

She walked off, feeling dejected.

She then thought, “I forgot… I’m 12 years old, on the outside.  Maybe…”

She stepped inside and went to the front desk.  She halted the boss and said, “Up, bup, bup, bup, bup… I am 21 years old.”

“A likely story, kid!”  The boss glared, as he called the police.

“And… I’m a midget!”  She smiled.

“AH!  Oh, right… Forgive me!”  He cried, “Will it be one or two?”

She thought in relief, “ _Finally!_ ”

She went to a room, worth about 25,000 Yen and found that it was so cozy.  She sat down and was feeling very hot.

“Mmm… this is so cushy,” she smiled, “I hope this body is… good… for…”

She fell asleep.  One of the flaws of a kid’s body:  they tire out easily.

**XXXXX**

In May’s room, she dodged away from Shu’s kisses.  Every kiss he made, she dodged out of the way.

“Hold still, doll,” he spoke, “You really drive me wild.”

May replied, “Uh… just be gentle with me.  This is my first affair.”

“Ah… You want to cheat on your hubby, eh?”

“Oh… Well, you could say that…”

They both hugged each other and kissed.  Unbeknownst to her, Miyazawa was sleeping in the next room.  She woke up, after hearing May’s moans.

She grumbled, “Why that little… Whoever they are, they’re _so_ gonna get it!”

She barged in and saw Shu & May.  Mostly, May… in Miyazawa’s body.  She was shocked that she went close to her.

“Yuki?”  She thought.

“MAY!!!”  She yelled, “GET OUT OF MY BODY!!!”

“Ah… a three-way!”  Shu laughed, “I like it.”

Miyazawa gasped.

“PERVERT!!!”

She punted Shu in the head, kicking him out of the room, through the window.  He plummeted into the swimming pool.

“You hussy!”  Miyazawa shouted, “How dare you use carnal relationships on my body?  It’s bad enough I got f’ed by a robot, but… Oh, wait.  I’m in _your_ body, so…”

May got up and cried, “I’m so sorry, Yuki!  It’s just so… So…”

She clamped onto Miyazawa’s own chest and said, “YOU’RE FLAT!!!”

Miyazawa strangled her neck and shouted, “BODY THIEF!!!  GET OUT OF THERE!!!”

Both girls continued to fight, for about three hours.

After that, they were exhausted.  No luck.

“Well, that stunk,” May sighed.

“Ve~…” Miyazawa sighed.

May gasped, “NO!  _You_ can say _Ve~_ , too?”

Miyazawa shouted, “DON’T make me punch your throat!!!”

May then had an idea, “I know!  How about we butt heads?”

At Beavis & Butt-Head’s house, Beavis remarked, “Hey, Butt-Head!  She said your name!  Heh, heh, heh!”

“Whoa!  Cool!  Uh, huh, huh,” Butt-Head said.

They continued to laugh on.

Beavis then said, “I don’t get it…”

_Back to the story…_

Miyazawa and May charged at each other.

**BONK!**

They woke up.  Miyazawa let out a small sigh.  May then was sad.

Nothing.

“That didn’t work,” Miyazawa griped, holding her head, which had a lump.

“If April was here, she’d help us out,” May smiled.

“Uh… I hate to be the bearer of bad news… April’s dead.”

May was shocked.  Miyazawa nodded and replied, “But, she told me to watch over you.  As soon as our bodies are back together, you and I must stay together.”

May nodded in tears, “I understand, Yuki.”

And that was when Miz-K, himself, entered the room, with a missile launcher.

“HEY!  I hear that you ladies needed to mend yourselves!”  He cheered, “Okay!  Leave it to me!”

Both girls were shocked, as he pointed his launcher at them.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING???”  May cried.

“We don’t want to die!”  Miyazawa shouted.

“Tell it to the big man upstairs!  _He’ll_ give you the 401K!”

He pushed the trigger, “FIRE!!!  BOOM!!!”

Miyazawa cried, “WAIT!  Let’s think this over!!!”

The missile exploded, eradicating the entire room.

“Whoops…”  He giggled.

But then…

“HEY!  STOP THAT STUBBLE MAN!”  An officer shouted, from the next room.

“Wuh-oh.”

Miz-K dashed off, as he left Miyazawa and May in smoldering ashes.  Body parts everywhere and too much fire.

In a blink, he killed Miyazawa and May.

* * *

In the heavens of space, ghosts of Yuki & May were flying up to heaven.

“Yuki…” May smiled, “Now that we’re dead, I just want to let you know… I don’t hate you.  I am happy that I met you.”

Yukino smiled, “Thanks, May.  Of course, I got married and lived to have three kids.  Now… Now… Now I can die in piece.  Of course, I wanted more, but… But I figured I should stop right there.”

“Miyazawa, don’t.  I still want you to have a family.”

“Too late, now…”

“Yeah…”

They both cried out, “God, we beseech you!  We are free, at last.  We respect you, our savior.  We have passed on to the next life.”

The huge white robed guy appeared and addressed to the dead spirits, “Welcome… Now, begone!”

“Wait…” Miyazawa cried, “You mean…”

“We’re going to…?”  May sobbed.

“Back to where you belong!”  He bellowed, as he held up a huge bass fish.

He swatted at the dead spirits with a big swing.  Both girls plummeted back to earth, screaming.

**“AHHHHHHH!!!”**

“And don’t come back!!!”  He bellowed out, “Until it is time!!!”

He then sighed, “What is with people dying all of a sudden? I got the population of passed-on spirits full, as it is. It's a crying shame, though. A God works  _hard_  to make Heaven and Hell in Zen, before  _more_ vagrants come in.”

* * *

At the house, May and Miyazawa woke up.  Miyazawa saw May and was ecstatic.  She then sobbed, “I’m… I’m alive…”

She then held May and hugged her tight, “I’m so alive!!!  AHH!!!  Yes… May!  Oh, god!”

She wailed and whimpered, as May held her tight and cried with her.

“Yuki…” she wept, “Don’t cry.  It was just a horrible… Oh, god… I’m so happy, too…”

Both girls continued to blubber, as they were happy to be alive.

Outside the home of May & Miyazawa, a boy with a guitar case appeared and said, “Dude!  This could be the right opportunity to practice with mah buds!  Saints be trippin’, yo!”

He stepped inside, to an apartment, next door to them, and began to unpack.

“Cole beans!”  He cheered, “Rock on!  Mizuki babe said that this will be perfect for our operations and rehearsals!”

What could it mean?

* * *

Music began to blare, that night.  The music was vaguely similar, but it was loud.  Miyazawa woke up and cried, “Oh, _now_ what???”

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	18. The Musical An-Arc-Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang, one of my many OCs debut in this story, fully. They adjust to new life in the run-down Broken Shades Motel. What secrets do they have for the Fab Fivesome?  
> And, also, how will Yukino and May get along... since they are neighbors to the Beatles Tribute Band?

A huge van appeared, by the place that Miyazawa & May lived.  Four people, three women and one man, appeared, with luggage in tow.  Peter appeared in the front door and signaled.

“GUYS!  You came!”

They entered inside.

A women with long blonde hair with a blue streak highlight on her left side remarked, “This place is a dump.  I sure don’t like it, but it _was_ the boss’s orders.”

A girl with auburn hair and a pink blouse smiled, “Ah, yes.  I sure do love scenic ‘wherever it is’.”

A boy with brown hair and a smirk on his face boasted, “Let’s hope it is better than that rattrap we were thrown out of.”

Mizuki snuffed, “That’s because _you_ ripped at the manager!”

“I did not!!!”

Elsewhere, Miyazawa and May, after a comforting moment, returning from Plastic World _and_ death, for some reason ( _See previous chapter_ ), were a rather confused.

“Hunh… New neighbors, probably?”  May asked.

Miyazawa sighed, “Let’s _not_ go there.”

_Yes.  This happened, following Miyazawa and May’s return from the other world._

**XXXXX**

That evening, The Gang, as they were called, decided to hold a band meeting, while Miyazawa & May were out shopping.

“Guys, I don’t know what to say,” Peter said, “Our boss, Percival, has hired us to invade this weird world.”

“ _Investigate,_ ” Farra snuffed.

“Whatever,” Peter smiled, “We’d be tripping, yo.  There’s much disturbance and it’s all corrupt.  Reminds me of an anime I know.”

Heather twirled her drumsticks and replied, “They say music is the key to curing a heavy world.  Remember _Yellow Sub_?”

“I think we get what’s going on.”  Steven smiled.

“As much as I disapprove of this motive,” Mizuki exclaimed, “I have no choice.  We await our recent orders.  A minor setback, since this place is crap, compared to this world.”

_The Gang are from a VERY different world: The REAL world.  How they appeared in this alternate mind fuck remained an enigma._

Peter got up and announced, “This calls for some nightly band sessions!”

“WHAT???”  They all gasped.

Heather cried, “At _this_ late?”

Peter said, pointing the obvious, “Well… There’re no neighbors here, right?”

Mizuki & Steven said, “Right.”

Farra thought, “Come to think of it, I _did_ saw two girls in this home, but I thought they were dead.  Not to mention that there’s a dog there, too.”

She then addressed, “Let’s worry about it, in the morning.  Right now, we should have dinner here.”

Mizuki held up a phone and made a call, “Hello, does your universe serve pizza and such?”

“YAY!”  Chicken pizza!”  Peter cheered.

Steven cried, “Give me some fried ravioli ( _Not proven_ )!”

Heather smiled, “I’ll have a cheese-less garlic bread!”

Farra was all in disdain.  She forgot that the Gang doesn’t admire her cooking… which in one thing that she sucks at.

“We didn’t even… decide…”  She stammered.

**XXXXX**

_On to today…_

Miyazawa woke up from The Gang’s band rehearsal.  What time was it, you ask?

“It’s one in the morning!!!”  She shouted, “And just when I have my _first_ taste of beauty sleep!”

She dressed in a robe and went out to the porch.  She found the door, next door to her.

“So… Them…” she muttered, “I’ll fix them.”

She marched to the door and balled up her fist.  She raised it up and gently knocked at her door.  She knew that there are people sleeping with him.  She was, of course, _partially_ wrong.

The music stopped.  Peter opened the door and saw Miyazawa, who was confused.

Peter then spoke in a very fast manner, “YO!  How are you doing?  My name is Peter!  I am a member of The Gang!  We’re a rock band from the USA.  I was wondering:  are you a fan of ours, if so, please come in.  If not, the why are you here?  Man, I really wish you’d live with us!  Maybe we can chat!  Steven Cooke and I aren’t friends, well, almost, but we get along.  You have red hair, too?  My girlfriend has red.  I love her, since she’s my girlfriend!  Say, would you like some pizza?  No?  Well, too bad, since we left some in the fridge.  Total gross in cold food, huh?  That’s a shame.  We’re just in practice and you look like you’re in a very tired pace.  You need some milk, sugar, lemonade, cola, or any sweets?  I usually have my share of soda pop and cheese!  But that’s for lunch!  Farra is an awful cook, Heather never eats milk, Steven’s too casual in food, and Mizuki is creative.  Hello, how are you?  Are you coming to me for an autograph?  Sorry, but I tend to forget a bit.”

Miyazawa couldn’t utter a word.  All Peter could do was yak on.  Of course, he stopped and shut the door.

“Later!”  He cheered, from the door.

Farra, holding her bass guitar, asked, “Who was it?”

“Oh, some girl from far away.  Must be a native,” he smiled.

Miyazawa returned to her apartment and said, “Well, _that_ was unknown.”

**XXXXX**

The next morning, May was busy making breakfast, while Miyazawa watched the news.

_“In other news, the world of Plastic World has mysteriously disappeared.  No news on the disappearance, but it is likely that it has been relocated.”_

Miyazawa smiled, but was stunned by the newer headlines from the newscaster:

_“In other news, Mister Boss is presumed dead.  His hanging was intentional, while the rest of the Adult Resistance had been apprehended.  The U.S. Yagami and the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies joined forces to help out, ending such a demonic army.  However, the town of Highland remains in mourning, as the school is gone, while losing fellow teachers and faculty.”_

“What?”  She gasped, “HOW?  Since when did a high school was destroyed?  We missed it???”

But then…

“I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO LEAVE YOUR STUPID PANTIES ON _MY_ BELONGINGS!!!”

The voice was Farra’s.

“I’M SORRY!”  Heather cried out.

Farra then snapped, holding up Heather’s pink panties, “Stupid!  Who the hell would leave pink in my side?  I like blue, remember?”

Heather grinned, “Sorry… I couldn’t tell which is mine.  Steven has his underwear imprinted in days, Peter has a small variety, which he washes twice a day, and Mizuki has larger underwear!”

“That’s _not_ the point!  Keep your grubby mitts off my clothes!  Scratch that and reverse it…”

“Then, if you want to become such a tomboy, leave _your_ frilly shirts off _my_ clothes!”

“That’s not mine…”

Steven snatched it and said, “Whoops.”

The girls were confused.  Heather griped, “See?  Even in this world, we tend to fight.”

**BONK!**

Farra socked Heather on the head, “Don’t you dare blame this on me!”

She held her head and sobbed, “Blame it on the _one_ person responsible.  Miz-K gave us an order, and we have to do it.”

Farra sighed, “Fine.”

**WHAM!  WHAM!  WHAM!**

Miyazawa pounded on the wall, “WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING???  People are trying to have breakfast, god!!!  Damn it!!!”

The girls were befuddled, “Who was that?”

They left to have breakfast.

**XXXXX**

That evening, Peter placed a flyer on Miyazawa’s door.  He left with a smile on his face.

“Time for work!”  He cheered, as he left to the van.

It drove off, as Miyazawa saw the van leave, through the window.

“Thank god.  It’s like these douches _wanted_ to leave,” she groaned.

“Yuki?”  She asked, “Who were they?”

Miyazawa said, “Whoever they were, it’s like they are from another world.  Typical humans ( _And I DON’T mean that in a bizarre way_ ).”

May smiled, “Aw, how sweet.  Do you think maybe we could help out?  I am so happy for them.”

“So… You’re saying we should be happy for them?  We don’t even know who or what they are.  All I ran into was a huge guy who talks like a chatterbox.”

“Oh?  He must be nice.”

“Yeah… and dull as driftwood.  He kept jabbering on.”

“Oh.  He and his friends, right?  Maybe they just want to be friendly.”

“Oh, come on!  They _blare_ loud music!!!  Music is somewhat their calling!  And I am _not_ going to tell you that they bitch and moan and rave… ALL THE TIME!!!”

May was startled.

“Wow…”  She said, and then smiled, “Let’s visit them now!”

Yuki shouted, “They’re not home!  They already left, for Christ’s sake.  Thank goodness.”

“Do you hate loud music?”

“Well, not if it’s my favorite music!  It’s fine!  Rock and roll is awesome!  But having to live next door, while having a normal life, with them, is disturbing.  They should be arrested!”

May patted her shoulder and cheered, “No matter, Yuki!  We’ll be able to meet them, eventually!”

Yuki sighed, “Please don’t touch me…”

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy arrived outside their apartment, hearing everything that transpired.

“Hmm… They must be very close.  Although…”  Cassidy giggled.

“Surely, they are not talking about The Gang!”  Butch exclaimed.

“Yes… I am.  And… we could recruit them to obtain her Pokémon and eliminating the Yukino bitch!”

“It’s Butch!”

“I wasn’t talking _about_ you!”

“Oops.  Anyways, once we find out, they must become Team Rocket material.”

“We’ll sneak in tonight.  From what I hear, they have a gig in a place called _The Chupa-Chunga._ ”

“Excellent.  Worry-free for me, we’ll meet The Gang, see?”

They both chanted, “Team Rocket’s one step closer, and that’s the way to be!”

Yuki asked, “Who was that?”

Team Rocket dashed off quietly, knowing that they were almost caught.

**XXXXX**

That night, after the gig, The Gang were home, sleeping in their beds.  Perfect opportunity for Team Rocket to go in.  Butch and Cassidy then snuck into Peter’s room, sleeping with Mizuki.

“Whoa… these two are close,” Cassidy said, “They are very proud of each other.  I’m jealous of her.”

Butch groaned, “This Giese idiot sure fond of Miltanks.”

“Are _you_ saying that he finds then BIG?”

“NO!  I, uh, mean…”

“No, I get what you say.  These two, I don’t think they’d be perfect.”

“What about the weak:  Steven Cooke?”

“Ah~…”

They went to Steven’s room, sleeping with his blue PJs, with the text _“I’m #1!”_ on it.

“He’s perfect… Though, I don’t approve of his lifestyle,” Butch sighed.

“He’s pathetic,” Cassidy replied, “But just the way we wanted.”

Farra then appeared, all drowsy and dragged Butch & Cassidy out of his room.  She then went back to her room, grumbling, “No groupies…”

She slammed the door, as Butch and Cassidy were confused.

“Uh, what just happened?”  Butch asked.

“We’ll skip _her_ ,” Cassidy said.

“Agreed…”

They went to Heather’s room, next.  Heather was sleeping with her pink underwear on, tossing and turning.  Butch was blushing, knowing that she’s partially naked.

Cassidy approached her and whispered, “Your neighbors next door are a bunch of evil people… They want you so badly…  Do as we say, and steal all their Pokémon, and deliver to us.”

Heather turned left and groaned, “Meh…  Nuh… Poke-Men?”

She slept, as Cassidy whispered, “It’s perfect, Heather.  Do as we say.  Bitch and I--.”

“It’s Butch!”  Butch shouted, as Heather was struggling.

She got up and rubbed her eyes.  She saw Team Rocket and was shocked.  Team Rocket did their motto:

“Prepare for trouble, you’re truly queen.”

“And make it double for the kings of mean.”

But…

“ **PERVERTS!!!!!!** ”

Heather shrieked, as Butch and Cassidy ran off.  Heather chased after them, as the rest of The Gang woke up.

Farra arrived first, “What happened?”

Peter cried out, “DUDE!  Why did you wake our make-out session?”

Steven snapped, “SHUT UP!  DO YOU MIND???”

Team Rocket was trapped.

“AH!”  Heather sobbed, “They were taking advantage of me!  It’s rude to hurt a married woman!”

Steven and Farra growled, “You…”

They stared at each other and shook hands.  A possible truce, maybe?

They all tackled Team Rocket.

In the end, Team Rocket was tied up outside, upside down, covered in bruises and scars.

“Well, _that_ sucked,” she groaned.

Butch moaned, “Professor Ninja… He’d laugh at us… and be like this, in order to obtain the twerpette’s Pokémon.”

The next morning, Team Rocket was still hanging.  Mizuki appeared and called to them, “Hey, you Butch Cassidy?”

Cassidy called out, “What do you want?”

“I got a message from someone you know,” she called out, “He wanted to tell you two… _“It’s Nanba.”_   You know what it means.”

She returned in the house, while Butch and Cassidy were dangling.

“We don’t think we can last…” Butch groaned.

Cassidy muttered, “I’m gaining blood… in my head.”

They cried out, “We’re losing it!  And we can take it!”

Cassidy then said, “We’ll get that twerpette yet, barring _any_ sudden future outcome.”

**XXXXX**

Of course, Team Rocket eventually escaped.  Heather appeared to the door of Miyazawa and knocked it.  Miyazawa arrived and saw Heather.

“I just wanted to let you know,” she said, “Thank you for _not_ calling the cops on two perverts, last night.”

“What?”  Yukino asked.

Heather growled in anger, “Don’t be stupid!  Two pervs entered OUR home, and stared at my womanhood!  I’m married!  I got a husband in England, I got two kids, and I’m very sensitive!!!”

Miyazawa chuckled, “Oh, a fellow mother!  I happened to be married, too.  I got _three_ kids!”

Heather was annoyed, “Oh… Upstage me, will you?”

“Wait!  I’m not annoying you!  I don’t mean to--.”

“HAH!  If you think you’re better than me, think again!”

“Now, you listen to me!  I was #1 in my first year of high school!  I was the top of my class!  What have _you_ done?”

“I wrote a cover version of “ _What Goes On”._   Instead of “ _Break my heart and watch me die_ ”, I used “ _Cross my heart and hope to die_ ”.  It was out of safe feature.”

“HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE A LYRIC FROM A HIT BEATLES SONG???  It was from a huge hit LP, _Rubber Sole and Heel!_ ”

_She means “Rubber Soul”_

Heather and Miyazawa growled at each other.  May appeared and shouted, “YUKI!  Be nice to our neighbors!”

Heather left and sighed, “Fine… Just stay away from me.”

Miyazawa snuffed, “Hmph!  Blonde bitch…”

Heather shouted, “I’m auburn!!!  I used to be blonde.”

She slammed the door, as Miyazawa retaliated, “Okay!  _Former_ blonde!”

May pulled Yukino away, “Yuki!  Enough!”

“Why?  She lives next door!  I could rip her hair off her skull!”  Yukino shouted.

May scolded with a chop to a head, “NO!  Behave yourself!”

Miyazawa cringed, “Why am I cursed?”

Elsewhere, Heather was grumbling in her bed.

“Whoever she is…” she muttered, “She’s my newest enemy.”

* * *

 _Miz-K Takase_ appeared in a black background and wrote _“One Hundred plus three zeroes”._

“There,” he said, “Now all that is left is to wait for the final tally.  I’m going all out.  I don’t care if it’s over!”

Let’s put it bluntly…

What…  
the hell…  
was he…  
talking about?

He laughed out loud and cried, “OH, YEAH!!!”

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Gang’s apartment, Farra threw a fit and shouted at Steven, “HOW THE HELL DID YOU HURT THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR???”

Steven cried, “Damn you!  I don’t know what you’re saying!  I didn’t hurt them!”

Farra strangled him, “LIAR!!!  CHEATER!!!  BRAIN CRAMP!!!  BEAN TURD!!!”

The rest of the Gang tried to break it up.

May was curious about the noise that she went to their apartment.  She knocked at the door and out comes Peter.

“Hey!”  Peter smiled and said in a fast manner, “Welcome, neighbor.  How are you?  I’m Peter, and I’m a member of The Gang!  We were happy to see you!  I don’t mind a friend here, but dang, you look cute!  I love cute!  This is so cool!  Wanna come in?  Nah, I don’t thi--!”

**BONK!!!**

Peter got a welt on his head… by Farra.

“ENOUGH!”  She shouted, “Will you _not_ chase out our neighbor???”

“Sorry…” he cringed in pain.

May smiled, “That’s okay.  I just wanted to know if there were any problems.”

Farra said, “Oh, none.  We were just chatting, as usual.  But then, all hell broke loose.”

May said, “Damn.”

Steven jeered, “You watch your mouth, kid!  Steven Cooke doesn’t like your language!”

“Well, May doesn’t like your arrogance!”  May snapped.

Steven gasped, as Farra laughed, “BURNED!”

Peter chuckled, “Ah, ha, ha, ha!  Dude, she totally got you!”

Steven growled, “You win, this time… pint-size.”

He left, as Farra smiled, “We’ll tone it down.  Sorry if we disturbed you.”

“No, it’s fine.  Yuki & I are from next door.  We have had problems, before.”  May was apologizing.

Farra bowed and said, “Anyways, you take care of yourself.  Everyone here thinks that they are like kings.”

Heather cried out, “Untrue!”

Farra said, “Since when?”

“Shut up,” she huffed.

May smiled and left, “Hey, listen.  If you need us, you know where to find us.”

“I won’t!  If _she’s_ here, you sock her for me!”  Heather called out.

Mizuki yanked her hair and snuffed, “What is with your attitude today?”

**XXXXX**

That night, the Gang were in their jam session.  They had a call from their manager about a late night gig… in Townsville.  They went to the van, as May was up for a minute.  She saw The Gang leave, and was curious.

“I wonder where they are going.”

**XXXXX**

At Townsville, The Gang arrived and saw a huge monster in the form of a bald-headed human.  He was huge, portly, and very demonic.

“Holy--.”  Farra gasped.

“Hey, Farra!”  Peter imitated, “He’s like Curly!  Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!”

Steven then snapped, “Guys… How can we stop him?”

A figure in a yellow marching uniform appeared in front of the van.  He had brown hair and glasses.

“Guys!  I’m glad you came.  The time has come for the music world to see the _real_ Gang.”

Farra nodded, “Right.  Whatever it takes, it’s time for the power of music; and it is ready to roll.”

Heather looked up at the Godzilla-like monster and stammered, “We’re dead…”

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	19. Untitled (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang's secret comes out, as they work for a Hero Team, in a giant robot, battling the giant Tennouji.
> 
> Also, concerns over The Gang by the LSAAWS, by Wyatt and Nikki R, as they scout The Gang's performance... or lack thereof.
> 
> (WWE's Michael Cole debuts in this story)

The city of Townsville… late at night… and it is under attack… BY A GIANT MONSTER, SHAPED LIKE A HUMAN MAN!!!

The Gang, arriving in town, were in shock.  Heather then said, “OH, GOD!  He’s… He’s…”

She was confused, “Who _is_ he?”

In anime-style, the rest dropped down in groans.

Percival held up a file of the monster:

“The man’s name is Tennouji.  He’s a member of the group, _The U.S. Yagami_ , a freedom fighting corp.  The man, in his world, stands at 6’11”, but in _this_ world… he’s about 50 feet tall.  Reason for this remains unknown.”

Tennouji then cried out in a roar.  The Gang were shocked, and also fear.

“WE CANNOT DEFEAT HIM!”  Steven shouted.

Percival smiled, “No… But we can _together!_   Alright, guys, time to start the show.”

They agreed and smiled.  They stood in place and shout:

_“ANY TIME AT ALL!”_

_Yeah… It’s simply a Beatles song… but at least… Okay, stop talking._

The Gang began to morph into powerful fighters.  However, it’s not one of those tokusatsu things.  The Gang in now dressed into their marching uniforms, a la Sgt. Pepper.  Percival was dressed in his yellow attire, with sunflowers on the shoulder straps, Farra’s was blue, Peter’s was red, Steven’s was gold, Heather’s was pink, and Mizuki’s green.

They struck a pose and shouted in unison, “Let’s rock and roll!”

They ran off and headed towards the monstrous Tennouji.  However, they halted, in the risk of common sense.

“Nope,” Steven grinned, “We’re going for the big guns.”

Heather cheered, “You mean?”

“Yes.”  Steven said.

Peter grinned, “Dude!  I’m so happy!  I get to drive a giant robot!”

Mizuki griped, “What are we: _Power Rangers_ meet _Voltron_ times _Music Choice_?!”

Peter sighed, “And they say _I_ speak incoherent.”

Percival called out, “Okay, boys!  And ladies, including my darling… Time for action!”

They called out to their battle cries:

_“Yellow Lead!”_

_“Red Rhythm!”_

_“Blue Bass!”_

_“Pink Percussion!”_

_“Gold Back-up!”_

_“Green Keys!”_

Out of the black of night, six giant mechs appeared in the shape of different instruments.  Peter, Steven, & Farra have the guitar mechs, Heather has a drum mech, Mizuki has a keyboard mech, and Percival has the microphone mech.

_And a phony at the mic mech. (Rimshot; crowd groans)_

They jumped into their mechs as Tennouji went closer.  The Gang went close to each other.

“Okay, guys!  It’s time to form ULTRA Beatle!”  Percival cried.

“EW!”  Heather shouted, “A bug?”

Farra sighed, “Moron.”

The mechs then went close to each other.  Peter and Steven formed the legs, Mizuki formed the waist, Heather formed the arms, Farra formed the chest, and Percival formed the head.  The robot formed into a huge machine.

_Use your imagination._

“GO!  ULTRA BEATLE!”  The Gang cried out.

The robot then charged at Tennouji.  The battle begins.

* * *

_We’ll check with them, later…_

* * *

The next morning, at Miyazawa/May apartment, the girls were trying to get to The Gang’s apartment, but no one was home.

“Yuki, do think maybe they played too late?  These guys are musical geniuses,” she stated, “But they need to plan ahead.”

Miyazawa groaned, “I hope Heather doesn’t find me as a worthless woman.  That bitch doesn’t deserve my respect, after what she said to me.”

“Oh, stop it!”  May snapped, “You’re just not used to your neighbors.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Incidentally, when’s Jonesy & Jude going to give us an update on our living arrangements?”

“I tried calling him, but all I got was a voice-mail that sounded like his girlfriend, but more robotic.”

“Oh?  He’s dating a--?”

“I’m not sure.  Besides, he told me that he _has_ a girl, except she’s in Canada, far away, in the cold snows of Nunavut.”

“Did they break up?”

“Well… Yes, but temporarily.  I wish _I_ can find a hot guy like Jonesy.”

“That guy is scum.  Although… I don’t know why he was covered in soot, the first time we met.”

May wondered, “You’re right.  Was it because of that bomb incident, days back?”

Miyazawa replied, “I think so.  We _were_ there with Rino  & Jude.”

They went back inside, still feeling confused.

Miyazawa thought, “Something doesn’t feel right: Teens from Canada in a bomb incident, a US band living next to us, and all that other guff.  It’s starting to become shit creek, without a paddle.”

She then thought in tears, “I want to go home soon… to my Souichi.  I love him… so fucking much…”

She then cried, “SOUICHIRO!!!”

May stopped and was in disgust, “Uh, Yuki… Are you okay?”

Miyazawa stammered, “Uh…”

**XXXXX**

Wyatt was sleeping in his desk, the following afternoon at the L.S.A.A.W.S. HQ.  He dreamt about Kagami:

_“Kagami!”  He called out._

* * *

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:_ ** _I DID promise NO Excel Saga parodies and spoofs, but… I had to add THIS, can’t I? (With a few modifications).  Anyways, you should known that almost everyone is being parodied, if you haven’t figured it out._

* * *

_“Oh, Wyatt!”  She called out._

_She asked, “Senior Wyatt, would come to the pool with me?”_

_“Oh, uh, oh, sure.”_

_Wyatt is in the water park, running to Kagami, who was wearing a pink swimsuit._

_“Why are you looking at me like that, Senior?”_

_“Oh, no reason.  Even though you’re small, that swimsuit is so awesome.”_

_“Stop it.  It makes me tingle in my body.  Not downstairs, of course.  Just… uh… somewhere.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Oh, nothing.  Just don’t tell Konata, right?”_

_His dream segues to a grassy field.  Kagami ran towards him, wearing a white dress and hat._

_“Senior Wyatt!”  She called out._

_“Hey, Kagami!”  Wyatt smiled._

_“I’m so happy, it’s almost like my circuits are gonna short out.”_

_“Me, too.”_

_“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”_

_“Oh, nothing.  I’m just happy to be with you.”_

_“Can you play me a tune, Senior Wyatt?  I’d love to hear more of your beautiful voice.”_

_“Well, I don’t know.  If I sang to you…”_

_“I see… You got dumped in a text message, got fired twice, and were completely embarrassed.”_

_“HUH?  YOU KNEW?”_

_“All my data about you in accurate.  I love you, Wyatt Williams, no matter who you are or what you’ve done.  Let’s be together forever; all you have to do is give me a password to lock my main file, just for us.”_

_They were about to kiss.  But…_

**POW!**

Wyatt fell to the floor.  He woke up and was completely frustrated.  Nikki arrived and picked him up.

“Had a good nap, Senior Wyatt?”  She asked.

“Damn…” he groaned, “I wonder, after the whole Adult Resistance fiasco, if we think we need to find the _real_ Kagami Hiiragi. And… her sister, too.”

Nikki then stated, “Negative.  We have yet to locate their whereabouts in this universe.  Miss Konata and Senior Garcia have already made the plans, but it is on hold, due to the sudden loss of a Mister Boss; not to mention the mystery behind his apparent, yet unintentional death.”

“You’re right, Nikki,” he said, “I just hope, as soon as we settle this matter, we can find the Hiiragi twins.  Still, I just cannot believe that I fell in love with a _Ropponmatsu_! Uh, no offense, since _you_ are one.”

“None taken, Senior Wyatt,” she bowed, “I don’t mind.  I _am_ modeled after Nikki Wong.  However, Senior Jonesy _does_ think of me as a carbon copy of his girlfriend.”

“He’ll get used to it.”  He said.

She then presented a file of a sighting of _US Yagami_ member, Tennouji.

“More importantly, here are the latest records of a Townsville battle, just last night.  It involves a giant monster and a giant robot.  Normally, the Powerpuff Girls were to stop them, but they couldn’t make it.”

“So, who filled in for them?”

“I believe my scanners indicated that they are an unknown race called _The Gang_.  Perhaps we need to read the battle records, to learn more.”

Wyatt then began to read the records from last night… It happened last night.  Last night, the battle happened, and we’ll tell you.

* * *

**_Writer’s Note:_ ** _Note to self: NEVER repeat yourself._

* * *

The battle began, between The Gang and the ULTRA Beatle and Tennouji.  The giant robot launched a huge punch at the giant student.  The giant monster grabbed its arm and tossed the ULTRA Beatle to the buildings.  The Gang was in pain.

“He’s too strong!”  Heather cried out.

Farra shouted, “That giant baldy doesn’t need this!”

Steven scoffed, “There’s more ways than one to end a man’s life; even if he _is_ the size of Mount Fuji.”

Peter said, “I thought he was taller than the Chicago Tower.”

Percival shouted, “Focus, people!”

The robot got up, as Tennouji charged at it.  The robot kipped-up and booted at his head.  It smacked a right cross and a left hook at his face.  Tennouji stumbled down onto the bank.

“YEAH!  BANG-O, baby!”  Heather cheered.

Mizuki said, “We’re not licked yet.  He’s still getting up.”

Peter sighed, “Typical cliché, yo.”

The robot lifted him up and body slammed him into the street.  The ULTRA Beatle picked up some cars and tossed it at his huge gut.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  Percival shouted.

“I’m just using a little target practice!”  Steven said.

Peter griped, “DUDE!  What would the motorists say if their cars were demolished?”

Percival stated, “A little late for that, yo…”

Tennouji was hurt in his stomach, as The Gang in the ULTRA Beatle stomped on him.

“This is TOO easy!”  Farra shouted.

She spoke too soon.  Tennouji glowed in his eyes a reddish hue and strangled at the robot.  He delivered a fist to the midsection.

“Severe damage to waist!”  Farra cried, “Health power at said area:  75%.”

Peter called out, “We’re losing stability in hind legs!  Not cool, yo!”

Percival bellowed, “FINE!  Farra, Heather, Mizuki, we have to destroy that monstrous mountain of a man.”

Steven snickered, “Say _that_ five times fast.”

Percival declared, “Right!  Time to launch the big guns.”

The robot let out a huge blaster ray, in the shape of a cannon.  Tennouji grabbed the cannon, but was blasted in the face.  His face was completely singed in soot.

“HAH!  Showed you good!”  Steven cheered.

Mizuki called, “We’re not finished.  Fire another shot.”

She pressed the button, firing a huge laser at the giant.

“BEATLE LASERSHOW!”

It struck at Tennouji, nearly ripping apart his school uniform.  The robot charged at him, but he was ready.  He grabbed his legs and performed a giant swing.

“AHH!”  Steven screamed.

“I’m gonna throw chunks!”  Heather sobbed.

Peter then cheered, “WHEE!!!”

He let the robot goes, sending him flying into a huge skyscraper.  The robot was damaged.  Tennouji then dropped an elbow onto the gut.

And… from out of nowhere, Michael Cole and Miz-K Takase were calling it in the play-by-play table.

“OH!  And Tennouji with a massive atomic elbow to the ULTRA Beatle!”  Cole shouted.

Miz-K said, “Atomic, no; massive, yes.”

Cole said, “Tennouji has the numbers game on his side.  It’s 6-on-1.  Think of what would happen, if he defeats The Gang, tonight.”

Miz-K remarked, “Yeah.  No more touring.”

The robot was struggling to get up, but couldn’t.

“What is wrong with this machine?”  Steven cried.

Farra shouted, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!”  He replied, manning the steering wheel.

Heather asked, “What are _you_ doing?”

“I’m steering on _this_ side,” she remarked, holding the main valve.

“Dude!  This isn’t a fire truck!”  Peter shouted.

“Then what the hell does _this_ do?”  Farra griped.

Mizuki called, “Guys, listen!  We need to counterattack!  We better go through this and return home.  Ever thought of using the Miracle Bomber?”

Percival said, “It’s too soon.  We cannot waste a final attack.  We’ll have to keep trying.”

Tennouji then grabbed the robot and twisted its arm.  The robot was caught in an armlock, as he held the neck.

“Damage at red!  Damage at red!”  Farra cried.

Heather shouted, “Great!  _Now_ , we’re gonna die!”

Percival then pressed a green button and shouted, “It’s not over yet!”

The speakers appeared, as it played _“Helter Skelter”_.  The robot charged up and broke out of Tennouji’s grip.  The robot then began its barrage of punches in the gut, while it gave him an uppercut to the jaw.

“ULTRA Beatle!  ULTRA Beatle!  Oh, my!  What a blow!”  Cole shouted.

“Shut up, man,” Miz-K groaned.

“How about _this_?”  Steven cried out, as the robot fired off a barrage of rockets at him.

“BEATLE FOURTH!”

The rockets showed no affect.

“NO!”  Steven cried.

“Oh, come on!”  Heather shouted.

Farra then pressed the big white button, releasing huge napalm missiles.  Two struck at Tennouji, but a few exploded into some buildings in downtown Townsville.

“OH!  A tactical mistake there!”  Cole shouted.

“Obviously, they need to counter this huge monster,” Miz-K stated.

Cole said, “Folks, The Gang’s accuracy is right now low.  How will this battle rage on?”

The Gang then cried out, “THAT DID IT!!!”

Peter shouted, “OKAY, you big bald bonamy ( _bo-nah-mee_ )!  Taste _this_ little shot!”

“I think you mean a BIG shot!”  Mizuki said.

HE pulled the lever and the robot unsheathed a huge guitar sword.  It sliced at Tennouji, striking at his chest severely.

“Oh… _That_ little thing,” she said.

Cole cried out, “Come on!  That should’ve been a disqualification, right there!”

Percival said, “We got him on the ropes now!”

Mizuki said, “We haven’t seen action like this, since… uh…”

Heather growled, “You jerk!  Your reign ends here!”

Peter winced, “I’m just upset on what will happen to the city?”

The robot struck its sword at the giant, causing him to tumble down at the city park, destroying everything.  Tennouji was out like a like, but he struggled to get up.  The robot pointed at Tennouji and laughed heartily.

“Show’s over, dude!”  Peter cried.

“All right, time to end this!”  Percival called, “Steven, Peter, prepare for the MEGA CHARGE!”

“Right!”  They said.

The meters went to the red, as the robot lifted his guitar upward.  The monster was frightened by the upcoming attack.

“Mizuki, Farra!  Prepare to strike!  Heather, aim crosshairs at the bastard!”

Heather aimed at Tennouji.

“Locked, blocked, clocked, and loaded!”  She smiled.

Steven snapped, “Energy attack mass at 200%!”

Peter smiled, “Chance at impact:  Flawless!”

Mizuki called, “Target sighted; prepared attack!”

Farra shouted, “READY!”

Percival bellowed, “NOW!!!”

The robot swung the guitar at Tennouji.

“MIRACLE GUITAR SMASH!!!”

But… the guitar halted, at the base of its sword went towards the tip of his nose.  Tennouji was so frightened that he got out of the robot’s way and ran off, smashing through bigger buildings.  The robot let out some smoke, as it was frozen.

“Did we win?”  Steven asked.

Heather said, “Uh, yeah.  Totally.  He ran off like a whiny little baby.”

“DAMN IT!”  Percival shouted, “Who forgot to fix that spring in the motor???”

“YOU DID!!!”  The others shouted.

“Oh… right,” he smiled.

Cole was astonished, “What a coward!  The Gang picks up the win, as a result of a count-out.  And folks, something tells me that this rivalry between these two is far from over.  Tennouji escaped the battle for now, but--.”

“Oh, please…” Miz-K groaned, “The robot froze and it was like intimidation.”

“Well, one thing is certain, when the Powerpuff Girls return tomorrow, I’ll bet they’ll be very sore about Townsville being destroyed.”

Peter then retorted, “Dude… What now?”

Percival said, “We’ll have the motor fixed shortly.  After that, we’ll head home.”

Farra smiled, “In the meantime, we should make a meeting between members.”

Steven asked, “Does anyone want to play cards?”

Heather snuffed, “Shut up.”

“She’s bored,” Mizuki sighed, “What a night.”

Michael Cole then closed it by saying, “Good night, from Townsville, USA!”

* * *

Nikki then concluded, “About $2.7 million of property damage, no casualties, and many businesses in the city were closed down.  Banks, grocery stores, schools, museums, and other commerce areas were totaled.  They say that it would be rebuilt in a couple of years.”

“Man… What idiots,” Wyatt groaned, “Still, it was nice for them to defeat a member of the _US Yagami_ , last night.”

“That’s what happens in this world, when you fight in a C-movie-like monster showdown, Senior.”

Wyatt the asked, “So, where are the others?”

“They’re on their way to Mahora Academy, looking for some other horrifying danger.  Miss Takara has already dispatched us to take care of The Gang.  They are secretly located in a small building in a dense town.”

“Right.  So, we should ask them and see if they’re friend or foe.”

“Affirmative.”

“Roger that.”

They left the offices to go out to the buildings.

“This will be a normal stakeout mission, Nikki R.  I suggest that you keep a low profile,” he stated.

“Right, but having me to portray as a normal person is simply easy.  Being an android, I’m still able to perform human natures, unlike Miss Nikki Wong.”

“Of course.  At least you _don’t_ act like the real Nikki.”

“Obviously.  Miss Nikki is rude, sarcastic, and downright mean.  I’m nowhere near any feelings.”

“You _hardly_ have any feelings.”

They went to the black van and drove off.  As they drove off, a huge pile of black clay was glowing outside.  It started to shape up and formed a hand.  It sprouted out an arm and called out:

_“I LIVE!!!  AGAIN!!!”_

_You’ll see soon enough._

**XXXXX**

May returned to the apartment and saw Steven, completely in pain.

“What happened to you?”  She asked.

“Groupie attack…” he lied.

He didn’t want to explain her about what happened, last night.

“We’ll talk later,” he explained, “Maybe we can extend the olive branch.”

May smiled, “Oh, sure.  Yuki and I are honored to hang with you!”

She left with a prance, while Steven was holding his waist in pain.

“Stupid Percival Mecha!”  He muttered, “When Steven Cooke signed on to this, I _never_ expected this type of punishment.”

Mizuki & Peter slept together, still bandaged in the face.  Farra was groaning, holding her chest.  Heather, however, was not hurt.

“Speak for yourself,” Farra muttered.

Heather smiled, “Glad I wasn’t pregnant.”

Steven and Farra shouted, “SHUT UP!”

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

Nikki then viewed inside the apartment, the next day, as she saw, in her x-ray vision, The Gang is in their usual hanging out style.

“The Gang is in my vision,” she said, “They are lying back, similar to Senior Jude.  But they should come out soon.”

She then viewed Miyazawa & May, having lunch together.

“Who are those two?”  She inquired, “Databanks confirmed of unknown subjects.”

Wyatt viewed, “Hmm… I don’t know.  But they _do_ look familiar.”

The stakeout continued on, all afternoon.


	20. Simply PANI PONI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Yukino go on a bike ride, but get lost, along the way. From there, a paradise appears in the form of a school building. Could it be Deja Vu, or is it something else?

At the offices of Miz-K Takase, many men were in thinking of what the next chapter would be.  There was a panel of men, working together to help out the _Misadventures of Miyazawa & May_.

Michael Cole asked, “What should we do?  I’m in this fic now, and we’ve ran out of ideas!  This is better than WWE?”

Steven Cooke exclaimed, “Why are _you_ whining?  We cannot go through many repeat performances.  Steven Cooke is already in this story, and I am going to star in this, no matter what!”

Cole said, “And they said _I_ talk too much.”

Percival Gaynes then nodded, saying nothing.

Miz-K Takase said, “Well, any ideas?  We’re up to nineteen now, and we already parodied most of the best stuff.”

Cole then shouted, “People!  As the _voice_ of WWE, I promise that we’ll think of something!  We’re almost at twenty, and we need something more than parodying the good stuff!  Percival!  Will you, _and I quote_ , fix this with _another_ cross parody?”

Percival then winked and held up a piece of paper, which said _“Approved by Percival”_.

“Please tell me that it doesn’t include _Excel Saga_ or _6Teen_ references, _this time_.”  Miz-K sighed.

Steven said, “Whoa… I think I know what he’s saying… even though he and I aren’t on speaking terms.”

* * *

**_Chapter 19  
Simply PANI PONI_ **

* * *

Miyazawa brought home a bike, which she found at the local convenient store.  She showed it to May.

“Well, I don’t know how, but they had a huge price worth of bicycles,” she said, “I figured we need a little mobile support, for some air.  In other words, I refuse to stay in this house an hour longer.”

“Yuki!  You’re the best!  I always wanted to ride a bike again!”  May cheered.

She hopped on and smiled.  Miyazawa snapped, “And what the hell are _you_ doing?”

“Let’s ride, Yuki!”

“Get off!  This calls for proper safety measures.”

“Safety measures?”

“Yes.  You need to wear a helmet and pads.”

“Aw, no fair.  I’m okay with riding without one.”

“NO!!!  That kind of safety is unacceptable!  If you crash, then it’s a possibility that your entire body will break, and you will lose all brain functions, because of your carelessness of bike safety!”

“Ve!?”

“And will you STOP saying _Ve???_ You’re NOT Italy! _”_

Hours later, May was wearing a black helmet and red kneepads.  She was in disdain, as she was on the bike. Yukino, wearing a white helmet and blue kneepads, sat behind her in tandem.

“Yuki, will it be too heavy?”  May asked.

Yukino replied, “Relax.  Souichi and I rode together on a bike, too.  We’ll be okay.”

May then push the pedals and started to drive off.  Miyazawa and May were off, cycling to a small road together.  As they left, Team Rocket returned, sneaking behind the house, not only spying on Miyazawa & May, but to avoid another encounter with The Gang.  They hid behind the garbage can.

“The twerpettes had gone tandem,” Butch remarked, “She’s left her Pokémon in there.”

“Well, as long as we--,” Cassidy said, then gasped, “Do you hear that?”

They ducked down, as Heather tossed out the trash.  She dumped the trash onto Team Rocket and left.  They appeared and were completely filthy.  Cassidy removed a burger wrapper from her hair and shouted in disgust.  Butch covered her mouth and whispered, “NO!  Don’t…  The last thing we want is another misunderstanding from Pervert Girl.”

“ _You’re_ the pervert, Bitch!”

“IT’S BUTCH, GOD DAMN IT!”  He bellowed.

Team Rocket sped off, after Heather stopped for a moment.  They hid behind the bushes, as Heather returned, rubbing her nose.

“Man, what a sniffling memory,” she said, “I think my sinuses are acting up.”

She went inside, as Butch was relieved.

“What a relief,” he said, “No more pervert cocoons, please.”

Cassidy then whispered, as they went to the door, “Let’s go.”

**BOOM!!!**

They exploded, thanks to an unknown missile.  It was The Gang _or_ the girls.

“So… _We’ll get those twerpettes yet, barring any future outcome,_ eh?”  Butch scoffed, as he and Cassidy were flying.

Cassidy sighed, “I’m beginning to think God hates us.”

They disappeared in the skies, crying out:

_“Why are we cursed???”_

Meanwhile, Nikki got up, holding her right knee.  I think we know who did it.

“The target has been compromised.  Outcome:  100% success,” she said.

“Bull’s-eye,” Wyatt smiled, “That’ll teach those idiots to invade May & Yukino’s home.”

“You know them, Senior Wyatt?”

“Of course.  They were responsible for giving Jude a girlfriend.”

“Oh, I am proud of Senior Jude; but it doesn’t have _anything_ to do with our mission.”

“Of course.  We’ll wait and see what The Gang does next.”

In The Gang’s apartment, Peter called out, “Dude!  What was that?”

Farra griped, “It’s nothing!  Go back to those dishes, idjit!”

“Sorry, bra,” he smiled.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on the road of a grassy and dusky view, the girls were cycling on.

“Hey, as much as we are riding in tandem, do you even know where we are going?”  Yukino asked.

May responded, “No.  But it’ll be more fun, if we found our way home.”

“Please do.  I’m having a tiring day, even though the air is so brisk.”

“Yuki, I promise we’ll get home.  Besides, I _so_ wanted to come home for some dinner.”

“We don’t even have any food, and _you’re_ hungry???”

The girls continued to cycle on… for four hours.

That night, Miyazawa and May pitched camp in a small forest, away from their home.

May then pouted, “I’m sorry… Yuki-Chan…”

Yukino sighed, “Well, it wasn’t your fault.  I should’ve found a map, except there wasn’t one anywhere.”

Yep.  They were hopelessly lost.  They couldn’t get back to their apartment, miles away.

“May, how long can this thing go on?”  She asked.

“Yuki, I hope we’ll find civilization soon.”

“You’re starting that again?”

May then spotted a huge school building, with a huge Lord Cat balloon on the roof.

“WHOA!  This is awesomely cute,” She cheered.

“Not _another_ one…” Miyazawa groaned.

“It’s not the same!”

“How so?”

“It’s completely white!”

“You think so?”

“Indubitably.  I know so!”

“I don’t think you know!  It’s night!”

“Really?”

“Indubitably!”

They viewed the school and saw that the lights were still on.

“Please tell that it’s _not_ another gynoid school…” Yukino groaned.

They went to the building, which were miles away.

 _Walking’s too good for them!_ ( _By: Miz-K Takase_ )

**XXXXX**

As they arrived, they saw the building inside, being populated by girls in yellow high school uniforms.  It was ALL girls, except with a few, wearing different colored cardigans and sweaters.  May looked around and saw a picture of Rei Tachibana, with a black ribbon over it.

“Whoa… Zombie girl is being remembered,” Yukino said.

May smiled, “At least she died a full life.”

“I don’t think being poisoned by orange juice is considered a full life.”

“Indubitably, Yuki.”

“Will you _stop_ saying that?”

A girl with long orange hair and a red bow appeared, holding up a tray and folder.

“Hello, ladies,” she said, “I am Shiratori Suzune.  I am a representative for Faction B.  Welcome to the _Momotsuki_.”

“Momo-what now?”  May asked.

“ _Momotsuki_.  It means “ _Peach Moon_ ” in Japanese,” Yukino replied.

Suzune responded, “Will it be two-for-one or would you like separate rooms?”

“Is this a hotel?”  Yukino asked.

Suzune explained, “We’re more of a paradise.  We are mostly different types of people, living here: robots, aliens, cats, maids, nurses, animals, rabbits, ghosts, and even the terrible frog men from Planet Keroro.”

“ _THIS_ school building?  Where’s your manager?”  Yukino shouted.

“Two-for-one, please!”  May cheered.

“MAY!!!”

Suzune then explained about the building and its proprietor, Ichijou:

“Ichijou was the manager of this place.  She replaced Rebecca Miyamoto, after she was charged for the murder of Rei Tachibana.  Becky was only ten years old, when she founded the place.  Sadly, the place never went up to code, since a little kid ran it.  In her last words, after she was incarcerated, she hollered, _I’ll condemn you all to hell… enriched with pop quizzes._ ”

“Wow… That sucked,” May said, “Glad I didn’t enroll here.”

“So, Ichijou ended up running this place, right?”  Yukino asked.

“She was picked at random.  At first, Behoimi or Akira was to lead, but they were chosen at random.  Ichijou’s name ended up on the top… _Don’t ask why._ ”

“And you?”

“I was considered dangerous.  I would rule with an iron love chop, but…”

_Yankee & Zula, two students in blue, grabbed Suzune, after she chopped Otome Akiyama, her handler, out cold._

_“How dare you hurt your handler dot-com?”  Yankee shouted._

_Zula shouted, “You have no right.  Zula & my boyfriend will enjoy re-educating you, Suzune Shiratori.”_

_Suzune cried, as she ran off, “NO!!!”_

**_BANG!_ **

_She was shot in the head and fell out cold._

_Yankee yelled, “She’s dead!  She’s dead dot-com!”_

_Zula said, “Relax.  She’ll reset, eventually.”_

Suzune shivered and added, “I don’t want to talk about… It’s too scary to explain.”

May smiled, “How about a two-for-one deal now?  Yuki & I are considering bunking here in this nice and cozy hovel.”

Yukino growled, “Don’t you DARE call it a hovel!!!”

Suzune bowed and said, “Sure.  It’s free for all women.  Men get to pay a hefty price.  All women will love a little time together.  Here at the _Momotsuki_ , the name of our hotel/school building/paradise, we strive to please… _everybody_.”

She winked, as Yukino sweated a bit.

“Uh… Please tell me that this isn’t--.”

**BONK!**

May scolded, “BAD YUKI!  You should’ve known better than to think pervert lesbian thoughts.”

“I NEVER SAID IT WAS!!!”

**XXXXX**

Suzune showed them to their room.

“Room 20C, ladies.  Sadly, we are filled up.  You’ll have to share it with two other girls.”

Yukino smiled, “I’m cool.  I hope these ladies are helpful.”

She then asked, “Uh… May…”

“Yes?”  May asked.

“Where’s our bike?”

“It’s back in the tents.  I guess I kind of forgot to bring it with us. … … … Oops…”

Yukino shook her head and said, “It’s okay.  At least we know where it is.  We’ll just bunk here for the night and come back to it.  Besides, if we leave now, it’ll be hard to find our apartment.”

They stepped into Room 20C.  There, they saw two girls, one with long blue hair and one with short purple hair with a cowlick on it.  They were sleeping in bed, in their underwear.  Yuki then started to blush incoherently.

“May… Why are they in their panties?”

“I don’t know.  But hey! They get to share a bed, just like we will.  There’s an extra bed, right?”

Yukino was livid, “I AM NOT SHARING WITH YOU!!!”

May then giggled, “Then can we bathe together, before we do?”

“No.”

Miyazawa left, as May took off her bandana and shirt.  She lied in bed, looking at her two sleepy roommates.

“Howdy, roomies,” she blushed, “If you’re like in love or not, don’t count me in.”

As Yukino went to the stairway, meanwhile, in Room 20S ( _19 th room in the second floor_), a girl in blonde hair and a girl in pink hair were sitting together. They were both wearing dark red uniforms.

“Makie,” the girl in blonde asked, “Did you get the provisions for tonight?”

“They were running a bit late, Ayaka,” Makie responded, “I got the phone call earlier, but it’ll be here, by morning.  We tend to break through this building, by Tuesday.”

“Tuesday?!  What is wrong with you?  The plan is supposed to start now!  Why haven’t you shown any drive, at all?”

“Seriously, Ayaka… I’m doing the best I can.  We’re all set… except the boys in brown are too lazy.”

Ayaka then bellowed, “You know what _brown_ can do for me?  They can give you a brain for finding a weak delivery service!  Because of that, you’ve failed at being Makie, again!”

Makie was supposed to be shocked, but she didn’t.

“Why aren’t you turning shocked and useless, _failure girl_?” Ayaka retorted.

“I think the British man that is an awful cook stole my shtick,” Makie replied, “ _HE’S_ a failure at being Makie, except _his_ name is Arthur!”

“Will you just act normal?  I am NOT in a good mood!  And also… I missed it.  I just wanted to feel better, before we assassinate Ichijou.”

“Oh.  Okay, if that’s what you want… I’m only doing this, _one last time_.  But after that, NO more freebies.”

Makie then turned white and was shocked.

“Shocked!”

Ayaka smiled, “That’s better.”

She then sat down and thought, “Something in this world doesn’t feel right.  I’ll do everything I can, for the Mahora Clan of 3-A.  We strike tonight.”

She sent a text message to her allies:

_“The Main Plan has been delayed – weak delivery service.  For now, we go after the girls up in Room 20C, tomorrow morning.”_

20C!?  That’s where Yukino and May are!!!  What are they planning?

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

Outside the building of Miz-K Takase…

“WHAT???  THE GIRLS FROM NEGIMA AND PANI PONI DASH?!?!?”   Steven Cooke shouted from inside, “DAMN YOU, PERCIVAL!!!”

The building shot up and went back down, as Michael Cole and Miz-K Takase laughed.


	21. Paradise of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of our "requested" FanService Arc, featuring characters from Negima and Pani Poni Dash.
> 
> Yukino and May encounter an all-girls high school, but not what you think. It's summer, indoors, and all-day, all-night, paradise. But the school has MANY different girls in different traits... You'll see for yourself.
> 
> Part 1 of 3 of the FanService (All Ladies) Arc

_Dear Miz-K Takase,  
I am writing on behalf of my local middle school, overhearing that my favorite Pokémon character, May, is in a fan fic, featuring that meanie, Yukino Miyazawa.  But lately I have seen mostly with girls, sexual scenes, massive violence, and (THE WORST OF IT) weird boys, including that Dan jerk.  
My request is to have the next two or three chapters, completely without boys in it.  This is a request from a friend of my boyfriend’s that loves to see more girls in it, even though you have introduced weird girls and surprising celebrities in it.  
Signed, a girl from middle school (Chose to be remained anonymous)_

May held up the letter and cheered, “All right!  You got a deal!  We just got a request, and it’s only the twentieth chapter!”

_Milestone~ (Actually, it’s 21, if you count the prologue)_

She turned to Michael Cole and Percival Gaynes and asked, “Shall we give it a shot?”

They held up a sign that says _Approved_.

May then shouted, “Then… BEAT IT!!!”

The men ran off, as May continued, “For this special occasion, we’re going to present an ALL-girl segment, for the next two chapters, and we’re going to include cute animals in it, as well.  In fact, I overheard of a young bunny that wants in on the action slice of pepperoni and bloody sauce pie!  And as an added visual bonus, if you can visualize it, increase color highlights by 25%, just like the episode, which I cannot mention.”

Yukino sighed, “You have NO idea what you just said.  In any case, seeing that the boys are excluded, I wonder if The Gang and that nasty Team Rocket will be in it.”

May pondered, and then shot off into the air.

“WHY THE HELL NOT???  YAY!!!”  She shouted in excitement.

Miyazawa groaned, “Cheese and crackers… Now _she’s_ got me doing it.  Folks, I’m also making sure that we cannot use harsh profanity, for this; not so we can use it, since the girls in this chapter, along with May, are under 18.”

_This kind of thing happened in anime.  Making sure we do NOT parody mostly Excel Saga, trust me._

* * *

**_Chapter 20  
Paradise of the Year  
(or “How to Respond for Fanservice”)_ **

* * *

Yukino returned to Momotsuki, a hotel in which they found, with the bike in her hand.  She chained the bike up with a red bike chain and returned to the room.

Minutes later, May was sleeping, as the other bed was empty.  Yukino returned, seeing the bed vacant.  She then sniffed the sheets.

“Crabs?”  She thought, “What on earth would someone try to have crabs in bed?  Unless…”

She stepped away and thought, “I don’t even want to know.  Maybe one of them farted.”

“Good morning, Yuki,” she smiled, as she woke up, “What’s this about crabs?”

May was in her pajamas, as Yuki was confused, “Well… someone in bed--.”

“Oh, those nice girls?”  She asked, “Oh, yeah.  They’ll be fine, as long as nothing bad happens.”

“Oh, go play _May’s Excursion_ , or something!”

“It’s _Expedition!_ And… okay!”

May waltzed out of the room, as Miyazawa was tired.  She then thought about all the girls in this building.

“Hmm… This place has everything.  It’s like a comic book geek’s wet dream.  Sadly, I’m one of them.  Figures.”

Just then, a girl with blue hair, done up in pigtails, stepped in and was blushed in her cheeks.

“Hello,” she timidly responded, “You must be our new roommate.”

Yukino said, “Oh, hi.  You were in _that_ bed.”

She bowed and said, “I’m Sayaka Suzuki.  My friends call me #6.”

“#6?!  Is that like a name for a specimen?”

“No.  I’m the baby of my family; and the only daughter.  I have five brothers, next to me.”

“Oh… You’re like the youngest.”

“Yes, I am.  I’m the young girl of the year.”

“So, tell me… uh…”

“Just call me #6.”

“Hell no.  I’ll call you Sayaka.  If I did, I’d waste my time, talking to a robot.”

“I’m fully human.  The Kashiwagis are robot twins, Miyako is a siren, Kurumi is a ghost, Media is a beast, and Behoimi is a magical girl.”

“OKAY!  ENOUGH!  I’m only on the road to _Weirdsville,_ man.”

Sayaka smiled and said, “Would you like to know each other well, now?”

Yukino asked, “Uh… Before I answer, who was the other roomie?”

“Oh, her?  She’s Himeko.  She’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

Yukino then was shocked, “ **WHAAAAAAA~AATTT???** ”

* * *

At the lobby, May, dressed in her clothes, began playing _May’s Expedition_ around the hotel.

“Once again, it’s time for _May’s Expedition!_ ”  She narrated, “ ** _This is part one!_** The lovely and talented May, along with her escort, Yukino Arima, who is on adult supervision, explore this wonderful building, in the shape of a five-star hotel, and the likeness of a high school, called _Peach Moon_.  May’s Expedition is looking around to see what kind of awesome, yet fantastical stuff it has!  May’s Expedition is looking for some signs of life, maybe we’ll explain what kind of girls they have.  The best part is:  NO BOYS!  May’s Expedition is going to get to the bottom of this!”

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

Miyazawa cried out, “You’re… You’re…”

“A lesbian?”  Sayaka asked, and then replied, “Yes.  I kind of have a secret love for the women.  Himeko tugged at my heart strings, but we broke up.  After that, Miyako became my prince… uh, -cess.  But, that too, ended in break-up.  So, I reunited with Himeko, just to get to love each other again.  We got back together, after Rei died.  It was the heartbreak of the year, and the orange juice was discontinued here, after that!”

Miyazawa responded, “Uh, Sayaka… Listen, I hate to break the news, but that OJ she had…”

“Becky poisoned it,” Sayaka said in tears.

“What?”

“She poisoned it.  End result:  she’s gone!  I had no one to turn to… except Himeko.  She’s my hot girl of the year.  My one true love.  Her cowlick makes me all so stim--.”

“GAH!  SHUT UP!  SHUT UP!  SHUT UP!!!”  Yukino shouted, “I am sorry about what happened, but Rei is gone now!  Plus, having lesbian moments like that is sick!  Next thing you’re gonna tell me that you masturbate with her cowlick!”

“Yes, I do!”  Sayaka smiled.

Yukino stammered and griped, “I’m ignoring you… for the moment.”

She sat up and left the room, as Sayaka held her arm.

“Tell me,” she asked, “Did you hear that the _Momotsuki_ , made by Ichijou, buried her body?”

“Yeah.  It was in the radioactive island of Camp Wawanakwa.”

“How did you know?”

“I learned about it from a friend… Or at least May, my roommate.  (That or I skimmed through the script).”

Sayaka then sighed, “Oh, it was so sad.  But it _was_ Ichijou’s orders.  She was a bad girl and now, she’ll melt away in the toxic island.”

“I’m afraid that you’re too late now.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Miyazawa left, as Sayaka lied back to her bed.  As she went to the hallway, she was having a mere thought:

_Girls with different traits…  This is so… So… Freaky.  And to top, I met up with a lesbian, which is another female trait.  I don’t know.  Aren’t we supposed to show it?_

She then saw a room, 20K, with a sign that says _“Twin Tin”,_ on it.

“This must be the Kashiwagi Androids’ room.”  She stated, “And… I’m pretty sure that this is simply twenty thousand.”

She knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”  One of the twins called out.

“It’s Miyazawa!” She called back, “Your neighbor from Sayaka and Himeko’s room; 20C!”

The door opened and out appeared a girl with very long lavender hair.  She was wearing silver underwear and had a barcode on her left breast.

“Oh, hi, uh, Miss Kashiwagi Robot,” she nervously said, “I was, uh, oh, it’s, um… Well… I was, uh, just so… cur--, curious.”

The girl remarked, “I’m Yuma Kashiwagi, or Unit YUMA K-31D.  My twin sister, _Yuna_ Kashiwagi, or Unit YUNA K-32D, and I are recharging now.  You got me in a bad time, Miss.”

“Sorry,” Yukino blushed, “But… How come you--?”

“It’s how we are dressed.  We wear the finest uniforms, but our skins may be a bit unpleasurable.  So, we’d love to show ourselves, in the buff and shine, as our programmer, Miss Igarashi, made us and willed it so.”

Miyazawa nodded and said, “Okay.  I guess there’s no harm.”

Yuma scanned Yukino and said, “Mmm… You have such a slender body.”

Yuki blushed and shouted, “I beg your pardon???”

Yuma pulled her in, as Yukino pleaded, “HEY!!!”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra & Mizuki, of The Gang, were entering the hotel.  They were rather confused.

“So _this_ is where the building of the greatest paradise is located,” Farra said.

Mizuki scoffed, “I’m not for fan-shipping on the ladies, but it’s nice to be away from the boys.”

Farra explained, “Yeah. Steven had to go to the store for some lilac candles, since the douche is good for nothing, while Peter & Heather left to a town called Dimmsdale.”

“I wonder… Why are there only girls here?”

A girl in pink hair and fox ears smiled, “Hello, ladies.  Chiu-Chiu is happy to see you!  I hope you girls are ready, because _you_ are the first two to try out Chiu’s famous seaside photo shoot!”

Farra & Mizuki then responded, “Uh, no, thanks.  We’ll pass.”

“It’s very nice, you know.  Your hot bodies make Chiu-Chiu so envious!”

They both groaned, “We know.  We don’t want to.”

Chiu, or Chisame, bonked on Farra’s head and growled, “Let’s… try this… again.”

“Why just me?”  Farra cried.

Mizuki said, “Karma bit you there.”

Farra pleaded, “Okay!  You win!  We’ll go with you.”

Chisame snickered, “That’s what I thought.”

Chiu then cheered, as she dragged the Gang’s resident sexy girls, “Chiu-Chiu has gotten the best outfits for you to try.  Say goodbye to Playboy, Maxim, or Hustler!  Those magazines are no-nos.”

Farra whined, “AW!  _I_ wanted to be on Playboy!  No fair!”

Mizuki sighed, “Give it up.”

* * *

May is walking around the dressing room and saw a girl with dark skin and a tear drop tattooed on her face.

“May’s Expedition has found a wondering traveler,” she whispered, “( ** _This is part two_** ), May’s Expedition is about to--.”

“Excuse me,” the girl asked, as she juggled a frog, cat, and bunny, “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Oh, you know me,” May smiled, “Say, who are you?”

“I’m Zazie.  I’m a resident hermit.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m somewhat of a relic.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Then I am simply a wanderer, just like you.”

May snuffed, “15 points.”

She then smiled and cheered, “Say… You can juggle?  Can you teach me?”

“It’s all in the wrist,” Zazie said.

The frog started to cry out, “HELP!  She’s making us blow chunks.”

The cat meowed, “I’m enjoying the velocity.  Love that speed from Zazie, nya.”

The frog whimpered, “This is so much fun; in a good way.”

**BANG!**

The frog what shot out by Mana, who had black hair and dark skin.

_Thank you!_

“This makes a delicate French cuisine,” Mana said.

May slinked off in fear, as Zazie added, while holding the dead frog, “If we have frog’s legs, I fear what would happen if we make _frog hors d'oeuvres_.”

“Minus 2 points.”

“My culinary knowledge sucks.”

**_To be continued… maybe_ **

* * *

Ayaka then peered outside the door and heard the commotion over Room 20C.

“What is going on here?”  She thought, “It must be noisy in there.”

She then stepped out and held up a gun.

“Well, as long as I get to Room 20C, without getting caught,” she smiled evilly, “Professor Negi, I’m truly sorry that you cannot make it.  I _will_ make you proud, unlike my boss, Asuna, who ordered me to do this barbaric thing.”

Suddenly, as she touched the knob of 20C, a trap door appeared and she fell down below.

“MAKIE!!!”  She cried out, as she was falling, “DO SOMETHING!!!”

Makie was still in her room, frozen and shocked, even though it was a request.  Sadly, she couldn’t move for a while.  Forced shock may leave you in a mobile state.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa was tied up, as the twins, with Yuma in silver and Yuna in gold with the barcode on her right breast, approached her.

“We’re going to have your body for fun,” Yuna beeped.

Yuma added, “As Igarashi’s playmates, we are going to have fun at your expense.”

Yukino trembled, “What will you do to me?”

“We do what we do best, human,” Yuma beeped.

They pulled out some clothes and make-up and cheered:

_“FASHION PROCESS ENGAGE!!!”_

Miyazawa screamed bloody terror, as the robot twins began to give her a HUGE makeover.

Meanwhile, at Room 20C, Himeko returned and held Sayaka.  She then whispered, “I hear that we got some _omega_ best roomies.”

Sayaka nodded, “Yes.”

“How about we let them join us?”  She whispered in a sultry grin.

“Hime, no!”  Sayaka cried out, “We don’t even know if they are worthy to bunk with us!  In fact, they’re the peculiar girls of the ye-.”

Himeko shushed her and removed her shirt and bra.  She then caressed her bosom and--.

* * *

**_AHH!  I’m stopping this chapter now!  Miz-K just gave me the memo:  “NO YURI segments.”  
Damn… Besides, it’s been done._ **

* * *

**_See you in the next chapter!_ **


	22. The War Between PANI PONI and Mahora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sayaka and Himeko, two girls with a very high YURI love point. However, they aren't just in lust for each other... THey are in lust for blood, literally.  
> More secrets behind this school's paradise-themed attraction in this fic.
> 
> Part 2 of 3 of the FanService (All-Ladies) Arc

_In play form…_

(Steven; off-screen):  It’s the next chapter, and we _still_ get no air time.

(Peter; off-screen):  Dude, I’m beginning to think they’re not letting us in.

(Steven; off-screen):  Damn…

* * *

**_Chapter 21  
The War Between PANI PONI and Mahora  
(or “A Femme Fatale”)_ **

* * *

The following hour, Ayaka returned, all soaking wet.  She then saw Makie, still frozen.  She then thought about her.

“Makie hasn’t snapped out of it,” she said, as she approached her.

She called to her, “Makie? Earth to Makie!”

Nothing.

“Darn it, Sasaki!”  She shouted, “I said I was sorry, and you _did_ give me a freebie, even though you hated doing it, under protest!  Snap out of it!  Please!”

Makie was still frozen.  Ayaka gave up and sobbed.

“That’s help for you!”  She wailed, “You give them an inch, and they become ice princesses.”

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa returned from 20K.  She was dressed in a purple and blue doll dress, with her make-up all doll-like, complete with red cheeks and pink lipstick, and a blonde wig.  She started to walk like a toy doll, despite the fact that she’s wearing tight white leggings.

“Stupid android fashion girls,” she muttered, “It’s hard to keep a straight face.  I can’t even move in these ridiculous garments.”

She went back to her room, but then slipped and dropped on her butt.  She was in a seated position, like a real doll.

“Damn it!”  She thought, “I can’t move… and those damn leggings are cutting off my circulation.”

She stayed in place, waiting for May to return.

As for May…

* * *

“May’s Expedition resumes up on the beachside area!”  She announced, “( ** _This is part three_** ), and I am cruising in the synthetic sand.  Why do you ask?”

May was in the indoor beach, which is a 24-hour sun, caused by the electricity in this place.

She resumed, “This beach is all sun!  As you know, the beach can be really hot at night, but here in _Peach Moon_ , it’s a 24-hour sun!  May’s Expedition is about to enter this awesome beach simulation!”

She was dressed in a red and green bikini.

“Because May is about to take a dive,” she narrated, as she posed, “Allow me to dive into the water!  May’s Expedition will have to sign off, for now, for I will now enjoy the awesome beachside commendations.”

She dived into the water, swimming continuously.

**_The End_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, Farra & Mizuki were in their swimsuits, being snapped by Kasumi the reporter.  They posed for her, as Kasumi felt very pleased.

“Hey, now,” she said, as she took a picture of them, “You ladies are awesome. Chiu-Chiu really picked her tastes: hot bodies, big breasts, cute faces… You’re like the total package!”

Farra, in her blue and yellow bikini, asked, “Is this really necessary, in this artificial sun?”

Kasumi asked, “Are you questioning our stimulation?”

“It’s _simulation_ , you idiot!”  Farra snapped.

“The way I say it, it’s stimulation,” Kasumi smirked.

Mizuki, in her purple and white-striped swimsuit, retorted, “How long will this take?  I’m starting to feel uneasy and hot… literally.”

Farra held up a bottle of lotion(?).

She said, “Perhaps we should try this gunk.  This says _SPF 400_.”

Mizuki growled, “Wait, are you sure this is safe?”

Kasumi said, “Chillax.  This baby can withstand up to 1,000.”

“Oh, okay,” Mizuki said, as she put the lotion on her skin.

“Maybe we’ll be able to get through the heat,” Farra explained, “The sun is so artificial; but at least it is accurate, as an exact replica.”

Kasumi then smirked evilly, behind their backs, “Fools.  They are so gullible.”

What did she mean?

“Speaking of which,” Mizuki asked, “Where did Peter go again?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on a train to Dimmsdale, Peter, wearing a theater mask, covering his entire face, asked, “I don’t know… Are you sure this is where Percival told us to go?”

Heather grinned, “No prob.  Knowing my step-bro, he’s a genius, when it comes to people you hate.”

Peter screamed, with the mask in his face, “BRA!  That’s cold!”

He then sighed, “How long do I have to wear this, dude?”

Heather remarked, “You must be able to go incognito, until we get there.”

“Well, I’m suffocating,” he whined, “I need a drink, or some KFC, or something.”

Heather sighed, and then giggled, “Still, your mask is so funny.”

“YOU picked it!!!”  Peter yelled.

**XXXXX**

Back at _Momotsuki,_ May returned and found a doll, which was Miyazawa, by the doorway.

“Oh!  A cute doll!”  She cheered, “I want to cuddle her!”

May zipped towards her and dropped onto the floor.  She held her down and looked at her glass eyes.

“Oh, cool!”  She blushed, “You’re such a cute little dolly.  Want to meet my roommates, friend?”

“Get off of me… You moron…” Yukino growled quietly.

May gasped, as she got up, “AH!  How uber- _kawaii!!!_   The doll sounds like YukI!”

Miyazawa got up and threw down her blonde wig.  She shouted, “ **I _AM_ YUKI, YOU MORON!!!**”

“Yuki?!”  May gasped.

She then stifled her giggles and said, “Yuki, you look so funny, yet so beautiful.”

She laughed loudly, as Miyazawa shouted, “SHUT UP!!!  IT’S **NOT** FUNNY!!!”

Back inside their room, Miyazawa changed out of her doll clothes and back into her casual attire.

“Man, one more minute like this and I’d lose my lung capacity,” she groaned.

May smiled, “Oh, it’s not so bad.  At least you showed me your feminine side.”

Miyazawa growled, “Stupid…”

She then saw a bra on the floor.  She picked it up and said, “Well, it seems Sayaka and Himeko were here.”

“Who?”  May asked.

“I think I should tell you, May.  They are… well… on the same page as loved ones.”

“Ve?”

“I mean, well, the thing is…”

But as she was about to reply, Ayaka broke down the door.  She held up a huge bazooka and pointed at the girls.

“Aw, nits!  Not again!”  Yukino whined.

“Miyazawa, is she one of the roomies?”  May asked.

“No… I am afraid it’s different than that,” Yukino said.

Ayaka shouted, “Shut up!  How dare you taint this place with your girl-on-girl action, #6?”

May gasped, “WHAT?”

Miyazawa shouted, “What are you talking about?”

Ayaka snapped, “Don’t play stupid!  You came here to assassinate Ichijou and take over the _Momotsuki_.  I want to let you know… That it’ll be us.”

She then explained to the girls:

“Since the beginning, Negi Springfield and Rebecca Miyamoto were rivals in the kid business, despite their ages.  Becky formed the _Momotsuki,_ while Negi formed the Mahora Clan of 3-A!  The Momotsuki and the Mahora Clan are a band of school girls, formed to keep the peace.  Sadly, some of the bad girls grew here.  Namely, _you_ two.  When Ichijou took over this establishment, she made it into a huge paradise.  However, some of us girls think we have a HUGE amount of fun in the sun… _perhaps TOO_ much fun.”

“What’s with the names?  How many clans/coalitions _are_ there?”  Miyazawa griped.

May asked, “So, what does #6 & Himeko have to do with it?”

“Yeah,” Miyazawa complained, “My name is Yukino, and _she_ is Haruka!”

Ayaka then snapped, “Damn, I guess they planned it, today.  _And_ I got the wrong girls.”

“Why would they assassinate Ichijou?  And the question is… why _you_???”

Ayaka belayed her weapon and said, “Well, Ichijou is a mysterious woman.  The reason for her appearance is unknown.  If doesn’t make _any_ sense, you must acquit.  The Mahora wants her dead, while the Momotsuki wants to use her bodies.  Himeko Katagiri and Sayaka Suzuki, of course, wants her body.”

“Maybe it’s because they’re lesbians, right?”  Yukino informed.

May scolded, “Yuki!  They are NOT lesbians!”

Ayaka said to May, “She’s partially right, kid.  They are somewhat lesbians, but they are also _Class A_ cannibals.”

Miyazawa gasped in fear, “AHH!  You mean… I have befriended… a…”

May gulped, “My roomie is a flesh eater?”

Ayaka requested, “Ladies, I know you are _not_ them, but I’ll see what we can do about help.  The package that we’re receiving is about to come soon.  It’s the only weapon we have to stop these girls.”

“And that is?”  May inquired.

Ayaka remarked, “Stupid.  If we told you, it wouldn’t be a secret weapon.”

She then requested, “Perhaps we need your help, since my grunt, Makie Sasaki, is currently in doll form, in a state of shock.  I would like to recruit you two to help me get up there.”

Miyazawa said, “Well, seeing as how this place will get extremely worse off, I guess I have no choice.”

“Great!  Where are they now?”

They looked around the room, to find the girls, but they were not here; at least, without their clothes on.

“Uh, Yuki?”  May asked.

“What?”  Miyazawa said.

“Is it possible that they’re streaking?”

“WHAT?  YOU MEAN THEY’RE NOT HERE???”

Ayaka growled, “Shoot!  They are on their way to the main office on the roof!”

“The roof?”  They both gasped.

“I know it’s too much, but we’ll need to stall for time and warn Ichijou,” Ayaka informed, “Miss Yukino, you must come with me and warn Ichijou.  May, you wait by the lobby for our package.”

Yukino added, “And _don’t_ do anything stupid!”

May nodded, “Right.”

Ayaka & Yukino ran up to the roof, as May dashed onward to the lobby.

**XXXXX**

May started to ring the bell at the receptionist’s desk.

“Shiratori!  Shiratori!!!”  She screamed, “EMERGENCY!!!”

Suzune stopped her and scolded, “The bell is _not_ a toy!  You shall be punished by my love chop!”

“Can it wait?  I want to know about a package for one of my neighbors on the second floor!”

“Name…”

“Uh… Some girl named Ayaka.

“What floor?”

“I don’t know!  We just met her now!”

“I’m sorry, Miss, but I cannot be informed of a package, without any ID.”

“Darn it, you big boobed chop socky!  Ichijou is in serious danger!  She’s going to be killed, by 20C’s Himeko and Sayaka!”

Suzune gasped and cried, “I can’t believe you called me a big boobed chop socky!”

She held her chest and sobbed in joy, “YAY!  I feel so alive and happy.  My glee has maximized!”

May shouted, “Will you pay attention???”

Suzune was too distracted by her own praise that May snatched the check-in book.  She then found the name _‘Ayaka Yukihiro’_ on the book.

“Hey!  Does the name Ayaka Yukihiro ring a bell?”  May snapped.

Suzune stopped and said, “Oh, yes.  She’s on Room 20S. But I don’t see how a package for her could--.”

“YES, IT IS!!!”  May shrieked, “Do you have it or not?”

“Come to think of it, yes!”  she explained, “But you’ll have to speak with my supervisor, Miss Shiratori!”

She then crouched down and held up a puppet of herself.

“Hello, Miss Haruka,” she said in a high-pitched voice, “I am Puppet Suzune.  Can you be helped?”

May giggled and said, “Uh, a package for Miss Ayaka Yukihiro of Room 20S, please. Did it arrive?”

“Please wait!”  The puppet said and bowed.

She ran off, as May was waiting.

“This is so cool!”  May smiled, “I forgot why Yuki ordered me to get her package.”

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Yukino and Ayaka arrived at the offices of Ichijou.  Ayaka knocked on the door.

“Enter.”  A female voice said.

They stepped inside and saw a girl with short brown hair and a braid.  She was dressed in a Japanese Kimono.  She turned to the women and introduced herself, “Good day, ladies. I am Ichijou, the class rep.  All are welcomed to my home.”

Yukino was confused, “What?”

Ayaka stepped in, “Miss Ichijou, my name is Mahora Clan member and fellow class rep, Ayaka Yukihiro.  I was wondering if we have a moment of your time.”

Ichijou said in a blank look, “I suppose so.  I was a member of _Momotsuki_ , but I am for neutrality and world peace.”

Ayaka asked, “So, why are you here?”

She stood up.

“I just stood up.”

Yukino groaned, “You sure did.”

She then said to her, “Anyway, Miss Ichijou, you are in grave danger.  Two of your former members, Himeko and Sayaka, are coming to your office, trying to kill you and eat your body.”

Ayaka remarked, “If we don’t find you a place to hide, you will be the main course for the girls.”

Ichijou then held up a miniature Ichijou and said, “My assistant will tell you the matter.”

She drew a picture on the notepad and showed it to them.  It was a picture of a spaceship.

Ichijou said, “Ladies, I’m sorry.  But I am to be picked up for this horror.  You see, I knew about it from the start.  When I quit the Momotsuki, they want my head.  The cannibalistic girls want me for a feast, the boring girl dooms to haunt me, the robot twins want me as a display case, and the sirens, demons, beasts, and others want me dead, in their own way.”

Mesousa appeared in her kimono and added, “And all because I am a main bad luck charm with no thumbs.”

Ichijou then said to him, “Oh.  You came in time.”

Yukino pleaded, “Please!  You have to hurry, before it is--!”

“Too late?”  Sayaka asked.

They appeared by the window, wearing full-body black spandex.  Miyazawa was disgusted.

“So, I guess we now know why they were naked.”

Himeko cried, “MAH!  You’re a bad girl, Ichijou!  And you, too, Miyako!”

Miyazawa shouted, “Don’t confuse me with someone else, and look where who you’re talking to, bitches!”

Sayaka and Himeko held up two machetes and pointed at the three.  Ichijou stood there and was not frightened; but Ayaka and Yukino were.

“What do they want from us?”  Yukino cried, “I don’t want to die… again!”

Sayaka then blushed, “I’m sorry, Miss Yukino.  It’s my orders for what happened to Rei.”

“Rei may rest in peace,” Ichijou prayed.

“HEY!  MAHO!  You shut up, you damn bitch!”  Himeko shouted, “I think my lover and I wanted to end you, for your carelessness and abuse of paradise!”

Yukino shouted, “STOP IT!  We’re not what you’re after!”

Sayaka cried, “Then who?”

She then said, as she pointed at Ayaka.

Ayaka shouted, “WHAT?  ME?!”

She whispered, “Shush… You distract them and I’ll take Ichijou away.”

The assassins jumped in and chased Ayaka away, while Yukino took Ichijou to a safe place.

Ayaka thought, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

**XXXXX**

May got the package and ran off.  Suzune called out, “Be careful with it!  It’s still… alive.”

She didn’t listen.  She then sat down and read a magazine.  However, someone approached the front desk and asked, “Suzune Shiratori…”

The girl was Otome Akiyama, Suzune’s handler.  She held a gun at her and said, “Why did you hurt me?”

Suzune then asked, with her hands up, “Please, Otome, I didn’t mean to.  Besides, you were so small.”

“And you kept hitting me on the pressure point for diarrhea!  I couldn’t take your evil being!”

“Please, just put the gun down.”

“NO!  I won’t, you high-strung asshole!”

“What about _butt-_ hole?”

“Can’t I shoot you now???”

She then stood up and cried in tears of joy, “Please, no.  I love you, Otome Akiyama. I am sorry for everything!  Please give me another chance!”

Otome put her gun down and said, “Oh, I can’t.  You may be a stupid idiot and a careless bimbo, but I guess I _do_ care for you.”

Suzune held her hand up and cheered, “YAY!  Friendship like this calls for Shiratori’s Love Cho--!!!”

**BANG!!!**

Shiratori fell dead, with a hole in her head.  
Otome sighed, “I’m not taking any chances, anyway.  She had it coming for a long time.”

Sirens sounded, as three ninjas in blue grabbed her by the arms and legs.

“Kaede Nagase, Mahora Clan Dummy Blue Unit!”  She shouted, “You’re under arrest for the murder of Suzune Shiratori!”

Otome cried out, “NO!  HEY!!!  I didn’t--!!!”

The Narutaki twins, the others in blue, shouted, “We saw it!  And with our own eyes, you’re a dead duck!”

She was being pulled away by a black hole.

**“NOOOOOOO!!!”**

She disappeared into the abyss, as Suzune was still dead.  Her body evaporated and disappeared.  A girl, in black hair and a cat maid outfit, swept it up with her broom and said, “She’ll be back.  She’s down to her last four resets.”

**XXXXX**

May found Miyazawa and gave Yukino the package.

“Yuki!  I got it!”  She cheered.

She then saw Ichijou and asked, “Oh?  Who are you?”

Ichijou bowed and introduced herself, “I am Ichijou.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ Ichijou!”  May smiled.

“Never mind that!”  Yukino said, “Did you get the package?”

May pointed at the package in her hands.  Yukino then held it up and thought, “Could _this_ be perfect?”

“Don’t open it,” Ichijou said, “We’ll open it, in front of our cannibal girls.”

Miyazawa sighed, “I don’t get it.”

“I do,” May smiled, “We’ll get them yet!”

They shook hands and agreed to help out.  However, the troubles could continue, for the Mahora Clan _and_ the Momotsuki.

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	23. FanService Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discover the continuation of the MADCAP Fan Fic, as it reaches its final chapter in the FanService Arc.
> 
> Now that they must rescue and obtain the Lesbian Cannibals, how will Miyazawa and May stop the hell from happening, before the Mahora Girls do?  
> Also, why are the boys NOT showing, at all?
> 
> Final Chapter of the FanService (All-Ladies) Arc

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Butch and Cassidy were inside a huge box, waiting for the right moment to strike.

“The twerpettes are drawing near,” Butch said from inside, “We found them, by the trail of footprints.”

Cassidy said, “As long as we get May, Professor Nanjo will be proud of us.  The twerpettes haven’t heard the last of us.”

Cassidy got a phone call from inside the box:

**_IT’S NANBA!!!_ **

****

* * *

**_Chapter 22 (Part 3 of the Fanservice arc)  
Escaping may Lead to Victory (By Yukino Miyazawa)  
There’s no hope for a Paradise (By: May)_ **

****

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Since we’re adding Negima and PANI PONI in this arc, it’d be fitting to have a “Negima!?” title card for this chapter._

****

* * *

“So, now we got the package, and we have Ichijou in safe hands,” Miyazawa said, “All we have to do is give this to Himeko and Sayaka.”

May nodded, “You wouldn’t believe how I got it.  Suzune wouldn’t stop crying over her body.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Ichijou then showed an escape route, as she opened a trap door with a stairwell.

“Oh, a safe passage,” May smiled, “We’ll hide here, until it is safe.”

Miyazawa & May followed Ichijou to underground.  But where?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ayaka was running in terror, by the evil Himeko and Sayaka.

“Even with this world in tatters,” she cried, “My delicate body is not worthy of being eaten alive!”

She tripped and fell to the floor.  The girls approached her prone body and held up their knives. They were about to strike.

“NO!  Don’t eat me!!!”  She pleaded.

The girls cheered, “Thanks for the food!”

**SLASH!!!**

Ayaka’s arms were ripped off.  She screamed in pain, as the girls began to nibble on her.

“AHH!!!  MY ARMS!!!”  She shrieked.

Sayaka then giggled, as she pointed her machete at her neck.

“Want to have something on her chest of the year, lover?”  She asked.

**BANG!!!**

Himeko was shot in the back with a dart.  Sayaka turned around and saw Makie, all awake and angry.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!!!”  She dashed toward Ayaka and grabbed her, leaving her arms by Himeko.

Sayaka was angry, as Himeko finished Ayaka’s right arm.

“Himeko!  We have to get them!”  Sayaka cried.

“In a minute, honey!  This is OMEGA delicious!”  She cheered.

#6 sighed and said, “This is taking too long.  At least, save some for me!”

**XXXXX**

Ayaka was being mended by the doctors in Room 30H.  They gave her new arms, made of silicone and chrome.

“Try not to move a lot, until the week is up,” Satomi Hakase, a doctor for the Mahora Clan, instructed.

“Thanks, Doc,” Makie smiled.

“No, thank _you,_ Makie,” Ayaka said, “I’m glad you woke up to save me.”

“I’d never leave you, since you’re my best boss.”

“Oh, good.”

“Ayaka, I didn’t know we’d want Ichijou dead, but now, we’re helping a member of _Momotsuki_ , who’s being hunted two of their own.”

“Indeed.  For now, it’s up to our new allies to distract the flesh-eating women.  I hope May has the package ready in time.”

“Who?”

“Oh, some new friends.”

Makie nodded, as Ayaka started to move her new arms.  Makie then examined it, while Ayaka was a bit annoyed.

“Why are you staring at my arms?”  She asked.

**XXXXXX**

May & Yukino arrived at an underground area.  It was a small Japanese-style living room, with a heated-table.

“The hell?”  Yukino asked.

Ichijou said, “ _This_ is where I hide, whenever disaster occurs.  Since it cannot be helped, until we confront them again, we’ll hide here, until Himeko and Sayaka have drawn my scent again.”

She then turned to the fridge and asked, “Would you like a drink?

Lord Cat was in the fridge and said, “It’s warm from my body heat, nya.”

Miyazawa then said, “Uh, no, thanks.  I want to live.”

May then stated, “I prefer _cold_ drinks.”

As they sat together, Ichijou asked the girls why they showed up.

Yukino responded, “It was a coincidence that we first met, but appearing here was a huge one.  We were from a small apartment from out of town, and we ended up lost.”

May replied, “We were so worried about being lost that we’d ended up on an excursion.”

Miyazawa said, “To make a long story short, we rode on a bike together and we got lost.  Reluctantly, we found this place. And here we are.”

“Ah, I see,” Ichijou said, “In any case, I was wondering why the Momotsuki and Mahora wanted me for.”

“I really don’t want to hear it,” Miyazawa sighed, “But, if May wants to hear it, I got no choice.”

Ichijou then remarked, “The death penalty.”

They both gasped, as Ichijou explained the _truth_ about The Momotsuki:

“By now you have heard about me, and for what I’ve done to this place.  When Becky left, after she was charged for murder, I had to take over.  This establishment used to be a high school, but our principal decided to make it a resort, free for girls.  In the process, Miss Igarashi, Mister Saotome, and Old Geezer were demoted and/or fired.  To be honest, it’s hardly a school anymore.  Anyway, I had some funds to turn this school into a school for study, plus a paradise, rival to Miyagami Academy.  We added the right stuff: beaches, pools, hotel suites, entertainment rooms, commissaries, and many others.  It’s about 20 percent a school, than a hotel.  However, most of the girl found it to be very distressing and abusing.  They ordered me to be killed, since I was accused of being the murderer.  So, I chose to hide my own self in the shadows, unless needed.”

“And the Mahora Clan?”  May asked.

“They were simply pissed off,” Ichijou said, “They want me dead, for mimicking Negi Springfield’s way of lifestyle.”

Miyazawa then said, “So, you are only here, because you were accused for a murder that you _didn’t_ do, right?”

“Right,” Ichijou nodded, “Regrettably, _you_ two are involved now, so the lesbian/man-eaters’ next job is to kill you, since you know everything.”

May asked, “OOH!  OOH!  OOH!  Are they like ninjas?”

“Oh, no,” Ichijou said, “Lots of girls have different traits.  Mahora and Momotsuki were friends, but the groups broke up, after a whole dispute over a luncheon date.  Rei made the decision of forcing them to cook for themselves, but unfortunately, one of them killed Rei, secretly, like a ninja, of course.”

Miyazawa asked, “I never knew that.  So… Why are some of the Mahora members here?”

“None of them were evil.  Miss Yukihiro and her monkey girl were here on an important task.  I didn’t know they were under orders to kill me.  Some of the girls here are still looking for the real murderer.”

May asked, “Yuki, do you think we should give them this package now?”

Miyazawa smiled, “I think I have a plan.”

She asked Ichijou, “Will you be of assistance, Miss Ichijou?”

Ichijou said, “I will.  If we stop Himeko and #6, we should stop their temptations.”

Miyazawa then whispered, “Then I got a plan.”

They huddled up, as May was nervous.

**XXXXX**

Himeko and Sayaka were at the lobby, looking for Ichijou, after losing the scent of Ayaka.  When they arrived, they found a box, which was labeled in Sharpie:  _“To Sayaka & Himeko, From Ichijou”_.

They examined the box and tried to open it.

“It smells so good!”  Himeko giggled, “It’s crabs again!”

Miyazawa was concerned, as May was nervous.

“Open it, darn you,” May whispered.

“I wonder what was in it.”  Yukino wondered.

But, they opened it and saw a giant red salamander in it.  Himeko and Sayaka stared at them continuously.

“I am hungry, kero,” it spoke.

“Us, too…” they drooled.

However, the salamander _ate_ Himeko in one bite; by unhinging its mouth and swallowing her whole.  Sayaka was very frightened, knowing that she could be next.

“NO!!!”  She ran off, as the giant salamander was just standing there.

“I don’t find ladies to be quite filling, kero.”

Miyazawa & May were shocked.

“Whoa… That was…” Miyazawa gasped.

May was crying, “No.  It’s so sudden for her to die.”

“In any case, we _better_ inform Ayaka.”

****

* * *

**_THIS is your Second Chance (By: Farra)_ **

****

* * *

Meanwhile, down by the beachside, Farra & Mizuki were sunbathing, while viewing the pictures.

“Huh.  Nice body work, as always.  It should be no surprise that our bodies are for magazines,” Farra said.

Mizuki rubbed more lotion on her arm, “Well, as long as we get a tan here.  I needed the beach experience, combined with the sudden exposure.”

Farra snatched the lotion, “Don’t hog the lotion, greedy McBig-Chest!”

Mizuki sighed, “I miss the boys.  Besides, would they get a nosebleed, seeing us like this?”

Farra snuffed, as she turned to her back, “Trust me, your husband and my boyfriend would like it…”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“And they’re too much of prudes, by day.  We are The Gang, right?”

“You’re right.”

Mizuki threw her bikini top off, as she was face down, on the sun.

“You… didn’t have to do that, you know,” Farra stated.

“I wanted _everything_ tan,” Mizuki said, “But it’s as far as I’ll go.  I cannot have a lower tan.”

Farra untied her bikini top and went facedown.

“I don’t get you, Takase,” she muttered, “No wonder why you’re such a hot piece of--.”

“DON’T… even say it.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

****

* * *

**_Time to End this Cunning Movement (By: Mizuki)_ **

****

* * *

“What?”  Ayaka asked, “That thing was a salamander?”

May whimpered, “It devoured HImeko in one bite.”

Makie said, “Ah, it’s the rare carnivorous salamander.  They can eat a small girl in one gulp.  They can only be fed _once_ a day.”

Miyazawa shouted, “But that’s no excuse!  A girl is dead, all because they want Ichijou!”

Ayaka then said, “Well, I guess we’re done here.  And even though _Makie_ got the package wrong, the mission _was_ complete.”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY IT NOW???”  All three girls shouted.

“YOU were supposed to order a guard dog!”  Ayaka shouted to Makie, “Why you managed to mess it up again, I don’t know, but we _did_ win!”

She then glared, “Never in a millions years I have seen such idiotic movements!  You are nothing but--.”

Makie was shocked, before Ayaka could say it.

She spoke in a weak voice, “I must’ve picked the wrong item number…”

She sobbed, as she was still frozen.

Ayaka thought, “She knew, and she didn’t tell me?  Once again, Makie is a failure towards Makie.”

Miyazawa then snapped, “Well, I have had it!  I have been through hell in this place!  I was mauled by robots, out of fashion, I almost ended up as the main course, _and_ I witnessed, first-hand, the death of a girl, after being swallowed.”

“Yuki, you’re right,” May smiled, “We should check-out now.  It’s time we should head home.”

Ayaka then said, “You guys don’t live that far, right?”

She stood up and added, “Well, you cannot return from whence you came, but you should see Ichijou for more.”

“What about you?”  May asked.

“We’ll be staying here, possibly learning more about this place,” Ayaka said, “Our mission _was_ to kill Ichijou, but we’re going to find the _real_ murderer.  Also, we’re going to find a way back to Mahora Academy, since we’re stuck in this weird parallel world.  This kind of thing has happened to us, before.”

“Us, too, but you don’t see _us_ whining,” Yukino sighed.

They left, as Ayaka waved to them.  May said, “Hey, Ayaka.  If you can, you can come and visit us.  Our place is rundown, but--.”

“Unnecessary,” she said, “We’ve got a place of our own.  We’ll consider it, once you write to us.”

Yuki & May left the Momotsuki Hotel and went back to Ichijou’s office.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, Ichijou showed them a tunnel to a small city.

“This will lead to you back to where you were from,” she said, “Unfortunately, you should be safe there.  Once you leave, you’ll arrive at a different town, which could take to back to where you first came.  No one leaves the hotel and return home.  Only _I_ know the way back, but by certain shortcuts.”

Miyazawa then said, “I hope you’ll find the murderer for Rei’s death.”

Ichijou then informed, “I _already_ know.”

She shouted, “WHAT?  You mean _you_ knew, all along???  Why didn’t y--???”

May covered mouth and said, “We’ll be seeing you.”

“Also, I’m sorry again for what happened today,” Ichijou bowed.

They went through the tunnel, as Ichijou closed the tunnel.  She then held up a katana and bowed.  She then said, “I know who did it.  You should’ve known better… than to kill your own… Becky.”

It turns out Becky _did_ kill Rei.  But the reasons for why she did it, remained unknown.

She let out and evil sneer and said, “You’ll be ba-ack…”

She laughed evilly and returned to offices for continuous managerial duties.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, #6 was crying, by a box outside.  She didn’t know that Team Rocket was in there.

“My… Hime…” she sobbed, “She’s gone.  That salamander… it ate her… I’m so lonely… I want to see you again!”

Butch, from inside, whispered, “Who’s crying?  She must be a child.”

Cassidy, from inside, said, “She’s probably lonely.  But _not_ our problem.”

Butch then thought, as his face was covered by blackness, “Is she… a lesbian?”

Sayaka continued to cry, “Himeko… I love you.  I want you back.”

Just then, a ghost of Kurumi appeared, with Himeko’s spirit.

“Sayaka…” she howled, “Himeko is here for you…”

#6 wiped her tears and ran to her.  However, Butch was shocked.  He popped out and grabbed Sayaka’s arm.

“NO!”  He screamed.

_His face is shown, for some reason._

“You cannot do this, kid!”  He stated.

Cassidy popped out and shouted, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING???”

Sayaka screamed, “Let me go!  I want Himeko!  She’s my lover of the year!”

“Trust me!”  He pleaded, “I cannot let you!  Does it look like that cowlick twerpette wanted you?”

Himeko was waving to Sayaka, but she was crying.  Kurumi’s smile was a bit evil and crooked.

Sayaka was scared, “No.  She’s waving to me to come at my hot and soft body.”

Butch yelled, “I don’t think so!  I know these things before.  That boring twerpette is a member of the worst faction of human life:  _the realm of the dead_.”

Cassidy said, “You’re very knowledgeable on ghosts.”

Butch said, “I learned a lot from Lavender Town’s tower.”

He then shouted, “She’s going to be up there, but you cannot join her.”

#6 growled, “Don’t make me eat you.  I can.  I love to feast at your blood.”

Cassidy then snapped, “Then HELL is for you, if you go to her!”

“Cassidy?”

“Botch, let me!  I didn’t know that you were man-eating lesbians!  Do you realize that if you go to her, you’ll go to hell?  Think about it!”

“Cassidy is right! (And it’s Butch!)  The point is… is _this_ what you want?  Himeko is like that, right?  So…”

#6 whimpered, as Butch said, “Go to her.  Become lovers again.  BUT… think about what you’re doing!”

Sayaka then saw Himeko disappeared, as Kurumi was crying.

“Damn you, Bitch!  I hate you!  No one ever comes to me!  Why do people choose _not_ to go near ghosts?”  Kurumi sobbed, “ _Lalalu~ Lalalu~”_

They disappeared, as Sayaka ran to them.

“NO!  HIMEKO!!!”  She cried.

She dropped to her knees and cried.  Butch and Cassidy were in sadness.

“Butch.  I don’t believe you did something good.”

“Even twerpettes like her deserve to live, only so we steal from them.”

“Smart thinking.  But you should’ve known better than to become a goody-goody.”

“HAH!  I’m Team Rocket, forever!  No one can change my mind on what side I go on.”

Sayaka then cried, “Please… Please bring her back.  Becky killed Rei… and it led me and her to feed.  Without Becky… we had no fun.  Ichijou… She did it!”

She sobbed and leaked tears from her eyes, wailing, “I just want her back.  I’ll be good.  I promise.  No more cannibalism of the year, ever again.  Just… Just…”

She sobbed continuously, as Butch was in tears.

“We all lose someone and wish to bring them back.  I know I am a bad guy, but I wish I wanted the one thing I wanted.”

He hollered, “I WANT THE _ONE_ PERSON TO SAY MY NAME CORRECTLY, AND _ONLY_ ONE!!!  THAT’S ALL I EVER WANTED!!!”

Cassidy then sighed, “Bitch…”

A dark form of May appeared from behind the building.  It was April!  She’s still alive, but how?

She was crying, too.  She then said in confidence, “Hey, Miss Great Will!  You heard her.  She gets _one_ reset with Himeko.  Make that promise and I shall receive.”

She then pumped her fist and cheered, “Anything to help a friend!  I just returned to life, just to protect May, and I am working for the Macrocosm.”

****

* * *

**_Now comes the Climax (eh, sort of…) (By: Miz-K Takase)_ **

****

* * *

The next day, Farra and Mizuki were limping home.  They were sun-stroked and completely red.

“What was in that suntan lotion?” Farra groaned.

Mizuki replied, “Who knows?  I want to go home and take a cold bath.”

Steven Cooke, with his face covered in boxes that he’s bringing in, asked, “What happened to you guys?”

The girls replied, “Don’t ask…”

Steven then said, “Were you at the beach?  There was a huge sunshine that reflected on artificial areas.  Most people ended up sunburned and completely fried and melted.”

Mizuki groaned, “We were wearing suntan lotion…”

Farra sighed, “More like BBQ sauce.”

Elsewhere, Nikki viewed on the roof, as Wyatt had a parasol over his head.

“Senior Wyatt,” she said, “Three of The Gang’s members have returned.  The other two are a no show.”

Wyatt asked, “Why are the girls red?”

Nikki stated, “Probably a skin condition they’ve encountered from a huge sun glare.”

However, a moving van appeared and parked by the apartment.  Out came Sayaka, holding a huge box of her stuff.

Wyatt asked, “Oh?  New neighbors?”

Nikki remarked, “From the looks of it… It is so.”

The Gang saw Sayaka and Himeko entering the first floor, under Miyazawa & May’s apartment, holding each other, hand-to-hand.

“Whoa…” Steven smirked, even though he was blocked, “Steven Cooke thinks that the female populace here has increased.”

Farra remarked, “I don’t think it’s _those_ kinds of females.”

Mizuki said, “They _somewhat_ looked familiar.  But it’s not our problem.”

Farra whined, “I just want to see a dermatologist.  I’ll sue that Momotsuki Hotel, for harming a celebrity’s beautiful skin!”

Mizuki patted her and said, “Let it go.  It’ll wear off.”

“OW!!!”  She screamed, as Mizuki touched her.

“Come on, it’s _not that_ delicate.”

Steven scoffed, “Come on.  I know a good remedy, whenever I cure my skin.  I once used a tanning bed, and my skin was totally burned.”

The Gang head back inside, as Sayaka & Himeko kissed each other on the lips, while shutting the door to their new home.

**XXXXX**

At the tunnel, Miyazawa and May were walking through.  They found a sewer hole and climbed up.

“I feel like those ninja turtles,” May said.

Miyazawa pushed up the manhole and found a world, completely colorful and cartoonish-like.

“Something tells me that we’re not in Japan, anymore,” Miyazawa said.

May smiled, “We must be… in Rainbow City!”

She was wrong.  They have arrived at Dimmsdale.  Ichijou knows her routes and she chose Dimmsdale as the perfect escape route.

They stepped out and tried to find someone. However, unbeknownst to them, two people were walking by.

Peter, still with his mask on, said, “Dude… We made it.”

Heather smiled, “Well, _now_ we’ll take care of the one thing I swore my revenge on: Bullies!”

They followed Miyazawa & May and went and see what they are doing.

Peter huffed, “I can’t breathe… Can I take my mask off now?”

****

* * *

**_And so ends the Fanservice arc.  But why Dimmsdale and why are Peter & Heather here for bullies?_ **

**_All will be explained, in the next chapter of “The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May”_ **

****

* * *

**_Until next chapter…_ **

****

* * *

Butch and Cassidy returned from the hotel, after learning that Miyazawa and May had checked out.

“DAMN!  They escaped… again!”  Cassidy shouted.

Butch groaned, “In the end, we never got close to those twerpettes again; and _I_ still didn’t get what I need.”

Cassidy then snuffed, “I promise you, we’ll get those twerpettes yet!’

But then…

Steven Cooke shouted, “So, what’s the deal showing _his_ face, then?”

Butch asked, “ _My_ face?”

_Camera zooms away from Team Rocket, showing shadows of the boys that are in this story, in front of them._

Peter Giese informed, “Dude, didn’t you get the memo?  It’s _Excel Saga_ , all over again!  Men weren’t supposed to show their faces in these chapters!  Were they?”

Jonesy snapped, “How unfair it was to have us being gypped by someone who is simply in misfortune and waltz right on the screen.”

Wyatt said, “And _we_ had to up with it.  This is unfair!”

Cassidy shouted, “What’s unfair is that _we_ never confronted those brats!”

Zula shouted, even though _she_ was not shown, “Zula don’t like your style, since Zula and Yankee got only one role.”

Yankee snapped, “You jerk rockets don’t deserve your roles dot-com!”

Team Rocket prepared to pose:  
“Don’t blame us, while you prepare for trouble!”  Cassidy snapped.

Butch cried, “I was doing what the storyboard said, not to burst your bubble!”

The boys (and Zula) shouted, interrupting their motto:  
 ** _“SHUT UP!  TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!”_**

“NO!  NO!!!”  Butch cried, as he and Cassidy were frightened.

Team Rocket dashed off, as the boys and Zula chased after them.

“WHY JUST US???”  Butch and Cassidy cried out, as they were running away.

****

* * *

**_The boys will be back.  You’ll see._ **


	24. Rules of Fiction, with Minor Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back home, Miyazawa and May have made a "Wrong Turn at Albuquerque", as they made it to Dimmsdale, where Peter & Heather ALSO made it to.  
> What could it be, going on in the home of Timmy Turner?

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _This roughly parodies Episode 17 of Excel Saga; this will be the last one I’ll parody.  Also, I do not own Fairly Oddparents OR Rocket Power in this segment._

****

* * *

Miyazawa and May relaxed in a park bench, after coming out of a sewer.  If you recall, they arrived at Dimmsdale.

“Geez… Even though this is somewhat of a huge world,” Miyazawa sighed, “We’re lucky that we needed a break.”

May replied, “Eventually, we’ll be able to get home.  We were waiting for someone to take us home.”

Miyazawa said, “Look, May.  Haven’t you got the fact that we’re stuck in different worlds and the fact that we’re far away from our apartment?”

May smiled, “So?  I love rainbow cities.  We have towns named after fanciful colors.”

Yukino got up and said, “Well, perhaps we should be able to find someone to help us out.”

May agreed, and followed Yukino to the pathway to downtown.

Menawhile, at downtown Dimmsdale, Peter threw down his mask and screamed, “I can’t take it anymore!  I’m losing my air capacity!”

Heather said, “Well, as long as we’re here, let’s scout around.  I got a memo from bro.  It says that we have to stop Dimmsdale’s popular kids.  Their leader is Trixie Tang, and she is, at the moment, recruiting other antagonists from other sources of the animation world.”

Peter snuffed, “I prefer anime.  Besides, this place sucks.”

“Why?”

“No burger joints.  How hard is it to find a _special_ burger joint that has a turkey burger on wheat buns, with provolone cheese, mayo, NO ketchup, NO mustard, and none of those meddling vegetables?”

“You’re very picky with burgers.”

“I’m starving, yo!”

“What happened to the chips I gave you?”

Peter blushed and said, “Uh… I kind of ate it?”

Heather smiled, “Well, as long as we’ll get there.  There’s a fast food joint around here.”

Peter rushed off and cheered, “FOOD!!!”

Heather then pointed at the opposite direction that Peter went.

“It’s that-a-way!”  She snapped.

**XXXXX**

But as they arrived, the duo found themselves surrounded by a bunch of Ocean Shores people, hanging in the basketball court.  They didn’t pay attention, as Heather and Peter walked past them.

“Dude, this is nuts,” he thought, “I feel like I’m surrounded by a bunch of stupid people.”

Peter then remarked, “Hey, bros!  I’m so hungry!”

A girl appeared and gave her a burger, which looked like his favorite.

“Oh, man!  You’re so awesome!”  He cheered.

Heather shouted, “NO!  Are you stupid?  It could be a trap!”

Peter then took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed it. He smiled and enjoyed it.  Heather was crossed.

“Stupid!  Why did you take a bite from these stupid jerks?”  She nagged, “It should’ve been poisonous!”

The group noticed what she said, mainly the _jerk_ remark, and looked on at Heather & Peter.

Heather stammered, “No, I mean, not that you _are_ crafty people, but very nice and very amazing skilled people that shred and skate in the pier and boardwalk area.  I was thinking… Heather wanted to skate like you guys, not that Heather meant to, I mean… well, seriously…”

Peter snuffed, “You have no idea what you said…”

One of the boys held up a chain and shouted, “Shit…”

“AHH!!!  See what you did?  You got him riled up!  And FYI, this is a family-oriented world.  Watch the S-bombs, stupid!”

“What _I_ did?  They were nice enough to give me a burger, just to welcome me back to the USA.”

“Does this place look like your home and mine?  Heather would worry, except--.”

The boys then said, “GET THEM!!!”

“WAIT!  We’re celebrities, yo!!!”  Peter cried, “We’re cool!  We’re _like_ you, except Heather is more casual!  Come on, you bros!”

Heather shouted, “Run, you fool!”

They ran off, but the boys from the O.S. ( _Ocean Shores_ ) got sidetracked by some paper they found.

“OOH!  It’s the newest _Sgt. Frog Natsumi/Giroro fan fic_!”  One of the boys cried.

Another shouted, “WHOA!  Major league love fic!”

They all huddled around, nabbing papers and such, and reading the pages of the unknown fic, as Heather & Peter disappeared.

_By the way, Sgt. Frog appears in the next chapter._

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, May was up on the roof, throwing away some paper that she and Yukino found.

“Say, Yuki,” May asked, “Are you sure it was wise to perform this?”

Yukino smiled, “Oh, it’s Trixie’s orders.”

Here’s what happened, while Heather & Peter were in the middle:

_May and Miyazawa arrived and saw two boys in pink jackets and shades.  One was Caucasian with blonde, and the other was African-American with black hair.  They approached the girls and asked, “Hello, Miss.”_

_“Oh, hello,” May bowed._

_Miyazawa scoffed, “Let me guess… You’re from another faction?”_

_“Good heavens, no,” Chad said._

_Tad responded, “We just wanted to recruit you two for a popular running.”_

_Miyazawa smiled, “I’m listening.”_

_Tad & Chad explained that they work for Trixie Tang, a classmate of theirs, in the works of creative writing.  However, there were too many rejected works that it filled up her warehouse, straight to the roof.  Trixie recruited all of the popular kids in Dimmsdale throw away some of its vulgar and unbiased literature, created by many weird people.  But as of late, they are now short-staffed._

_“I love to read what they wrote!”  May cheered._

_“Please… everyone in Dimmsdale doesn’t appreciate the finer arts of fiction,” Chad said._

_Tad replied, “HE’s right.  Perhaps we’ll need some adults to lift up some of its fics.”_

_Miyazawa then suggested, “Have you tried BURNING the stories?”_

_They both scoffed, “Hunh!  That’s arson!”_

_May smiled, “How about saving all the stories into one little portfolio?”_

_“Tried it…”_

_Miyazawa gave up and said, “Well, I suppose we could help.  But only if you guys can get us away from this world and back home.”_

_Tad said, “We will.  We’ll pick you two up as part-timers in this job.  After that, we’ll endow you with your passageway home.”_

_Miyazawa smiled, “We’ll only be here for one day.”_

_May cheered, “Two of the best fictioners that ever fictioned.”_

_Tad and Chad smiled evilly and said, “Oh… We have plans for you.”_

At the workplace, Trixie instructed to her new employees:

_“Ladies, I want you two to dispose of these papers.”  She said._

_May asked, “Uh, you have a shredder?”_

_Trixie smiled, “Aw, please.  I intend to throw it all away, but throwing it in the air, like inthose ticket tape parades.  Make sure that most of it is gone, just for room.”_

_Miyazawa remarked, “Where will YOU be?”_

_Trixie said, “I’ll be in my office… Uh, on business calls.”_

_Miyazawa was strictly concerned, as May was ecstatic._

May was exhausted.  She turned to Miyazawa and said, “Say, Yuki…”

“What now?”  She asked, “Can’t you see that we’re stalling?”

“I’m sorry.  But… But I don’t think we can salvage anything from everyone.  Aren’t we supposed to be writers?”

“No.  I think it’s to make room for Trixie.”

They returned to the offices, as May found a small package in a filing cabinet, filled with a fan fiction.

“Hmm?  _The Popular World of Trixie Tang?_ ”  She thought.

It was inside a brown envelope, marked “ _approved_ ” on it.  She snuck it inside her blouse and thought, “Mmm… I think I can keep this.”

Miyazawa then asked, “So, why would Trixie hire us to remove these uncouth pages?”

“Probably someone has no taste,” May smiled.

She then looked at the remaining pages and bragged, “I mean, look at these!  These are nothing but NICK fics.  No wonder they wanted to reject it.  No taste.”

Miyazawa then said, “I suppose we should ask Trixie for me.  You go on ahead and finish up.  Something just doesn’t seem right to me.”

Miyazawa left, as she went to Trixie’s office door.  She overheard what was going on.

“Yeah, I know,” Trixie said, while on the phone, “But if I use a Timmy Turner fic with me in it, the morale will plummet!  Besides, all we need is _something_ that can produce taste.”

She then snickered, “By the way, how are things going with beating up the losers, forcing them to read my works?”

She then heard the phone and replied, “Oh… splendid!  My popularity will increase, once I present my newest fic to Rodriguez.  He’s SO my #1 fan, since I produced _“Reggie & Otto: The Fast Skaters”_.  He enjoys K-Plus rated junk.  He doesn’t want to see the REAL trash… and by trash, I mean the higher rating stuff.”

Miyazawa was confused, “Huh?  What is she talking about?”

Trixie continued, “Okay.  Just as long as you dominate the other masses in Dimmsdale; I’m hoping I’ll have it ready, by my celebration party.”

Miyazawa got up and walked away in disgust, “Not my problem…”

However, a huge man in a buzz-cut and a purple jacket confronted her and said, “YOU… are not authorized to enter her office.”

Miyazawa snapped, “WHAT?!  I was only looking for the bathroom!  I didn’t hear a word.”

He grabbed her and snapped, “OH!  A spy!”

“NO, WAIT!”

Trixie appeared and saw Yukino by the doorway.

“What’s going on here???”  Trixie shouted.

The guard said, “Found this spying on you, Miss Tang.”

“Hey, Miss,” she said, “It’s rude to be such eavesdroppers.”

“But, wait!  May & I--.”

“But nothing!  You just wanted to steal my plans, right?”

May appeared and was concerned, “Yuki, what’s going on?”

Miyazawa groaned in fear and whispered, “Go… Now…”

“Uh, May,” she then spoke, “Trixie wanted to speak to you!”

Trixie smiled and said, “I got this.  May, right?”

May cheered, “The papers had been cleared for room, ma’am!”

Trixie nodded and declared, “Great work.  Now, can you be a dear and head over to Pier 17 with some important documents?  They’re located on the filing cabinet.”

May saluted, “Aye-Aye, Miss Tang Mix!”

She asked, “What about Yuki?”

Trixie replied, “Oh, she and I are gonna go for a ride.”

May then said, “Okay!  Be back soon!”

She dashed off, as Miyazawa cried, “MAY!  WAIT!!!”

She then groaned, “That stupid idiot!”

Trixie then glared, “So, tell me… Were you listening?”

“Every word,” the guard said.

Miyazawa griped, “Oh, please!  You never intended to give him your own work, right?  You’re not even a writer!”

Trixie then responded, “ _Oh, please_ , yourself.  I have my writers do it _for_ me.  Aside from that, you know too much.  You see, I intend to give it you Lars and pay off a hefty price.  But I’m using him, just to get his sweet kicks.”

She held her face and said, “You see… I’m giving it to the Latin American and European people, as an honor of many different movies and different genres.  Lars Rodriguez is perfect for liking my stories for him.  However, he wants more of what he likes!  So, I axed the _Rocket Power_ series of fics and went to work on my _own_ work.”

Miyazawa snickered, “And maybe _that’s_ why you wanted to make deals with bullies?  Trust me, I know about Lars.  He’s an antagonist with an overbite!”

She then snuffed, “Also, like hell I am letting you stop me.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”  The guard boasted.

Trixie shouted, “Security!  Take her to my limo!  Tad & Chad will provide the rest, as she will see, firsthand, what I am talking about.”

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!”  Miyazawa shrieked, as she was dragged away.

“I’m _not_ falling for that,” she laughed.

Trixie and Yukino went to the elevator, going down.  However, unbeknownst to them, Heather, dressed in black, heard the whole thing.

“Oh, ho.  Now I see,” she whispered.

She called Peter and said, “Hey, Big Guy.  You and I better meet at Pier 17, tonight.”

Peter then groaned, as he held his stomach, “Sure.  But I am starting to feel cramped in my stomach.”

Probably that burger was beef, maybe.

“You okay, man?”  She asked.

**XXXXX**

May looked inside the cabinet and read a small transcript of a fan fic she found.  She then said, “I guess _this_ is it.”

She sat down on a chair and thought, “I wonder if Trixie will promote me?”

She then remembered something about what Trixie represents.  She’s somewhat of a bully, who picks on uncool kids.

“Why am I remembering this?”  She thought, “I think I know her from before!”

She then got up and walked to the elevator.  She found the directions on the door and read them.

“This must be the way to Pier 17,” she said, “I hope I can get there.  Let’s see:  _Trixie Tang, Pier 17, Pop Kids and OS Gang, Fic Transcript, 8:00pm.”_

The elevator went down, as May remembered something:

“AH!  I forgot!  I just remembered that we left Pero Pero all alone at our house!”

**XXXXX**

At their apartment, Mizuki appeared and gave Pero Pero a bowl of dog food.  How she got the key to their apartment, we’ll never know.

“It’s okay, boy,” she said, “They must’ve left you alone, without food.  Don’t worry.  The Gang & I will help you out, since you were so lonely without your neighbors.”

She then heard commotion from downstairs.

“SAYAKA!  Where’s my steamed crabs?”  She cried out.

“Oh, Hime,” #6 pleaded, “You’re the greedy glutton of the year!”

Mizuki then sighed, “I wish we _didn’t_ get neighbors.”

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa was at the Pier’s Warehouse, all tied up in rope.

“Well, are you watching on in abundance?”  Chad asked.

Tad added, “Simply someone will enjoy it, once we treat you with disrespect, for betraying us.”

“I _never_ would betray you!  I just think that it’s wrong!”

Trixie laughed, “Trust me.  When we’re done, Francis here will pummel you like day old Panini.”

Francis, the huge bully laughed, “Oh, don’t worry.  I can take chivalry; but _you_ , I’ll make an exception.”

Yukino let out a small “Eep…”

He bellowed out, “YAY, PAIN!!!”

“NOT… YET!!!”  Trixie shouted.

Yukino shouted, “What are you going to do with May, you little bi--, brat?”

She then thought, “Gotta remember:  K-rating…”

Trixie said, “Oh, aren’t you talky?”

Chad announced, “He’s here!”

The doors opened, as the Ocean Shores boys appeared, with Lars Rodriguez, dressed in a red sweater and blue khakis, with a cap over his black hair, leading the pack.

“Hey, Lars!”  She cheered.

He let out a toothy grin and hugged Trixie, “My #1 script writer!”

“That’s him???”  Yukino thought.

Trixie then said, “Good to see you again, _mi_ _amiga_.  I understand that you wanted more writing in your excrement.”

“I most certainly do.  I’m sick of those _shoobies_ berating my lifestyle.  I almost got caught for extorting the new _Rocket Power_ storyline to eBay.”

“Honestly, you would’ve, _at least_ , given it to me.”  
“Never mind that now.  Did you bring my next story?”

Trixie then smiled, “No.  But I have someone to bring it in _for_ me.  And if she doesn’t come soon, her friend will get it.”

Miyazawa cried out, “Please… You wouldn’t do that to a married woman, would you?”

Lars snuffed, “Whatever, man.  I brought along my homeys from Ocean Shores.  We’re SO gonna totally wipeout that stupid teen!”

“I’m _not_ a tee--!”

“Silence!”  Trixie shouted, and said to Lars, “Sorry, but we’ll _not_ do that, unless it comes on time.”

She then smiled, “Besides, I got my own ways of torture her, for no apparent reason.”

While they were arguing, May arrived at the Pier and thought, “Is this even right?  I managed to peer through the story and… Well…”

She then went to the peer door.

“So, when’s the kid coming?”  Lars sighed, “I want the action to go down!”

**BANG!  BANG!**

The banging was on the door.

“I think that’s her now,” she said.

May appeared, as the door opened.  She threw the script towards Trixie and walked away.  However, she stopped and saw Miyazawa.  Instead of leaving her alone, May rushed to Miyazawa.

“YUKI!  What happened to you?”  May cried out.

Lars smiled, “Alright!  Finally some action!”

However, Trixie then shouted, “HEY!  _This_ isn’t my work!”

May then said, “I knew you were lying to me.  I know about you, Trixie Tang!  You wanted to be popular, even better than Yuki.  She hates being one-upped and being _not_ in first place!”

“Then why did you give me _this_ crap?”  Trixie shouted, “ _Doug meets Hey, Arnold!?!_ THAT is the most--!”

“Uh, stupidest shit?”  Miyazawa asked.

“Unpleasing work?”  May retorted.

She got up and snapped, “Well, for what it’s worth, Trixie, that is nothing but a great work.  Except… when I read it… IT WAS AWFUL!!!”

Lars gasped, “Is it true?”

Trixie pleaded, “NO, It’s not like that!”

She glared at May and shouted, “YOU DID IT, DIDN’T YOU???  YOU THREW AWAY MY SCRIPT!!!”

She then cried, “That was supposed to be my comeback!!!”

May snapped, “OH?  And does the story have anything about you?”

“Duh.  I’m on the title card.”

Tad and Chad remarked, “ _She_ must’ve stolen it!”

May then thought and pulled out the script from in her blouse.

“Oh… So, _this_ must be yours,” she giggled, “Sorry.  I thought that it was a perfect fan fiction!  I never read it, but--.”

Trixie seethed and shouted, “SECURITY!!!”

**XXXXX**

May was tied up, right by Miyazawa.

“Nice going, doofus,” she said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry,” May pouted, “I guess I was bad.”

“No, you’re not bad, even though you stole it from her.  _They_ are bad!”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you see?  Trixie was dumping out all of the bad stuff, just so she can present that Lars bastard the real goods:  _hers_.”

The guard snapped, “Less profanity, more quiet!”

Lars have obtained the script and read it.  All Trixie can do now is order Francis to go ahead.

“Alright, guys!”  Trixie cheered, “Let’s teach these girls a lesson!”

Chad announced, “Let’s beat them up and order them around!”

Tad added, “We’ll never take them home now.”

Yukino cried, “What about my doggie?”

May the sobbed, “Oh, god!  We’re doomed!”

Trixie smiled, “Francis, do me a favor and waste these two.”

Francis cracked his knuckles and said, “With pleasure…”

“HOLD IT!!!”  Lars shouted, as he threw the script at Trixie’s face.

“What gives?”  Trixie shouted.

“This is garbage!  I could read about the most wonderful Lars, which is me, better than this trash!”

Miyazawa responded, “Would you say that I’d wipe my ass with that paper?”

May scolded, “YUKI!!!”

“What?  I’m supporting him, even though he’s mean!”

“That’s still rude!”

Lars said, “You could say that… But I’m saying that my cat can scratch Twister’s skateboard, than read this garbage; if I _had_ a cat.”

Trixie then snapped, “NO!  I have written the _perfect_ story for you!  I’m sick of _Rocket Power_ stories!  For once, let me, the Popular Kid, Trixie Tang, make a completely different story!”

Lars then shouted, “Well, as much as I want to beat up those two canaries here, I figured we’d take care of you and your so-called losers!  I want something better!  I love more drama and action, and I am tired of kiddy stuff!  Where’s the heart and soul of fiction, without hardcore and extreme stuff?”

Trixie gasped, as Lars summoned the boys.

“Boys, never mind the two girls that we can pick on and make them cry!  Take care of _those_ double-crossers!”

Trixie was furious!

“Why you…  How dare you talk to me that way?”

Yukino cried out, “IS _this_ going anywhere???”

May added, “Yeah!  We’re entitled to our _own_ opinions, too, you know.”

Lars then instructed, “I’m not going to accept work from a popular girl whose popularity is from the toilet!  This deal _and_ partnership is off!”

Trixie snapped her fingers and said, “We’ll see about that!”

Trixie’s men appeared, dressed in black tuxedos, holding weapons, and were marching by the popular kids.

“The deal may be dead, but I have plans to treat these traitors a lesson!  We’ll start with them, first; and then… _YOU!!!_ ”  Trixie announced.

Lars shouted, “NO!  We’ll deal with you, first!  _Then_ we hurt these women!  I will _not_ be embarrassed in front of the _shoobies_!”

May then suggested, “Uh, can’t you guys do both, or at least fight to see who gets us?”

Francis then snickered, “Why not?  Let’s _both_ make these girls cry.”

Miyazawa groaned, “You stupid idiot, May!!!”

“Yuki?”  May gulped, “Was that bad?”

“YES, IT WAS!!!”

May pouted, “Sorry…”

They all cheered, “YAY!!!  WE AGREE PEACEFULLY!”

Trixie and Lars shake hands, making amends.

Trixie smiled, “I’m so sorry.  Let’s be friends.”

Lars grinned, “And we’ll do what we can together!”

“STOP THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING!!!”  A voice cried out.

They halted and looked for the voice.

Trixie called out, “Who says so?”

“I DID!!!”  The voice called out.

From out of a crate, Heather appeared, with Peter, staggering and holding his stomach.

“ _First name:  Heather; Last Name:  Nevins; Maiden Name:  Dunn; Occupation:  Drummer/Main Character!!!_ ”  She cheered.

Lars gasped, “AH!  A celebrity from USA!”

Trixie growled, “NO!  How?”

Both Yukino and May were confused, “Huh?”

A spotlight is shown, as Heather, quickly changed into a _Sailor Moon_ style attire.  She turned away and announced:

_“People like you are somewhat called bullies!  Bullies tend to dominate people by doing whatever they want!  It’s all about domination and power, and it makes you popular!”_

Heather turned around and shouted:

_“HOWEVER… Bullying may lead you into success and popularity, but the outcome comes in a bad level, by setting a bad example towards families and innocent children!  That pisses Heather off!”_

She then posed like Salior Moon and added:  
“You’ve ALL been bad boys and girls; Not to mention selling fan fiction for a hefty price!  That _super-_ pisses me off, using exploitation!  So, in the name of the tunes… Heather will punish you!”

Lars then cried out, “WHOA!  Nice impression of an anime character, I once saw on TV!  I want to hear more of her, but I forgot what she’s called… Oh, wait, what her name again?  OH!  Yes, she was _Sailor Dune_!”

“ _Moon_ , moron,” Miyazawa and May snuffed.

_Sometimes I DON’T parody or rip on well-known anime legends._

Lars scoffed, “But, no worries.  That anime was a baby show.  Besides, Mom and Dad _never_ let me watch anime.”

“It’s not just for kids!”  May cried out, “And besides, they have slender looks!”

Heather then announced, “Yeah!  Sucks to be you, not watching the good stuff!  I wanted the main role, but it was dubbed in Canada!”

Trixie shouted, “I don’t know how you came, but your act of adult-like productivity is somewhat of a bad influence towards us!”

“Peter hates bullies, more than me!  Besides, your debut episode in _Fairly Oddparents_ was very shitty!”

Peter shouted, “DUDE!  Can you _not_ say shitty?  And couldn’t these kids be in bed?”

Trixie smiled, “Of course, _my_ appearances were better, since they later made _Made-for-TV_ movies.”

Peter giggled, “Dude, you can’t argue with _Hallmarks_.”

She shouted, “THAT’S IT!  SECURITY!!!”

The guard appeared in front of Heather and was angry.  Trixie shouted, “Destroy these two potty mouths and let us continue with our work.”

The guard was about to grab her, but…

**POW!!!**

Heather punched him in the gut.  He fell, out cold, with a little blood on his mouth.  Trixie was shocked, as does the others, _including_ Yukino and May.

“Holy shit…” May whispered.

Heather held up a remote and was about to press a button.

“Don’t you know _M-rated Fiction rule #1?_ The huge burly grunts _always_ fall, in M-rated style, to the main character!”

She pressed the button on the remote.

( _Good Heather_ ):  **_RULE #2!!!_**

“Lots of surprising explosions!!!”

**BOOM!!!**

Most of the boys in Trixie’s team, including Francis, exploded into bits.  Of course, they were still whole, but unconscious, and covered in black soot and charred skin.

“And that takes care of your grips, grunts, and groans, small-fry!”  She laughed.

Trixie, Tad, and Chad escaped.

“This is not good!”  Tad cried.

Peter stopped in front of them, with a very huge laugh.

( _Bad Heather_ ):  **_Number three!_**

Peter started to gag, as his stomach started to twist.

“WHAT WAS IN THAT BURGER???”  He cried out in pain.

His cheeks swelled up, as the popular kids were shocked.

Peter puked on them, but it was off-screen (trying so hard _not_ to offend people that read this).  Heather was completely disgusted and confused.

“M-Rated Fictions can be very graphic, don’t you think?”  She said.

_That was rule #3…_

Trixie’s entire team was defeated, as Peter dropped to the ground, still hurt.  Lars’s team was shocked, seeing that they won… or so he thought.

“And now, let’s introduce the rules of fiction at _under_ M!”  Heather cheered.

She flew to the air and was in a superhero stance.

“WONDERFUL!!!”  She cheered.

Lars’s men go after her.

“GET HER, YOU IDIOTS!!!”  He screamed.

She then announced, “Rule #1…”

**POW!**

Heather then bellowed, “The sounds of violence can be in **BOLD,** followed by the dialogue that shows!”

**“POW!  WHAM!  KA-KOW!  
** _Heather let out a huge right hook, knocking out the three bullies, as she shouted, ‘Not on MY watch!’”_

_Hey, Heather!  That’s MY shtick!_

The boys fell to the ground, as the rest skateboarded with chains and knives.  Heather quickly changed into an animated character from Nickelodeon.

She announced, “RULE #2:  Knives and chains in K-T fics are a no-no!  And they are replaced with better weapons, suitable for the rating!”

The boys’ weapons were changed into unicycles, mallets, and seltzer bottles.  Heather called to Peter, “Peter, will you do the honors?”

Peter clipped a rope, while face down on the ground.  The rope dropped a huge crate onto the skaters.

“NO!!!”

**WHAM!!!**

The boys were flattened, as they got out, as flat as paper.

Heather then appeared in a Mickey Mouse form and cheered, “Number three!”

She dashed toward Lars, with a mallet in her hand.

“NO!  NO!  NOT THAT!!!”  Lars pleaded.

Heather dashed towards him and struck him on the head, with a mallet.  Lars was stood straight, after the hit.

Heather explained, “Massive violence can be humorous, as long as blood and gore is excluded!”

_Hence the term “ Comic Violence”_

Lars started to crack and disintegrate in a cartoonish style.  Heather waved to the audience, as they laughed.

Heather, back to normal, cheered on, “VIVA FAN FICTION!!!”

****

* * *

_By the way, what Heather said was out of complex, but it somehow delivers a message.  
Believe me… This was the best I could do.  
Also, my apologies for my character puking off-screen…_

****

* * *

Heather helped free Miyazawa & May, as the police took Trixie Tang, Lars, and the others, away.  All four of them left, as May looked on.

“Wow… I think I have newfound respect for writing and animation,” May said.

Miyazawa sighed, “I don’t know what she said, but at least she saved us.  I have a feeling that those kids and their friends are gonna be grounded for a _long_ time.”

Peter held his stomach and smiled, “Just doing our jobs, yo!”

Heather said, “You two should find your own way home.  We’ll be fine, as long as we finish here in America.”

May asked, “Say, if you can, can you write to us, one day?”

Peter then held up a manhole and lifted it up.  He then said, “Here!  This will get you back home.  We wanted to use this first, but _you_ deserve it.  We’ll wait for the next one.”

He then groaned, “Besides, I needed some Pepto-Bismol, before I go home.”

Heather snuffed, “He’ll be fine.”

Miyazawa went down, as May followed.  She then called out, as she was falling:  
“We’ll see you soon, guys!!!”

Heather then inquired, “Hey, Peter!  Is it somewhat strange?”

Peter asked, “What is it?”

“Something tells me that we’ve met these two before!”

“Really?  Dude, you have got to tell me!”

“AW!  Heather can’t remember!”

Peter then asked, “Incidentally, why are you speaking _Excel_ lingual?”

“I think Steven got to me,” Heather cried.

**XXXXX**

Back home, May & Miyazawa walked up the stairs, feeling very tired.

“Griping and complaining won’t get you anywhere,” May said.

Yukino sighed, “What a long weekend…”

“But it’s Tuesday!”

“I know.”

They returned to their apartment, feeling very exhausted.

****

* * *

**_But who knows what could come next in the MIS-Adventures?_ **

**_Find out, next time!_ **

****

* * *

Meanwhile, in South Park, April appeared, dressed in a black suit, was spying on the home of Butters Stotch.

“Perfect,” she thought, “Once they say the keyword, we dive in and take it over.”

She saw Stephen and Linda Stotch, talking to Butters, all angry and strict.

“Poor pitiful fools,” she said, “Reluctantly, grounding your kid is your idea of parenting, to which is all the time.  But… You’re parenting is somewhat _not_ awesome!  WHO GROUNDS A KID FOR BEING HOME EARLY, ANYWAY???”

April waited… until she could strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize for this chapter, since it involved such graphic material in the scenes with Peter and Heather.
> 
> And what’s more, puking off-screen was okay. In an episode of “Rugrats”, entitled “Chuckie Loses his Glasses”, Angelica puked in front of the camera. The barfing was viewable, but it made me sick. I was turned off that cartoon for a long time. Since then, anybody that pukes on TV at the camera, like Angelica did, I blow them off and rant about it. Of course, my anger soothed down, for a while.


	25. Hinata Keroro (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming close to the ending. Miyazawa and Haruka get jobs, to pay off their rent and utilities. However, trouble ensues for outside, while they are busy. Why?
> 
> 1\. The Gang and The Kona Force have a mission  
> 2\. There's a weird family in the city, and they are where Yuki and May are  
> and 3. Why's April in South Park?

At a local fancy place, Steven Cooke was busy buying scented candles, for The Gang’s meditation time ( _for Steven & Mizuki only_).  As he left with $120 worth of scented lilac, ambrosia, and orange-tangerine, he spotted three people, in a form of a family, walking together.  Now, you may think that they are the Hinata family, but…

_“Kerororororororo…”_

_“Tamamamamama…”_

_“Girororororororo…”_

Steven watched on, as the family walked by him.

“Hmm… This could be mysterious,” he thought, “Of course, Steven Cooke loved that anime.  I don’t mind the voice of Japanese Dub, but that guy who did Italy is such amazing, unlike me.”

He left, in all-smiles, as the family looked on.

A boy said, “All goes according to plan, fellow platoon members.”

The mother replied, “Hey, Sarge, how are we going to fool the masses?”

“This is better than the cloaking technology we have,” the girl in pigtails remarked.

The boy then sneered, “Relax, my fellow operatives.  Once we have everything in control of this alternate world screw loose, we shall return to our _own_ time and work on our _true_ mission:  Total conquest on the Pekoponians!”

The boy laughed evilly, as the Mother smiled, “Sarge is so awesome, when he plans ahead!”

The girl nodded, “True, but I don’t mind wearing this machinery.”

The family you just saw is actually robots; or in this case, Gundam-like, life size mobile suits.  But _who’s_ controlling them?  We’ll check with them later.

* * *

At Miyazawa & May’s home, May was looking in her Swinub bank (A Pokémon piggy bank).  All she has is 200 Yen, 30 cents Canadian, two Francs, one Euro, and a button.

May said, in a fast manner, “Hello, May here.  I am pretty in disdain.  Money is getting scarce.  We have food, shelter, hot water, heat, a cozy bed to sleep in, and a TV to watch the hot shows.  But we don’t have any money to continue; even Pero Pero is hungry for some unique nyork.  Why I said it is because we are running out of food supplies.  And we also need more money for gas, heat, cable, and high-speed Wi-Fi internet.  But now I am resorting to panhandling, which is bad, and I am also suggesting selling my body for science, which is _also_ illegal and downright awful.  So, I have no choice but to resort to anything or anyone to eat… but I cannot go to cannibalism, because you have to have the right body and energy to do so; and my body is starting to grow weaker and weaker, every time I think about it.”

“And what the heck is a _nyork_?”  Miyazawa asked.

“I don’t know!”  May cried, “But if I _don’t_ get any food, I’m gonna eat something!”

She stared at Pero Pero and snarled, “Doggie… Hungry for food.”

Pero Pero gasped, as May went closer, all slobbering.

“Yes. We have no choice, Yuki,” she hissed, “I’m so hungry for some food… and I think we need some… dog soup…  So hungry, I have no choice… WE have no choice!”

**BONK!**

“For the last time, we are _NOT_ eating my dog!!!”  Yukino shouted, “I don’t give a flying flutter what you do; just keep your mitts _and_ your grubby salmonella to yourself!”

May rubbed her head and whined, “AW!  But Yuki…”

“ _But Yuki,_ nothing!  I know I am hungry, too, but we cannot resort to cannibalism, and _that_ includes dog meat!”

“You’re right.  I’m just starving and we have no money.”

“Well, maybe one of us will have to get a part-time job.  You won’t, since you are still young.”

May griped, “Aw, no fair!  I’m still young, I’m still short, and I’m _still_ the answer to adult midgets!”

“No, you’re not.”

“Fine!  I’m the answer to Coordinator Beauties, everywhere!”

“May, with that small body and B-cup move, you’re better off as a centerfold for kids’ magazine.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“Let’s go find some place for money.  I figured that we’d go ahead and earn our keep, since we’re stuck in this world; _and_ we need money for lunch, bills, and clothes.  Staying in this world _isn’t_ for free.”

“Yuki, okay.  But I demand a job!  My job résumé demands me the fun I deserve.”

“You don’t have a job résumé, May.”

“Then, I’ll start one, now.”

They left their apartment and went to find a job.  Meanwhile, Steven returned with a shocking report to his band mates.

“What?  A family started to speak gibberish?”  Heather cried, who returned from America.

“Dude!  They spoke like that?”  Peter laughed.

Steven snapped, “It’s no joke!  The mother, who is a hot woman in black and big chest, started going _Tamama…,_ while the boy and girl started saying _Giroro…_ and _Keroro…_ together.  It’s like a hypnotic trance.”

“Bullshit!”  Farra shouted, “Some people are mimicking the lines of anime.”

“But it’s true!”  Steven said.

“Then show us!”  Farra demanded.

“Fine… I will,” he said, “But you guys won’t believe me, anyways.”

Peter then said, “Hey, I forgot.  We have a jam session tonight.  We could do Steven’s job first, then the session.”

“I suppose so,” Farra said, “Maybe we’ll report this back to Darling.”

Mizuki insisted, “You guys go on ahead.  I need to see next door for something.”

The Gang, sans Mizuki, left to downtown.

“Okay, see ya,” Steven said.

Mizuki then pondered, “ _Giroro, Tamama, & Keroro… _You don’t think… it’s the…”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the LSAAWS had a call from Miyuki Takara about the same family that The Gang saw.  The six watched on and viewed the profiles of each family.

“Konata has dispatched the names of the trio,” Jen exclaimed, “Profiles confirmed that they are the Hinata family from Tokyo.  News is that they have harbored five frogs from the Planet Keronia.”

She turned to Nikki and asked, “Nikki, would you explain the bios on each Hinata?”

Nikki got up and showed a picture of each member of the Hinatas:

“Subjects have confirmed that they are the Hinata family, in a group of three, one woman and two kids:  
Subject:  Fuyuki Hinata; Occupation:  Student and Member of the Paranormal Club; Age:  9  
Subject:  Natsumi Hinata; Occupation:  Student; Age: 10; she is Fuyuki’s older sister  
Subject:  Aki Hinata; Occupation:  Comic Book Director; Age: Unknown; Aki is the oldest of the group and is the mother to Fuyuki and Natsumi.”

Jonesy said, “I don’t know… Should we like tail them or attack them?”

“Shame!”  Caitlin snapped, “You know better than to hurt a family.”

Jen then explained, “This is a hard one to muster, but we suspect that they could be working for the _Secret Society_.”

Nikki raised her hand and asked, “Senior Jennifer, may I show something to you?  I think we may learn more about the humans.”

“If you must, since we cannot be so sure,” Jen said.

Nikki then showed a video footage of the Hinatas pondering, speaking in tongue.

“That’s the same language that we overheard before,” Jen gasped.

Jonesy retorted, “What is with this family?  This is like a cult or something?”

“That’s what we thought at first, Senior Jonesy,” Nikki explained, “But we have yet to confirm what made them say it.  Subject Fuyuki is always panicky and obsessed over UFOs and space, Subject Natsumi is violent and ill-tempered, and Subject Aki is simply, in boys’ term, one fine piece of--.”

“ANYWAY!”  Jen shouted, “We must find them and learn more.  Luckily, I have a plan.”

**XXXXX**

The Gang was out by the park, as they undergo the plan to find the Hinatas.

Peter whispered, “So… Percival made us think about what we should do.  I wonder if this family is like aliens.”

Farra snuffed, “It’s not UFOs, idiot.”

Peter said, “They must be intelligent.”

Steven scoffed, “Unlike you.”

Heather asked, “Peter, do families usually pray in tongue?”

“I don’t know.  When was the last time you saw a family speak in clicks and whistles?”

“Maybe when they are holding snakes.”

“I don’t think they are religious.  Besides… it’s too ridiculous to tame snakes, while murdering the King’s English.”

Farra shouted, “Can we just do this and follow them?”

Heather replied, “She’s right.  I think we need to learn more about this family.”

The Gang then walked to downtown, as the Hinata family was on their way to where Miyazawa & May are headed.

Speaking of which, May was outside, waiting for Miyazawa, inside a small bakery.

“I wonder if it’s okay,” she thought, “This is like my first job, part-time, in ever.”

Miyazawa returned and said, “Hey.  May, guess what?  I got you a job here, working for 500 Yen an hour.”

“Really?”  She gasped.

“Yes.  Come on inside.  The boss in the bakery wanted to see you.”

They went inside, as the Hinatas arrived at the bakery.

“Wow!  This almost looks like Momoka’s bakery!”  Aki announced.

Natsumi sighed, “May we get out of these?”

Fuyuki said, “We’ll need to hide in the alley, first.  But first, I’d like to obtain the Pekoponians’ style of bakery concoctions.”

Natsumi said, “This is perfect.  We’ll head inside and work on our plan for domination.”

Aki cheered, “I want sweet roll!  I want it!”

She then started to shake and spark.  The kids took Aki behind the alley.

“Not again!”  They cried.

They hid behind the alleyway and stood Aki in place.

“The Mobile Suit is going critical,” Natsumi said in a gruff voice.

Aki clicked her eyes closed and her chest panel opened, revealing a small blue alien, that looks like a cute tadpole.

Fuyuki said, as he changed his voice into an adult voice, “Private Tamama, any problems.”

Tamama responded, “Yeah.  Luckily, this mobile suit was getting hot.”

Natsumi then said, as her voice was a deep male voice, “Blame it on Kululu.  _He_ created these pathetic Pekoponian doubles.”

Both of their panels opened to reveal two frog aliens, one green and one red with a scar on his face.

“I thought I’d never get out of here,” Giroro groaned, “This is the _worst_ thing I ever experienced, even though I am controlling this girl.”

Keroro smiled, “Oh, be patient, Giroro.  We’ll get use to it.”

He turned to Tamama and asked, “Private Second Class Tamama, status report!”

He said, “Sir!  This world is still corrupt!  Posing as the Pekoponians we know will throw us off guard.”

Giroro added, “Plus, there are more and more Pekoponians, in any shape or form, doing its normal life.  It’s like this planet wanted to be conquer.”

Keroro said, “RIGHT!  Thanks to the technology of our Hinata Mobile Suits, or HMS, we’ll observe each Pekoponian, good or bad, and then we’ll be able to conquer the world!”

Giroro shouted, “HOW CAN WE?  Have you forgotten that there are many others like us that wanted the same thing?  We’re better off going back to our _own_ world and take it over!”

Keroro scolded, “Au contraire, Corporal.  We cannot be so greedy taking all of them.  We’ll just bide our time and wait.  In the meantime--.”

“MEANTIME???  You’re our leader!!!  DO SOMETHING!!!”

“Oh, right.  I figure that we find the source of the problem and obtain it.  Luckily, we have observed that there are Civil servants posing as Sentai Soldiers.”

“You idiot!  Next thing you’ll tell me that they ride giant robots!”

Tamama asked, “Sarge, Giroro, I’m still hungry!  Can we continue on?”

Giroro sighed, “Fine!  But you watch yourself.  Also, the button on the ejector area inside Natsumi’s chest area is stuck.”

Keroro stated, “Mine, too, but you don’t see me crying about.”

Tamama exclaimed, “Mine’s okay.  This mobile suit is like comfort and compact.”

“Remind me to kill Kululu, _after_ we succeed in this mission,” Giroro growled.

Tamama said, “Hey, if Dororo isn’t finished, let me borrow his Momoka Unit.”

Keroro said, “He’s probably busy learning how to use the controls.”

Giroro then blushed, as he went inside the Natsumi suit, in little chair controls like in those Gundams.

“Well, if this baby survives, I can always act as she would care for me, despite the fact the she’s a Pekoponian.”

Keroro and Tamama jumped inside and began to control their suits.

“Fuyuki!  Natsumi!  Aki!  Let’s go!”  Keroro cried out from inside.

They reawaken and said, “Let’s go!”

They walked normally, back to the bakery, and went inside, as Miyazawa stepped out.  Meanwhile, Jen watched on, but didn’t catch everything in the alley.

“Damn!”  She thought, “How could they disappear at a time like this?”

Forgot to mention… The frogs there use a cloaking device.  They are pretty smart… Well… except for Sgt. Keroro.

**XXXXX**

At the bakery, May began to serve cake to the “Hinatas”.  She gave the family a bagful of assorted bagels, cupcakes, and pastries.

“Thank you,” May bowed, dressed in a pink maid outfit, “That’ll be 3,200 Yen.”

‘Aki’ gave her the money and said, “Keep the change.”

They left with their parcel, as May looked at the Yen bill, which is 5,000 Yen.

“WHOA!  What a haul!”  She cheered.

She placed the bill in the register.  She then thought, as she looked at the food.

“Aw, man,” she whimpered, “The boss told me if I take a sample, I’m gonna lose it.  My job, I mean.”

She then thought, “But lunch isn’t until one hour.  How can I focus if my stomach is growling hugely?”

As for the Hinatas, they walked home, while they had their cupcakes.

“This is too good!”  ‘Fuyuki’ cheered, as he had a chocolate cupcake.

‘Natsumi’ then said, “Not bad.  Pekoponians like her have good taste.  Though, I do not like her looks.  She’s a creepy one.”

‘Aki’ smiled, “Hey, Sarge, shall we retire at the base?  I wanted to see more of this body.”

‘Natsumi’ cried out, “STUPID!  I don’t know if they take off their clothes!  This is simply cloth, welded on with science.”

‘Aki’ pouted and said, “Sorry.  The Aki Pekoponian is cute looking.”

‘Fuyuki’ then said, “Well, I must say that this world is good, but if we must achieve world conquest, we find the source and take it.”

They laughed as Jen watched on, thinking of what they said.

“ _Sarge?  Pekoponian?  Creepy?  Welded on?  World conquest?_ ”  She gasped, “Something is not right. I’m reporting this to the others.”

However, on the other side, Peter listened in and was confused.

“Dude…” he thought, “They are not human.  I was right.  Aliens!  Or… robots _controlled_ by aliens.”

He then called on his iPhone and said to Heather, “Hey, bra, get this!  I _was_ right!  Get Percival on the phone!”

**XXXXX**

At lunch, Miyazawa and May were at a local diner.  May had a burger, while Miyazawa had a salad.

“Man, I really almost lost it; my job, I mean,” May said, as she munched.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, after I served a huge bag of pastries to a nice family, I almost lost my will to control.  If I eat, at least, _one_ pastry, I could be fired!”

“True.  _If_ they tell you that you can eat all the fries you can eat, it doesn’t always have to be you.”

I know.  You really didn’t have to give me a job at the bakery.”

“Well, you’re lucky that you are not a traffic monitor.”

Miyazawa, of course, was wearing a blue uniform.

“I just finished,” she said, “And when _your_ shift is over, I’ll pick you up.”

May giggled, “Thanks.  I only have three hours left.”

They continued eating, as May said to her, “Yuki, listen… I know you’re upset over the people all around this world, but, hey, _I’m_ not liking this, as much as you do.”

Miyazawa then thought, “Right.  I forgot.  She was born in _Plastic World,_ which is now desolate and destroyed.  I wonder if she felt that way, too.”

May then slurped on her soda and said, “But at least it is so fun.”

Miyazawa groaned, “Then again…”

She looked at her watch and said, “Hey, listen.  Your break is over in ten minutes.  If you want, I can walk you there.”

“No, I’m used to walking there and back home.”

“NO!  I cannot let you go home _unsupervised_!  If you get lost, I’d be worried.”

May then got up and said, “Okay.  You _do_ care for me, right?”

Miyazawa then said, “Well… Uh… Yes.  In fact… You’re like my children.  That’s all.”

May went back to the bakery, as Yukino thought, “May…”

**XXXXX**

At the playground, Konata and Miyuki met with each other, by the swings.

“So, any luck on the whereabouts of Tsukasa and Kagami?”  Miyuki asked.

Konata replied, “Well, none yet.  We’ve dispatched the Ropponmatsu Units to search for them.  Last known whereabouts:  _somewhere in Super Jail._ ”

“Cheese Louise!  They’ll be killed!”  Miyuki cried.

“Trust me,” Konata smiled, “Anything I learn from animated shows is that the _main_ character doesn’t get killed.”

Miyuki nodded and started to swing, “Well… I hope they’ll be okay.  Besides, we have bigger fish to fry.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have a report from Percival Gaynes that there are aliens, in robot people, that want to find the source of the alternate universe mess-up, which has yet to be discovered.”

“What?  You mean the whole _World Domination_ duty?”

“Yes.  I suppose that you hired them to help out.”

“But… But I didn’t summon them.  I don’t even know who they are, unless it’s those Hinatas that Jen and Nikki gave me.”

Miyuki dropped her glasses and gasped, “Then… Who did???”

Konata then thought, “It couldn’t be… No… _They_ came…”

She then said, “Well, I’ll have it ready by Noon.  I shall assemble our troops, to help out.”

Miyuki then stated, “We’ll need more.  Call Mister Gaynes.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Butter’s home, April snuck by the door and listened on to what the family is saying.

“Butters,” Linda Stotch cried, “You know damn well than to come home at 4PM.  Don’t you know that you’re grounded for causing the townspeople to panic over this world?”

“Well, yeah, Mom,” Butters exclaimed, “But I had to come home pretty early.  I don’t want to get in trouble again.  It’s an old saying:  _Come home right away, or you get grounded._ ”

Stephen Stotch remarked, “And _that’s_ your excuse?  Butters!  Having to go through the people that you _don’t_ know and cause them to freak out is _not_ an excuse!  You came home at three and you _suddenly_ end up becoming a messenger!”

April scowled, “What?”

She then summoned some doubles of her and halted them.  She overheard what Stephen added.

“Butters.  You know that you cannot go to such places, like Langley Falls, and spout out nonsense!”

“But it wasn’t me!  Honest!  This kid in glasses started to complain and I just said it in a shocked, question-like manner.  I didn’t know!  All I did was scream in fear!  I ran home to you and wanted to tell you, but you grounded me!”

April nodded and said to the doubles, “Langley Falls.  Remember that.  You three take care of it, whilst I handle the family, myself.”

An April clone snapped, “Hey, what about me?  There’s like 10 of us!”

April remarked, “Fine.  Aprils 1, 4, & 7 will go to Langley Falls.  The rest will be with me.”

She then sneered, “By today, we’ll stop this guy from grounding children _and_ knowing too much.  In any case, see what that kid said recently.  If we are to attack, we need to know the reason.  If it’s Yolei’s doing, which is doubtful, or any, we must know.”

She then ordered the clones to move out, into the shadows, as April listened on.

Elsewhere, in South Park, Miz-K was listening on, hearing the whole thing.

“Damn!  April is on the good side?”  He thought, “Something about this doesn’t make any sense.”

He then clutched his fist and said, “Aya… I promise I’ll return to you once our mission is complete.  Man, there are too many corrupt problems!  Let’s just hope _he_ doesn’t get involved.”

* * *

**_Well, NOW we get to see what the Hinatas are planning, in the next chapter…_ **

**_Of course, to spoil it…_ **

* * *

Keroro, in Fuyuki, then stated, “Soldiers, we must continue to observe.  All we have to do is proclaim a small parcel from one Momoka, a.k.a Lance Corporal Dororo.  Once we do, we’ll be one step closer to total conquest!”

Giroro, in Natsumi, agreed, “Well played, Sarge.  We’ll have the Pekoponians crawling to our knees.  All we need is the next area and we’ll be ready.”

Keroro then said, “Also, I have decided, _provided_ if we fail to return to our home, we’ll have to take over everything and everyone around here, barring _any_ possible outcome that may jeopardize that mission.”

Tamama, in Aki, cheered, “YAY!  Sarge, you’re the best.”

Giroro then growled, “Why did I choose to accept this mission???”

* * *

**_What ARE they planning?_ **

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	26. Hinata Keroro (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins... and it proves to be cooperative, helpful, serving, and mostly destructive. What does the Hinata family, turned evil frogs of Keron, have in store for these worlds?

Outside the offices of the LSAAWS, Jonesy and the others were given their orders, while being dressed in their Sentai uniforms ( _from Chapter 10_ ), but with Nikki added, wearing purple.

While at the apartment complex, The Gang, in _their_ uniforms ( _from Chapter 18_ ), were in attention, as Miyuki appeared on the screen.

She addressed to both teams, “Good afternoon, team.  I am Miyuki Takara, leader of the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies._ As you may have known, this world has begun to spread its most bizarre and complete turn.  We have reason to believe that a family that calls themselves the Hinatas is on the loose, which could be an alias.  I have Intel from our head soldiers that the family Hinata is about to receive a small package.  I want you six to find me the Hinatas, before they could make this world much worse.  We have confirmed that the item they are receiving could be a weapon that could end life.  If it is so, then how will I ever get the new _The Gang_ album?  I want this team, and another you’ll, to stamp out crime, thinning out the herd.  You are addressed a map to the area, where the Hinatas are located.  I’ll need about ten each, or combined, depending on how long.  Of course, by the end of the day, we’ll have achieved one step closer to fixing all the worlds that are combined into one.”

She then addressed to The Gang, “The Gang will consist of six, in codename, throwing off their real codenames.  Giese will be _Cardinal Red_ , Stevens will be _Jay Blue_ , Cooke is _Oriole Orange_ , Dunn is in the _Purple Monster_ , Takase is the _Mariner Green,_ and Gaynes will be leader as _Pirate Yellow_.”

She then addressed Jen and her group, “Our men will go by their codenames:  Garcia is _Red Bull,_ Masterson will be _Heat Black,_ Wyatt is _Sonic Green,_ Cooke is _Pink Panther,_ Lizowski is _Laker Yellow,_ and our Nikki Unit will act as _Violet Running_.”

Miyuki concluded, “And so, I want you guys to stamp out crime!  Also, keep an eye out for the Hinata fakers.  Obtain them, so we can learn about them more.  They must not obtain the key to this world.  Remember, stamp out crime, capture rogue weird family, and save the entire surplus of worlds.  Do it all in one day, or else… the world will continue to act this way.”

She signed off as the Kona Force agreed to the mission.  The Gang then followed.

“Everyone,” Jen explained, “I know this is going to be a tough mission, but we cannot let them win.”

Percival instructed, “Whatever the case, we must obtain the thieves and save our worlds.  This also means that jam session is cancelled.”

Jen bellowed, “Remember, no one can survive this mission alive… Jonesy!  But, we cannot give up.  We’re the Kona Force and we promise to achieve greatness.”

Percival said, “I know in our hearts that we do it for the fans, but going through what we do is the right way.  Also, if the world is destroyed, we’re finished.”

“Even though we have Nikki on our side, we’ll have to be very cautious, in case we run into a bomb.”

“If fans run after you, evade at all costs!”

“If we end up wanting to use the bathroom, hold it in!”

“If you see a weakness, obtain it!”

“If you find the family, stay sharp!”

“If you see Aki, look in her eyes, not in her chest area.  I’m talking to you, Peter!”

“Now let’s get out there…”

“And save…”

“The…”

“WORLD!!!”

The two teams cheered together, as they went into action.  The Kona Force ran off from HQ, as The Gang drove off in an ATV.

**XXXXX**

As for the Hinatas, or the frogs, they are by the corner of May’s workplace.  They returned to the area, waiting for Momoka, or Dororo.  May then went outside and saw the family.

‘Natsumi’ glared at her and said, “What are you looking at?”

“Miss,” she said, “Don’t you know that it’s rude to loiter by the bakery?”

‘Fuyuki’ bowed and said, “We’ll be on the way.”

‘Aki’ replied, “Sorry.  But my children were waiting for someone.  Please forgive my rudeness.”

“Oh?  You’re the family from earlier,” May then said, “I wonder who you were waiting on?”

‘Aki’ responded, “She was a friend of my son, Fuyuki.  She’s very rich.  And I hope that I’ll spend time with her again, along with her huge mansion and--.”

‘Natsumi’ growled, “MOM!”

Giroro thought, as he was angry, “Idiot!  He’s almost sabotaging the mission.  And I thought Sarge was an idiot.”

Keroro responded to Tamama, “We cannot let that Pekopon girl know about our lifestyle.  And if we leave out our true identity, the mission will fail!”

May asked, “Are you three okay?”

Keroro gasped, “Crap!”

‘Fuyuki’ responded, “Uh, yeah.  Sorry, our mom is somewhat of an airhead.”

‘Aki’ scolded, “Fuyuki, now, now… No need for you to be so rude towards this nice lady.”

She then twitched a bit, as ‘Natsumi’ was concerned.

May inquired, “Um, if you’re waiting, then how about sitting down by our booths?  I’ll tell the person who you are waiting on that you are inside.  If she arrives, I’ll call her.  What does she look like?”

‘Aki’ responded, “Oh, she’s cute.  She has shiny hair, purple eyes, small petite body, and a nasty temper.  You’ll where to find him.”

May agreed, “Good.  As long as you guys don’t loiter here.  But if I ask you to stay, you’re going to have to pay for some more cake.  You have been my best customers, and it’s only my first day!”

‘Fuyuki’ grinned, “Hear that?  The Pekopon complemented us!”

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing,” ‘Natsumi’ replied, “We don’t mind if we stay.”

‘Aki’ then started to twitch and spark, “But, Natsumi, I wanted to--, wanted to--, wanted--…”

May gasped, “Are you okay?”

 _“ERROR!  ERROR!  MALFUNCTION!”_ The mobile suit started to beep and smoke.

Keroro and Giroro ran off, carrying ‘Aki’ with them.

“We’ll be back!”  ‘Natsumi’ cried out.

“Mom is having a breakdown!”  ‘Fuyuki’ shouted.

May was confused, “They sure are strange.  Their mother has a huge girth in them, but I don’t get why she’d act like a machine.”

She went back inside and said, “Oh, well.  Customers to serve.  They _did_ say that they’ll return.”

At the alleyway, the Aki Unit was being mended.  Tamama was in sadness.

“It happened again!”  He cried, “This stupid mobile unit is on the fritz again!”

Natsumi said, in a more adult-like voice, “Again…  Kululu never had time to install an upgrade.”

Fuyuki then stated, “Do not blame it on Kululu, Corporal.  It is obvious that the Aki Unit has more weight in her.  That may have crushed most of her servos.”

Natsumi cried out, “But we almost got caught!  These mobile units tend to break down, if asked many questions.  Now _she_ should know better!”

“Corporal, I know it’s much, but the Pekoponian girl must never know about us.  Besides, Dororo said to meet us here in this bakery area; but with the hot lady Gundam out of action, we cannot go anywhere, without adult supervision.”

Tamama remarked, “When Dororo arrives, I’m trading with him!”

He then started to scream in anger, “I CANNOT TAKE IT!  IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS IN THE MOMOKA MOBILE SUIT, BUT DORORO HAS IT!!!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH, TAMAMA!!!”  Natsumi shrieked.

Fuyuki then stated, “Perhaps we need to think this more clearly.  As soon as the Aki Unit is finished with its maintenance, we’ll head back to the bakery.”

Natsumi said, “Fine… But… If we slip out, we retreat.  These things have a self-destruct button.”

Fuyuki sighed, “It’s a shame, though.  We let ourselves be revealed to the Pekoponians, it means _Frog Stew_ for me…”

_Let’s not forget “Dissected”, “Cooked”, and “Run over by Natsumi’s bike”._

He screamed, “NO!  I cannot let the mission be a bust!”

She yelled, “FOCUS!  Right now, we have to return!”

Tamama’s unit is eventually fixed.  They returned to the bakery, waiting for May.

**XXXXX**

The teams were in place, around the city.  The Kona Force was thinking.

“Man, this is nuts,” Jonesy sighed, “There’s hardly any crime here.”

Nikki remarked, “The odds of crime in the alternate universe are a slim 50 to 1.  The police have done nothing, lately.”

Jude said, “Dude… I need to wrap this up soon.  Rino and I are supposed to catch a movie, and I don’t want to be dead.”

Jen huffed, “Can it wait?”

The Kona Force was on the East side of town.  The Gang was on the West side of town.

Steven griped, “It’s three in the afternoon!  How can we succeed in this world and capture those evil family aliens.”

Peter whined, “Come on!  It’s only ten crime cases in _one_ day!  And it’s only dusk, yo!”

Mizuki looked around, “If we can, we’ll be able to achieve ten, unless we see the other group doing some crime-stopping.”

Farra complained, “This world is so boring!  I need some action!  I don’t care who or what!  Give me someone to arrest!!!”

Heather then spotted a person walking with a stolen purse, while whistling away.

“LOOK!  Heather spotted someone!  He’s got a purse!  Über-bad!”  She cried out.

The guy had black hair, all spiked up, and was wearing a dirty white shirt.  He snuck away, a bit paranoid, while stealing a pink purse.

Peter cheered, “Never fear!  I’ll save the day!”

He pulled out a blaster gun and aimed at the thief. The baddie was shocked, when he saw him.  But then looked at Mizuki and started to grin in perversion.

“HEY!  Listen to me and _not_ to my girlfriend!!!”  Peter cried out.

_The thief there is Jackknife from “Super Jail”._

The thug ran towards Mizuki, as she was scared.

“AHH!!!  PERVERT!!!”  She screamed.

Peter stepped in front of her and fired.

“JUSTICE BEAM!!!”

The blaster gun hit the thug, knocking him out cold.  Peter was shocked, as he looked at the gun.

“DUDE!”  He said in a fast-like manner, “This is so wicked, yo!  This gun just let out a huge beam!  I was like “MIZUKI!!!”  and it was like “BOOM!!!” and the thug was like “AHH!!!” and then he collapsed and was fried to bit, like it went  “TSST!!!” and such!”

As The Gang was chatting, Jail-Bot appeared and took the thug away.

Farra said, “You didn’t have to overdo it.”

Steven whined, “I wanted to do that.”

Mizuki blushed, “He’s my hero.”

Heather smiled, “And with the thug defeated--.”

Percival looked on and was shocked, “AHHH!!!  YOU IDIOTS!!!  He got away!!!”

Steven then viewed the thug, being flown away by Jail-Bot.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Steven said, “As long as he is sent to jail.”

Mizuki said, “Well, even though he’s already apprehended, that’s one crime complete.”

The Gang then ran off, looking for another crime.

* * *

Miyuki then watched on in her window, as the sun was setting.

“Luckily, I was able to modify each of the Kona Force and The Gang’s uniforms, to maximize their powers,” she said, “Thanks to Konata, the new and improved Kona Force will be ten times powerful.”

She then heard the phone ringing.  She picked it up and asked, “Yes?”

She was shocked to hear what has transpired now.

“YOU FOUND WHO???”  She cried, “Right… I’ll get right on it.”

* * *

The Kona Force, however, found a person in a black suit, littering on the sidewalk.  Jonesy fired a blast of fire at him, knocking him out cold.

“KONA RED INFERNO!!!”  He cried.

He fell, as the litterer was signed and unconscious.

Caitlin and Jonesy celebrated, as Jen was shocked.

“DID YOU SEE THAT???”  She cried.

Jonesy cried, “I am like the _Human Flamethrower_!!!”

Wyatt panicked, “I don’t believe it!  We got power inside us!”

Jude stated, “It’s probably the suits we wear.”

Nikki remarked, “And with that immediate stop to the litterer, crime has decreased now.”

Jen sighed, “Is littering a crime?”

_Yes, it is._

Jonesy cheered, “Who cares what it is?  It may be, but at least we managed to stop it!”

The Kona Force dashed off, looking for another crime.

**XXXXX**

At the store, two boys were playing with dice in the alley.

“Hey, thugs!”  Farra snapped, “Don’t you know that gambling is wrong?”

The two boys, who were gang members, pointed their guns at her.

“Silly thugger-buggers, this is for you,” she smiled.

She held up a huge cannon and fired.

“JUSTICE CANNON!!!”

The blast hit the thugs, sending them flying.  Farra crushed the dice with her foot and smiled, “Another one bites the dust.”

Steven declared in arrogance, “Now _that’s_ a dice roll gamble!”

**BONK!**

“SHADDUP!”  Farra snapped.

That was two, for The Gang.

As for the Kona Force, Wyatt found three men, holding a girl hostage.  He held up his guitar and strummed a bit.  But at the end of the guitar, it shone a white hue and fired a huge laser beam.

“KONA GREEN FRET!!!”

The blast hit the three thugs, sending them into a dumpster.  The girl smiled and thanked Wyatt.  She then rushed off to her home.

“And that is two,” Wyatt smiled.

Jude smiled, “That betty was all over you.”

**XXXXX**

The Gang found a person, dressed in a red jacket and blue jeans, with blonde hair and a light scar, parking on three handicapped zones.  Steven Cooke stepped in.

“HEY!  YOU!  Don’t you know it’s rude to park in the handicapped areas?”

The driver snuffed and said, “Up yours, loser.”

Steven seethed, “No one calls me a loser… but my bros.”

He sliced the car into four parts with his swords.

“SLASH OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!!!”

The driver was shocked, as his car was destroyed, that he was crying, “MY CAR!!!  MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!!!”

Farra yelled, “Maybe _next time_ you think twice before you park in a handicapped zone!”

The driver, who was, in reality, a mass murderer held up a knife and shouted, “I’ll kill you, you weirdoes!!!  Do you know what I did to steal it???”

“WEIRDOES???”  Heather shouted, as she raised her fists in a pinkish shine.

**POW!!!**

“IMPARTIALITY HOOK!!!”  She cried, as she KO’ed the driver.  His scar was ripped open by Heather.

He dropped to the floor and cried, “NO!  Prison is better than these freaks!  I’m out of here!!!”

He ran off, crying to the police.  Heather called out, “YOU BETTER RUN!!!”

Percival then sighed, “You could’ve, at least, gone after him.  The guy _was_ an escaped convict.”

They all fell, anime-style, as Percival added, “At the very least, that makes four:  illegal parking and attacking a citizen with a weapon.”

Peter cried, “It was supposed to be five!!!”

“At the very least, we’re doing this out of Civil Service,” Mizuki said.

“Civil service, maybe; violent arts, I hope so,” Farra sighed.

* * *

The Gang continued on their path of destruction, in a good way:

Mizuki stopped a swindler, who was selling toy duck insurance.

_What?_

She used a baseball bat and swung at him. __

“SPRITE HOME RUN!!!”  She cried out.

The swindler was sent flying.

* * *

Heather ended a woman’s phony telemarketing scam.

“EAT THIS, YOU JERK!!!”  She screamed.

**BOOM!!!**

She was thrown into a laundry basket, outside, with Peter & Farra holding on.

* * *

Percival didn’t miss out.  He dove in a small tavern and stopped a bar fight.

**SMASH!!!**

“SIDE OF GOOD LARIAT!!!”

The two beer drinkers, possibly from Springfield, went into the window and into a net, held by Steven.

* * *

Peter and Farra did a twin attack on a thug, stealing a barrel of monkey dolls.

_Rimshot~_

“HERO DOUBLE DROPKICK!!!”  They cried out.

The barrel was sent flying, as the thug in black cargos was knocked into a trashcan.  Percival caught the barrel.

_We’ll check back with them later._

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force wasn’t finished, either.  Elsewhere, by a Laundromat, a person in a red uniform was holding some parcels.

“Now _that_ is what I call some _good_ extortion from those sexy aliens from planet Venus.”

I get the feeling that Zapp Brannigan has done something stupid… in _this_ world.

“HOLD IT!”  Jen called out, “Did you just say _extortion_?”

Zapp grinned and said, “Perhaps, but it’s not what you think.  I am just taking some contraband from a bunch of ladies, but they were too hot for Zapp.”

“Oh, really?”  Caitlin asked, “Then what’s in your pocket?”

His pocket showed a bunch of dollar bills, all American.

Zapp was embarrassed that he stammered, “Well… I let them have some of it back, at a fair and high price.”

**WHAM!!!**

“THAT’S EXTORTION, ALRIGHT!!!”  Jen and Caitlin cried out, socking Zapp in the face.

As he dropped to the pavement, Jen asked, “That _is_ extortion, right?”

Jude replied, “For what it’s worth, we’ll leave it for now.”

Nikki placed handcuffs on Zapp’s ankles and said, “Maybe time in the state penitentiary will make you think about what you have done.”

“I think Jen killed him,” Jonesy said.

It didn’t end there.

* * *

Wyatt appeared again, in front of two crooks, holding a bag of money.

“STEALING?!”  He cried, “That’s _way_ low for you!”

Jude stepped in and said, “ _I’ll_ do it.”

“KONA CHOP!!!”  He chopped the baddies on the head, and was buried in the pavement.

“Whoa… You’re too strong,” Wyatt said.

Jude and Jonesy high-fived.

“Dude!”

“Jude!”

* * *

And you thought it didn’t end, right?  Well, you guessed it.  It happened again, but this time, let’s cut to the chase and rush the story, a bit.  ( _Also, I’m running out of scenarios and crimes to add._ )

Wyatt and Caitlin defeated a woman _easily_ , as she was using identity theft.

“KONA CRUSH!!!”  They cried out, as the woman flew off into the sky.

* * *

Jen destroyed a small diner, after a band of gangbangers tried to tear the place apart.

“KONA TWISTAROUND!!!”  She yelled out.

The gangbangers flew into their motorcycles, through the window.

* * *

Jude ended up throwing two kids into a basket for vandalizing a bus station.

“KONA HURRICANE!!!”  He cried out, as the kids and their pens were blown away.

* * *

And Jonesy ended up stopping man in a huge overcoat for flashing.

“KONA DESTRUCTION!!!”

The man, wrapped in his coat, was being drilled through a tree in the park.

_By the way… If you happen to know what they did, just be creative.  Though, it sets up a really bitching montage, ain’t that right?_

* * *

In the middle of the Central area of town, The Gang _and_ the Kona Force were panting, after a job well done… but rather violent.  Everyone, except for Nikki, was exhausted.  And the worst part was that they were behind each other.

“How many… is that?”  Steven gasped.

Jen sighed, “That’s… eight…”

“I think I counted.  We have 8 crimes that we stopped,” Farra said.

“Darn it!”  Jonesy cried, “I really wish we didn’t have to go and be _this_ destructive!”

Steven whined, “I don’t like this, at all!  Steven Cooke is getting too old for this, even though he and Heather are the same age!”

Jude exclaimed, “Maybe we need to thin out the numbers, without going into a tiring motive.”

Peter said in anger, “GAH!  I just wanted to go home!  We have two left and I am starved, yo!”

Wyatt growled, “And still… The Hinata family is _still_ not anywhere!”

Farra griped, “The whole world is simply goddamn annoying!  I just wanted to punch someone in the face!”

Jen and Percival shouted in unison, “WE’RE NOT GIVING UP!!!  THERE IS **NO** SURRENDER FOR THE--!!!”

“THE GANG!!!”  Percival shouted.

“KONA FORCE!!!”  Jen yelled.

They gasped and turned to each other.  The others were shocked.

They stared down and asked each other, “Who are you?”

Peter giggled, “ _Awkward~…_ ”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, by the bakery, a girl with light blue hair, cut short, and wearing a green school uniform, appeared with a small bag.  She stood by the front door and waited.  May looked on and saw the girl.

“I wonder… Let’s see.  The description is accurate,” she thought, “Shiny hair, purple eyes, and a petite body.  But no angry temper.  I see…”

She stepped out and called to the girl, “HEY!  Are you friends with Fuyuki?”

Momoka gasped, “Huh?”

Inside Momoka was Dororo, Sgt. Keroro’s Lance Corporal, who was controlling her; in reality, she was a mobile suit, created by Kululu.  He was a light blue frog alien, wearing a scarf over his mouth and is very quiet when talking.

“I see…” he thought, “Keroro wasn’t kidding about her.  I’ll have to play along.”

May asked, “Were you waiting for someone?  There was a family here that was completely strange, but then they left.  They said they would be back, but…”

‘Momoka’ responded, “Oh, no worries.  I was just waiting for Fuyuki and Natsumi.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.  I wanted to give them this parcel for them.”

She gave her a small brown wallet.

Momoka stated, “This kind of package must _not_ be opened.  If you see Fuyuki, Natsumi, or their mom, give it to them.”

May inquired, “Yeah, but… What’s in it?”

Momoka dashed off, calling to her, “You never met me!”

May was confused.

She turned to the narrator and retorted, “Would you believe that I am _very_ bemused?”

_Yeah… you could say that._

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *

“Man, that was close,” Momoka/Dororo panted, “I never thought Pekoponians were compassionate and caring.”

She then said in confidence, “Still… Sgt. Keroro, Pvt. Tamama, and Corp. Giroro are gonna end this pathetic planet.  God only hopes that the mission will be successful, as we are one step closer to--.”

“What are you saying just now?”  Miyazawa asked, as she appeared.

Momoka gasped and stepped back a bit, “Nothing!  I was just…  It’s all for… I’m only trying to…”

She jetted off, screaming, “RETREAT!!!”

Yukino was confused.

“What the hell is her problem?”  She asked.

She shook her head and said, “Oh, well.  At least it won’t stop me from taking May back.  With that kind of money I made, I am able to make dinner for the both of us.”

She went in the bakery, to find May.  But…

**_“WHAT???  MAY!!!”_ **


	27. Hinata Keroro (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion of Book 1. All the answers have been answered here, as many questions are left untold.
> 
> Will the Gang and Kona Force stop the ARMPIT Platoon, before it's too late?  
> AND will Miz-K save the day, when he rescues the Stotches from a very emotional April?

“YOU GOT A WHAT???”  Miyazawa shouted, as May showed Yukino the parcel she got from Momoka, a.k.a. Lance Corporal Dororo.

“I just got it from a girl!”  May complained, “She told me to hold onto it, as long as I give it to Fuyuki, her friend.”

“And you’re holding onto it for them, right?”

“They _were_ waiting for her!  How could I refuse to obtain a package and keep it warm for a friend of a person who’s waiting for it?”

“You idiot!  It could be a trap!”

“Yuki!  I’m only holding onto it for that nice family.  Besides, there was something weird about this family.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s like… Well, let’s say that the mother of the family started to walk, talk, and act like an animatronic woman… with big boobs.”

“Obviously a cosplayer or a real life android mother, like a mecha-Mary Poppins.”

“Yuki!  Mary Poppins is _not_ a robot!”

“Hello!  May!  Dropping the subject?”

“Oops… Sorry.”

Miyazawa examined the wallet and said, “So… Any idea what is in it?”

“Who knows?  It’s so thin.  Plus, it’s like a small brown envelope.”  May snapped.

“Oh, yeah?  Well, it kind of looks like a wallet.”

May then gasped, “NO!  It couldn’t be…”

Miyazawa then said, “Well, for the time being, you cannot return home, until you return this to the girl.  You cannot keep a parcel to yourself and give it to a total stranger!”

“Aw, Yuki!”

“I’m sorry.  But we cannot have it left behind.  Maybe I should help you.”

“But the family should return soon, and I get off in five minutes!”

“Alright, already… But _I’m_ coming with you.”

They left the bakery, as May got her pay for the week.

“Hey, Yuki,” she said to her, “I got my first paycheck today, and all because of that nice family.”

“Oh?  And I suppose you’re going to pay them all of it?”  Yukino scolded.

“Oh, no.  This is _my_ money.  The other money is, of course, stolen,” she stated.

“May… This kind of money is _not_ stolen.  Wait… How did you know it was money?”

“Sorry, but inside, it felt like it.”

Miyazawa gasped, “Oh, my goodness!”

She then thought, “She must be psychic…”

May then hugged her pay envelope and smiled, while Yukino was very confused.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the Hinatas returned to find that May had already left.

Fuyuki groaned, “That darn Pekoponian…  She bailed on us!”

Natsumi griped, “She was probably off-duty.  Unfortunately, Dororo is nowhere.  He should’ve been there.”

Aki explained, “Hey, as long as we are here, let’s buy some more cakes for us.”

But the bakery sign said _“Closed”_.

Fuyuki sighed, “Damn…  We were so close.”

He then snapped, “On to Phase two!  Find Dororo, or Momoka, and obtain our parcel!”

The frogs are simply idiots… or they have missed the boat.

* * *

**_Chapter 26  
Hinata Keroro (Part 3)_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, at downtown, The Gang and the Kona Force confronted each other.  Both teams had stopped eight crimes, in a violent way, which is a total of 16.

Farra asked, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?  This is our beat.”

Peter smiled, “Dude… You should know better than to take our case.”

Heather smiled, “Yeah!  Heather thinks that Heather sees a bunch of _stealing mission_ people!  So, fuck off!”

Jonesy shouted, “US?  _You’re_ the ones who are stealing our missions!  And FYI, enough with the addressing in the third person phrase.”

Steven giggled, “Now I got _her_ in it.”

Jen said, “Yeah!  You should know better than to steal our missions, too.  Plus, Miss Miyuki Takara signed us to find the Hinata family!”

Percival grinned, “What a funny coincidence.  _We_ were assigned by Miss Takara, too.”

Nikki then scanned The Gang and said, “It appears that they are not lying.  The Gang is working for Miss Takara, Senior Jennifer.”

Peter smiled, “DUDE!  IS she?”

“Don’t ask,” Jen said, “For the present, we have eight complete, so we’ll achieve it, just to find the Hinata family of weirdoes.”

Steven chuckled, “You too?  What a funny thing… We happened to look for the Hinata family of aliens, before they could attack.  And _we_ have eight, also!”

After a much heated argument and settlement, all twelve soldiers agreed to help out.  But then, Peter blurted, “Dude, if we have eight, and they have eight, we have completed our quota, guy!”

Farra said, “He’s right!  But Miyuki said that we must complete ten in one group.”

Jonesy then said, “Well, as long as we are together, we’ll split up into four different groups.  But we _don’t_ combine our forces, got it?  The Kona Force works as _one_ unit.  And whoever has ten, we _all_ report back.”

Jen stated, “And remember: find the Hinatas… _no mercy!_ ”

They all saluted, “Yes, ma’am!”

Steven held Mizuki and said, “Well, as long as we’re splitting up, Mizuki & I will fan the area, while you four suckers take care of the other side.”

“HEY!”  Peter shouted, “Get your hands off my girlfriend!”

Steven grinned, “Sorry, but I think you need to cope with your buds, while your babe and I work on a mission.  Later!”

 **POW!!!  
** “DIVINE GIGALOT!!!” ****

She socked Steven and sent him flying, heading into Peter, crashing down into the pavement.

Wyatt groaned, “Well, _that_ was inconvenient.”

Jude then addressed, “How about the boys of the Kona Force go one side, and the betties on the other side?”

“Agreed!”  Caitlin cheered.

“I approve of this tactical move,” Nikki bowed.

Jen walked with Nikki and Caitlin and said, “Okay, boys.  Report back, when you’re done.”

Mizuki then called out, “Steven, you stay with Farra and my boyfriend, and you keep your perverted hands to yourself!  Percy, Heather, come with me!”

Percival said, “Agreed.”

Heather cheered, “Heather is ecstatic!”

Percival shouted, “Enough already with the _Excel_ lingual!”

Steven then groaned, “I’m… I’m still alive…”

Peter whined, “I’m so glad God didn’t take me yet…”

Farra sighed, “If you ask me, you’d be better off dead.”

The entire group headed off, splitting into four groups of three.

**XXXXX**

The Hinatas went to look for Momoka.  They looked around the area, as Keroro was completely agitated.

“If I can only get out of this stupid Pekoponian shell, I’d get to that Lance Corporal!”  He growled, “Haven’t he forgotten that _I_ am the sergeant of this platoon?”

Natsumi looked upward, knowing that Dororo can jump on buildings.  Of course, Giroro, inside her, was completely angry.

“Damn!  No sign of him,” he growled, “To make matters worse, we cannot get out of these ridiculous suits!  Where’s the eject button?  AGH!  If this keeps up, we’ll have to resort to self-destruction!”

As for Tamama, his unit, the Aki Unit, was relaxing in a tree, snoozing.

“Ahh… This is the life…” he said, “Once we find Dororo, we’ll be able to achieve in this mission.  Also, I hope I get a turn in that Momoka robot.  I want to see her again, with me controlling her.”

The frogs failed to find Dororo.

Keroro shouted, “ON TO PHASE THREE!!!”

Fuyuki jumped down and rushed to the park, but all he could find was an empty area.

Natsumi and Aki arrived and saw Fuyuki in tears.

“This is bad… I don’t even _have_ a phase three.”  He sobbed.

“YOU WHAT???”  Natsumi shouted, “THIS IS YOUR PLAN???”

Fuyuki cried, “For the time being, Dororo is long gone!  If only I could find a way to get out of these bodies!”

Aki then smiled, “I think _I_ found the escape button.”

Tamama pressed it and it did something.  Aki’s eyes lit up and she started to blush.

_Now activating… Compassion Mode…_

Both Keroro and Giroro were in shock.

“Tamama, you dolt!”  Keroro cried, “That’s the autopilot mode!”

Giroro shouted, “Why’d you have to press it?”

Tamama shouted, “DON’T BLAME ME!!!”

Aki then said, in her own free will, “Come, kids. Give your mommy a big hug.”

Giroro was frightened, “Our worst nightmare has come true!  How the hell can we stop her?”

Aki hugged Fuyuki and Natsumi tight, deep within her bosom.

“I can’t breathe…” Keroro cried out.

“Damn you… Kululu…”  Giroro snapped.

He then shouted at Keroro, “Hey, Sarge, maybe we should call for back-up!  I never mentioned it, because I’d figure that you’d figure it out, by now.”

Keroro smiled, “Oh.  Well, I guess I didn’t realize it, until now.”

“YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!”

Peter and Farra spotted them and smiled, “A-ha…”

Steven grinned, “And it only took _eight_ cases to find them.  Oh, glorious day.”

Peter gasped, “What is she doing to her kids?  She’s smothering them!”

Farra snapped, “Well, I won’t stand by and see her do that to her own!”

**XXXXX**

May was snoozing on the bench, as Miyazawa was in a diner, using the bathroom.

“Man… How long before Yuki has to pee?”  She groaned, “I want to go home, rather than stay and look for that girl.”

Her stomach growled.

“Aw, come on…” she sighed, “Me and my bottomless stomach…”

She spotted a vending machine and saw a bag of chips.  She dashed across the street and went there.  Sadly, there was not enough change from her.  She then peeked inside the coin slot and found a nickel.

“Oh, wow!  These machines must be loaded with change!”

She looked around the other vending machines to find some more, but was lucky.  She eventually found 230 Yen, 63 cents American, and a stale M&M.  She then placed it in her pocket, but was caught.

“Hold it!”  Wyatt cried out, from above the machines, “Don’t you know that stealing change is wrong?”

May gasped in a fast manner, “OH!  Oh, I’m sorry.  I’m just so sorry.  I was hungry, I got a no change, and I was waiting for Yuki.  I was so hungry.  I haven’t eaten, since this afternoon.  I wanted to help out, but Yuki told me to return it, but I was so hungry!  I’m sorry, I so wanted to eat, but was too greedy!  Please don’t arrest me, I’m only 12.  I’m a not a bad May.  I’m so good!  I didn’t mean to offend you, nice green tights wearing person.  I’m a so sorry!  I wanted to eat!”

Wyatt then thought, as he was perplexed, “Wait… I _know_ her… Yeah… She was with Jude, scoring a date with Rando.  And then there was that bomb incident…”

May was crying, as Wyatt calmed her down, “Kid, don’t you know that stealing money is wrong?”

May sobbed, “But… Yuki said…”

“But nothing!  Now, I’m letting you go with a warning, but don’t do it again.”

“I promise…”

Wyatt then looked at the brown parcel and asked, “By the way… What’s with the wallet?”

“Oh, this?”  May said, “Oh, I got it as a package from a girl I know at my part-time job.  She told me to give it to a family.”

She then asked, in a puzzled, “Wait… Do I know you?  Surely, this has something to do with that nice family.  And also, how would you know about it, hmm?”

Wyatt growled, “Hinatas…”

He then gasped, “Uh, no.  I’m simply a justice warrior, working for civil service!”

“Oh… A police officer?”  May smiled, and gave him the package and the change she found.  She threw away the M&M.

“Here,” she said, “Can you give this back to that girl?  She has shiny short blue hair, a small body, and purple eyes.  Rumor has it that she has a nasty temper.”

Wyatt then said, “Well, since you are nice enough, I suppose I’ll, uh, give it back to her.”

He opened it and saw a huge wad of money.

“HOLY TEACAKES!  THAT MUST BE TWENTY THOUSAND YEN!!!”  She cried.

Wyatt then snuffed, “It’s obviously _dirty_ money.”

“Rats!  Yuki was right!  I shouldn’t have trusted them!”

Wyatt then gave May his own money and remarked, “Listen, I am keeping the whole wad.  You can have some of my money, as a reward.”

“Gee, thanks,” May smiled in glee, “Wait until I tell Yuki about it!”

“It’s no problem,” he said, and then he explained, “What you just got was dirty money from a mysterious group called the Hinatas.  I believe they were to pick this up.  And it’s a good thing, too; you were somehow set up, but you did the right thing.”

May gasped, as Wyatt continued, “We _are_ after them, right now.  We need to learn more about them, including the phrase “ _Pekoponian”.”_

“Peko-what now?”

Wyatt smiled, “You’ll never find out.  But eventually, you will.  Thanks for helping civil service.”

May then smiled, “Thank you.  I am ever so grateful!”

She left, as Wyatt smiled, “All in a day’s work for a hero of justice.”

May stopped and asked, “By the way… Are you sure I don’t know you from anywhere?”

Wyatt looked away and said, “Well… No.  I’m just nobody.”

She then went back to the bench, as Wyatt was relieved, “I am such a great person.  And _that_ makes nine.”

Jonesy appeared and snuffed, “Dude… That was pathetic!  I cannot believe that you used that cornball routine!”

Wyatt screamed, “WHAT!!!  It was the same girl that gave Jude a date!  She had a green bandana and orange on her.  Plus, I think, she was crying in Italian.”

Jude nodded and said, “It’s true, dude.”

Jonesy then mocked, “ _Oh, Wyatt… I’m ever so grateful!  All in a day’s work for a hero of justice._ ”

He laughed, “This is why you cannot handle a girl, Wyatt!”

Wyatt and Jonesy started to fight, “SHUT UP!!!”

Jude held onto the parcel and thought, “Cool… Sweet greenbacks…”

Wyatt called out, “It’s not for spending!  Call Jen!”

**XXXXX**

Heather then posed on the street.

“MON-STER PURPLE!!!”  She shouted, “Heather Dunn-Nevins!”

Percival sighed, “Stupid.  You’re acting like such a tool.”

Heather then looked at a bunch of kids, crossing the street in unison.

“HA!  LOOK!  Heather sees kids in unison!”  She cried.

Mizuki said, “I hate the way they’d go and walk like smiling dolls.”

Percival said, “I’m not so sure if they are a crime.”

Heather then used a huge machine gun and aimed at the kids.

“Heather will finish you!  JUSTICE MEGA BARRA--!!!”

**WHACK!!!**

Mizuki whacked Heather with a paper fan and said, “Here’s a justice strike for you.”

“What a dweeb…” Percival sighed, “Can you, _at least,_ behave?”

“Sorry…” she sobbed, “I so wanted to destroy crime.  Those guys in rainbow have the lead!  I think…”

Meanwhile, Peter and Farra confronted the Hinatas.  They looked on and were shocked, while being smothered.

“AHH!!!  More Pekoponians!”  Fuyuki cried.

“There’s that word again,” Peter smiled.

Farra pointed at them and called out, “Okay, you faker family!  What are you up to?”

Natsumi and Fuyuki, broke free of Aki, and let out a pose and called out, “You cannot stop us!

Aki hugged Fuyuki, “Aw, don’t leave your mother’s sweet embrace…”

“KERORO!”  Natsumi cried.

“I can’t go on, Giroro!  Dispose of those Pekoponians!”  Fuyuki cried out, trying to break free.

He then shouted, “TAMAMA!  DO SOMETHING!!!”

Steven then asked, “ _Keroro?  Giroro?  Tamama?!?_   What is going on???”

Peter cried, “DUDE!  Alien names!  Or, at least, Japanese counties.”

Farra snuffed, “Will you shut up?”

Tamama called out, “Hang on!!!  I’ll be able to break free!!!”

Farra shouted, “Enough!!!  We’re fighting you!  NOW!!!”

Steven cheered, “I’ll enjoy destroying you!”

Peter cried out, “Dude, I am _so_ amped!!!”

Natsumi glared, “You three do not know what it is like to battle such advanced alien technology.”

“Wanna bet, kid?”  Farra snapped.

Farra and Natsumi began to fight as Peter & Steven rushed to Keroro and Tamama.

“Dude, are you okay in there?”  He asked.

“HANG ON!!!”  I’m going to try and pry out!”  Tamama shouted, “The eject button is stuck!!!”

“YOU, TOO???”  Keroro shouted.

Aki then saw Peter and Steven and started to blush, with her bosom out, extending for a hug.

“Aw, how sweet you guys are.”

Peter cringed, “She’s… She’s got huge girth, like my girlfriend!”

Steven sobbed, “And _that_ is a bad thing?”

Tamama then shrilled, “STEP BACK!!!”

**BOOM!!!**

Tamama fired out a laser beam from his mouth, exploding off the front area of Aki’s chest and abdomen.  Peter and Steven jumped out of the way.  The Aki unit fell, as Tamama, in his cloaking device, jumped out.  Peter and Steven were out like a light, as Farra and Natsumi continued to fight.  Natsumi then struck her with a backhand to her face.  She kneeled down and was angry.

“Is that how you want to play it, bitch?”  Farra snapped.

“I am a frog from Planet Keron!  Don’t address me as the great Giroro!”  Natsumi then blushed and shouted, “I love Giroro!  I want his cute little red body!!!”

“What?”  Farra was confused.

Giroro then said, “There.  I said it.  Maybe now it’ll come true soon for the _real_ Natsumi.  The Pekoponian girl will see me straight… uh, when we conquer the world.”

Farra shouted and tackled it.  She then launched a mounted barrage of punches, as Natsumi tried to block them.

Natsumi then said, “You’re good, but not good enough!”

Fuyuki grabbed Farra’s neck and twisted it a bit.

“Hang on, Corporal!  Sgt. Keroro is at your rescue!”  He cried out.

Farra then flipped him down onto Giroro and cried out, “Is that the best you got???  DISMISSED!!!”

Both mobile units were out, as Farra brushed her uniform off.

“Good… As long as they are obtained.”

She looked at the Aki Unit, which had a huge hole in her chest.

She sparked and spoke in her final words:

_“Compassion… Com… pass… sion… You are…  are so… so… so… sooooooo…”_

She wound down and was broken.  Tamama snuck off, trying to radio Dororo.

“DORORO!  COME IN, DORORO!!!”  He cried out, from behind the bushes.

Dororo was on a walkie-talkie, “Tamama, mission abort!”

“What happened?”  Where are you?”  He cried.

He was up in a tree, as the Momoka Unit was destroyed by Nikki and Caitlin.

“I told you we should’ve talked Kululu into a Koyuki mech!  It’d be much easier.”  He cried out.

“According to Senior Jude,” Nikki stated, “We have located an accomplice to the Hinatas.  Also, they have done a good deed, so we now have ten crimes stopped.”

Jen said, “Jude told me that Wyatt obtained the parcel and learned that it was to be delivered to the family.  The girl had this package, which was supposed to be delivered to them.  But why?”

Nikki pointed at Momoka’s front area and asked, “What is this, Senior Jennifer?”

They looked inside the unit and saw a small chair and control panel inside it.

“What the hell…”  Jen asked.

“…is that?”  Farra cried.

Farra saw the Aki unit, completely totaled, and saw the same thing that the Momoka unit had, and eventually the Fuyuki and Natsumi units have.

“Uh, Sarge, Corporal,” Tamama asked, “I have bad news from Dororo.  You want to hear it?”

Farra then called to Peter and Steven, “HEY!  GUYS!!!”

They got up and saw the Aki Unit and were shocked to see the results.

“I knew it!”  Peter cheered, “They _are_ aliens!!!”

Steven groaned, “This gets worse and worse every day.”

Peter said, “Dude, it’s like a movie!”

Farra sighed, “I cannot believe that we have done it.  We got the Hinatas, we got the problem fixed, but now… we have no idea what thi--.”

“YOU STUPID FROG IDIOT!!!”  Natsumi shouted, chasing Fuyuki around.

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW DORORO GAVE THE PACKAGE TO THE WRONG PEKOPONIAN???”

“SHUT UP!!!  NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU!!!”

Steven declared, “Now’s our chance!”

Steven, Peter, and Farra surrounded them and went into attack mode.

“GULP!  Now… Now, we’re dead…” Keroro cried.

“I WANT OUT OF THIS STUPID MACHINE!!!”  Giroro shouted.

Steven smiled, “Time to die… Fly-kids…”

Farra sighed, “What?”

She held up a bazooka and fired at the Hinata kids.

“TAKE THIS!!!  JUSTICE BAZOOKA!!!”

“DUCK!!!”  Giroro shouted.

They ducked, as the beam went to Peter.

“YOU IDIOT!!!”  He cried.

Steven shrieked, “HIT THE DECK!!!”

**BOOM!!!**

The explosion struck Peter.  He was completely hurt, but was also angry.

“FINE!  You wanna play war?”  He cried, “Then take this, you--!”

**BONK!!!**

Farra struck him in the head.

“ _That’s_ for calling me an idiot, you fucking idiot!!!”  She shouted.

Peter tackled Farra and started to fight.

“I’ll show _you_ an idiot!!!”  He screamed.

Steven laughed on, as they continued.  Tamama then signaled Keroro and Giroro to escape.  They ran off, without The Gang knowing.

“Giroro, what now?”  Keroro cried out.

“ _You’re_ our leader!  You think of something!”  Giroro shouted.

They fled, as they turned invisible.

Steven then noticed and cried, “AH!  CRAP!!!  The Hinatas!  They escaped!”

Peter and Farra didn’t listen.  They were still fighting.

* * *

To tone down the action, let’s head back to South Park.  April climbed up to Butter’s room and saw him.  Butters screamed.

“GAH!  MOM!  DAD!”  He screamed.

“Butters?”  His dad called.

Butters ran to the door, but she stopped him, knocking him out with chloroform.  He collapsed, as April laid him straight.  She went downstairs, with a few of her doubles outside the door.

“Butters!  Get down here, right now!  What happened now?”  Stephen shouted.

April ran down and was giggling evilly, “Don’t worry.  Butters will be fine… as long as he is grounded, like you said.”

Linda asked, “Who are you?”

April snapped her fingers and her doubles appeared, surrounding the parents with weapons.  They were holding maces, mallets, and boxing gloves.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“We’re here to kill you for your _blatant_ parenting,” April smiled, “But don’t worry.  The Great Will will have you forget about your sad miserable lives.”

As the doubles aimed, April asked, “Any last words?”

“Yes,” Stephen declared, “Tell my son… He’s grounded!!!”

April then said in amusement, “I will… when you burn in hell for twenty seconds.  The Great Will can make it quick.”

She called to them, “Three!  Eight!  Ten!”

Miz-K busted the door down and saw April and her minions, about to strike.

“AH!  Save us!”  Linda sobbed.

Miz-K pleaded, “April!  You cannot do this!”

“How can I?”  She cried out, “My home is gone and I want to blame the bad parents in this fucked-up world!”

“But, you cannot do this!  If you do, it _won’t_ bring Plastic World back!”

Stephen cried out, “Please!  We’ll never ground Butters again!  We promise!  Just… don’t kill us and revive us.”

“She’s only doing that to kill you, again and again!!!”  He cried.

April sobbed, as tears rolled down her cheeks, “MAY!”

“What?”

“May!  My daughter!  She’s going through such times!  She has a good friend form another world, and she treats her like her own kids.”

She then sobbed, “Seeing people like the Stotches make me sick!  May would _never_ get this cruel punishment, unless she did something bad!  May is so precious to me, and giving her away was the wrong thing to do.  This was only to save her from the evil Queen Yolei.”

Miz-K pleaded, “But you have to let it go!  Don’t hurt them!  They didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Yes, please!”  Stephen cried out.

He then said, “You see… even in an alternate world, I’ve learned something today.  I understand that you cared for your daughter, just to keep away from evil tyrants.  Besides, if your kids grow up to be bastards or stupid people what are you gonna do?  Our parenting is awesome!  _Lots_ of parents do that, just to be strict.  Besides, you only want to because you want her back, right?  Well, I think… that maybe… you can let it go… and find her, just to be happy.”

Miz-K nodded and said, “Do as he says…”

April looked away, in silence, saying nothing.  She then turned to the Stotches and started to cry.  She pointed at them and said, “You’re right.  You made a good point.  The world is corrupt, and my own daughter that I sculpted in my own image has left me, all because she wanted to be happy.”

She then turned away and said, “But you… You don’t know May or my birthplace, at all!”

She glared at them and said, “Kill them!”

The doubles charged, as the Stotches screamed.

“NOOOOOOO!!!”  Miz-K yelled.

Outside the home, blows were being landed, as the Stotches were being obliterated.

Hours later, April was outside, covered in blood, and was crying.

April #8 said, “I know it was hard, but they know too much.”

April wept, “May… My May…”

April #3 exclaimed, “We better leave her be.  We need to help the others in Langley Falls.”

April then said, as she wiped her tears, “I’ll come with you.  But first… I need to go.”

She went the opposite way, as the other April clones went to Langley Falls.

Miz-K stepped out and was pissed.

“Damn you!”  He growled, “I figured it out, since Stephen said so… _‘Just to keep away from evil tyrants’_.  There’s only _one_ person who can do this world that is so corrupt…”

He clutched his fist and shouted, “SOUICHIRO ARIMA!!!”

_Wait… Yukino’s husband???_

He stepped back into his car and drove off.  He said, “This calls for back-up.  I’m sorry, Aya.  I _will_ return to you, soon.”

* * *

That night, as Miyazawa and May’s home, they were making nikujaga.  May explained the whole story to Miyazawa, as she was impressed.

“Well, that was sweet of you,” Miyazawa said, “As long as you did plan to return it to a civil servant.”

“He was black and he was wearing green.”

“May!  What did I tell you about racial slurs?”

“If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all.”

Miyazawa gave food to Pero Pero, as they sat down.

“It was nice of him to give you a reward, though,” Yukino added, “Now we can eat for a month, as long as this world is still under a bizarre state.”

May then held her chest and started to feel heartbroken.  She then whispered, “Mom…”

“Huh?”  Yukino asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing.  I’m starving,” May smiled.

They shared a plate together, as the sky started to smoke a bit.

**XXXXX**

The Gang relocated, as the Kona Force recovered the parcel from the frogs.

Nikki said, “Despite the fact that the villains escaped, we have foiled the Hinatas’ plan.”

Wyatt then grinned, “And all in a day’s work.”

Percival smiled, “Well, as a grand total, we have now _nineteen_ crimes.  You guys are the best, with your ten finishes.”

Jonesy bragged, “Thank you.  We are so awesome.”

Mizuki exclaimed, “While you nabbed the item, according to Steven, they have stopped the Hinatas, but the two kids escaped.”

Jen growled, “They’ll be back.  At least we know now what they are up to, since we have immobilized their mechs.  Of course, we still don’t know who or what was piloting them, and how.”

Percival nodded, “I guess we’ll never know, for now.  We’ll take the Momoka and Aki suits to HQ and have Konata study them.”

Jen then instructed, “Now… I was wondering if we need your help for an important mission.”

Heather, Mizuki, & Percival asked, “What is it?”

Jen then explained, “While the action was going down, and you guys have located the Hinatas, Konata Izumi has found a pinpoint area of the Hiiragi twins’ last known location.”

Percival asked, “Who?”

Jen said, “Perhaps we should explain…”

Mizuki stated, “Wait!  We need everyone involved.  Where are the others?”

Percival said, “Probably fooling around somewhere.  Don’t worry.  They’ll find their way back.”

Meanwhile, Peter and Farra were fighting with each other.  They both launched a punch at each other.

“BRA!!!”

“BIG GUY!!!”

They simultaneously punched each other in the jaw.

Michael Cole announced, “Oh, my!  A double haymaker!!!  What a vicious move!”

Miz-K, who appeared from out of nowhere, remarked, “Yeah.  It’s just a wee punch.”

Steven Cooke shouted, “How the hell did _you_ get here???”

Cole responded, “I get a paycheck for every scene I’m in.  All my _Cole Miners_ adore me.”

“Your neighbors _really_ hate you, do they?”

“Yes…”

Both Peter and Farra staggered, as Steven held up two paper fans and…

**THWACK!!!  WHACK!!!**

“DOUBLE FAN SWATTER STRIKE OF NEUTRALITY!!!”  He cried, as Peter and Farra were out cold.

“And _that’s_ ten,” he smiled, “Now… Maybe _that_ will keep you douches in line.  Let’s go home.”

He carried them both over his shoulders and grunted, “Man… You two weigh a ton.”

Cole then announced, “WHOA!  Steven Cooke has lifted about over 400 pounds of his allies!  Amazing!  What will happen next in this battle?”

“Will you shut up???”  Steven whined.

He dropped them and ran toward Michael Cole, “SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, **SHADDUP**!!!”

He tackled him and pummeled him in the face.  Cole began to fight off.  That fight lasted about ten minutes, before Peter and Farra regained consciousness.

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa was outside, thinking about May.

“It’s been a long time…” Miyazawa said, as she sipped her orange juice, “We have been together for months.  It feels like years to me, but it feels weird.”

She then thought about what April said about May being the daughter she once had.  She looked up at the moon and smiled.

“That tears it,” she said, “I’m going to make you proud, April.  May will be under _my_ care.  And, I promise, that when the worlds are fixed up and May and I are back in our own worlds, I promise you… I will dedicate my life to protect her.”

She prayed and whispered, “Rest in peace, April…  May is in good hands.”

_However, she doesn’t know that April is STILL alive!_

She went back inside and went to sleep.

* * *

**_And thus concludes the MISAdventures of Miyazawa and May… for now.  
This will bring up many questions in the next upcoming chapters._ **

**_Will April reunite with May?  
Can the LSAAWS and The Gang co-exist to find Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi?  
Will Yukino find out that Arima is held responsible for the entire world mess up?  If so, then how?  
Are we looking at ANOTHER crossover parody of different shows?  
And since we have parodied Excel Saga, will Excel Excel make an appearance?  
Can Miz-K’s beard stubble remain rough and smooth?  
Is Michael Cole returning for another appearance?  
And also… WHO THE HELL IS AYA???_ **

_Phew… Too many questions… and we went through a season length, too._

**_Find out in the next chapter, and the next installment of “The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May”, as we get down to the more serious matter._ **

* * *

**_(Just so we ain’t picky)_ **

**_Hinata Keroro  
Today’s Mission… … … Failed!_ **

**_(According to the Keronians)_ **

* * *

_(Keroro & Giroro; from inside):  _AND WE STILL…

 _(Fuyuki & Hinata Units; from outside):  …_CAN’T GET OUT OF THESE THINGS!!!

Keroro and Giroro were trying to get out of their mobile units.  It turns out, since we didn’t mention it, the self-destruct buttons were broken, meaning that they cannot explode out.

They’re stuck in there, until help arrives.


	28. Epilogue I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far... but with new story ideas for Season 2, coming soon...

**_Epilogue I  
The Story So Far… (A recap story)_ **

* * *

_This is simply a recap of what we went through, with some extra dialog…_

* * *

In the offices of LSAAWS, Miyuki Takara is at a meeting with Percival Gaynes.

“So, did you find out who was responsible?”  She asked.

“Well, we’re not even sure,” Percival said.

He then showed a disc of the recent history of The Gang’s duties.

“Here.  We have many of our work in progress, since the entire alternate world is under a bizarre motive,” he said, “We shall review our duties, before we try to uncover our solution.”

Miyuki said, “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.  I shall summon my assistant to send me up a DVD player.”

“Uh… It’s a Blu-Ray.”

Miyuki dropped her glasses and shouted, “Since when did we upgrade our DVDs?”

**XXXXX**

May was in her room, while Miyazawa was sleeping, with Pero Pero on her chest.  May started to write from her diary.

_Dear diary,_  
May here, and I am so happy that I am spending my days with Yuki.  My Pokémon and I are doing okay, but lately we have been traveling together.  May’s Expedition has become popular, ever since our trips.  
Oh, and Yuki?  Well, I’ll never forget how we first met…

* * *

May showed how she and Yukino first met:

_She kneeled down and asked, “Oh, hello.  Whoever you are, what brings you here?”_

_“Glaceon!”  A female voice called out._

_“HUH?”  Miyazawa gasped._

_A girl with a green bandana and orange jacket appeared, with a Poké Ball in her hand.  She looked at Miyazawa was had a smile on her face.  Miyazawa was rather stunned._

_“Oh, hello, Miss,” she said, “What brings you he--?”_

_The girl was frightened by Miyazawa, whom she pictured as an evil girl, down to her auburn hair and brown eyes, which almost look like red eyes._

_“She… she has the eyes of a Duskclops,” she thought in terror._

_“Um, hi,” Miyazawa said, “And who are--?”_

_May yelped and cried on her knees.  Glaceon jumped onto her shoulders.  She pleaded to her, by sobbing and talking fast:_

_“Oh, goodness!  Please forgive me!  I didn’t mean to barge in to your moment!  I come in peace!  Please don’t hurt me!  I only wanted to live my life, especially since you are very scary looking!  I only want to live, just to win Pokémon contests and live my dream as Grand Champion!  I haven’t eaten lots of great foods, either, and even if I did, I’d be in paradise than hell!  Please, I’ll do anything!  Uh, forgive me for pleading and shouting to you.  It’s just that I don’t want to be killed by the likes of you!  Also… I MISS ASH!!!”_

_The girl thinks that Miyazawa is like a treacherous woman, like those witches in fables._

_She continued, “Seriously, I’m just a teenager; well, a pre-teen, actually.  I’ve been a trainer for years and I’m already learning.  I’m sorry for my Glaceon to find you.  Please don’t hurt me; I’m jittery enough as it is!  I’m sorry.  I’m a good trainer.  If you want, you can battle me.  Only, just don’t go hard on me!”_

_As she continued, Miyazawa held her on the arms._

_“What’s your name?”  She asked._

_“Oh, it’s May,” the girl responded._

_“Why are you scared of me?  I’m only here for some relaxing,” Miyazawa retorted, “Are you somewhat of a coward?”_

_May then calmed down and bellowed, “ME? I am no coward!  I am the daughter of Petalburg City’s Norman, the gym leader!  You think I would be afraid of you?”_

_“Well, you **were** pleading to me,” Miyazawa snuffed._

_“Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t know **you** were that sweet.”_

_“I’m not always.”_

_“Oh, I see.  At first I thought you were big and scary like an Ursaring; but now seeing you, you have the heavenly voice of a Gardevoir.”_

_Miyazawa thought, “What is she saying?”_

_May then asked, “Say, how would you like a Pokémon battle with me?”_

_“Pokey?  Mom??”  Miyazawa said in a confused look._

* * *

_Of course, our time together was all for fun.  We camped out together, ate different foods together, and we even sleep together.  I’m proud to have a great friend like Yuki.  
Of course, she has some anger issues.  She scolded me, after our trip to a small school building, with Yuri, my new friend I met.  I kind of forgot that she was a robot._

* * *

_Just then, a girl with long brown hair and a tall figure, held May’s shoulder._

_“Miss,” she spoke in a robotic voice, “Please stay with us.  Sakaki-san is rather bossy towards us.  We need to stay in a safe area.”_

_May turned around and saw the robot.  She smiled and said, “Oh, hello.  You mean the Sakaki in the nurse’s office?  I thought she was frozen solid.”_

_“Sakaki-san is very dangerous.  She wants us dismantled.”_

_“ME?  You must be mistaken, but I--!”_

_“Now, now… Please follow me…  I’m Yuri, by the way.”_

_She escorted May to the homeroom on the third floor.  She was very relaxed._

_“Hmm… She seems very nice,” she thought, “But what did she mean by ‘dismantled’, and who is Sakaki?”_

_“Um, Yuri,” she asked, “Where are you taking me?”_

_Yuri replied, “Oh, to a safe place for all us robots.  She’ll never find us there.”_

_May was stunned, realizing what she meant._

_“No way!”  She thought, “May’s Expedition has encountered the real journey behind such mysteries.”_

_Minutes later, May arrived with Yuri to the homeroom in the third floor.  Most of the girls that were frozen were moving now.  They saw May and were delighted to see her.  May was in the combination of fear and happiness._

_“Hey, you must be a new model,” a girl with glasses asked, “Who built you?”_

_Unbeknownst, they had no idea that she’s one of them._

_“Oh, uh, I am…”  May stuttered._

_A girl in brown hair sneered, “You have no barcode or model number.  You must be custom-made.”_

_The girl in tan skin a short brown hair responded, “Is she a newer model?  Her hair is so gross.”_

_May brushed her hair and said, “I’m sorry.  It’s always like it.  My name’s May.”_

_“May, as in the month of May, or the verb?”  One girl asked, “She’s cute.”_

_“You fool!”  The girl in glasses shouted, “Duh… She is a Mechanical Auto Young girl; a M.A.Y.”_

_May was in confusion, “I wonder why they think of me as one of them?  These robots are idiots…”_

_She looked at her uniform and saw what they wore.  She gasped, “AHH!  I’m… I **am** one of them!  NO… I’m not… it was like that when I…”_

_“So, May,” one girl responded, “You want to stay and learn with us?”_

_“Uh, no… But why on earth are you stuck together?”_

_The robots were in sadness.  One of them spoke, “It’s because of Sakaki…”_

_“Who?”  May asked._

_“The girl you sent to the nurse’s office?”  A girl in blond hair remarked, “She’s our freewill classmate.  She destroyed most of us.”_

_“Aw, that is so bad,” she said, “I cannot believe I let in a harmful girl.”_

_“She decapitated Kaorin!”  The girl in pigtails shouted._

_They were all complaining, as May was completely annoyed._

_“Now I know how Ash and Dawn felt,” she thought._

* * *

_Of course, when they found out that I was a fan of noodles, the robots revolted at me.  But here’s where it got scary…_

* * *

Kimura was at the control panel, while Miyazawa and May confronted Sakaki and Yuri:

_Yuri cringed, “It’s because he used all of us for perverted uses, since the school closed down.”_

_“WHAT???  HE’S A PERVERT???”_

_“EH?  But this guy created you, Yuri-Chan…”_

_Yuri whimpered, “My girls wanted to hurt him, because of all the gross stuff he made us do.  Sadly, I liked it, since I enjoyed his fun with swimsuits and uniforms.  I also enjoyed his wonderful styles of cat-maids or bunny nurses.”_

_Sakaki got up and asked, “Yuri… You actually enjoyed all of it?”_

_“Yes, I do, but **you** killed all of us, just so you wouldn’t stand for everything!”_

_“Yuri, you got it all wrong!  I wanted to kill them, because they were after him.  Kimura may be a lecher, but he’s a great master.  I killed Kaorin, only to protect him.  She was going to kill him, because he’s a pervert.  Now… I see you here… and…”_

_Yuri hugged Sakaki, “I want him alive!  I want to see him alive!  Sakaki, I cannot let you hurt the others!  My master, and creator, will find a way.”_

_Miyazawa shook her head, “Whoa, hold on… You mean… **You** were protecting **him**?”_

_“I know,” Sakaki blushed, “He’s so hot in bed, especially in the nurse’s office.  The others, however…”_

_May was in disgust, “Ew… Never tell me about your adult lifestyles…”_

_“LOOK!”  The robots cried out, “SAKAKI!”_

_They marched after her, as Miyazawa, May, Sakaki, and Yuri were frightened._

_Miyazawa, in tears, cried out, “This is **totally** disobeying Asimov’s laws!”_

_May sobbed, “It looks like the end of May’s Expedition!  I’m scared!  Goodbye, my loyal viewers.  I don’t think I may live for another adventure!”_

_“GOD!  Will you shut up?”  Miyazawa shouted._

_Sakaki then held Yuri and kissed her on the lips.  Yuri blushed and asked why._

_“Yuri, please forgive me.  I must deactivate everyone, including May.”_

_May griped, “GOD!  Darn it!”_

_“At least say **Goddamn** , stupid!”  Miyazawa snapped._

_Sakaki then ran after the robots, with Tomo & Yomi leading.  She was being piled high, being torn apart, piece-by-piece.  May was frightened, as Miyazawa prayed._

_“So much for loyalty…” she whispered._

_Yuri held May’s hand and said, “May, no matter what… You’re my best friend… forever…”_

_May then sprouted tears, as Miyazawa was upset._

_“Well, at least I’ll die happy,” she sighed._

_She spoke too soon.  Kimura then deactivated every robot, after hacking through the main board.  She found the main source:  Yuri. She terminated her circuits and the robots stopped moving.  Miyazawa looked at the robots, which were now frozen and powered down.  May held Yuri tight, knowing that she’s okay.  However, the celebration was short-lived._

_“Yuri?  Yuri??”  May cried, seeing Yuri being powered down._

_“NO!”  She cried, “YURI!!!”_

_Miyazawa was saddened by it, “At least she had a friend.  I’m sorry, May.  Kimura, I think, saved us.”_

_May cried on Yuri’s chest, as Miyazawa was in disdain._

_“Jesus, May, she’s just a robot…”_

* * *

_In any case, I missed Yuri so much.  I hope Kimura was nice enough to fix her.  
And also, I managed to go to Bikini Bottom and helped stop a conflict… Something about money, I guess…_

* * *

At the time, May was between Dan and Mr. Krabs, trying escape with money:

_Dan used his crowbar and pulled out the cash register from the table._

_“CASHIE!!!”  Krabs cried out._

_May was nervous.  She then whimpered, “No… What is going on?”_

_Chris comforted her and asked, “Explain to me why you found our gift and never returned it?”_

_“ **Your** gift?!”  May snuffed._

_“Yeah… Dan wanted to give this box of money, as a gift to Elise and I.  But he buried it… and now, he blames Krabs for stealing it.”_

_May gulped.  She was about to answer, but…_

_“CHRIS!  MOVE OUT!!”  Dan cried, as he went to the front door._

_“WAIT!  Give me back Cashie!”  Mr. Krabs pleaded, “I beg of you!”_

_Dan said, “In that case, you give me the box back that you stole, and I’ll give this thing back to you.”_

_“No flipping way, you angry little bottom feeder!”  Krabs shouted._

_Dan smiled evilly, “Then say goodbye to Cashie, because he’s coming home with me!!!”_

_“NO!  Please don’t take him away!  No-ho-ho!!!”_

_“Enjoy your money!  Too bad Cashie cannot be there for you!”_

_Dan and Chris were about to leave.  May stamped her foot and shouted, “EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!”_

_Silence occurred, as May was angry._

_“Look at you two!  All because of a thing over money!  Just because Dan here lost that shiny box of DPs and because Krabs man here is rich and has a weird inanimate object as a son… I don’t know!  You two are so greedy!  I’m greedier, but it’s mostly food!  First off, Krabs may be stingy and money-hungry, but at least he makes a tasty Krabby Patty with extra meat!  And this Dan guy, he’s such a jerk, but even though he acts it, sometimes he can be very vengeful, just to stop mean people like Krabs!  Yuki & I would never go and resort to stealing money, stealing cars, stealing cable, trespassing, sleeping in a public area, peeing sitting down, washing your hands **after** you eat, or any other crap like that!  You two jerks need to get along!  What happened to loyalty?  What happened to friendship?  Can’t you guys stop fighting for once, over money?  This is all a big mistake!”_

_May then dropped to her knees and cried, “You two are mean people… but I’m worse off…”_

_Dan asked Chris, “What is she talking about?”_

_Chris answered “Uh, Dan… Mister Krabs didn’t steal your gift… She did.”_

_Dan cried out, “WHAT???  HER???  Why didn’t you tell me???”_

_Chris shouted, “I tried to tell you, but you couldn’t let me explain!!!”_

_Dan approached May and held up Cashie, “Listen, hey, don’t cry.  I know what you did was wrong, but don’t blame yourself on this.  So, you dug it up from the ground and stole it from me.  I don’t blame you.”_

_“Wow, you’re acting nice, Dan,” Chris smiled._

_Dan snuffed at Chris, “Don’t **push** it… Shut up.”_

_“It’s not true!”  May insisted, “Yuki and I were in a nightly stroll to a hotel… and we kind of watered your plants.  I found the box, but I figured that we’d keep it.  But Yuki said that we’d have to return it to you.”_

_Dan turned to Krabs and snapped, “And **you** took it away from her, after trying to return it!  That is so cold.”_

_Chris nodded, “Very cold… and stupid, perhaps.”_

_Dan said, “Stay out of this!”_

_Krabs requested, “Well, I guess it was all a big misunderstanding.  I would never steal **your** money. If I did, I’d go to jail.  But I love money…”_

_Dan sighed, “I’ve been there before.”_

_“Since when?”  May asked._

_Dan replied, “Kid, when you get older, you’ll understand.”_

_He turned to Krabs and demanded his box back.  Krabs asked if he’d give back Cashie._

_“I’ll do it, but **you** give me the box, first,” Dan insisted._

_“NO WAY! **You** give **me** Cashie, first,” Krabs replied._

_Dan snuffed, “Fine…”_

_May halted him and insisted, “NO!  That’s just what Krabs wanted!  He was gonna steal Cashie back and keep both!”_

_Chris remarked, “Dan would’ve done the same thing!”_

_“Stay out of this!!!”  May & Dan shouted._

_May then requested, “Here’s how we’ll settle this:  you two give **me** Cashie **and** the box.  And I’ll make the trade.  Trust me; I’ve seen people trade their Pokémon.”_

_Mr. Krabs and Dan agreed, as they gave the items to May.  May gave Cashie back to Mister Krabs, while she gave the box to Chris._

_“Hey, why not me?”  Dan asked in anger._

_“It was a gift to him, right?”  May responded._

_Chris said, “She’s right.”_

_“Oh, okay,” Dan smiled, “And hey, Eugene, no hard feelings?”_

_They shook hands._

_“No harm done, sonny,” he said, and then barked, “Now, get out of me restaurant!”_

_Dan and Chris left, as May smiled._

* * *

_Luckily, Yuki and I were happy to make the trade.  However, things didn’t end for me.  Dawn came to visit me, but she was acting weird…  Plus, I met Rino Rando, and I totally got to go on a date with her boyfriend!  
Totally awesome at sucking face!_

* * *

It was around the time that Rino confessed to Jude:

_Rino then bowed her head in sadness, as Pucchan stated, “Trust me.  Kiddo loves you, almost as much as Miss Kanade.  Besides, she’s not the sharpest knife in the drawer… in smartness, anyways.”_

_Rino then held Jude’s hand and whispered, “Jude…”_

_She kissed him and said, “I love you.”_

_Miyazawa was smiling, “WHOA!  She did it!”_

_May couldn’t stop crying._

_Jude held her and said, “Whoa, kid.  Why do you love me?”_

_“You got dumped… twice,” Rino said, “I wanted to make you happy.”_

_“Huh?  What do you mean?”_

_Rino blushed and said, “Well, a friend of yours, Caitlin, and probably Wyatt, told me the other day that you were dumped.  Of course, the story you told me stated that **you** dumped Star.”_

_Pucchan asked, “Seriously, dude.  Who the heck’s a Star?”_

_Jude explained, “She was once a vegan girl in that vegan food place, but now… I don’t even know who she is.  Besides, if I date you, it’ll be Star, all over again.”_

_“I don’t care!”  Rino shouted, “I love you!  I don’t care if you puke in my mouth; and yes, I’ve heard all about it!  I like you for what you are!”_

_Pucchan said, “And not to be rude, puking on your girlfriend was a bad move, dude.”_

_“Actually, it was on my first date with Star,” Jude bowed._

_Miyazawa was shocked, “What?”_

_May then thought, “That guy puked on his ex-girlfriend?!”_

_Rino then tittered, as Pucchan comforted her, “Come on, kid.  Obviously, he’s not for you.”_

_Rino left and said, “Oh, he’ll come around.  Wyatt-senpai told me that he has a cool board.  Maybe he’ll teach me to skate.”_

_Pucchan smiled, “Kiddo, you’re all right.”_

_Jude called out, “Wait, bra!”_

_He then asked, “If I’m not too busy, how about we see a movie together?”_

_Rino and Pucchan were startled, as Jude added, “I know I had time to think, plus it was those roast burkey chunklets (which were discontinued) that made me puke on Star.  For this, I cannot mess this one up.  You’re a very special girl, Rino.  And I admit that you have the same style of a normal girl, even from Manitoba to Halifax.  Hey, listen, I know you have some wicked friends here, but… but I think maybe it’ll be just you, me, and this furry dude.  I suppose I’ll try a date with you.”_

_Rino smiled, “Please… Say that you’ll go out with me.”_

_Jude nodded and held her hand, “It’s a date, bra.  Why not go to a movie, now?  I got nothing else to do, since I forgot what.  Movies on me; it’s a double feature!”_

_Rino blushed, as Pucchan said, “Cool.  Rino’s first date!”_

_May was moved, as Miyazawa applauded._

_She gave a thumbs-up and said, “Good job, Rando.”_

_Rino gave a thumbs-up back at her and winked._

* * *

_“Rino and Jude never told me about what happened next, but… but at least it was better than what happened at--.”_

Her pen ran out of ink.

“Aw, man,” she whined, “Out of ink…”

Miyazawa woke up and asked, “What’s wrong it you, _this time_?”

May smiled, “I was writing our time together, since we first met.  I just started, you know.”

She asked, “Say, Yuki, can you add something to my diary, aside from you talking to your daughter?”

Miyazawa then thought about the Hiiragi Ropponmatsus, including how she saw Tsukasa died:

* * *

_The sergeant called out, “HEY!  Come out and drop your weapons now!  And quit being so prude with your live coverage!  You’re not Edge and Lita!”_

_Tsukasa called out, “Shut up, you fascist public of the state!”_

_Miyazawa griped in pain, “Don’t agitate them!”_

_Tsukasa smiled and cheered, “OKAY!”_

_But then, a sniper pointed at Tsukasa and fired.  Tsukasa was shot in the head and fell down to the ground.  May was shocked, seeing Tsukasa fell dead.  But, she got up, feeling her head._

_“Ow, that hurts,” she whimpered._

_May gasped, “Holy candle roman goddess!!!”_

_Miyazawa tried to comfort Tsukasa, as she was flustered._

_“That really hurt,” Tsukasa said._

_“Why are you still alive?”  Miyazawa asked her._

_She looked at her head, showing some metallic skin and some LED lights flickering._

_Miyazawa shrieked in fright, “HOLY SHRIMP!!!  YOU’RE A ROBOT!!!”_

_Tsukasa replied, stating the obvious, “Of course, I am.  You haven’t noticed that yet?  Kagami is a robot, too.  How else do humans shoot lasers from their eyes and rockets from their knees?”_

_Miyazawa then said, “Come to think of it, you’re right.  Good point.”_

_May smiled, “Well, I’m glad that these are the **good** robots, unlike before.”_

_But then, a missile crashed between the three.  Sadly, it was a dud, but you get the idea._

_“WHY YOU?”  Miyazawa shouted in furious anger, “How dare you blast on us like this, when a girl just died, all of a sudden?”_

_She turned to Tsukasa and ordered, “Sue Cosplay!  Destroy them, now!”_

_Tsukasa saluted, “Out of ammo!”_

_Miyazawa bowed in sadness and sobbed, “My life sucks…”_

_She ran off to outside, while Miyazawa looked on._

_“HEY, WAIT!”_

_Tsukasa then cried, as she jumped up, “This is the time for me!  It’s **my** time, now!  Tsukasa Hiiragi to the rescue!!!”_

_She stepped out, with Pero Pero in her back.  The police were shocked._

_“That’s one of them, sir!”  The officer shouted._

_“GOOD!”  The sergeant shouted, “Shoot, gun down, and blast the hell out of her!”_

_The bullets whizzed past her, as she started to run to the launcher._

_“The only way I can save Big Sis Yuki’s life is to burn out my **own** circuits!” _

_She jumped on top the missile launcher and placed her hands on it._

**_“Generator:  MAXIMUM OUTPUT!!!”_ **

_Tsukasa started to glow.  As she glowed around the launcher, she started to tear apart a bit, and let out a tear._

_Big Sis Yuki, I’m so sorry that we haven’t known each other well…  But I’m so glad you and I have met, giving this artificial life form a special meaning.  I knew you only briefly, but in the time we shared…_

_A montage was shown of how these two met, including the part where Tsukasa and Miyazawa were kissing together in the cold snow._

* * *

Miyazawa shook her head and groaned, “Uh… We’re better off with Sakura and I, reuniting.”

“Okay…” May said.

Yukino smiled, “Oh, hey, what about helping out that Ichijou girl in the hotel, back then?  I still remember what that salamander did…”

May shivered, “Oh, uh… No.  It was so scary…”

Miyazawa then thought, “Well, I did know about May’s past… Coming from April.”

She then said, without use of a flashback, “May was born in Plastic World, but was reborn in Petalburg City…  Her ‘mother’, April, _did_ kind of help her escape from the evil Queen Yolei… sadly, she met her untimely end, and I missed it.  To end, I saved May, melted the evil queen Yolei, revived the purely good Queen Michi, and returned home… in a most bizarre way possible.”

She then sat down and petted Pero Pero, as May grabbed another pen.

“Yuki?”

“What?”

“Were there any other moments we had together?”

Miyazawa shook her head and said, “No.  Just those trips to that hotel, the robot school, our voyage to Bikini Bottom, and… OH!  Right.  We were saved by those two nice Americans… Though, I cannot picture where I last saw them…”

* * *

Miyazawa hardly remembered, but here’s what happened, when May and her were captured by groups led by Trixie Tang and Lars Rodriguez:

_Lars then instructed, “I’m not going to accept work from a popular girl whose popularity is from the toilet!  This deal **and** partnership is off!”_

_Trixie snapped her fingers and said, “We’ll see about that!”_

_Trixie’s men appeared, dressed in black tuxedos, holding weapons, and were marching by the popular kids._

_“The deal may be dead, but I have plans to treat these traitors a lesson!  We’ll start with them, first; and then… **YOU!!!** ”  Trixie announced._

_Lars shouted, “NO!  We’ll deal with you, first!  Then we hurt these women!  I will **not** be embarrassed in front of the **shoobies**!”_

_“STOP THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING!!!”  A voice cried out._

_They halted and looked for the voice._

_Trixie called out, “Who says so?”_

_“I DID!!!”  The voice called out._

_From out of a crate, Heather appeared, with Peter, staggering and holding his stomach, from a burger he had at the time._

_“First name:  Heather; Last Name:  Nevins; Maiden Name:  Dunn; Occupation:  Drummer/Main Character!!!”  She cheered._

_Lars gasped, “AH!  A celebrity from USA!”_

_Trixie growled, “NO!  How?”_

_A spotlight is shown, as Heather, quickly changed into a Sailor Moon style attire.  She turned away and announced:_

_“People like you are somewhat called bullies!  Bullies tend to dominate people by doing whatever they want!  It’s all about domination and power, and it makes you popular!”_

_Heather turned around and shouted:_

_“HOWEVER… Bullying may lead you into success and popularity, but the outcome comes in a bad level, by setting a bad example towards families and innocent children!  That pisses Heather off!”_

_She then posed like Salior Moon and added:  
“You’ve ALL been bad boys and girls!  So, in the name of the tunes… Heather will punish you!”_

_Lars then cried out, “WHOA!  Nice impression of an anime character!  I want to hear more of her, but I forgot what she’s called… Oh, wait, what her name again?  OH!  Yes, she was **Sailor Dune**!”_

_“ **Moon** , moron,” Miyazawa and May snuffed._

_Lars scoffed, “But, no worries.  That anime was a baby show.  Besides, Mom and Dad never let me watch anime.”_

_“It’s not just for kids!”  May cried out, “And besides, they have slender looks!”_

_Heather then announced, “Yeah!  Sucks to be you, not watching the good stuff!  I wanted the main role, but it was dubbed in Canada!”_

_Trixie shouted, “Destroy these two potty mouths and let us continue with our work.”_

_The guard was about to grab her, but…_

**_POW!!!_ **

_Heather punched him in the gut.  He fell, out cold, with a little blood on his mouth.  Trixie was shocked, as does the others, **including** Yukino and May._

_“Holy shit…” May whispered._

_Heather held up a remote and was about to press a button._

_“Don’t you know **M-rated Fiction rule #1?**   The huge burly grunts **always** fall, in M-rated style, to the main character!”_

_She pressed the button on the remote._

_(Good Heather): **RULE #2!!!**_

_“Lots of surprising explosions!!!”_

**_BOOM!!!_ **

_Most of the boys in Trixie’s team, including Francis, exploded into bits.  Of course, they were still whole, but unconscious, and covered in black soot and charred skin._

_“And that takes care of your grips, grunts, and groans, small-fry!”  She laughed._

_Trixie, Tad, and Chad escaped._

_“This is not good!”  Tad cried._

_Peter stopped in front of them, with a very huge laugh._

_(Bad Heather): **Number three!**_

_Peter started to gag, as his stomach started to twist._

_“WHAT WAS IN THAT BURGER???”  He cried out in pain._

_His cheeks swelled up, as the popular kids were shocked._

_Peter puked on them, but it was off-screen, trying so hard **not** to offend people that read this.  Heather was completely disgusted and confused._

_“M-Rated Fictions can be very graphic, don’t you think?”  She said._

_That was rule #3…_

* * *

“That girl saved us, and I _still_ cannot remember who she was…” Miyazawa griped.

May smiled, “At least she saved us.”

May then finished her diary, with an extra pen:

_“So, diary, I guess when it comes down to it, Yuki and I have had a very bizarre day.  But we’re cool.  Yuki & I will find our way back soon.  I’m glad to stay with a true friend.”_

Miyazawa eavesdropped and saw what she wrote.  She then let out a tear and whispered, “You idiot…”

**XXXXX**

“Full report shows of the alternate universal mind fuck,” Percival said, “One: the bomb incident in the Galleria Mall; Two: the disappearance of Plastic World; Three, a mysterious robbery in a local bank and supermarket; Four, a giant monster attack in Townsville, completely protected by a Voltron-esque robot (Don’t ask); Five:  the sudden appearance of the Hinatas, thanks to the team efforts, foiling their plans; and Six:  the apparent deaths of Mister Boss, Stephen and Linda Stotch, Rei Tachibana, and a few others, which cannot be mentioned.”

Miyuki pondered, “Simply… All this and we only went through a single month and more to grasp the solution.”

She asked, “Tell me, Mister Gaynes… Is it possible that it could very well be a plot by the _Secret Society_?”

Percival replied, “Uh, no… But it could be someone else.  We have too many on the job, concerning everything that transpired.  Luckily, many of those problems were settled.  The Gang has obtained the Hinatas, but all we could grab was a robot shell of a hot woman, around her mid-20s.”

He then showed Miyuki a small tag that says _Peach Moon_.  He added, “Also, Mizuki and my wife gave me this keychain from a former school-turned resort.  My guess is that it’s the evil beings’ duty.”

Miyuki then thought and glared, “Him… It… It cannot be…”

She then remarked, “Mister Gaynes, thank you for the dispatch review, but we could not be sure if we can find the solution yet.  If anything else, please notify us at the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_.”

“Yes, I will,” Percival bowed, and then left.

Miyuki then growled, “Him… I knew it… It was Arima, all along…”

_Once again:  WAIT!  Yukino’s husband?!?!?_

She snuffed, “What is he up to?  Surely, I never forgot what he did…”

_That’ll be explained soon…_

**XXXXX**

At a small grassy field, April, the dark May that was appearing now and then, was in distress.  She then said, “I feel awful.  I killed someone, I let May out of this world, and I hurt the ones I cared for… and all because of Queen Yolei.  She ruined everything for me.”

She sobbed, “My Queen Michi… she’s back… but my home… It’s gone… I hate Yolei…  She will die for making this world what it is.”

“Yolei was a pawn,” Miz-K said, as he appeared.

April turned around and gasped, “You… Who are you?”

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa then stepped out and went to the bathroom to have a shower, but she saw Himeko and Sayaka, having a bubble bath together.  They saw her and were ecstatic.

“Come on in, Maho!”  Himeko giggled, “The water’s fine!”

Sayaka giggled, “It’s the sudsy fun of the year!”

Miyazawa stammered away, “Uh, no thanks… I’ll wait…”

She then growled, “Why the hell are _they_ here???  The cannibalistic lesbians???”

She marched up to her house and shouted in fear, “WHY ARE _THEY_ HERE???”

May pleaded, “Whoa!  Yuki, calm down!”

“What do you mean, calm down???”  Miyazawa cried out, “Those cannibals are back!”

“WHAT???”

May started to cry in fear, remembering what happened.

Meanwhile, Farra listened on, while being annoyed.

“Those two at it again?”  She growled, “I just wanted quiet!!!”

* * *

**_The Story So Far…_ **

**_Today’s Mission… … … Borderline!_ **

* * *

**_Folks, this is where the MIS-Adventures reach Part 2, which sets up a newer storyline.  Stay tuned to the next chapter as…_ **

* * *

A girl in long blonde hair and light blue attire saluted in a huge throne room:

_“HAIL!!!  ARIMA!!!”_

Souichiro Arima was on the throne, smiling towards the girl and said, “Thank you for the praise, Excel… But now we must obtain the duties of what your former leader, currently on hiatus, has ordered me to do.”

Excel saluted, “Yes, sir!”

* * *

**_Excel and Arima appear, in the next chapter…  
What roles do they play in this story?_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy were waiting by Miyazawa and May’s apartment, waiting for the right time.

A long silence, as Butch was agitated.

“I just want to see her and do the motto,” he whined.

Cassidy sighed, “Let’s wait more.  We don’t have any more lines for _this_ one.”

**Author's Note:**

> After the end of each chapter I present, I will add newer characters into the character list, as well. So, please keep an eye out.


End file.
